


自己的房间

by destielarmyCN, NorthernSparrow_translations (NorthernSparrow)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advanced Cuddling, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bunker, Bunny Ears, Disco, Fluff and Smut, Free Awesome Blow Jobs And No Emotions, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Impala Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Toast, Well Maybe Some Emotions, Wing Kink But A Little Different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow_translations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>故事背景设定在第八季：炼狱的事情刚过去没多久，萨姆和迪恩搬去了地堡，卡斯仍然保留着他的荣光。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 本能的好奇心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Room Of One's Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417834) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



> 故事背景设定在第八季：炼狱的事情刚过去没多久，萨姆和迪恩搬去了地堡，卡斯仍然保留着他的荣光。

地堡最棒的一点就是私密性。  
倒不是说迪恩非常介意永无止境地与萨姆共享一个又一个汽车旅馆房间。他们就是在这样的环境中长大的；他们早已经习惯了。事实上，萨姆和迪恩的室友关系非常和谐。在多年同处一室的经验中，他们建立起了一套合理的妥协方案，其中包括关于房间杂乱的问题，以及谁的东西应该放在哪儿等等。通常情况下，他们会刻意避免经常性地相互看不顺眼。并且，他们对对方的癖好了如指掌。  
还有一点，当然，那些“癖好”中的一个，还是相当棘手的一个，那就是，呃……个人习惯。说得直白一点：他们必须学着怎样让对方拥有足够的私人空间用来撸管。  
就像一对大学舍友那样，他们并没有公然讨论这个问题，而是不声不响地达成了协议。洗澡这一活动被理所应当地算在内；这确保了兄弟俩在每个早晨都各自拥有一个可以尽情抚慰自己的时段。此外，如果某个人变得每天要洗两三次澡，或者洗澡的时间陡然增长，你不要去问到底发生了什么，明白吧？  
除了在晨浴这件事（有时也包括晚间淋浴）达成一致以外，萨姆在通常情况下每天至少跑一次步，这就给迪恩提供了完完全全属于他自己的一小时。即便萨姆只跑了半个小时，他也尽可能在一小时过后再回去。等到萨姆回来，迪恩便会出去散个步，或者前往附近的一家小酒馆一直喝到晚饭之前，以此让萨姆也拥有一个实实在在的晚间一小时。  
一个男人必须拥有些私人时间，你知道的？而那些年轻精壮的小伙子们一天则需要很多次这种时间。最少也要几次！  
之前那样其实也不赖，但是一个男人绝对有那么几回极度渴望过拥有自己的专属房间。  
所以当他们发现地堡时，那简直是……人间极乐，就像上了天堂。地堡的防护措施极佳，图书馆令人赞不绝口，厨房很好，那些老旧的汽车也不差。但是这里面最棒的一点便是私密性。他们各自拥有了属于自己的卧室！  
私密性！一个小时接着一个小时再接着一个小时，一刻也不停！  
在完全没有讨论的情况下，迪恩和萨姆同时以最快的速度选择了两间隔得相当远，并且完全听不到另一间里任何细微声音（比如，哦，像无意间发出的呻吟或咕哝声，或是其他一些什么）的卧室。虽然迪恩（毫无疑问，萨姆也是）已经把“无声高潮”练到了一个很高的境界，就像任何一个在共享的房间里长大的人一样。但是，不必为自己要在最后一刻克制不经意间的轻喘感到压力十足，那感觉真是太棒了。在那令人心脏骤停的时刻，就是高潮达到顶峰之时……就是精液喷涌而出的一瞬间……想 要保持安静真是太他妈难了。  
终于……能够给一个人的喘息和咕哝声来些私密性。在一个人的专属房间里。  
起初地堡里没有任何网络，因此在线黄片并不是一个能够马上选择的方式。整整第一个礼拜，迪恩都把自己关在他的房间里，几乎一步也没离开过，反反复复地埋头于黄色杂志中设法来上一发。  
那个礼拜的晚些时候，萨姆把迪恩叫到图书馆最里面，冲着他笑。他指向一个布满灰尘的档案柜，示意迪恩看它的后面。迪恩瞪着眼睛，目光越过那盖着厚厚一层灰尘的旧架子，惊喜地发现一大摞有些年头的《花花公子》和《阁楼》杂志正嵌在记录者档案里。迪恩抑制不住地大笑起来。  
“我猜即便是记录者也是有需求的，”萨姆说道：“你来看看这些杂志在现在看来有多么乏味！”他拿起最上面的一本翻了起来，一上来就停在了中间插页上。“看起来应该是以前有人翻到这页来着……”萨姆边说着边打开了插页，是张非常复古的美女海报，画面中一个裸着身子的女孩正微笑着跨坐在摩托车上。“真是太保守了。跟我们现在能在网上看到的那些相比，这根本就是纯洁无暇。”  
“说得对，这是挺没劲的。”迪恩说，他拿过杂志又翻看了几页。“噢！”他眼前一亮，接下来那几张图片里，一个女孩正充满挑逗意味地仰躺在几辆经典老款汽车的引擎盖上。虽然没有英帕拉，不过……有点意思。  
“真不敢相信他们靠这个打飞机。”萨姆说道。  
“是啊。”迪恩说：“所以……呃……你知道，或许我可以拿这些做做调查之类的？”  
萨姆皱起了鼻子：“慢着。我要一半。”  
事实证明，那堆又旧又过时的黄色杂志还是有些魅力的。  
一两周之后，萨姆开始着手为地堡装配高速的无线网络（虽然地堡50年代的布线方式并没有把因特网考虑在内，但萨姆找了个电缆工把缆线钩到了楼顶，他便从那里把缆线接了进去。）在萨姆把无线路由器设置好的那一刻，他和迪恩便瞬间消失在各自的房间里，一呆又是将近一个礼拜。  
没错。在那一周迪恩无数次这么想着；地堡最棒的一点就是私密性。

——————————

不久之后的某天晚上，迪恩对萨姆宣布他要“早点上床睡觉”，因为他“觉得很困”。  
这是迪恩最常用的借口了。萨姆吸了吸鼻子说道：“好吧，迪恩。但是你要敢让我听见一点声音试试。”迪恩知道他没有在愚弄萨姆——萨姆也不会愚弄他——但是男人必须得在其他人面前撑起面子来，你知道吧？  
迪恩溜达着走向自己的房间，胳膊肘下夹着小半瓶苏格兰威士忌。他一进房间便锁上了门——上帝啊，一扇真正可以锁上的卧室的门！紧接着他飞快地踢掉了自己的鞋子，把裤子连同内裤一并脱掉，这样他便只穿着一件T恤衫倒在了床上。  
他花了一分钟时间来准备：几张面巾纸和一条小毛巾放在右侧；润滑油的位置触手可及；枕头堆放得恰到好处；黄色杂志摆在一边；笔记本搁在左边的枕头上，毫不费力地便能看到；所有的一切都已经就位，这样他便能轻松地用左手回放视频。因为，你知道，他的右手可得忙活一阵子。迪恩一直都坚信，在开始前花点精力把一切安排得井井有条是完全值得的。因为这样你才能全神贯注，不是吗？  
现在让我们瞧瞧，迪恩想，今晚应该如何渡过呢？是用以前的经典黄色杂志，还是最近出版的那些，或者用电脑？他灌了一大口威士忌，把酒瓶放在床头柜上，紧挨着他的枪，然后他决定用在线黄片作为这美妙夜晚的开端。他戴上耳机，在他最喜欢的网站上快速浏览，在搜索栏里随意敲打出一些关键词，同时试图忽略掉糟糕的背景音乐。然而突然间，一张面巾纸飘到了他的键盘上，让他把“巨大无比的奶子”错打成了“举打捂臂的奶子”，被网站自动纠正为“按摩女郎的奶子”。但从搜索结果看来，它竟误打误撞地成为了一个不错的关键词。在这之后，迪恩便发现他的选择有些失策，因为里面充斥着一些与按摩相关的、诡异到他之前从来没有想过的恋物情结。（“铅笔？……不是吧？”迪恩对着某个镜头抱怨道：“这看起来可一点也不舒服。”过了一会儿：“哦，哇哦，我可不知道你那里还能塞进一把尺子。”）但最终，他还是找到了些非常火辣的新视频。  
迪恩喜欢把自己在性趣味归于怪癖和经典之间完美的平衡点上。但是一旦落实起来（迪恩是这么认为的），他就变成了典型美国热血青年的口味。完完全全的直男口味，真的。一个有着漂亮乳头的辣妞就行，不骗你。就像是，这个——这个视频就挺好——拥有漂亮乳头和火辣身材的按摩女郎。没错，这就够了。乳头漂亮身材火辣的按摩女郎正吸吮着某个人的阴茎。这可真不错。（迪恩握住了自己的阴茎，轻柔地挤压着，手偶尔向更下面探去，前后揉弄他的睾丸。他的阴茎缓慢抬起了头，半挺着，并且越来越硬。）有着漂亮乳头的辣妞……正吸吮着某个人的阴茎。爽！真是太爽了！  
这个视频没有令人发指的背景音乐，有的只是单纯的自然声：喘息、呻吟以及啧啧咂舌。一次极棒的口活儿中应有的一切绵软、湿滑、可口的声音都被包含在内。迪恩发现那根出现在视频里的阴茎，就是那女孩正吞吐着的阴茎，看上去像是属于一位被绑在按摩台上的家伙。过了一会儿，镜头逐渐推远，因此可以看到整个场景，那男人看上去有点……好吧，有点无助，但是是挺性感的那种无助。男人微微扭动着，胸口因为喘息而不停地上下起伏。（迪恩的阴茎已经变得很硬了，他开始加大抚弄的幅度。）接下来给了几个阴茎特写：按摩女郎的口腔已经离开了阴茎，正用舌尖挑逗着那根阳物，轻轻拍打着它。一下，两下，三下。每次被舌尖击中，那阴茎便抽搐一下。然后，哦，老天，阴茎的特写镜头被拉得更近了，非常之近；迪恩甚至能看到前液正在往外冒……而且……  
……而且迪恩意识到自己竟对着那根阴茎的特写看了整整六分钟，看着它变得更粗更长，看着它的前液一点点渗出。  
（迪恩偶尔会发现自己盯着黄片里的阴茎看；但那只是本能的好奇心，不是吗？只是那样而已。时不常地观摩一下别人的老二，这是个挺有意思的事情……看看他们那话儿在射精时是什么样子……看看他们一次能射出多少来……听听他们高潮时会发出什么声音……当然，这些仅仅是拿来作比较的，毫无疑问。只是本能的好奇心而已。）  
镜头切换回全景，男人开始大幅度地扭动起来。那女孩不停地变换着花样：把阴茎深深地吞入口中；用一只手或两只握住它；或是粗暴地用舌头拍打。而且，是的，她是个火辣的妞，这非常好，但迪恩就是忍不住去看那男人，看他有多么兴奋，看他如何扭动自己，看他如何紧拽那根把他束缚在按摩台上的领带，看他的屁股如何从这边扭到另一边，看他怎样开始发出细碎的呻吟。然后又是阴茎的特写，男人好像开始在台子上拱开身子来了。那女孩的舌头又伸出来拍打它，这让它比之前更肿胀了。  
然后……哇哦，那男人高潮了！迪恩看得出了神，入了迷，他的视线紧紧黏在了屏幕上。一股股精液喷涌而出，他看着男人的阴茎痉挛着射出一发又一发，耳边回荡着男人哽咽的喘息声。  
只是本能的好奇心而已。  
迪恩挤了更多的润滑剂在手上，紧紧圈住了自己的阴茎，加快了速度。上帝啊，从一只润滑得足够好的手上传来的湿润滑腻的感觉真是太美妙了。哦该死的……迪恩马上就要接近高潮了……现在他只需要……只需要一个合适的镜头……但是视频已经播完了……  
迪恩发现自己无意间将进度条调到了男人射精的前一刻，于是他又一次偶然目睹了男人难耐地扭动的画面，又一次偶然目睹了阴茎射出精液的一瞬，又一次偶然听到了男人的呻吟声，并且同时大力为自己手淫。他用沾满润滑剂的手撸动着，从根部一直到顶端；爱抚着敏感的龟头；拇指擦过头部的小孔……他感到一波波热流在尾椎骨聚集闪烁。他快要达到顶峰了，体内的热度陡然增加，快感如洪流般越积越高；然后——  
该死！视频又一次播完了。  
迪恩再次把进度条调回去，刻意想去看那女孩的奶子，但不幸的是他又一次偶然调到了男人阴茎的画面，并又一次从头开始一直看到男人高潮。视频里的男人又一次发出哽咽的轻喘，迪恩的阴茎竟也感同身受地痉挛起来，大量前液从顶端的缝隙中涌出。迪恩不可抑制地从喉咙里发出一声软绵绵的呻吟。“嗯嗯嗯……”那感觉太他妈棒了！  
他加快了手上的频率，紧接着……啊啊啊啊，频幕上的男人高潮了，多得惊人的精液从他的阴茎里飞溅而出，我的老天，好大一股；迪恩的阴茎又剧烈地抖动了一下，更多的前液从顶端冒了出来，上帝啊，就要到了，迪恩的速度更快了，仅仅包裹住头部，动作又小又迅速；视频又一次播完，迪恩又调了回去；男人射精时迪恩也软糯地咕哝着。“唔嗯嗯嗯！”，就要！就要来了！——就在这时，沙哑而严肃的声音从几尺之外的地方传来：  
“你是要射精了吗？”  
卡斯迪奥正站在床边。  
迪恩惊得跳了起来，一只脚掉到了床下，他几乎立刻以迅雷不及掩耳之势完成三件事：裹住自己，合上电脑，以及抓起床头柜上的枪。然而瞬间他便意识到自己并不需要枪，但他绝对要把自己遮起来，因为这他妈该死的神出鬼没的卡斯迪奥，驻守在人间里最变态的天使，在迪恩毫不知情的情况下莫名其妙地在屋里现身了，而且站的地方离他只有操蛋的三码，紧靠着床沿！卡斯站在迪恩右边，也就是电脑所在的反方向；迪恩根本看不到他；而卡斯显然亲眼目睹了全过程。  
“你！他妈！在！搞什么！”迪恩愤怒地吼道，几乎完全无法将自己的音量克制在不让萨姆听到的范围内，同时猛地拽过床单盖在自己身上，慌乱地从床的这边滚到另一边，躲得离卡斯远远的，耳机也从他的耳朵里面掉了出来。笔记本和一半枕头都掉到了地板上，紧接着，迪恩自己也摔了下去。  
“所以，你是要射精了吗？”卡斯继续问道，此时迪恩被缠在床单里，在地板上胡乱地扭动。“我一直在等待，但这看起来要花些时间。通常情况下都要这么久吗？”  
迪恩跌跌撞撞地站了起来，紧紧抓住身上的床单，惊魂未定地喘着气，整个人都如同烧焦了一般，羞得他恨不得立刻扣动扳机给自己的脑袋来上一枪。  
卡斯站在床的另一侧，冷静得像根直挺挺的黄瓜，那该死的风衣和蓝色领带以及那一整套行头，看上去毫不慌张。他根本完全没有察觉到这一切有什么不对劲。他的语气异常平静：“如果我吓到你了，我感到很抱歉。你当时看上去像是要射精了，所以 我想我应该问问你。只是想估计一下大概还要多久。”  
迪恩终于用床单把自己完好地裹了起来。肾上腺素仍然在他的血管中汹涌澎湃，他的心跳声如同重锤砸下一般呯呯作响，而他腿间的那根蠢货看起来并不清楚此时应该继续硬着还是软下去。于是那阴茎便非常诡异地半勃着，这让迪恩不得不拼了老命将那该死的玩意儿藏起来。但是这根本就是毫无意义的，鉴于卡斯刚刚已经参观过迪恩手淫了不过……见鬼，他到底看到了多少？迪恩仔细回想之前的十五分钟，疯狂而绝望地说服自己这不像看起来那么糟糕……也许卡斯开口时才刚出现不久？但是他那些话里有一段内容实在令人毛骨悚然：“我一直在等待，但这看起来要花些时间……”  
给我等一……  
……我了个……那张该死的面巾纸……面巾纸！  
就是面巾纸飘到键盘上的时候！干！是卡斯到这儿时的那阵风吹的！从那会儿就开始了！当时迪恩甚至都还没找到视频！  
卡斯绝对是看到了所有的一切……天呐，这简直太他妈的糟糕了。简直是超新星数量级的糟糕。  
这期间谁也没说话，只有喘息声，突然间，迪恩的怒吼从嘴里爆发出来：“肏他妈该死上帝老子！卡斯，你他妈到底有什么问题？你就在那儿一声不响地看着吗？”他仍然拼死拼活地把音量压下来不让萨姆听见。“你没听说过有个该死的东西叫作隐私吗？我觉得我好几年前就已经跟你解释过了！”  
“解释什么？”卡斯一脸困惑。  
迪恩愤怒地哼哼了一声，然后用他所能用的最高的音量吼着：“别他妈的在我忙着的时候打断我！”他冲着床挥了挥手，语无伦次地继续说道：“当我正在……在……当我正……当我……在……当……我好几年前就跟你说过了，卡斯！而且我告诉过你，当你现身的时候一定得先吱一声！这他妈又是什么？！我是说，你他妈到底在搞什么，卡斯？！”  
“哦，”卡斯点了点头，“我明白了，好吧，首先，我进来以后打过招呼了，可是你没有听见。我认为是你耳朵里的那个小设备正放着音乐的缘故，也许？而且，其次，我们多年之前初次见面的时候，你告诉我不要闯入汽车旅馆房间的浴室。我记得确切的语句是‘在没有得到他妈的许可之前不要他妈的闯入他妈的浴室里，你他妈的该死的变态。’你当时并没有提到那和自慰有特定的关系。而我之前并没有意识到你可能正在自慰。”卡斯顿了顿，盯着那张床陷入了沉思，然后补充道：“我想我明白了。我是否可以理解为你那时习惯于在汽车旅馆房间的浴室里自慰，而现在你在这个房间里自慰？地堡为你提供了更多可选择的地点，我猜？”  
迪恩听得目瞪口呆。时间一分一秒地过去；卡斯就那样直直地看着他，目光中没有一丝一毫尴尬的痕迹，那表情显然是在等待一个答案。  
终于，迪恩开了口：“我们从来没有进行过这个对话。我拒绝相信我们正在进行这个对话。”他理了理裹在身上的床单，想让它看上去更像一件衣服，比如有点古罗马长袍的感觉。但除了一点，自己那该死的阴茎仍然处于半挺的状态，他开始担心那根东西会不会还能支起个小帐篷。于是他放弃了古罗马长袍这个想法，把床单团成一团挡在自己前面。“我他妈的一点也不相信这竟然真的发生了。”他喃喃自语地抱怨着。  
卡斯叹了一口气，像是有些困扰一般摊开两只手，接着说道：“迪恩，我知道我的行为令你感到心烦意乱。原谅我对于这件事没有来自直觉的理解力，但是，你好像有时会忘记，我确实不是人类。所以我确实不明白你在苦恼些什么。  
就在这时，迪恩听到了一阵极小的咕哝声，卡斯低下头向迪恩的脚边看去。迪恩惊恐地向下面的笔记本电脑瞥了一眼。好消息是，它看起来并没有坏掉；然而坏消息则是，那操蛋的视频不知怎样又重播了起来，而视频里的那哥们儿又要他妈的高潮了。  
迪恩用脚飞快地扣上了笔记本，闭上双眼，深吸了口气。  
过了一会儿，迪恩才睁开双眼，声音从他几乎要咬碎的齿间慢慢流出：“再也……不要……那样做了。”  
卡斯皱起了眉头。“你需要再说得详细些，”他说：“你是特指这间屋子，还是整个地堡，或者专指自慰这件事，不论它在哪个房间里发生，再或者——”  
迪恩举起一只手：“打住。”卡斯不再继续说下去，又一次皱紧眉头。  
“就是不要……打断我，”迪恩说道，说出那些词语都着实令他元气大伤：“如果我……如果我在……请千万别打断我……如果……我正在……”  
“自慰？”  
“没——没错。”迪恩终于如释重负。  
“好的，”卡斯点着头说：“我以后不会再在你自慰的时候打断你。你可以继续了。我不会打断你的。”  
卡斯用手示意着那张床。  
“什么？”迪恩说道。  
“请继续，”卡斯回答道：“我不会打断你的。”  
“继续？继续什么？”  
“继续自慰。”卡斯说。迪恩眯起了眼盯着卡斯。卡斯回看着迪恩，眼神中带着些恼怒：“这不是你所说的意思吗？你还没有达到高潮，对不对？我推测那番话意味着你想不受我的干扰，继续自慰直到高潮，对吗？所以，请继续吧。”  
卡斯又一次用手示意了那张床。  
迪恩无语凝噎。  
然而他最后还是尝试着开口道：“当你还在旁边的时候吗？”  
“我并不介意，”卡斯说：“我可以等着，我只是想跟你说一件可能的案子，但是耽误几分钟也无伤大雅。”他诧异地盯着迪恩：“你估计这还需要多久？”  
然后是长时间的沉默。  
终于，“卡斯，你知道吗，接下来还需要很久很久。你最好先离开。”  
卡斯点点头：“好吧。我一个小时后再回来，你觉得如何？”  
“很好，这听起来不错。还有，卡斯？”  
“什么事？”  
“如果你敢对任何人提起这件事，尤其是萨姆，只要你提起来了，我就让你死无全尸。”迪恩说道：“还有，你再也别他妈的像这次一样看着我。别就那么看着我，永远不要。明白了？”  
卡斯皱紧了眉头：“你不用这样粗暴，迪恩。我只是想提醒你有个案子而已。我一小时之后再回来。”随着一阵轻微的翅膀扇动的声音，他消失了。  
一张面巾纸飘到了床上。  
迪恩用接下来的十分钟捂着脸坐在床边，再用之后的半小时把自己灌了个酩酊大醉。


	2. 卡斯谨遵教导

卡斯迪奥离开迪恩的房间一个小时后，他如约而至。迪恩因为之前的事情焦虑得神经过敏（而且也有点喝醉了），绕着厨房走来走去。但是卡斯迪奥真正出现的时候，卡斯只字不提一小时前发生的事情。他只是把萨姆从图书馆里叫出来，然后告诉他们可能有一个案子。很显然，距离他们有半天车程的爱荷华镇里，发生了几起离奇的死亡。  
他们一直在讨论那该死的爱荷华镇的案件，迪恩超级担心卡斯可能把“某事”透露给萨姆。除此之外，空气中漂浮着一种，好吧，非常、摧残灵魂的、令人羞愧的尴尬，这甚至几乎使得迪恩不能直视卡斯的眼睛，但是卡斯什么都没说，几乎不和迪恩讲话。他只是和萨姆进行了长长的关于爱荷华镇谋杀的讨论。萨姆和卡斯在谈论案件的时候，迪恩从头到尾都只是双手抱着胸呆坐在那里，盯着地板发愣而已。后来卡斯甚至都没看一眼迪恩就飞走了。呼——  
然而，萨姆调笑地看着他。  
“怎么了？”萨姆问  
“没有，”迪恩尖锐地回答，越过厨房的柜台去拿些面包，只是给他自己找点事做而已。  
“你表现得有点奇怪。你一个该死的字都没跟卡斯说。你和卡斯又吵架了还是怎么了？不会又是那件事吧，是吗？”  
“那件事”简单来讲就是“那次”卡斯谜一样地从炼狱归来后，几乎杀了迪恩，甚至折断了他的手臂，但是后来又把他治愈，带着天使石碑逃跑了，最后他们发现原来卡斯是被洗脑了。而且卡斯真的非常抱歉，但是无论如何，有段时间迪恩都对他很恼火。那件事，对，没错，真的很糟糕。但是它已经差不多算是过去了。  
“没事，”迪恩说，粗暴地把两篇面包塞进烤面包机里。  
“一切都好。”  
“好吧，不管怎么说，”萨姆耸肩说，“只是确定一下因为，你知道的，我真的不想被迫夹在你们两个之间担惊受怕了。当你们两个里面的一个奇怪地崩溃了或者随便怎么样的时候，那真的很累人诶。”  
“一切都好，”迪恩大声说，砰地一声把花生酱放到柜台上面。  
萨姆扬起一边眉毛。他停顿了一下说，“话说回来，你为啥出来了？你本来可以整个晚上都躲在你的房间里的。”  
“上帝啊，萨姆，你就一定要拷问我该死的每件事情吗？”迪恩抛给他一个怒视。“我就是想吃一个花生酱三明治！这很疯狂吗？”  
“不，不，当然不。”萨姆耸肩说。“不管是什么，只是确定一下。”他打了个哈欠。“我要去睡觉了。感觉有点……困。”他给了迪恩一个露齿笑，迪恩立刻窘迫了起来，他肯定，萨姆不知怎么地知道了，而且马上要爆发出一阵大笑了。但是萨姆只是走出房间。大概是去他自己的房间撸了，但是不会有一个该死的、讨厌的天使盘旋在他上方用那该死的天使镭射眼观察着他的每个动作。  
这真不公平。

 

他们确实去了爱荷华镇并且一个旅馆里呆了几个晚上。这个案子很简单（其实是一个复仇怨灵搞的鬼）他们迅速处理好了。但是那段时间里，迪恩发现自己甚至不能完成他通常的晨间撸管节目了，即使是安全地在旅馆淋浴的时候都不行。他就是感觉该死的惊慌失措，好像完全不能自慰了。他其实不是真的担心卡斯会再次盯着他看，（好吧……不是特别担心）卡斯通常会遵守迪恩规定的各种各样的小家规。这不只是卡斯已经看到了一切……他看了迪恩自慰程序的每个阶段。他看见了迪恩挑选录像，慢慢地勃起，越来越硬……  
卡斯肯定也看见了迪恩到底选了哪个录像，还有那个他看了一遍又一遍的片段。肏！为什么，哦为什么在那么所有夜晚里只有那个晚上，迪恩刚好在看一部……嗯，一个男人的录像。  
上帝啊该死的，干……这真他妈羞耻。  
当然，迪恩和卡斯已经相处很长时间了。很肯定，可以说，他们之间的气氛总是有种……张力。以前迪恩有时会想，在炼狱的时候，如果本尼没有总和他呆在一起，或许他和卡斯可能会……可能会……但是本尼一直在他身边。而且炼狱的气氛大概也让人没什么性致。然后就发生了那么多操蛋的事情，卡斯被洗脑了或者被重置系统了或者随便你怎么叫之后……  
他们的友谊从未恢复如初。他们经历了一系列糟糕的背叛、濒死、失忆、昏迷、精神错乱、炼狱还有洗脑之后，无论以前天启的时候迪恩曾在卡斯身上感到什么微妙的张力，似乎都消散了。当然，迪恩很高兴卡斯回来了。那些事情发生后，他设法使自己冷静下来，实际上这有点不可思议。他能重新回来真好。  
但是他们从未找回从前他们拥有的。  
或者说，他们以前可能拥有的。他们从来没有一起真正拥有一样该死的东西。  
为什么迪恩甚至要思考这个？因为事实是迪恩只是一个笔直的热血美国佬。非常直。一个喜欢好奶子的火辣小妞的男人。绝对不是一个喜欢附在男性容器里面堕落天使的男人。无论那个男性容器有多迷人；无论那双眼睛有多蓝，那种注视多么有敏锐，无论那头黑发看起来有多么柔软，无论迪恩和这个从内部看着他的奇怪的生物有什么“深刻”的“纽带”。（卡斯是男性吗？或者他是一种无性生物……或者是双性？……停，停，停止想这个！迪恩斥责自己。）不，不。没错，迪恩可能看了一两部男人的色情录像带，只是为了刺激，但是他肯定他绝对不会真的喜欢任何男人。或者一个男性容器。他很确定。他真的完全确定。  
好吧……他真的很确定。  
——————————  
又过去了整整一个星期，他们现在回到地堡了。自从出了卡斯那件事之后，迪恩至今仍然没有自慰过一次。他已经突然冷冻戒断了整整两个礼拜，终于他的裤裆实在是骚动难耐，终于迪恩试探性地打开笔记本电脑。这次他坐在一个贴近墙角的凳子上，而且他也没有用到耳塞，为了要特别确保卡斯不会偷偷接近他。  
迪恩这次卖力地搜索“蕾丝边色情”。女女蕾丝边色情，当然，就是这么直（至少，对于一个男性观众来说是这样。）绝对不会看到屌！他在很年轻的时候，女女动作片通常可以让迪恩满怀信任地为它脱光衣服。但是最近几年，它的魅力似乎有所减退。他今晚找到的录像还不错，但是不知怎么地好像就是没什么火花。迪恩的确有了一点像样的勃起，但似乎就是不足以让他完事。  
这有点奇怪，考虑到他已经有几个星期没有自慰了。  
忽然他想到，卡斯可以隐形。他可能正在看着我。这个想法掠过迪恩脑海的瞬间，他马上被一股带着混合的奇怪的情感的热浪击中了：尴尬、焦虑还有……一波奇怪而美妙的肾上腺激素……和……也许是些许恐惧？……但是也有，奇怪，兴奋，还有，他的脑海里砰地一声投射出了一幅画面：卡斯可能正站在他的椅子旁边，可能隐身了，但是他在看。  
迪恩笔直的老二。就在该死的想到卡斯在看的时候立起来了。  
凝视。那种无情的、激光一样的、令人惊奇的卡斯的凝视。  
迪恩想象卡斯就在这个房间里陪着他，盯着他的老二。忽然迪恩就感到自己的阴茎硬了，他的小球也紧绷起来，然后他开始喘息，他到了。肏他的。来得很猛烈。他快速地颤抖着射出精液，射的这么突然，他几乎没来得及用纸巾包住它。  
“好吧，真他妈奇怪。”后来他对自己嘟哝了一下，把湿漉漉的纸巾揉成团。它还没有全部擦掉精液就完全湿透了；这次他确实射了很大一堆。有一点甚至避开纸巾溅到了电脑屏幕上。迪恩用另外一张纸巾擦它，他意识到他甚至都没看着笔记本电脑，他没注意蕾丝边录像的结尾；他已经把眼睛闭上了。因为他在想着卡斯。  
我到底有什么毛病？迪恩想。  
我只是有点混乱，他想，我只有有点搞混了。卡斯把我弄糊涂了，就是这样。这甚至真的不是他的错，他只是在错误的房间错误的夜晚出现了然后他迷惑了我。就是这样。  
“肏他的，卡斯，”他嘟哝着。“从我脑子里出去。”  
足足过了好几天，迪恩才敢再次自慰。  
——————————

一周后，迪恩终于感觉正常一点了。他也有几个星期没见卡斯了，这挺好的；感觉时间冲淡了一切。迪恩甚至开始思考可能是他反应过度。所以，卡斯看过了迪恩的日常撸管，那又怎么样？卡斯可能根本不在意。他甚至不是人类。他已经在地球呆了一千年了；他以前看过人类做爱，而且，大概，肯定有时也看他们自慰。只要卡斯不对萨姆提起任何事情，可能就没什么大不了的。  
迪恩终于更勇敢了一些，一个晚上，他驱使自己打开笔记本电脑，又把它摆在床上。是时候振作起来了。放松花了点时间，但是最终迪恩进入状态了。他最终选择了看他第一次浏览过的那个网站……而且，呃，就在“你可能也会喜欢”的部分，一个关于按摩女郎的新录像。好吧，肏，是时候去驱逐心魔了，对吧？  
迪恩点击了它。  
它确实是一部超棒的录像。它的开头是一个按摩女郎让一个男人（这次是一个不同的男人）躺下，给他做了一些按摩。当然，是集中在睾丸和阴茎的按摩。她让按摩油滑过她的手。这真的很火辣，听见这些啧啧声，看着她的手滑来滑去。然后这个女孩把男人的腿分开绑了起来，这样他就是四肢张开躺着了。呃。这有点新鲜。她让他向一边弯腰（摄像机能在这家伙四肢张开的时候，有一个清晰的视角拍到他的阴茎）然后马上给了他一个看起来很棒的口活，迪恩喜欢她吮吸时发出的啧啧声。她把他的整个阴茎放到嘴里……完全把它吞进去……啧啧地一上一下地吃着……她用手在底部按摩他。她伸手去爱抚这个男人的小球，开始玩弄他的屁眼，然后，慢慢慢慢地把一个小小的震动肛塞滑进了他的屁股。  
忽然录像里的男人开始抽搐起来，其实是颤抖，颤抖着，呻吟着“不，停下”，然后前液开始该死的从他的老二里渗出来。它肯定顶着他的前列腺在震动，迪恩想，有意思。他的阴茎已经流了很多水，看起来像射了一样，但是不，还没，肯定是马上要射了，但是……这家伙就像高潮了一样。  
几乎。  
迪恩完全忘记了他的焦虑。他的老二现在也硬了，他的手被润滑剂很好的润滑了，他正在舒舒服服地撸自己，他的手用力的上上下下套弄着，不时戳弄一下龟头。  
感觉很好。振作起来！  
在录像里，女孩开始用舌头快速戳弄他的阴茎。有点像在第一部录像里那样：拨弄，拨弄，拨弄。但是这个男人屁股里有个振动器，所以这还是个不同的场景；然后女孩又做了两件事：她温柔地用一只手挤压他的睾丸，另一只手捏住他的乳头。他发出了一声实实在在的尖叫。然后她温和地，缓慢地，把那个奇怪的小振动器拉出来。它慢慢地从他的屁眼里滑出来，他又尖叫起来，发出了两声巨大的喘息，忽然高潮了。当他射精的时候，迪恩可以看见他的屁眼收缩着。  
上帝啊真是太他妈火辣了。迪恩掏出他越来越肿胀的阴茎。他的阴茎现在是笔直的，坚硬的，火热的，沉重的。这种感觉真的很好，它硬得都有点刺痛了，迪恩知道这次的高潮会很剧烈。毕竟已经有好几周了，迪恩应该得到一个超棒的高潮。  
……但是录像接着就结束了。  
迪恩几乎要再次点回去看那个男人射的时候了。但是不，这就是事情变得不对劲的地方！迪恩绝对不要靠想另外一个录像里的男人射了！绝对不行。他得停下。这好像是个奇怪的瘾头，他最近忽然养成的坏习惯。  
他下定决心关掉了窗口，找出上次的蕾丝边录像……但马上就失去了他的性趣，他的阴茎不那么兴奋了。  
迪恩泄气地闭上眼睛，试着仅靠他的手摩擦就到达高潮。但是他忽然想到另外一个录像：，当振动器进入那个男人的时候，他因为绝妙的快感而抽搐着，前液顺着他的阴茎往下滴……  
他想起了卡斯提奥。卡斯……因为快感而抽搐着……那会是怎么样子的? 镇定自若的、冷淡的卡斯，完全失去控制。那会非常火辣。那会难以置信地火辣。  
吁吁吁。  
停下！迪恩想。停下。没有阴茎。没有男人们。而且绝对没有卡斯，想想女孩们。女孩们！他也现在该死的快到了，他的阴茎确实在颤抖，但是他强迫自己把手完全从阴茎上拿下来，就在那躺了一会，完全没有摸他的老二，试着换一个更合适的想象。  
一只火热的，光滑的手坚定地握住了他的阴茎。迪恩叫了出来，他的眼睛睁开了。是该死的活生生的卡斯提奥，对迪恩俯下身。肏他妈的卡斯的手在迪恩的阴茎上！他在挤压他的阴茎！而且在迪恩来得及开口说话、动弹之前，它就发生了。它发生了，亲爱的上帝他高潮了，剧烈的快感像闪电那样击中了他。他无能为力地颤抖着射了，射出来了浓浓的白色精液。迅速，突然，强烈到令人窒息，完全无法停下。  
迪恩只能抓住卡斯的手臂，他有一个简单而微弱的想法——推开卡斯，但是结果当高潮过后的抽搐席卷而来时，他只是倒在卡斯的手臂上。而且卡斯他妈的正在榨干他。温和地挤压，他的手上下滑动。迪恩颤抖着，两只手紧贴着卡斯的肩膀，喘息着，咬着他的嘴唇，尽力试着不要呻吟得太大声。  
他的精液最终从喷出慢慢变成滴落，迪恩的阴茎开始在卡斯手里变软。最后一阵抽搐过去后，迪恩砰地一声躺回床上。然后他僵硬地躺在那，眼睛睁大，震惊地眨着眼，盯着天花板，双手还抓着卡斯的手臂。那真的发生了吗？迪恩想。他向下看，卡斯的手还在他的老二上。  
对，确实发生了。  
卡斯迪奥把迪恩撸射了。  
卡斯把手拿开，坐在床沿上，转过来看着迪恩说：“爱荷华镇的案子还没结束。又有一起死亡。我认为可能还有一个怨灵。我只是认为你应该知道这件事。”  
迪恩叹了长长的缓缓的一口气，闭上眼睛，咽了口口水。  
迪恩小心地说，依然闭着眼睛，“你本来可以打电话告诉我的。”他睁开眼，朝着天花板眨了眨，完全无法看向卡斯迪奥。迪恩接着说：“有个东西叫做电话。你有一个。我给你的那个。”  
卡斯说，“嗯，对，但是飞到这来跟你说更可靠。电话的信号总是不好。而且，你也总是不接电话。”看着迪恩脸上的表情，他开始有点迷惑了，他说，“迪恩，有什么不对吗？”  
迪恩逼自己看向卡斯的眼睛。卡斯只是……。看着他，用那种他一贯看着他的方式，那种持续的、一眨也不眨的凝视。  
“什么……我肏，”迪恩沙哑地小声说，“那是怎么回事？”  
“抱歉？”卡斯看起来真的很迷惑。  
“你刚才做了什么？”  
卡斯皱眉，“我帮助你射精了。”他说，“我认为这显而易见。”  
迪恩说，他的声音变得短促尖锐，“为什么？”  
卡斯还是看起来很迷惑。“你告诉我不要只是看着，”他解释道。  
“你的原话是：不要只是看着我，你说的。”  
迪恩眨了眨眼。  
“那……不是……”迪恩开始说，他吸了一口气，继续说，“……那不是……我的意思。”他发现他的手还抓着卡斯的手臂，不得不让自己松手。然后迪恩麻木地拿了一张纸巾，麻木地擦拭自己。他想，我可能应该把自己裹起来，但这好像并不要紧。  
“让我来，”卡斯说。他触摸了迪恩的脸颊，就是他那该死的治愈的触碰，忽然迪恩射在大腿上，肚子上的精液就是……消失了。迪恩缓慢地坐起来，用手臂撑着自己，他向下看自己。溅出来的精液都消失了，他阴茎流出来的液体也消失了，甚至汗水也都从迪恩身上消失了，只有润滑剂有点弄脏了他的裆部。一切都弄干净了。迪恩焕然一新。  
迪恩只是坐在那，盯着他现在完全软下去的老二。他脑子里好像不只有一个想法。  
卡斯用一种担忧的表情研究着迪恩。他说，“迪恩，你射精之后通常会这样吗？你好像要昏迷了。”他继续用一种非常正常的对话语气说，“你知道，尼安德特人通常在做爱之后朗诵诗歌。你会这样做吗？你刚刚看上去有点像他们以前那样。”【Neanderthals是一种古老的穴居人，距今大约有12万年历史】  
“不……我……不，”迪恩摇了摇头说。“别提诗歌。”  
“鸟儿们有时候会唱，”卡斯评价道。“做爱之后。它们会唱事后歌曲。”  
“我……不会……唱歌的。”迪恩说，觉得很难说出一个完整的句子。可能是因为他脑海里反复吟诵的声音——  
卡斯帮我自慰，那真的他妈的发生了吗？卡斯帮我自慰，那真的他妈的发生了吗？  
“没有……唱歌。没有诗歌。呃，卡斯。你飞进来的时候，没有说……你没打招呼。你什么都没说，我不知道你在这。”  
卡斯说：“你告诉我别去打断。”  
“呃，”迪恩说，“噢……”  
“你说，不要打断，不要只是看着。这意味着，当然了，你想要我帮你，但是要非常安静，对吗？”  
“事实上，”迪恩说，“呃……那不是……我的意思……我……”他的声音渐渐弱下去，听不到了。  
卡斯继续说：“我承认我不是完全理解为什么你想要我的参与，但是我乐于帮忙。”  
迪恩已经目瞪口呆了。  
“下次叫我的话请随意，”卡斯说，“如果我没在忙别的事情，我会乐于帮忙的。如果你有任何射精上的困难，让我知道就好。”  
事情他妈的变得超现实了，迪恩完全想不出来该怎么跟卡斯解释他把整件事都弄错了。“好吧，”他终于试着解释道，“呃，卡斯。呃，为了……未来考虑，你应该……你真的应该……在你……把手……放在别人的老二上之前……问问他们……你不能就这样……像这样未经声明地跳进来……然后抓住某人的老二……呃，这吓到我了。”  
“噢，我知道了。我让你受惊了？我很抱歉。”卡斯说，点点头。“我确实注意到你跳起来了。即使惊讶可能会有帮助，你不觉得吗？你好像马上就有反应了，非常快地，就在两秒之内。你的射精量也很多。言归正传，你怎么看爱荷华镇的案子？你和萨姆能再回去吗，或者应该由我来处理？我可以去，但是我有些别的事情要做。”  
迪恩眨了眨眼，看了一下卡斯，仍然不敢相信他真的坐在这，该死的完全赤裸的他面对一个衣着完整的卡斯，而且卡斯刚刚还帮他自慰了，现在却坐在他的床沿和他聊着他该死的高潮，好像他在谈论该死的天气一样。  
“迪恩？爱荷华的案子怎么办？”卡斯提醒他。  
“我们会处理的，”迪恩说。  
“太好了。”卡斯回答。他站起来。“迪恩，你看起来还是有些奇怪。或许你应该休息一下。高潮是可以接受的，对吗？它是令人愉快的吧？”  
迪恩说：“是的。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“高潮是令人愉快的。”迪恩面无表情地说，“我确定。”  
卡斯看起来松了口气。“我只是想确定一下。我之前没做过这个，我不想让你失望。我会让你休息一下的，接着。到爱荷华镇祝你好运。”  
然后他离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：想想看我以前是发誓绝对不再再再再再写SPN耽美同人的人里的一员。我的盆友们，这是条该死的不归路。如果你喜欢它的话请给我留言！


	3. 迪恩洗了个澡

在卡斯离开后迪恩在床上躺了很久，瞪着天花板一动不动。  
在过去几年里，迪恩享受过一些古怪的性冒险。包括一小部分尴尬的经历，偶尔与意料之外的伴侣的“惊奇性爱”时刻会让他感觉有点困惑。他通常能将它藏进诡异故事档案里然后继续自己的生活。  
但这次是卡斯。他不能只是把它藏起来。  
他不能把它藏起来是因为……  
……因为卡斯是重要的。  
最奇怪的问题在于，他甚至不能确定这个完全匪夷所思的新发展，是一件可怕的无比重大的麻烦，还是路上的一个普通颠簸。 因为，事情是这样的——卡斯的态度实在是毫无人情味的。也许给一个朋友自慰对卡斯来说不算什么？或许他只是把它看作另一个人类生理上的怪癖。像是吃饭与睡觉一样——那些他了解的事情，那些他偶尔见过的事情，但不怎么真的关心的事情。  
或许给迪恩自慰，对卡斯来说，并不比——比如说，给迪恩一个三明治更有趣或不同寻常？  
但是……事实上讲，问题不在于卡斯是怎么想的。或者是这尖刻的窘迫感；或者是担心萨姆会发现；或者事实上卡斯是一个朋友，也是迪恩需要小心对待的一个重要盟友；甚至，或者事实上卡斯是一个该死的天使。还有另一个问题。完全另一个问题。  
这另一个问题是迪恩几乎立刻就高潮了。在卡斯触碰他的那个特别的时刻，嘭！“两秒之内。”卡斯说。（这是另一种完全不同的尴尬。）  
肏他的。  
可能只是因为肾上腺素吧，迪恩想到，他躺在那瞪着天花板。啊，这是一个好理论，不是吗？他深入想了这个理论，很快让自己相当确信那只是肾上腺素的原因。卡斯确实吓了他一跳。总之当时迪恩马上要高潮了，然后卡斯真的惊吓到他了。那些因严重惊吓而产生的肾上腺素可能引发了一系列奇怪的生物反应——让他高潮了。是的，事情大概是这样。事情绝对是这样的。这真没什么，只是一个诡异的肾上腺素反应在作祟。  
一个小小的想法在他脑海里钻出来：但是一开始你马上就要高潮的原因是你当时在想卡斯。记得上周那次吗？你知道的……当你幻想到卡斯在看着你的老二时你马上就高潮的那次？  
迪恩在脑海里挥走了那些讨厌的想法，把脸闷在枕头里一会儿。他终于起床，穿上衣服。这只是一场荒谬的闹剧。最重要的事情是告诉卡斯永远不要再这样做了。他明天打电话给卡斯解释一些事情、划分一些界限、明确一些无可置疑的规矩，把这些讲清楚。这会很简单，真的。他只是需要设置一些明确的基本准则。可怜的卡斯只是什么都不清楚。基本准则。界限！就是这样了。  
尽管如此，关于与卡斯迪奥来一场关于“界限”的对话的想法，突然间真的让迪恩想要喝一杯。或许是一两杯啤酒，或许可能是整个六瓶装。他开始打开门朝着厨房走去。然后他僵住了，想到，如果我在厨房里遇到了萨姆怎么办？仿佛不知怎的萨姆能神奇的知道刚才发生过什么一样。  
哦，得了吧。迪恩自己对自己说。萨姆不会知道的。我就只是走进厨房然后说——“嘿，萨姆”——再拿一瓶啤酒。  
迪恩在脑海里排练了一遍，只是确保他准备好了：他走进厨房，如果萨姆在那里，那么他会说“嘿，萨姆，”然后萨姆会……会……会看着他说道：“哦我的天，卡斯刚刚给你自慰了，是不是！”然后他开始笑的像一只该死的鬣狗然后——  
不，等等，那太可笑了。萨姆根本不可能知道。萨姆什么都听不见的（是吧？）。迪恩会走进去说道：“嘿，萨姆，”然后萨姆会说道：“嘿，迪恩，”然后迪恩会拿走一瓶啤酒，然后事情就是这样。  
尽管他努力尝试着，但是迪恩突然间无法离开他的房间了。他停下来在门口徘徊了一会儿，轻轻地打开门，快速看了外面一眼，试图弄明白萨姆在哪里，然后他最后碰巧听到了萨姆的脚步声。萨姆正要回到大厅另一边自己的房间里！太棒了！迪恩听到萨姆卧室的门咔哒一声关上了，然后他尽可能快地猛冲出来，踮起脚经过萨姆的房间奔向厨房。  
成功了！厨房是空的！迪恩飞快地抓起一瓶啤酒，冲回自己的房间。  
但是当他刚刚安全经过萨姆房间时，房门突然打开了。萨姆又走了出来。他们几乎撞在了一起，迪恩刚好及时地停下了。  
“哦，嘿，迪恩。”萨姆说。  
迪恩僵住了。表现得自然点，他想。  
迪恩清了清嗓子说道，声音突然变得刺耳，“嘿……萨姆！嗯，你……还好……吗？”  
萨姆已经几乎要经过他了，但他停下来，给了迪恩一个奇怪的表情。“嗯……我很好，迪恩。”萨姆研究了他一会儿。“你还好吗？你看起来有点古怪。”  
“我……挺好！”迪恩笑容满面的说到，“挺好的！我……只是……去拿……一瓶啤酒。我在……看书……所以……我想我可以……来瓶啤酒！我只是在看书呢。”  
萨姆怀疑地重复道：“你在……看书？”  
“是的！”迪恩说，“我……只是……准备……回到床上……去看书。我准备继续看书。一本书。我之前在读的一本书。我已经看了一晚上了。”他僵硬的侧身溜过萨姆身边，他的腿突然不听使唤了。  
萨姆居然窃笑了起来。“你走起路来有点好笑。你确定你看的不是那些旧《花花公子》么？”  
“我没在看任何色情杂志。”迪恩说，路沿着大厅慢慢往后挪回自己的房间。“我没在看任何色情杂志。”他几乎要控制不住的补充道，“卡斯并没有给我手淫。如果他有，我一点也不享受。”迪恩漫不经心地摇动着他的啤酒瓶，试图掩盖这有点尴尬的停顿。但啤酒瓶差点脱手，他不得不一阵手忙脚乱，试图重新拿好它。为了抓住酒瓶，他弄撒了半瓶啤酒，整顿了一下，清了清他的嗓子说：“好吧。晚安，萨姆。明天见？我要回去看书了。好了，再见。”他转过身逃回到他的门前，听见萨姆在他身后怀疑地说道：“好……的。”  
迪恩关上他身后的卧室房门，上锁，让他的头倚靠在门上一会儿，想着，干。  
干。干。干。  
他一口气喝了剩下的那半瓶啤酒，关上灯，穿着他的衣服爬回上床——因为想到重新让自己全裸，甚至只是更换衣服，都实在是太可怕了。如果卡斯迪奥只是恰巧再一次的突然接近他，正当他全裸的时候？迪恩在黑暗中蜷缩在被单里，想到。或许我会醒来，发现这只是个滑稽可笑的噩梦……  
……还要坚决努力忘记卡斯握着他的时候，那高潮的感觉真他妈好。  
迪恩终于挣扎着渐渐入睡了。他很快发现自己在一个梦里，和萨姆一起走在当地一个食品杂货店的过道里。他们站在冷冻食品区前，卡斯突然地走向他们——就在这冷冻食品区里，他们正陷在一场关于墨西哥卷牌子的毫无意义的争论中。  
萨姆说道，“卡斯！嘿，伙计，最近怎么样？”  
卡斯说，“你好，萨姆，”把脸转向迪恩说道，“迪恩，你觉得高——”  
在卡斯能说完“高潮”这个词之前，迪恩抓起萨姆的胳膊逃跑了，一直扯着萨姆在他身后。他把他们带进另一条过道，让他们安全的远离卡斯，想到“唷！太惊险了！”卡斯再一次的突然出现走向他们，再一次突然出现在他面前说道：“迪恩，你通常会像这样吗？在你射——”  
迪恩不得不再一次抓起萨姆的胳膊把他拖走。但是，卡斯不知怎的连接上了商店的广播系统，这之后迪恩知道的就是——卡斯的声音响彻在了整个商店里，他说道：“迪恩？迪恩！你觉得——”迪恩立马把萨姆一头摁进一个装满马桶卷纸的大箱子里。卡斯的声音仍旧充斥在整个商店里，他说，“——高潮令你愉快吗，迪恩？我让你高潮的那次？迪恩，那次高潮令你愉快吗？”与此同时，萨姆大声喊着，他的声音闷闷的穿过马桶卷纸，“你他妈的在干什么，迪恩？嘿，那是什么声音……那是卡斯吗？他在说什么？”  
卡斯歇口气停了下来；迪恩把萨姆的身体猛拉出箱子，扯着他光速一般的跑出了商店。但是，当他们来到商店外面时，像是整个小镇里的每个该死的电线杆都安装上了扩音器一样，卡斯的声音通过这些扩音器炸开了。“迪恩——”卡斯说道，他低沉的声音轰鸣般的响彻街道。  
街道上的路人们迷茫的抬头看着，而卡斯只是无情地继续说道，他的声音回荡在附近的山丘上，“迪恩，当我碰触你的老二时，你两秒之内就射精了。这令你愉快吗？”  
迪恩叫喊着醒来了，“是！是，该死的！行了吧？是！愉快！”  
—————————————  
第二天迪恩觉得有点平静了，他开始盘算着那个他即将要和卡斯进行的——关于界限的小谈话。随便这几天。只要他能给卡斯打电话。这场小对话的开头会是这样的：“你知道我把你视为好友，卡斯，但只是朋友。朋友间需要遵守一些明确的界限，你知道吗？”而对话的结尾会是：“所以这全是一场误会！没有什么损失。我明白那有点混乱，但是永远不要再这样做了，好吗？”  
迪恩将整场演说排练得相当好，但是他无法鼓起勇气真的给卡斯打电话（无论是祈祷还是电话），和他聊一聊。他大概只是需要更多的时间来做好心理准备。但是，不知为何，日子一天天过去了，迪恩还是觉得心理上还是没有准备好。与此同时……好吧，迪恩发现他不敢手淫了，也不敢看任何色情录像了。因为……如果卡斯又出现了呢？  
还有……每当关于色情录像的想法划过迪恩的脑海里，甚至当他只是盯着那些老旧的花花公子杂志——有着姑娘们在引擎盖上的，他都能随即想到卡斯。卡斯是怎样握住他的老二……当时的感觉……那实在是……  
……想这个实在不好。不。不。这确实不应该。  
接下来的一个礼拜迪恩过得清心寡欲。他们确实回到了爱荷华镇，他们发现了不止一只而是一整群的复仇怨灵。至少这让迪恩分心了几天，但是接下来的几天，当他们成功收拾了一个接一个的复仇怨灵之后，他又开始担心了。一旦这个案子处理完了，他就真的要尽快和卡斯谈谈了。更糟的是，萨姆开始困惑地看着他。比如当迪恩紧张地握着英帕拉的方向盘，脑海里想着那场关于“界限”的谈话的时候。萨姆现在甚至开始时不时地问他“是否还好”。  
迪恩坚持说：“我非常好，萨姆！”出于某些原因，这回答一点也没有消除萨姆的疑虑。

 

他们在爱荷华镇的最后一天，迪恩很早就醒了，依旧认真地无视他的晨勃（自从那次卡斯事件之后的每天早上），开始了他惯例的晨浴。在爱荷华镇的这几天确实是艰难又脏兮兮的——搏斗和挖坟一类的事情。但是在昨天晚上，最后剩余的复仇怨灵终于被消除了。萨姆和迪恩一致同意在这里多待一天，修整一番。他们昨晚都淋浴了，但是迪恩觉得今早他想要来一个美妙长久的淋浴，只是为了真正的放松，并且好好清洗一下。  
他用满是热肥皂的毛巾擦拭全身，好好享受一下，只是擦拭所有地方而已。  
当然，最后他不得不清洗他的老二。因为晨勃仍然半挺着。当他将沾满肥皂的毛巾围绕着它时，它变硬了一点——迪恩突然想到，或许汽车旅馆的的浴室仍然是安全的。卡斯似乎仍然需要遵从迪恩关于汽车旅馆浴室长久以来的要求。这之前迪恩从来没有想到——卡斯仍旧是远离汽车旅馆浴室的！  
这想法很棒！距离上次迪恩自慰（或者说，自从卡斯给他手淫）已经过去一周了。迪恩想，我只是测试下。可以这么说。  
他开始轻轻的拉扯沾着肥皂的老二，并且试着为自慰而幻想出一个适合的画面。比如……嘿，那个旧《花花公子》杂志怎么样？那个慵懒的伸展四肢仰躺在老款汽车引擎盖上的花花公子女郎怎么样？有一张是她伸展四肢仰躺在一辆野马的引擎盖上。好！完美！  
野马上的花花公子女郎确实是一个相当吸引人的画面。紧接着，迪恩用沾着肥皂的手巧妙的上下撸动着坚硬的老二，温热的水流冲击着他，只是愉快的想着那个女孩。之后他想到，一个花花公子兔女郎伸展的仰躺在英帕拉的引擎盖上怎么样？噢，哇哦，现在这才是一个美妙的画面。一个真实的、花花公子兔女郎，四肢伸展的仰躺在英帕拉的引擎盖上。除了戴着兔耳朵之外全裸着，嘿。或许她在用她的手摩擦她的乳头，抚弄着她的胯部，或许带有一点呻吟。或许揉捏着她的乳头……是啊，这真棒……这真简直真他妈棒。老天，能再一次自慰的感觉真是好极了。  
迪恩花了令人愉快的几分钟时间让自己变得越来越硬。没过多久他快要接近高潮的时候，他的呼吸开始变重了，这时一个零碎的想法飘进了他的脑海里：如果卡斯在这会怎么样？  
那个脑海里的画面一下子就飞走了，忽然间变成了卡斯迪奥仰躺在英帕拉上。他仍然穿着他的风衣和其他的衣物，但是同时戴着一个花花公子的兔耳朵，衬衣扣子解开着，领带悬在裸露的胸前，他的拉链拉开了……他的阴茎直接从打开的拉链里戳了出来。卡斯呻吟着，不安地扭动着，揉捏他的乳头，来回摇动着他的脑袋（和那些兔耳朵），他的老二戳了出来……  
忽然间，迪恩的阴茎坚硬且抽动着。他喘息着，一手扶着墙平衡自己，另一只手快速的撸着自己的阴茎，这动作让他的手几乎变得模糊了。卡斯，在英帕拉上扭动着，头戴着兔耳朵——还有，在他脑海里，迪恩伸出手握住了卡斯的阴茎……  
迪恩惊恐的听到自己发出了一声惊人的、高声的呻吟，“啊！”炙热的精液从他的老二喷涌出来，飞溅到了浴室的墙上。迪恩猛地闭上嘴巴，打断了余下的呻吟，顺着浴室的墙垂坐下来，拉扯着他抽搐的老二，从高潮的余温中跳出来。  
他喘了口气，慢慢地站了起来。热水仍然冲刷下来。他吞咽了一下，开始清理浴室的墙。  
迪恩渐渐意识到，他刚才撸射了——想着头戴该死的兔耳朵的卡斯在英帕拉上扭动着。  
这他妈在搞什么？  
还有，该死的，那声该死的呻吟是在搞什么？迪恩那值得信赖的无声高潮出了什么问题？  
当迪恩结束淋浴出来时，萨姆甚至没有费心试着藏起他的露齿笑容。  
“美妙的淋浴？”萨姆说。  
“他妈的闭嘴，萨姆。”迪恩恼怒地说。萨姆真的笑了起来。  
这之后的一整周迪恩再也没有碰过自己。而他现在甚至无法直视英帕拉了。  
或者任何有兔耳朵的东西。再也不了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：你们喜欢那个梦吗？哈哈哈哈。：D


	4. 设定界线

在地堡里像修道士一般又度过了整整一周禁欲的生活之后，迪恩终于在一天晚上想到，或许他之所以产生那些诡异的天使幻想，是因为他没有像平时一样自慰。或许他只是陷入了一个可笑的恶性循环：他不像平常那样打飞机（因为他担心卡斯会看到），所以当他终于有机会能撸一管时，他会比平时更“性奋”（毕竟他已经忍了好一阵），这就是为什么他会产生这些诡异的幻想。高潮来得那么快，而卡斯是这个问题的根源，出现在幻想里理所当然。  
这个理论的确很完美，真的，而且让他感觉好多了。迪恩想，我只是要搞清楚卡斯的事，像往常一样自慰，然后一切都会回归正常。  
是时候该鼓起勇气跨过这道槛了，现在就去和卡斯迪奥谈一谈……还得设定一些界线。  
迪恩一直等到了晚上，萨姆已经睡着，房间里只有迪恩一个人。他确定他已经清理干净、洗好了澡，还确保自己穿好了所有的衣服。他甚至穿上了牛仔裤、皮靴，还有外套，仿佛他整装待发，准备好去战斗了。  
他决定用祈祷来召唤卡斯，就这样，他站在房间中央，感到有些紧张，因此紧握拳头。结果差点因为太紧张而没法祈祷，但他最终还是设法让自己沉浸到那古怪的“祈祷思维”里——一种他可以心安理得地去“想”卡斯迪奥的思绪。  
“卡斯迪奥，”他闭着眼，无声地说道，“卡斯迪奥？你听得到吗？如果你有空，你可以下来吗？我需要和你谈一些事。”  
翅膀拍打的声音骤然响起，“呼啦呼啦”，好像随风摇摆的旗帜。就这样卡斯迪奥站在了迪恩的面前。  
“迪恩？什么事？”卡斯说。  
迪恩双臂交叉在胸前，打算摆出一种严厉又温和、大局在握的样子。他准备委婉地打消卡斯的念头。“卡斯，”迪恩开口道。“你上次来的时候，呃……你看，我只是需要把一些事情说清楚。我……你知道的，我把你当成一个朋友……上次我看见你……”  
迪恩停顿了一下，想要组织自己的思路，可卡斯却说：“你是想让我再帮你射一次吗？”  
他妈的，他到底是怎么做到说着那样的话还能绷着脸的？  
迪恩挪了挪他的脚，胸前的抱着的胳膊松开之后又重新交叉起来，他说：“不，不……不用了。”  
“你今晚不想射吗？”卡斯问。迪恩不得不拼命压制一阵疯狂的冲动，以免说出：等等，先让我查看一下日历上的射精时间表。  
卡斯补充道：“如果你想来一发，我现在有一个小时的空闲时间，也许是一个多小时。”卡斯一边说着，一边将视线投向迪恩的胯裆。  
卡斯迪奥盯着那个部位，那目光无疑是在计算测量着什么。  
于是乎，迪恩的老二开始抬起头来，轻柔缓慢，无情无义。  
你这该死的叛徒，他对着老二默念道。你就不能立刻停下来吗！  
“我……另外有些……别的事情要做，”迪恩说。“我——呃，今晚很忙。我另有计划。”  
“啊。”卡斯应道，他点了点头，抬起视线，看着迪恩的眼睛说：“也许可以另外找个时间。”  
迪恩发现自己差点脱口而出—— “没问题，另外找个时间吧”。所以他只好牢牢地闭着嘴，噤声不语。  
卡斯又提到：“顺便说一句，我做了些调查。”  
迪恩经过一番绝对算是英勇壮烈的内心斗争，才忍住没去问何谓“调查”。他咬了咬牙，把自己的思绪拉回他那计划好的说辞，说道：“听着，卡斯，我的确要向你解释一些事情——我们需要点界线。我真的需要和你划清界线。这不是你的错，真的，我知道你只是不明白怎样更好。但是你瞧，当我住进这个房间之后，我真正渴望的，是隐私。”  
不知所措的卡斯做了一个经典的歪头，他微微蹙起眉头，严肃地说：“我不明白。”  
迪恩清了清嗓子，继续道：“我是说，你能来找我，这很好。我喜欢和朋友家人在一起，比如萨姆和其他所有的亲友，但问题是，我现在真的渴望隐私。我需要隐私，卡斯，尤其是在这个房间、在这儿。这是我唯一一次有机会拥有一个属于自己的房间，而且……”卡斯现在看上去困惑极了，迪恩只好改变策略、尝试用一个类比来说明。迪恩说：“你知道我有多在乎萨姆，对吧？他是我的兄弟，我爱他，也很高兴有他在身边，但哪怕是对他，我也需要些隐私。说实话，有时候我甚至不喜欢萨姆有意无意地偷听我的话。至于你，好吧，其实，几个星期前，你突然那样飞到这里，这让我有点尴尬。非常尴尬。你懂我的意思吧？”他吸了口气，说：“卡斯，我想说的是，你能给我点私人空间吗？完全私人的空间？特别是当我在这个房间的时候？”  
“啊。”卡斯应道。他皱着眉头，盯着地板。“我知道了，”他慢慢地说道：“我明白。我想我理解了。”他思索了一会儿，缓缓抬起视线看向迪恩的眼睛。“对此我很抱歉。我知道你的意思了。”他吸了口气，点了点头，沉稳地说：“好的，我可以给你私人空间，迪恩。”  
“谢谢你，哥们。”迪恩说，他大大地松了口气（也感受到……一丝失落）。“谢谢你能理解。”  
卡斯再次点点头。“不客气，迪恩。”随即飞走了。  
呼——一切都理清了！这简直轻而易举，卡斯马上就明白了，迪恩甚至无需和他纠结任何折磨人的细节，就让独属于自己的房间失而复得。隐私万岁！  
卡斯已经离开了，再也不会有那些猝不及防、令人心悸的尴尬场面……  
……卡斯也不会再握着他的老二了……  
迪恩果断地无视了这种古怪的失落感。也坚决地无视了他那半硬阴茎上的疼痛。

________________________________________

一个钟头之后，迪恩换上了运动裤和短袖，打算滚上床。他站在他的床前，心满意足地为晚上的活动做准备。为了某个精彩的私人专属节目，他从床头柜里取出一盒纸巾。  
这时，空气中一阵骚动，卡斯突然出现了，就站在离迪恩两英尺的地方。迪恩叫了起来，他丢掉手中的纸巾盒，猛地跳了起来，贴着床边。  
“卡斯，你他妈搞什么鬼？”他一理顺呼吸就嘶嘶地说道。  
“抱歉。我花了些时间。”卡斯说道，“我不得不到巴西亚马逊雨林和复活节岛上找些必不可少的咒语配料。但是，它已经全部设好了。”他停顿了片刻，洋洋得意地说：“我已经为你设好了所有的结界。”  
迪恩眨了眨眼。“什么？”  
卡斯说：“我已经给这房间的四壁、地板和天花板都加强了防卫，在周围设好了一整套隐私结界。你不用再担心了，迪恩。”  
“隐私……结界*？”迪恩问。  
【译注：“Boundaries”有“界线”、“结界”的意思，迪恩指的是抽象化的前者，而卡斯迪奥理解成了后者。】  
“从本质上来说，就是这个房间现在是彻底隔音的。没有任何动静可以从这个房间传出去，”卡斯说。“此外，即使房门不小心打开，也没有人能从房门外看见里面的情况。你现在有一个完全私密的空间了，迪恩。萨姆什么都不会听见。上次实在是很抱歉，竟然让你不得不担心这个。虽然我怀疑他其实没听到什么——你的声音真的不算很大。”  
迪恩迅速在脑海中像过电影一般重放了他早先和卡斯说的话：我不喜欢萨姆能偷听到我说话……上次那件事有点尴尬……我只是需要设置一些界线……你能给我些私人空间吗？……尤其是当我在这个房间里的时候？迪恩开口道：“等一下……呃……那不是……”可卡斯却继续说：“总之，就像我之前说的那样，我做了些调查，是关于人类性反应的。”  
迪恩沉默了，内心来了番短暂而又绝望的挣扎，他试图强迫自己把话题的焦点挪到再一次解释“界线”的定义上来。可惜他失败了，还听见自己说：“啊……那你……查到了些什么？”  
“嗯，我一直在调查必需的各种性爱刺激。”  
又一次无声的内心斗争，而迪恩又一次迎来了惨败。  
“性——性爱刺激？”迪恩弱声问。  
“就是可以引起人类男性性高潮的刺激。”  
此时此刻，迪恩只能双手扣在一块“自然地”放在胯前，想遮挡那个从运动裤下逐渐隆起的凸起物。卡斯继续说：“我才知道原来个体反应是如此五花八门，而且有数不胜数的的性爱刺激可以运用。你知道能让人类阴茎高潮的刺激的种类超过五百种吗？选择面大得难以置信，从简单的用手指和舌头触压，到使用专用道具。比如，阴茎环、棉绳，还有羽毛——”  
“没错，是的，我的确听说过那些。”迪恩打断了他的话，想弄明白这番对话是如何迅速脱轨，跑偏到卡斯迪奥和迪恩聊起阴茎环的境地。（而且，羽毛？不——不准细想——绝对不能向卡斯迪奥问羽毛的事！）再说，卡斯到底是怎么做这个“调查”的？是隐身起来偷窥别人吗？也许是帮其他人手淫？  
“嗯——”迪恩说。“所以……总之……”他的脑袋彻底停转了，事实上，他是十分诚挚地想把话题带回“界线”上来纠正卡斯的误解，但自己似乎陷入了某种精神泥潭中。  
就在迪恩深吸一口气、准备重来一遍他想说的话时，卡斯说：“有一整个类目的刺激是只使用舌头就能完成的。现在，请让我演示给你看。”他顺手把迪恩的发麻的手拉到一边，然后——老天啊——他猛地把迪恩的运动裤和内裤拉到膝盖处。接着，真是个惊喜，迪恩的老二不知怎么回事已经蠢蠢欲动了。可卡斯只是说了句：“啊，看来你已经勃起了；那我就从第二步开始。”他平静地用手握住迪恩的阴茎。不对，这种事情不应该发生！迪恩打算推开卡斯，一只手放在卡斯的肩膀上推，另一只手抓着卡斯的手臂想要让它放开迪恩的老二。迪恩甚至开始说：“卡斯，你必须停下来。”但这话一出口就变成了“卡——啊——”，因为卡斯突然跪了下来，这真他妈要命，他用舌头轻轻拨弄着迪恩的龟头，就好像他几周前看的那部招致这一整个悲剧的该死色情片一样。很显然，卡斯当时注意到了那片子，因为现在卡斯的舌头正——  
在迪恩的老二上，拨弄，拨弄，拨弄。  
就像那个按摩女郎。  
在迪恩看向卡斯迪奥的时候，他的大脑彻底当机了，这个主的天使、上帝的士兵，正跪在迪恩的面前，舔着迪恩的老二，他柔软的粉色舌头反复探出，那触感如火焰般炽热，沿着阴茎熔化了所有的感觉神经。突然，迪恩发现，他不再推开卡斯，而是紧紧锁着卡斯的肩膀，把他拉得更近；他也没再掰弄卡斯的手让它从自己的老二上挪开，反而，他更坚决地紧紧抓着卡斯的手，让它牢牢地包裹着阴茎。  
就在迪恩收紧手中的力道时，卡斯抬起了头，波澜不惊地说：  
“你想试试其他的性爱刺激吗？”  
一时间，迪恩挤不出一个词来。  
卡斯说：“现在给你展示另一种，它是第一种刺激的扩展和延伸。”他又俯下身子，用嘴唇包裹着迪恩的阴茎头——只有龟头，而不是阴茎体。  
迪恩张开嘴巴，想说：“好了，这就够了，卡斯，这已经越界了。马上停下来。”可是他从他嘴里蹦出来的却是：“嗯嗯唔唔……”顿时膝盖一软，缓缓地坐上了床。卡斯本来也跟随着他的动作放低了身体，可是半路他却松开嘴巴，说：“这些衣服真麻烦。”凭借着一股异常迅猛的力道，他轻而易举就把迪恩推倒在床上，用手压着迪恩的胸膛让他的后背贴着床单完全平躺下来；接着，在一股势不可挡的气势下，他一下子就把迪恩的运动裤（和内裤）从他的腿上拉了下来。然后，他掰开了迪恩的膝盖，跪在中间，极其有力的手掌牢牢地抓着迪恩的双臀——老天爷，他可真强壮！——他又俯下身，再次含住迪恩的龟头。  
迪恩现在完全无法呼吸了，因为他发现卡斯仅用一秒钟就把他掀倒在床上，下半身彻底赤裸，在床沿晃着小腿，还他妈的大腿分得老开，上帝啊。卡斯跪在迪恩的双腿间，一只手依然稳稳地抓着迪恩的臀瓣，另一只手则裹住了迪恩勃起的阴茎柱体。卡斯那炽热火辣又性感的嘴轻柔地包裹着迪恩阴茎头。  
迪恩设法找回了自己正常的呼吸，他想：这完完全全是个错误，我应该立刻阻止他。可卡斯的舌头却开始在迪恩的龟头上打转，引得迪恩闷哼了声“唔嗯！”，还抓起卡斯的头发。这让他又能呼吸了，他想着我要让他马上住手，就是现在，我要让他停下，但卡斯把舌头探到了阴茎底端，迪恩喘息道“啊啊”，抓着卡斯头发的手抠得更紧了。迪恩又想：好吧，现在我真的要阻止他了。卡斯的舌头来来回回拨弄着迪恩龟头的尖端，迪恩发出“嗯嗯，唔嗯……”的声音，他把卡斯的脑袋压低了一些，这回他想：好吧，也许让他试验几种性爱刺激并不会要了我的命。  
但我不会射的，不能这么过分，这是一个错误——最后的一个错误。  
“这种刺激有效吗？”卡斯问道。他抬起头只留了说一句话的空，便又低下头舔弄迪恩的龟头了。  
“这个——啊——这——啊——很好……”迪恩哽咽道。  
“这个怎么样？”卡斯问道，“这个可以接受吗？”——接着他轻柔地拉着迪恩的阴囊，捏了捏，同时舌头又开始在迪恩的阴茎头上打旋。  
“啊啊……这，对，这个……嗯嗯……可以——啊……可以接受。”迪恩说道。他的手指缠着卡斯柔软的黑发。  
“那这个呢？”卡斯放开了迪恩的阴囊，他的手指摸到迪恩的短袖下，夹起迪恩的一个乳头。“女孩们确实很喜欢这个。这个有效吗？”他一边问，一边用力地捏着乳头，还揉弄起来。  
迪恩说：“哈啊，对，这个……很——有效……啊啊——”  
“我可以全部一起试试。”   
“嗯……好……很好……唔……当——当然可以……”迪恩说。  
当一切同时进行——卡斯既舔龟头又揉乳头还捏阴囊，迪恩只听见自己发出了响亮的呻吟：“啊！”现在迪恩忽然十分、十分感激卡斯已经为房间消了音，虽然迪恩已经长时间（一直到那次洗澡意外为止）习惯于做“无声自慰大师”，可是，哦上帝啊，保持安静真是越来越难了。同样越来越困难的是保持冷静，表现得这没什么大不了，以及，表现得好像一切还在他的控制之下。卡斯用力捏了下迪恩的阴茎，这让一阵大声到令人尴尬的、完全情不自禁的声音从迪恩的喉咙迸出：“嗯啊啊啊！”卡斯依然不停地拨弄舌尖、舔舐阴茎、夹着乳头、揉捏阴囊，现在迪恩已经止不住呻吟了，他就是无法闭上嘴。卡斯的每一次触摸仿佛都能从迪恩的嘴里拽出一阵呻吟或叹息。  
卡斯说：“还有另一种刺激。”说完他淡定地吞下迪恩的阴茎，越来越深，越来越深，越来越深，一直到根部，一直到迪恩的阴茎完全埋进卡斯温热的口腔、戳着卡斯的喉咙。迪恩完全迷乱了，当迪恩哭喊出“嗯嗯嗯！对！就是这个，啊啊！这太棒了！”所有收手的借口都被他抛到了九霄云外。这时，迪恩突然意识到：如果他让卡斯把他吹到射——就来这么一次，那就真是太完美了。因为卡斯已经看过他的高潮了，不是吗？再来一次也完全不会有什么影响，不是吗？就这么一次，在这之后，迪恩就可以和他解释什么是界线了。  
从“我一定要让卡斯住手”到“你知道吗，他没停下真是太棒了”，迪恩只用了半秒钟，此时卡斯开始上下运动他的嘴，他的双唇小心翼翼地裹着牙齿，舌头沿着迪恩的阴茎体滑动着，仿佛天鹅绒一般柔软。这感觉太他妈不可思议了，迪恩又发出了声音，他几乎是脱口而出说：“对对哦就是这个，噶啊啊啊！！嗯嗯嗯！！！” 卡斯到底是在什么鬼地方做“调查”的？卡斯依然继续着，迪恩发现自己的臀部开始往卡斯的嘴巴里顶。最初这动作很慢，只是来回运动臀部，后来随着火辣辣的热度在迪恩的腹股沟蔓延，他抽插地越来越快、越来越猛，还死死地压着卡斯的脑袋。他根本无法忍耐。  
卡斯的嘴巴吐出了迪恩的老二，轻轻松松就摆脱了迪恩双手的束缚，他面无表情地说：“迪恩，我觉得你马上就要射了，所以我要停下来。”  
“不要停！”迪恩喘道，挺着臀部试图再此进入卡斯的嘴巴，他还想把卡斯的脑袋再拉下来。可卡斯却纹丝不动。  
“你说过你今天不想射。”卡斯说，他双手抓着迪恩的臀瓣，毫不费力地稳住了他的屁股。那手还突然变得像钢铁一般牢固，让迪恩彻底停止了动作。  
“我……嗯……改主意了。”迪恩说，“也许现在……嗯……现在做也挺好。”   
“你之前很明确地说你不想射。”  
“我想——我想射。”迪恩上气不接下气地说道，他依然尝试着插进卡斯的嘴里。  
“你确定吗？”卡斯问道。他把一只手挪到迪恩的睾丸上……又捏了捏。  
“对，呃啊，”迪恩喘息着。“嗯嗯是的我确定。”  
“好吧。”卡斯说。他又吞下了迪恩的整个老二，搅着舌头，响亮地吮吸着。迪恩又一次把手指插进卡斯的头发，大叫道：“对！嗯就是这样！啊不要——不要停！对对啊啊啊！！”他花了半秒钟再次修改了他脑中的计划，想着：你知道，如果在这之后让他给我吹到高潮——一次或者两次，那同样也会非常棒。毕竟卡斯已经去做了那么多调查，他需要在某人身上做点试验，而迪恩愿意让卡斯做试验。他非常乐意为此牺牲一些时间。  
卡斯从迪恩的老二上抬起头，盯着那根家伙。当他这么做时，迪恩不得不松开了卡斯的头发，迪恩朝下瞧了瞧，却看见了一副超现实的景象：卡斯迪奥摆着那熟悉的表情——那张禁欲、严肃又平静的脸，离迪恩肿胀高耸着的阴茎只有几英寸。迪恩呜咽着看着这副光景，这时他的老二颤了一下，一大滴前列腺液正从尖端渗出。卡斯灵巧地用手指蹭掉了那滴液体，这让迪恩亲眼目睹了他的老二在卡斯的触碰下变硬的一幕。迪恩喘着气，他的手紧紧攥着床单。卡斯又开始温柔而小心地触碰迪恩的老二，而迪恩的老二也再一次响应了他，不仅竖得更直，还以肉眼可见的速度抻得更长——这家伙太他妈硬了，硬的像块石头，它痛苦地搏动着，时不时抽搐一下，前列腺液涌了出来，仿佛一条闪亮的小溪。现在，迪恩几乎在每次呼吸时都会发出不间断的呻吟：“嗯，唔，嗯，嗯……”  
卡斯向上摸着，又一次夹住了迪恩的两个乳头，他使劲揉搓着它们，这引得一阵电流般的震动袭向迪恩的阴茎，而阴囊里也腾起一股狂躁的火焰，他大声哼哼了起来：“呃啊啊！！嗯嗯！！！”哦上帝啊，这感觉真是好得难以置信。迪恩的老二现在无比坚硬、肿胀，他的阴囊也涨得紧，一切都变得紧绷而热辣。一切都像滚雪球一样势不可挡，快要让他沸腾了。他又瞧了瞧卡斯的脸，看见卡斯眯着眼睛，向迪恩的阴茎凑得更近了，他就这样盯着几英寸外坚硬的老二，一边玩弄着迪恩的乳头，一边注视着阴茎体上前列腺液渗出时留下的痕迹。哦，老天爷，原来卡斯是在观察研究他。羞耻感和兴奋的神经冲动裹挟着热量一下子向迪恩袭来。  
卡斯前倾身体，他的舌头又开始了那个动作：拨弄。  
而迪恩的老二竟然更硬了一层（这怎么可能？），他的阴囊也涨硬了，臀部整个弓了起来离开了床面，双腿紧锁着卡斯的身躯，两手攫着床单，全身都绷得又紧又硬。迪恩咕哝着：“要来了要射了！”他感到有些无助，这事完全脱离了控制，他就要在卡斯迪奥的眼前来一次该死的疯狂高潮了。卡斯把他吹到了高潮，卡斯让他射了出来，卡斯将会看到一切！这时卡斯欠了欠身，他盯着迪恩那竖立在几寸外异常坚硬的老二，用一只手缓缓揉搓迪恩的乳头，另一只手则慢慢地上下撸动迪恩的阴茎体，速度慢得令人发狂。卡斯的舌头又做出了那个动作：拨弄。迪恩的阴茎猛地抽搐了一下，在剧烈的喘息中，随着一阵抽动，最早的一小撮精液喷射而出，迪恩再一次叫喊道：“啊！”他现在仿佛被钉在床上一般，臀部紧绷着，背部弓了起来，一动不动，却又仿佛失了重。卡斯又拨弄了一下舌头，迪恩再一次深深喘息、再一次射出一小股精液、再一次大叫起来——“啊！”接着，一波、一波、又一波，卡斯的舌头从老二的底部一直向上到达尖端，勾画出一条湿漉漉的线，迪恩这个多年的“无声高潮大师”惊呼着“啊——啊——啊——啊，啊！啊！啊！啊！——啊啊！啊啊啊！！！”，同时一大股浓稠得像白绳一般的精液射了出来。它在空中足足飞了他妈的两英尺远，在卡斯的风衣上留下了一道老长的白色条纹，肏他大爷的，就在卡斯的风衣上！迪恩看了看他自己的老二，这又热又重又硬的家伙还在不停地往卡斯迪奥身上喷着精液，与此同时，卡斯只是轻揉地撸着那家伙、夹着他的乳头，就这么该死地看着迪恩的精液溅到自己身上，那视线让迪恩又痉挛着射出了另一大股，这实在太他妈淫荡太他妈不可思议了！而且这一波溅射在卡斯的领带和衬衫前襟上，迪恩再次叫了起来：“唔嗯！！！”卡斯仍然孜孜不倦地轻轻撸着，现在迪恩的老二疯狂地抽搐起来、接连不断地飞速喷射精液，这些快速、火热而性感的液体从抽动的老二上喷出，划出一道又一道线，而每一次喷射，迪恩都会大叫道：“啊！嗯！嗯嗯！啊！嗯啊！”迪恩两手绝望地抓着卡斯的肩膀，他的上身也随着每一次喷射而从床上微微抬起，双腿像夹子一般扣着卡斯的肋骨。一次又一次，好像这永远不会停下来，迪恩呻吟着、抽搐着、牢牢抓着卡斯，直到他的囊袋从内到外全部清空，他老二射出的精液溅出又长又湿断断续续的痕迹，遍布卡斯的风衣、白衬衫和领带。  
迪恩抽搐了十五到二十次之后，才精疲力竭瘫倒在床上，他不停地喘息着。老二依然在微微发颤，保持着半硬不软的状态。而卡斯又开始舔那家伙了，一小波一小波的精液仍然不停地从尖端射出，一直到迪恩的阴茎突然变得异常敏感、无法再承受任何触碰才停息下来。这时，迪恩才不得不呻吟着“停，停下来”，他拉开和卡斯的距离，蠕动着蜷曲起来，他捂着老二护着它，直到卡斯彻底放过他。  
迪恩就这样气喘吁吁地躺着，蜷缩着身体，双手盖着腹股沟，如此汹涌澎湃的高潮让他的腹部肌肉疼痛不已。他该死的手臂也因为一直使劲抓着卡斯的手臂而疲乏。  
卡斯跪着起身，他看着迪恩，而此刻他的外套和领带上到处都是湿漉漉的白色湿痕。  
“看上去把刺激组合在一起很有效。”卡斯说道，“你觉得呢？”  
迪恩只能上气不接下气地躺在那儿。  
他终于回答：“是……是的，那确实……有效。”  
“这样的组合显然引发了比之前那次更强烈的性高潮，”卡斯平静地说，“你的阴茎进行了更多的收缩，喷射也更有力了。你的喊叫次数也大幅增加——你提出的设定结界，我认为这是个好主意。你觉得质量怎么样？”  
“……什么？”迪恩问。  
“性高潮的质量。”  
“不算……糟糕。”迪恩小声道。  
“可以接受吗？这次性高潮？”卡斯问，他直勾勾地看着迪恩。  
“啊，”迪恩说，“是的。”  
迪恩不可能向卡斯承认这是几年来最棒的性高潮，想都别他妈想，这永远不可能。  
卡斯蹙起眉头，“我还有别的刺激没有用，”他强调道。“还有其他的好几种，如果你下次还需要我的帮助，也许我还可以试点别的。”他站了起来。“你还想谈些什么别的吗？”  
迪恩花了好长时间才记起来他最初叫卡斯来自己房间是为了“谈一些事”。  
“哦……呃……没事了。”迪恩说，他仍然蜷着身体，“没什么重要的事情。”  
“嗯，”卡斯迪奥说。“好吧，既然你不需要做什么别的事情，我就走了。”  
“等等，”迪恩低声说，“等等，我——呃……我弄脏了你的衣服。”  
卡斯低下头扫了一眼自己的风衣，轻轻耸了耸肩，就让所有的精液都消失了。他俯下身，伸出手碰了碰迪恩的脸颊，迪恩也立马变得干干净净。  
“顺便说一句，”卡斯迪奥说，“如果你需要更多的结界，就直接告诉我，我会帮你加设的。”紧接着，随着翅膀一阵拍打，搅起一丝微风，卡斯离开了。  
迪恩躺在那儿重新评估他的整个计划，他想：苍天啊大地啊圣母啊！肏他的界线，我现在他妈的有自己的性爱天使啦。我的专属吹箫天使。我操，我绝对不能把这搅黄。  
也许我下次能让他多尝试一些刺激……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 在解释“界线”这件事上，迪恩干得不错，不是吗？卡斯也尽力尊重了迪恩的意愿。准确而有效的交流对于任何发展良好的关系而言都是关键！  
> 修订：当我写这一章的时候，这是我这辈子写过的最下流的玩意儿，而且对于发表它我感觉特别羞耻。几周之后，我就愉悦地写了另外八章更黄暴的章节。我得说，这真是条不归路啊……


	5. 迪恩去购物

阵阵睡意袭来，迪恩已经快要合眼了，却又勉强撑着，打算花几分钟来把一切都认真想想。如果他真的想让卡斯继续在自己身上做这样的实验，也许再有个一两次，或者很多次，那就先得把一些事情考虑清楚。事实是，卡斯迪奥是自己的朋友；还有，呃，是个男的；另外，还是和自己完全不同的物种。同时，目前天堂那边的情况还相当棘手，整个世界最近也才被毁灭了几次，而卡斯正是这些事件的中心人物，他在其中的重要性，大概完全不亚于他对于迪恩的性生活的重要性。还得考虑一些非常微妙的心理因素，最近发生的洗脑事件什么的。在对各方面都冷静思索并且权衡再三之后，摆在迪恩眼前的是一个浮出水面的压倒性的事实，那就是，卡斯迪奥刚刚给了他一次完全他妈的爽到飞起的口活儿。这绝对是最重要的事实，或者至少是最引人注目的事实。迪恩在脑子里把这些事过了几次，思绪大致如下：  
—我得记住，卡斯前不久才被洗脑什么的—  
—那高潮的感觉太强烈了！—  
—不管怎么说我都绝对不会喜欢男人，还有万一萨姆发现了—  
—那是我有过的最他妈爽的一次高潮！操，简直爽得难以置信！—  
—我得注意点，卡斯可是天堂那堆事里的重要角色—  
—我真他妈不敢相信我居然射在他风衣上了！哎呀妈呀那实在是太火辣了！—  
他就一直这么反反复复。等到他已经思考了一个小时之后，终于得出了三个结论：  
结论一：他得再打个手炮，就现在、马上！因为把精液射到卡斯风衣上的咸湿画面已经让他又一次硬起来了  
迪恩一直觉得这样重要的事务是绝不能拖延的，所以他立马把所有注意力都放到结论一上了。用不了多少时间，只需要抹上润滑液，一边撸动一边想着卡斯刚才……把他扑到床上……就那么把迪恩的鸡巴吞了下去，用那种冷淡沉着的“这是另一种刺激方式”的态度……他如何优雅地舔着自己老二上的前液……以及自己的精液如何……喷射出来……然后……落在……卡斯的身上！……还有、还有、还有、没错、没错、就现在！——迪恩又一次高潮了。他激烈地喘息着，身体绷紧，脚趾都快痉挛了，性器则在一团纸巾上射出了又一滩火热的白浊。  
结论二和结论三在迪恩的脑子里消失了好一会儿，他花了些时间才又想起来是什么。  
喔，对了。结论二：他将拥有享受全天候无节操性爱的完美机会！因为——迪恩居然以前从来都没想到这一点？——性爱对卡斯来说是不带感情色彩的！当然，也许他思想是有些守旧，不过到现在为止他那些守旧的思想都已经被破坏得差不多了。重要的是，从情感层面来说，性爱对于卡斯没有什么意义。他似乎只对人体高潮有兴趣，就像对一个生理实验一样——“看看那些可笑的小猿人是怎么运作的”这种感觉吧。也就是说，他不需要被呵护，也不想要任何愚蠢的情话、拥抱和接吻；而且就算事后迪恩不打电话给他，他也绝对不会介意的。见鬼，卡斯没准根本都不会指望得到任何的性爱回报！（一丝遗憾的刺痛在迪恩内心闪过，但是马上就被他扑灭了。）  
这所有的一切加起来就是，无数次潜在的免费超爽口活儿，由迪恩的专属高潮天使提供，而且双方毫无任何情感牵绊，绝不会出什么漏子。  
完美啊！  
呃，好吧，也许会有一点点的情感牵绊。  
也许双方都有。  
但那是纯洁的兄弟情义。那仍然是一种彻底的典型的男人之间的友谊，只不过多了些口活儿罢了。一种完全正常的、典型的、帕拉图式的男人之间的友谊，多了些口活儿罢了。  
结论三：当然了，有件事万分重要，那就是——绝对不能让萨姆发现。

________________________________________

次日早上，结论一又一次摆在了眼前：本日首要日程很明显就是马上再来个手炮。迪恩本来是想看着陈年《花花公子》照片来撸的，结果卡斯躺在英帕拉车盖上扭动的画面很快再次占据了他的脑海：卡斯，在英帕拉上呻吟……性器挺了出来……迪恩伸手握住了他的性器……（太棒了！）给他打手炮……卡斯很享受，他爱死了迪恩的触碰，他大声地叫了出来，手扶在迪恩身上，求他快点，再快点……当卡斯甩着头时，他的兔子耳朵也跟着一颤一颤的，一副心醉神迷到极致的样子……  
迪恩的性器顶端已经渗出了前液，手上的速度不断在加快，这时他脑子里冒出一个念头，如果现在卡斯出现了会怎么样？如果我正想着他的时候，他看见了我在打手炮，会怎么样？  
他从喉咙里发出了一声呻吟，“啊——！”，全身抽搐着在床上扭动着，精液从性器喷薄而出，一股股射向远处。  
当然，后来他在清理自己的时候心里想着，其实自己也不是对卡斯怀着特别的渴望或者其他什么的，只不过那些口活儿太赞了，而且过去一个月他一直缺乏性生活，所以卡斯的口活儿才让他感觉那么销魂。每个男人都爱死口活儿了，不是吗？所以这就是为什么他会对卡斯有那些小小的幻想——只是因为性爱空窗期后的口活儿实在让人感觉太爽了。要是有更多次的口活儿就更好了，绝对的，不过迪恩可没有迷恋上卡斯，也没有想要联系他想得要死要活或者什么的。我才不会自己去联系卡斯呢，迪恩心想。我要等他主动来联系我。  
然而……结果那天晚上，迪恩又开始打起了手炮，回忆着卡斯的舌头怎样在自己的鸡巴上轻弹，他觉得自己其实真的不怎么介意卡斯能在之后的哪天再飞进来，越早越好。

________________________________________

第二天晚上，迪恩坐在角落的椅子里，对着按摩女郎的毛片再次撸到高潮的时候，他回忆起了卡斯是怎么样碰上他正在看这些片子的，他心想，好吧，所以我其实有些希望卡斯能出现，我承认。  
第三天晚上（这次回忆的是一开始卡斯对他的鸡巴的“惊人一握”，还有那动作导致他瞬间高潮的场景）：好吧……不是有些希望，是非常希望。  
第四天晚上（在床上一边翻滚着，一边幻想自己射在卡斯的风衣和领带上）：所以，我估计我现在真的有点想卡斯再给我来次口活儿。  
第五天晚上（闭上眼睛，指头轻柔地摩挲着性器顶端，模拟着卡斯舌头的触碰）：我肏！我现在就想在卡斯的嘴里来一炮！行了，好吧，好吧，好吧，好吧。我真的想让高潮天使再给我来次口活儿。够了，我说出来了。或者我还真这么想了，随便吧。  
但是卡斯没有出现。  
第六天晚上，迪恩考虑要不要向他祷告。就是想起来祈祷一下而已，大概像“嘿，卡斯，我刚才正想着你现在是不是有空，要不来帮我实现一下我构思的射精计划好了。”结果他觉得这都太他妈娘娘腔了，所以实际上还是没祷告出去。

________________________________________

次日，萨姆提出到内布拉斯加州的黑斯廷斯来次采购之旅，那里是附近最大的城镇了（或者至少是距离最近的还不算特别小的一个）。去黑斯廷斯足足得开一个小时的车，不过相对于里班农那个小地方来说，那里的商店更大些。  
路线都还挺熟悉的，一个小时过得很快。除了有几次萨姆问迪恩为什么如此安静之外——迪恩结结巴巴地扯些蹩脚的借口，试图让自己别说出“哦，我刚才正想着自己在卡斯的风衣上射精呢”这种话。他终于还是把萨姆糊弄过去了。等到了黑斯廷斯，两个人开始了通常的扫店路线：酒品店、药店、几个杂货店，最后是镇外的一家沃尔玛，萨姆得去那里把最后几样东西买了。  
萨姆保证很快就搞定，然后一头冲进沃尔玛，身影消失在了超市的深处。于是迪恩决定在靠外面的货架随便逛逛，打发下时间。他踱到“时令商品”的货架中间，发现那里有些打折的万圣节用品。倒不是说迪恩有多热爱万圣节（他的日常生活里已经充满了恶灵鬼魂和怪物），不过他一直是很热爱万圣节糖果的，于是他开始在货架附近溜达，想给自己补充一些糖果储备。走到货架中间的时候，一个小型的变装用品陈列吸引了他的目光，仅仅有些便宜的服装、搞笑的帽子和部分塑料装备。当他看到一对小小的闪着光的白色翅膀时，不由地哼了一声。  
卡斯的翅膀只不过比这还要棒个大概一百倍嘛，迪恩心想，伸出手去碰了碰小小的玩具翅膀。不过……他想，我估计也没有见过他真正的翅膀？或者我是见过的？  
迪恩从来就没搞清楚，那对他见过一次的（让人印象非常深刻的）翅膀形状的黑色阴影，到底是卡斯真正的翅膀，还是他翅膀的阴影。萨姆不厌其烦地看了些关于天使研究的书籍，看起来他很确定那对阴影就只是，呃，阴影而已。并且卡斯真正的翅膀是存在于“附近的一个次元”的，谁知道这他妈的是什么意思啊。但是不管是迪恩还是萨姆，都没有机会去直接向卡斯问清楚。  
萨姆说真正的翅膀是有羽毛的，迪恩心想。然后他突然想起卡斯说着“阴茎环，棉绳和羽毛……”  
那时卡斯会不会把自己的羽毛也想成……情趣玩具？他自己的翅膀？不……他不可能会这么想的……他会吗？  
迪恩只觉下腹一团火热，然后手忙脚乱地把翅膀放回了货架上。  
然后他就看到了兔耳朵。  
和吸血鬼尖牙、海盗眼罩以及僵尸妆放在一起的，是一对经典的花花公子风格的兔耳朵，安在一个弹性发箍上。白色蓬松的毛毛耳朵，粉红色内里，其中一只耳朵还俏皮地弯着。  
只要五块九毛九。  
噢，看看，嘿，那里还有一只配套的兔尾巴……只要两块九毛九……  
兔耳朵和配套的兔尾巴。  
这是个坏主意。  
但是突然他想起也许有一天能说服卡斯戴上这些，真的，就是开下玩笑而已，一个万圣节变装玩笑什么的——好吧，这一下子就成了一个很有趣的主意，迪恩简直无法拒绝它。（显然这只会是个玩笑嘛！显然兔耳朵才不是他的嗨点什么的。显然这只是个玩笑。）  
为了确保安全，迪恩靠近货架中间的主道，往超市更里面张望了一下，寻找萨姆的身影。萨姆没有出现在视野范围之内。  
管它呢——这会很好笑的，是吧？  
迪恩从架子上一把抓起了兔耳朵，还有尾巴，然后往收银台走去。  
哦，等一下。当迪恩想起卡斯戴上兔耳朵时，出于某种原因，这提醒了他，润滑液已经快用完了。他迅速走到了“卫生用品”货架，拿了些润滑液。这时他瞄到了陈列在附近的安全套——然后他开始苦思冥想自己是否会需要用到安全套。还没反应过来的时候，他的手已经伸过去，拿起了一盒“纯粹快感超滑自润安全套（十只装）”。等等，卡斯可是个天使。  
不过在感觉到自己有任何打炮的可能性时，不管是什么样的炮，不管是和谁打，先把安全套准备好，这已经是他的老习惯了，所以他还真是犹豫了好长时间，去思考和天使性交是否需要带套。卡斯会不会……好了，等等，回来，迪恩心想。卡斯是个天使，所以他肯定不会有什么性病的。（对吧？天堂里总没有性病吧，是不是？）如果我有的话，他也可以立刻把我治好的。当然我没有性病。他也不可能会怀孕的，哈哈！还是说，等等……他会吗？  
要知道……“他”到底是不是真的“他”？说不定只是取决于肉身，或者……  
这个问题还真是让人困扰，不过购买安全套的习惯早已深深扎根于他的脑中，因此迪恩还是无法放下那盒“纯粹快感超滑自润安全套（十只装）”。他在货架前面站了好一会儿，盯着手里的小盒发呆，完全无法决定。不管怎样，也许卡斯确实会想要一只安全套呢？只是用来……  
……保持卫生？呃哼！  
……或者其他什么的……  
还有，甚至于卡斯会不会……进入……嗯，等等，现在，迪恩会不会进入……呃……  
天哪，拜托控制住你自己，迪恩想着。一个朋友给你舔了一次鸟，一个男性朋友，突然你就已经开始计划蜜月了吗？你怎么会以为有任何用到安全套的可能呢？任何时候？再说了他是个该死的天使！他脑子一团乱，呆呆地一动不动，就那么站在货架哪里，瞪着手里的小盒。这时一个小个子老太太颤颤巍巍地从货架旁经过，看见迪恩呆站在那里，茫然地盯着手里的一盒安全套，于是冲他咧开嘴调皮地一笑，说到：“我推荐‘赤裸肌肤’牌的哦，小伙子。”  
迪恩火速向收银台冲了过去，手里还抓着那盒安全套。  
在去收银台的路上他想，管它呢，总有一天，总有什么地方我会需要安全套的，对吧？也许还是先买了比较好。  
他径直走向了自助收银台，正打算开始扫描自己买的东西时，却猛然看见萨姆从超市的另一端往这边走来了，手里提着一个装着跑步袜和浴室用品的小篮子。操蛋，迪恩在安全套那里犹豫了太长时间。萨姆越来越近了。干脆不买这些邪恶的东西了？或者在萨姆过来之前，迅速地把它们扫描结账？  
在脑子里闪电般地做了一道涉及到自己和萨姆之间距离、萨姆目前的行走速度以及萨姆视觉的敏锐性的计算题之后，迪恩决定勇往直前。那里有一台开启着的自助收银机——他只有四件东西——还能用多长时间？  
直到迪恩开始扫描商品的时候，他才发现，内布拉斯加州的黑斯廷斯沃尔玛，仍然在使用那要命的初代自助收银机，那种竟然会念出每件物品名称的收银机。大多数商店立马就认识到了这个设置有多蠢，并且更改了机器的程序。但是这台机器，很明显从送过来就没什么人碰过，因为迪恩在扫描前两件商品的时候，它大声念道：“情趣兔耳朵，五块九毛九。”  
迪恩脸色大变，但已经太晚了，他已经扫了下一件商品，机器大喊道：“个人润滑液，六块九毛九。”  
操他妈的。迪恩清清楚楚地看见站在旁边收银队列里的一个女人抬起了眉毛。他对着手里的最后两件商品，犹豫了起来。他们总不会给机器设定成能大声读出“安全套”这种词吧？对吗？他们不可能会这么蠢的，就算是初代程序也不可能这么蠢啊，是吧？迪恩仰起脖子，看了看萨姆的位置。还在挺远的地方。上吧！迪恩匆忙地扫描了最后两件商品。  
“纯粹快感超滑自润安全套，十只装，十一块九毛九。情趣兔尾巴，两块九毛九。”  
肏他妈的我了个去！那个旁边队列里的女人现在绝对在看着他了，于是迪恩说：“这是给我女儿买的。”然后他意识到了这话听起来有多变态。女人的眼睛都瞪圆了。“这是她的尾巴，我是说。”迪恩继续着。“呃……”然后他扔下两张二十元钞票，抓起袋子，飞一般地逃出了超市，直接冲向了英帕拉。

 

萨姆出来时，迪恩脸颊上的绯红才刚刚消褪掉。关于买安全套的那种逻辑，还有整个和兔子有关的计划，已经让他开始深深怀疑起自己头脑的清醒程度了。不过，管它呢，现在他已经把那些该死的东西都搞到手了。迪恩已经把袋子塞到了一只装着他之前买的酒的袋子上面，一起放在后座中萨姆看不到的位置。萨姆把自己的袋子也扔到了后座，看都没看那里还有些什么（哟！）。他们给车加好了油，就往里班农的方向开回去了。  
在回里班农的路上，他们开始讨论起这周的计划。迪恩开车的时候，萨姆在手机上查了下新闻，发现蒙塔纳有一个听起来很可疑的死亡事件。一位牧师的尸体被发现时，眼睛烧成了两个洞。嗯。  
“听起来像是天使干的，对吧？“迪恩说。  
“没错，我们应该联系一下卡斯。”萨姆答道。“他也许知道是怎么回事。讲真的，我们现在就把他叫过来。”  
“不行！我们……我们不应该叫卡斯。”迪恩说道。因为他猛然想到在上次的，呃，“事故”之后，他完全没有跟卡斯强调清楚，千万不能告诉萨姆任何事。鉴于对朋友间的性事，卡斯的意识总是那么迟钝，因此迪恩完全可以轻易地想象到，卡斯出现之后对萨姆说：“是这样的，萨姆，我在迪恩的房间做了些屏障，所以在我给他口交的时候，他高潮的吼声就不会打扰到你了。”  
迪恩清了清喉咙，说：“我们不需要卡斯。我们真的不该总是去麻烦他。他很有可能正忙着嘛。”  
萨姆看着他。“你在说什么？每次我们碰上可能与天使有关的案子你总是会叫他。他认识大多数的天使，迪恩，你明明很清楚！再说，如果他很忙的话， 他也不会出现——你知道他是怎样一个人。”  
“没错，只是，你懂的，我有点不想去麻烦他。”迪恩说。  
萨姆盯着他看了一小会儿。“啊，该死，迪恩。”他叹了口气。  
“干嘛？”  
“迪恩……你还是没和他把那件事讲明白，是不是？”  
哦，那件事。  
迪恩不知道怎么去告诉萨姆，实际上这段时间以来，他和卡斯似乎已经相处得不错了。  
“萨姆，没什么大不了的，别提了。”  
萨姆摇了摇头。“只是，你们两个以前走得那么近。”他又叹了一声，说：“我还记得，当你觉得自己没把他从炼狱带出来的时候，你是多么的难受，迪恩。你不觉得可以再给他一次机会吗？因为，你知道的，发生的那件事，你知道他当时是被洗脑了。你是知道的。那不是他，他控制不了。你不能和他好好谈一谈吗？把一切理清楚？”  
“实际上，我倒是在……试着把一切理清楚，不过……这段时间对我来说有些困难（hard）——呃——”（“hard”！哈！迪恩简直要笑出声了。）  
萨姆轻声说道：“迪恩，别怪我给你提这个建议，只是你想过没有，也许你还是在，就是……介意这件事？我是说，他的确伤害了你。他不是故意的，但是你确实受伤了。就算他马上就治愈了你，也许这件事还是在困扰（eating at）着你。”  
是啊，没错，卡斯的确在吞食着我，你可以这么说。迪恩一边想，一边拼命地憋住了笑。  
“迪恩，我是认真的，你不觉得你也许有些……受刺激或者其他什么的，每次当他在你身边的时候都是这样。”  
受刺激。或者其他什么的。  
“嗯。”迪恩说，刻意保持住正常的面部表情。“嗯，没错，有点。”  
“你能和他谈一谈吗？拜托，别笑了！我是认真地，好好听我说。”  
“嗯，嗯，我是说，这还真有点难（hard）……”又一串笑声就快要忍不住了，迪恩拼了老命地压了下去。“最近和他交流起来挺不容易的。”掩饰一下。  
萨姆哼了一声。“我就知道，多半是你态度太模糊不清了。你了解他这个人，你得把想法清楚地说出来，不然他会误解的。”（嗯，这一点萨姆说得很对。）“他是个好人，迪恩。还有，他挺在乎你的，你知道。嘿！别给我做出这副表情！”迪恩翻起了白眼。迪恩其实很确定，就算是卡斯给自己吹箫的时候，他也不是真的那么在乎。迪恩是他的“朋友”，当然了——鬼知道这对卡斯来说意味着什么。就算是涉及到性事，很明显卡斯也是毫不在意的。  
萨姆越说越上头了。“他的确在乎，迪恩，而且他也很担心你会怎么想他。我很确定，他还没从那件事走出来。我觉得甚至你也没有。还有，你得知道，迪恩，当他犯了错的时候，那总是因为他想要帮上忙。如果你能告诉他你到底想要什么，我估计他一定会帮你的。”  
迪恩心想，就像我告诉他“我想要高潮”？这次他实在忍不下去了，爆出了一阵狂笑。  
“去你的，迪恩。”萨姆的声音一下变得有些生气了。“够了，我现在就叫他，你们得把这件事解决了。”  
“不，等一下，萨姆——”  
但是萨姆已经闭上了眼睛，嘴里念叨着：“卡斯迪奥，卡斯迪奥，你能听见我吗？”  
“萨姆，不，别这样——”  
“卡斯迪奥？”萨姆大声说道，眼睛仍然紧闭，不去理会迪恩，继续着：“你能过来这里吗？我们需要你的建议。”  
萨姆睁开了眼睛。什么都没有发生。  
然后突然间，忽啦——扑啦，卡斯突然就来了——挤在了前排座位，萨姆和迪恩之间。英帕拉实在没有那么宽，卡斯也是勉强塞在那里而已，大腿和兄弟两个贴在了一起。  
“天啦，卡斯！”迪恩往后缩了一下。“你干嘛不去后座？”  
“后座那边看起来堆满了酒水饮料和罐装食品。”卡斯迪奥说。“我开始试过了，坐不进去。”  
“没事的，卡斯。”萨姆给了他一个大大的笑容。“挤的感觉说不定正是我们需要的。你不觉得吗？迪恩？”  
迪恩没有回答，因为，噢，哇喔，卡斯真的靠得很近。这是那次“事故”之后迪恩第一次见到他……天啊，突然和卡斯离得这么他妈的近，还真是紧张又刺激。当他扭头对着迪恩的时候，迪恩甚至都可以嗅到他的气息。卡斯带着微弱的新雨的味道还有……那是……石楠花的味道吗？  
这味道还挺不错。  
“总之是这样的，卡斯。”萨姆说，“我们发现蒙塔纳有个潜在的案子，我想也许该找你问一下。看起来好像是有个天使失控了，我想知道你有没有听到些什么？”  
萨姆立马开始和卡斯讲起蒙塔纳的死亡事件。但是迪恩的注意力完全不在这上面。卡斯就在他旁边，他的左腿正紧贴迪恩的右腿，他们的胯部和肩膀都挨在了一起。更糟糕的是，卡斯的双手安静地放在他的大腿上，左手掌的边缘正轻轻地，轻轻地擦过迪恩的大腿。  
这就是他给我打手炮的那只手。迪恩想起来了。  
他目光往下瞄去，看着卡斯修长的手指。  
忽然之间，迪恩脑子里都是卡斯用这只相同的手，施加在自己身上的精妙的如羽毛般拂过的触碰。他曾经用这只手，拂过迪恩性器上滴下来的闪着水光的前液，手指弯曲着环绕住迪恩的性器，温柔而坚定地撸动着，在迪恩要射精的时候……精液是怎样喷射而出，落在了卡斯的风衣上——就是他现在穿的这件风衣。  
就在那一刻迪恩的记忆又变得无比鲜活，从未有过的难以置信：他居然真的射了卡斯迪奥一身。  
还还还还有……没错，迪恩是不应该想起这些事。好了，他的老二又起反应了。越来越硬了。迪恩勃起了，事实上是强烈地勃起了，就在英帕拉里，卡斯正坐在他的右边，而萨姆在卡斯的另一边。完美啊，简直太完美了。  
卡斯的手微微一动，他缓慢地转过头，盯着迪恩，尽管这时萨姆正和他说着话。  
他一言不发。但是迪恩心想，我了个去，他知道我勃起了。不知道怎么回事，他看都没看，但就是知道。那他怎么知道的？迪恩的夹克和牛仔裤仍然很好地掩盖住了一切。卡斯的手指弯了起来，一根指头划过迪恩的大腿，迪恩确定，他绝对是故意这么做的。  
不知怎么的，他就是知道了，妈蛋他知道了！什么鬼，难道天使能探测到附近勃起的老二还是怎么的？  
迪恩打断了萨姆正讲着的蒙塔纳案件，说道：“卡斯，你能去后座吗？”这是他唯一能想到的方式，可以让卡斯知道“现在不行，拜托千万别对萨姆说什么，千万别碰我，千万别看向我的裤裆，现在不想，拜托！”  
萨姆停下话头，靠过来，对迪恩皱起了眉毛。“前座有的是空间，迪恩。”  
“这边真的有些太挤了，你不觉得吗，卡斯？”迪恩走投无路地对卡斯说道，露出了恳切的眼神，而卡斯正平静地看着他，头往后歪了一点点，视线在迪恩身上上上下下扫了一遍。我操！他又在研究起我了，迪恩知道。  
他感觉老二变得更硬了。  
他听见了卡斯温柔地吸了一口气，眼睛还看着自己。  
“卡斯，去后座。”迪恩厉声道。  
“不，卡斯，呆在前面——”萨姆说。“后面到处都是袋子。”  
“我可以去后面的。”卡斯说。“我可以把袋子移一下。”他转过去，一只手动作起来。迪恩听见袋子都被放到了后座的一边。几秒之后卡斯就那么……到了后座。安安静静地坐在那里。  
萨姆生气地叹了一声，然后用相当愤怒的目光瞪着迪恩。  
“抱歉。”迪恩说。“我只是……啊！”他在后视镜里看见卡斯一只手里拿起了兔耳朵，正看着它。肯定是刚才卡斯移动袋子的时候掉出来的。  
然后安全套的盒边也出现在了后视镜里，卡斯把它捡了起来，在手里翻动着，好奇地看着它。卡斯开口道：“这是——”  
“我们把车停下，就在这儿谈。”迪恩大声宣布道，一个刹车把英帕拉随便停到了一片苜蓿地旁边。“我们都下车去活动一下筋骨怎么样？如果我们能面对面地谈这个案件的话，那会更方便点。”  
“你在说什么鬼话，迪恩？停在这个破地方。”萨姆说，但是他还是下车了（尽管相当恼怒地叹了口气）。萨姆一关上车门，迪恩立马冲过去夺走了卡斯手里的那盒安全套，恶声恶气地说：“快点给我！”  
卡斯睁大了眼睛看着他。“什么？”  
“还有把兔耳朵也放下！”迪恩把兔耳朵也抓了过来。  
“什么？为什么？”  
“这耳朵是秘密！”迪恩怒道，把安全套塞进了自己的夹克一边的兜里，兔耳朵则塞到了另一边。“听着，拜托，关于这个的一切拜托别告诉萨姆！”  
卡斯的表情开始变得十分疑惑。“关于什么？”  
“关于那个——关于那个——你知道的——上周？……那时……”  
“噢，我不应该谈起那次口交吗？”卡斯说，这时萨姆过来打开了车门。  
萨姆的眼睛眨了一下。  
“哈哈，卡斯，哈哈！”迪恩干笑着说。“哈哈！没错，太对了，我现在实在不想听到穴居人的性事。你快点出去。”  
“穴居人？”卡斯的声音听起来十分迷茫，都让迪恩开始觉得内疚了。但是至少卡斯还是下了车。萨姆又开始把话题拉回蒙塔纳，真是有惊无险。  
可是这时，那该死的混蛋萨姆非得坚持他们应该都走到车的前面去。卡斯跟着去了，然后，天了噜，卡斯他妈的就那么身体向后靠在了车前盖上。没戴兔耳朵，而且他只是微微地靠在车前盖上，不是大腿张开全身躺在那里或者什么的。但还是！好吧，至少他的老二没有从裤子里挺出来——迪恩的目光不自觉地落在了卡斯的裤裆，只是确定一下，——什么鬼我是在看着卡斯的裤裆吗？！迪恩在内心里呐喊着，他那要命的勃起突然又回来了，而且变得比任何时候都要硬。迪恩完全可以感觉到自己已经脸红了，他立刻转身背对着英帕拉，以绝对若无其事的样子脱下了外套，遮在自己裤裆前面。  
他一直都在尝试着转过身加入谈话，但是每一次，都怪卡斯，靠在英帕拉上，眼睛直直地看着他。就那么要人老命地直直地看着迪恩……他的眼睛上下移动，从头到脚地打量着迪恩。  
迪恩不得不转身装作看苜蓿地那边的风景。同时还调整了一下夹克的位置。  
谢天谢地，卡斯很快就结束了这次谈话。他坚持自己去处理蒙塔纳那边的情况。扑啦一声，他就不见了。他离开时卷起的一阵微风，把路上的一些树叶都吹了起来。  
迪恩终于感觉自己能够安全地转过身来了——结果发现萨姆正叉腰瞪着自己。  
萨姆说：“那实在是太无礼了，迪恩。你把他赶出前座？然后你甚至都不愿意正视他一眼？你不想和他说话？你他妈就那么背对着他？当真吗？”  
“萨姆，听着，我现在真不想谈这个。”迪恩说，他的注意力还放在绝对若无其事地用夹克遮住裤裆的动作上面。  
“随你便。但是我告诉你，你必须得和他谈谈。”萨姆说完，迪恩翻了个白眼。见此萨姆又说道：“该死，迪恩，我受够了这个样子，还有你对卡斯那些古怪的心结。为什么你就不能和他谈谈呢！这真的有那么难（hard）吗？”  
迪恩一直维持的面无表情终于破功了，他狂笑出声，上气不接下气，终于他逼着自己勉强停了下来，说：“实际上，萨姆，是的。”然后再一次无法自制地陷入了狂笑。  
在回家的路上，萨姆再没有和他说一句话。


	6. 高潮天使的回归

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：差不多全都是淫秽又矫揉造作的玩意。

那天余下的时间里，卡斯在车里迷惑的表情一直在迪恩脑海里挥之不去。最后，这成了给他的临门一脚，促使他在这么长时间以后，终于鼓起勇气向卡斯祈祷。  
他等萨姆上床睡觉以后，去洗了个很彻底的澡，把全身擦了个遍，甚至找出一把剪子修剪了某个（咳咳）部位的毛发。这只是基本礼貌而已，对吧？然后他到处转悠了一会，不知道该穿什么好。牛仔裤？还是……  
他记得卡斯一把拽下他运动裤的样子。运动裤太他妈好脱了，是不是啊？  
那就穿运动裤吧！运动裤和短袖。你懂得，他就直接真空上阵了啊。少一层麻烦。  
他准备就绪，坐在床边闭上双眼，感觉无比羞涩。他在洗澡的时候，真的在排演该如何祈祷，然后他已经仔细斟酌好了几句话。就是一些“他就是想问候一下，看看蒙大拿州的问题好不好”之类的话。  
但是他只来得及说出“嘿，卡斯迪奥？你在听吗？”卡斯就已经出现了，站在他面前三英尺的位置，带来一团空气的漩涡。  
迪恩从床上跳了起来。“嘿！哇哦，这可够快的。呃……谢谢你过来啊。”  
卡斯就那么盯着他。一如既往地平静，下巴微抬，目光冷峻。“我恰好有空，”他说道。  
“嗯……”迪恩说道，心里翻滚着羞涩。他甚至觉得自己脸红了。这脸红是怎么回事，难道我又来一次七年级吗？“那么……你已经去过蒙大拿了吗？有新消息吗？那个天使找你麻烦了吗？”  
卡斯的目光滑到一边。“我已经处理好了。”他看了一圈房间，然后看向迪恩。“你为什么叫我？出什么事了吗？又有案子吗？”  
“哦，”迪恩说道。“那个，我就是想说……车里那件事我很抱歉。关于要求你去坐后座什么的。”  
“哦，那没什么，迪恩，”卡斯说道，一边嘴角微微翘起。“我推测你只是因为自身原因而分神了。”  
“我的自身原因？”  
“你的阴茎正在勃起。我分析大概是勃起让你分神。”  
“是——啊。这个分析……还真不赖啊，”迪恩说道，他努力表现得很随意，就好像，是啊，我勃起的阴茎有点碍事，你知道我们人类有时候就是这样的。“那么，呃，随口问一句，你怎么知道的？”  
“我靠得足够近，能闻到你的性欲。”  
什么？  
“我现在了解你的气味了，”卡斯解释道。“你的汗水有时候会呈现一种特别的气息，现在我知道那是你性欲蓬勃的征兆。而且当你濒临高潮的时候会有另一种不同的气味，在高潮过程中还有一种独特的气味，高潮余味时还有一种，而且——”  
“好了，行了，”迪恩打断道。“我懂了。”他知道我的气味？  
四种不同的气味？  
卡斯用一种纯粹学术研究的语气说道：“我现在意识到我以前其实闻到过很多次第一种气味。比如说，我们最近在奥马哈的那间餐厅的时候，枫糖糖浆倾倒的时候，还有——”  
“是，是，我记得，我懂，”迪恩说道，他心想：上帝啊，从现在开始到时间终结，我他妈的每次硬起来他都能注意到了。  
闪过片刻静默。卡斯就那么注视着他。  
迪恩在原地挪了挪脚。  
“迪恩，我能问个问题吗？”卡斯迪奥说道。“秘密耳朵是干什么用的？”  
迪恩感觉自己又脸红了。  
卡斯眯起眼睛。还轻柔地吸了口气。  
“哦……那就是一个万圣节戏服的想法……”迪恩说道。  
“我懂了，”卡斯说道。“但那为什么是秘密？”  
“哦，那个，你知道。还没到万圣节呢。”  
“啊，”卡斯说道……他一边稍稍抬起头，一边张了张鼻孔。“当然了。”  
暂停了一下。  
“好吧，谢谢你的道歉，迪恩。尽管那并不必要，”卡斯迪奥说道。“如果你不再需要我做什么的话，我就走了啊。”  
卡斯又轻轻嗅了嗅。这潜台词太明显了；他就那样微微抬头，轻柔地吸气。  
“哦，”迪恩说道，他看着卡斯轻嗅的小动作，差不多完全瘫痪了。“呃……好吧……”  
“那么，”卡斯说道，“你不需要我做什么其他的事了吗？”嗅。  
“呃，这个嘛……”  
说出来！问他！说出来说出来说出来！  
迪恩结结巴巴地开口：“我想——想大概没有……”  
“好吧，”卡斯慢慢地说道。“我想我应该……就……走了。”这一次，温柔又缓慢地吸气，事实上，卡斯的双眼甚至微眯了片刻。  
“好，”迪恩说道。“再见了。”  
“好……”卡斯说道，睁开双眼。“很好。再见了。”  
暂停。  
卡斯又轻柔、缓慢地吸进鼻子一口气。  
“那，再见，迪恩，”卡斯迪奥说道。  
“好啊……拜……”迪恩说道。  
又一个暂停。  
卡斯突然飞快地说道：“我突然想到，就是好奇，你愿不愿意我帮——”  
“愿意！”迪恩说道。  
“我是说，带射——”  
“是是我知道你说什么愿意我说愿意，”迪恩说道。  
“我对一种新的刺激有个想法，”卡斯轻快地说道。“你有时间就行。差不多半个小时？”  
“哦……我可以腾出点儿时间，我觉得吧，”迪恩说道。卡斯上前一步，伸出手抓住迪恩的肩膀，噗呋，他们就到了车库。正好站在英帕拉前面。  
“嗯，”迪恩说道，“我们这儿干什么？”  
“迪恩，”卡斯说道，他放下手，向后退了一步，“为什么你……不看看车呢？”  
“什么？”  
卡斯眯起双眼。他仔细地看着迪恩，重复了一遍：“你就……看着车，迪恩。”他声音里有一种奇怪的语气，缓慢又严肃，好像他是想把迪恩催眠的业余魔术师一样。  
迪恩瞟了一眼英帕拉的前盖，当然立刻就想到了卡斯戴着荒谬的兔耳朵在上面扭动的样子……卡斯喘息着……卡斯愉悦地呻吟……  
“我就知道，”卡斯相当满意地说道。“对你来说看到这辆车就是很有效的性爱刺激。相当有趣。我早先拜访你和萨姆的时候就注意到了。每当你看向车的时候，你的性欲就会更加蓬勃。”  
迪恩想到：是啊，那是因为“你靠在前盖子上面”而我一直在想象你他妈老二戳出裤裆的样子。但是他甚至都没来得及想好要说什么，卡斯就上前一步，抓着他的大胯，轻松地把他提了起来——我的天，又是那种力量！——然后把他放在了前盖上。卡斯现在看起来进入了行动模式，高潮天使回归；就像上一次一样，他只花了一秒就把迪恩粗暴地推倒在了前盖上，然后拂去了迪恩的运动裤。  
他效率高得惊人。兄弟，卡斯正经起来可是毫不含糊。而现在是迪恩四肢大开摊在英帕拉前盖上，根本不是卡斯。他的老二还戳在空中，已经半勃了。  
但是这也很受用。这会非常受用。卡斯摊在英帕拉上的场景可以待会再说（希望如此）；迪恩摊在英帕拉上的场景目前可以接受。完完全全可以接受。大概比可以接受还可以接受，迪恩想到，因为卡斯已经又一次分开迪恩的双腿，已经再一次含住迪恩的老二，又一次将迪恩一吸到底，他的鼻子直接压在迪恩的骨盆上。然后，老天，他就停在那儿了，深深含住，来回旋转舌头。  
迪恩脑子里再没有其他的念头，他只能想到，只能说出：“好好好好好好。”他任凭脑袋砸到前盖上。现在事实已经证明英帕拉的前盖绝对不是世界上口交的最佳场所，但是迪恩完全不在乎因为，啊啊啊啊啊，这感觉太他妈爽了。他已经为此等了整整一周，希求了一周，每天晚上像傻乎乎的高中生怀着傻乎乎的高中暗恋一样想象着，而现在这终于再次成真了，这比他印象中的所有记忆都超、爽、的！卡斯的嘴那么热，火热火热，他的舌头那么丝滑柔软又潮湿又灵活又雾气朦胧简直棒呆。而迪恩的老二一秒钟就涨成全勃，之后的每一秒都更加坚挺。  
卡斯用喉咙将迪恩的阴茎吸得更深了一点，用舌头上下舔弄柱体；迪恩呻吟着。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，卡斯……”他说道。  
卡斯的一只手猛地伸过来捂住了迪恩的嘴。哦，干。迪恩意识到。车库里没有“结界”！而且萨姆就在不远处！萨姆和迪恩经常不关车库和地堡其他部分之间的门，而且厨房和图书馆真的都不远。妈的，萨姆他妈的在哪呢？那声呻吟有多大声啊？  
卡斯的手慢慢放开了迪恩的嘴；迪恩尽可能安静地急喘了几口气，两条腿环住卡斯的后背，把他钩得更近了一点。而整个过程中卡斯的嘴好像他妈的锁在了迪恩老二上面一样，依然一含到底。然后卡斯开始用喉咙深处做出诡异的吞咽动作，迪恩的龟头感觉美好得无法言说。卡斯同时更加卖力地旋转舌头；迪恩嘶嘶地喷出一口气，“啊啊啊啊啊！”绝望地想要保持安静。  
卡斯就这样吸啊吸啊回旋舌头啊做出无与伦比的吞咽啊，然后缓慢地上下摆动起来，迪恩的老二完全埋在他嘴里。“哦上帝啊卡斯……”迪恩轻声说道，尽可能地小声，“继续快继续。”迪恩向下瞥了一眼，发现卡斯正在注视他。直直地抬头盯着他，那双专注的蓝眼睛睁得很大，向上看着，锁定在迪恩的脸上。低头看见卡斯这个样子，看见迪恩的老二戳进卡斯嘴里，卡斯的嘴唇裹住筋脉凸起的柱体，实在是让他兴奋异常。黑光发亮的英帕拉前盖向两侧延伸开来。（好吧，所以英帕拉大概也挺撩人的？）  
卡斯慢慢地抬头，放开迪恩阴茎的时候发出一声轻柔的水声。迪恩倒吸一口气；卡斯撤走了，留下他的老二在冷空气中摆动着。卡斯缓慢地舔舐着嘴唇（这真是磨人），轻声说道：“顺便说一句，萨姆所在的位置能听见，所以如果你不想让他听到的话，你就必须保持安静。新的刺激要来了，迪恩。”  
他将迪恩的两腿钩得更开，舔舐自己的一根修长的手指……然后轻柔地直接按进了迪恩的屁眼，同时重新含住了迪恩的阴茎。  
但是迪恩发现自己瑟缩着躲开了那根手指，蠕动着往英帕拉前盖上面爬了几英寸。他其实对此并不确定。当然了，发生西斯廷安全套惨案的时候，这个念头短暂地在他脑子里闪过，但实话说，迪恩从来没有真的热衷过肛门这玩意（好吧，反正不是受）。因为呢，那个，屁股里含一根手指是不是让他变同性恋了还是怎么的？一刹那以后，他想：哦，让一个男的吸你的屌就没那么同性恋了吗？而且还有，可能这两种事都和“同性恋”的定义没关系？还有，他妈的这不是更好吗？紧接着，他到底算不算男的啊？而迪恩实在是太困惑了，就放弃了思考，任凭卡斯轻柔地推进那根修长的手指。  
卡斯啜食迪恩阴茎的动作变得很慢很慢，将迪恩的老二沐浴在火热丝滑的舌头之中，偶尔推入一下手指，一次一毫米。入。入。入。温柔。缓慢。暂停。继续。入。入。入。  
卡斯的手指插得很深了，他好像满意了，然后停在了那里，一根手指完全埋在里面，拇指和其他的手指温柔地按摩迪恩的肛周。这感觉……还行，迪恩想到，有一点点失望。好像一根手指根本不疼，但也没什么特别。就是感觉有点……被撑开了，还有一点诡异；也就这样了。但是卡斯的舌头与此同时，老天啊那个舌头啊，岩浆一般滚烫，绸缎一般丝滑，依然在迪恩的老二上运动着。迪恩很快就感觉到了紧绷的感觉开始紧抓、拉扯他的小腹，一直蔓延到整个胯部。他的老二正实实在在地抽动着——他能感觉它僵住了。迪恩开始觉察到压力在盘旋，他嘶嘶地说道：“卡斯，我……快射了……快……射了……”  
卡斯开始用拇指按摩迪恩的肛周，按压的动作稍稍坚实了一些，哇哦，这种诡异的快感迪恩根本无法解释。一波酥麻开始在四周急速爆发，从他的肛门到睾丸到阴茎然后又是一轮。  
然后卡斯勾动手指。在迪恩屁股里面的手指。  
老天。突然之间这感觉爽翻了。酥麻的感觉越来越强，而且真的有点……有点了不起啊。  
卡斯又做了一次，迪恩感觉自己的骨盆在卡斯手指上猛地压了下去，其实这有点尴尬，完全无意识地使得卡斯的手指插得更深了；然后迪恩忍不住急剧挺身，老二在卡斯嘴里埋得更深了；哦但是现在手指几乎全滑出来了！不！迪恩的胯又猛压下去，又向上挺。然后卡斯做了……什么，转了转手指，然后从他老二开始倾泻一种火热酥麻的疯狂爆炸感觉。迪恩猛地吸了一大口气，卡斯及时地用另一手捂住了迪恩的嘴，抑制了迪恩即将脱口而出的尖叫。  
“唔呋！嗯唔呋！”迪恩呜咽着；卡斯的手差不多把他的嘴封住了。哦我的天那种酥麻，这是怎么了？迪恩的胯又开始耸动，动作变得更快更有力，向下裹住手指，向上插入卡斯的嘴，耶稣他妈的基督，迪恩感觉他的老二在慢动作爆炸。这是他听说过的那种前列腺玩意吗？如果这是的话——日啊他以前怎么就没试过呢？他的老二还埋在卡斯嘴里，但是迪恩能感觉到前液在倾泻而出。那就像密西西比河一样，无穷无尽地喷涌着，而且感觉太棒了、太棒了、太棒了！迪恩的胯猛地落下，抬起，然后落下，上下上下上下。迪恩在卡斯手心里呜咽着“嗯哼！嗯呋！嗯嗯嗯嗯！”英帕拉开始吱吱作响，车头随着迪恩的挺动上下弹动。迪恩知道萨姆可能会听见，但他就是停不下来。落下，抬起，落下，抬起，他的胯部剧烈挺动着，那种巨大、荒谬、饥渴地冲撞，如果他还他妈有一点在乎的话绝对会感到尴尬。  
他的耸动让他滑到了前盖的边缘，渐渐濒临滑落，他的双手抓挠着寻求支撑，但仍然无法遏制冲撞的动作，落下，抬起，落下，抬起。迪恩绝望地抓住头顶的雨刷器；卡斯此时动了动，肩膀撑住迪恩的大腿，避免了迪恩滑下去；而迪恩在此过程中一直在送胯。卡斯用肩膀把迪恩用力推回了前盖上。他可以把我变到任何地方去，迪恩兴奋异常地想到，他一定喜欢肉体的感觉，他选择那样子扯掉我的裤子，他选择推倒我——他一定喜欢这样——他一定喜欢这样！这个想法让迪恩的肌肤涌过一阵火热的刺痒。他伸出空闲的手抓住卡斯的头发，另一只手还抓着雨刷器。紧接着，卡斯又一次完完全全地吞掉了迪恩的老二，同时慢慢慢慢地抽出一点迪恩屁眼里的手指，稍稍钩弄，然后日他姥爷个八辈祖宗那种火烧一般的酥麻突然爆炸到了全身上下，全身上下，全身上下！“唔嗯！”迪恩咕哝着。一阵颤栗的抽搐牢牢攫住他，然后不可思议的电光火石之间，滚烫喷薄的精液从他的阴茎中倾泻而出，直入卡斯的喉咙。又快又猛的冲击，光速一般喷射喷射喷射喷射喷射喷射。而卡斯就这样全他妈吞了下去，而且一直抬眼盯着迪恩，目不转睛，一只手还捂着迪恩的嘴。迪恩一边抽气一边拼命保持安静，在卡斯手心里呜咽，在卡斯嘴里扭动胯部，同时忙着清空老二。  
痉挛终于渐渐平息，迪恩浑身瘫软，他放开了雨刷器，又开始向英帕拉下面滑去。卡斯把嘴从迪恩的老二上面拉开，站起身来，用胯部撑住自己，用力靠在了迪恩的骨盆上，一只手仍然捂着迪恩的嘴。  
卡斯又一次阻止了迪恩滑下英帕拉。而突然之间，卡斯和迪恩的胯部第一次直接靠在了一起。迪恩双腿大张；卡斯紧贴着他；而且……哦……这出人意料的舒服。出人意料的美好。卡斯和迪恩裆部紧贴。这很不错。这相当不错。迪恩暗暗记下。尽管卡斯的裤子和大衣还在碍事……不过……迪恩是不是……感觉到了什么？那是……是不是……我日，是大衣的褶皱——迪恩蠕动着，想要感觉出那到底是什么——卡斯是不是硬了？迪恩一边因为高潮而喘息不已，一边抬起头看着卡斯。卡斯避开了他的目光，这是整晚的第一次。  
卡斯的视线在车库里飘忽。他仍然紧贴迪恩的胯部，仍然用一只手捂着迪恩的嘴，但是脸上的表情仿佛思想正远在天边。眉头微皱，神情专注。  
他看上去脸色有些苍白。  
迪恩努力蠕动得更近了一点，然后……不，迪恩错了。一点也没硬。（干……）尽管有那么一刻，迪恩几乎以为他感觉到了什么。那肯定是那件破大衣扭成一团了。  
然后他们就回到了迪恩的房间里。迪恩手脚大开躺在床上；卡斯把手从迪恩的嘴上拿走，后退了一步。  
迪恩坐了起来，擦了擦嘴，尝到了铁锈的味道，然后他意识到自己咬了卡斯的手。很明显咬得太过用力，都出血了。  
卡斯看了看自己的手。  
“我的天，卡斯，”迪恩说道。“对不起。”  
卡斯一边检查着手一边简单地说道：“最后一项刺激明显有效。”  
迪恩说道：“这个评价我同意。”  
“这一项很有趣，”卡斯说道，放下了手。“你没有立即作出回应，但几分钟以后你有了反应。这在解剖学上是很有意思的线路交叉。我能看出来这能够刺激高潮通路，或者是其他完全不同的几条通路。有一些扩张传感组织真的需要先平缓下来。”  
“什么？”  
“我当时在观察神经脉冲，”卡斯说道。  
对啊。他当时在观察神经脉冲。高潮天使有X射线视力。他当然有了。  
卡斯抬起眼睛直视迪恩。平静，冷酷……但是……谨慎。几乎算得上担心了？  
卡斯说道：“这次高潮可以接受吗？”  
迪恩忍不住大笑出声。“给你一个提示，卡斯，如果你用手捂住我的嘴，而我在射出来的时候咬了你，那肯定可以啊。”  
卡斯看起来很迷惑。迪恩解释道：“可以，卡斯，可以接受。”  
“那质量呢……”卡斯机敏地看着迪恩说道。  
“哦，你知道吗，”迪恩轻快地说道，“一点也不差。”他再一次不愿意让卡斯知道这些“天使高潮”的回归有多么了不起。  
“车也很有效，”卡斯评论道，他抬起眼睛，望着远方。  
是啊……车很有效……但是……迪恩脑海中还是盘旋着卡斯迪奥——不是迪恩——在英帕拉上扭动挣扎的样子。  
或者说，卡斯在哪扭动都很棒。  
或者说，你懂得，卡斯就是扬起性欲就够了。因为……迪恩认为自己感觉到他硬了的那一瞬间，出人意料地刺激。但是卡斯根本没硬；那只是卡斯上衣皱起来了什么的。  
那只是一丝丝一点点一丢丢失望罢了。  
好好珍惜现有的，别希求太多，迪恩想到，但他还是忍不住问道：“卡斯……你有什么想要的吗？我是说，难道我就不能为你做些什么吗？”  
卡斯犹豫着。他瞥向地面。  
迪恩等待着。对迪恩来说，从来不让炮友失望是一种骄傲，但是他现在真的不确定卡斯到底想要什么。天使能高潮吗？或许卡斯连性欲都没有呢？可能天使就是没这根弦呢？迪恩不知道，但是他突然觉得应该问问。就算……卡斯可能会想要，呃，吸屌还是什么的？迪恩突然有点担心了，因为他实在是没想过要把嘴放在另一个男人的老二上面。  
但是，迪恩想到，如果他确实必须为卡斯手淫什么的，或者就算是帮他吸屌……或者只是舔舔卡斯的老二，或者……肏他，或者让他肏自己……或者让卡斯射他一身，或者贴身摩擦什么的，或者卡斯可能想来点绝的，比如……比如迪恩在全身打满肥皂泡或者从他身上舔食巧克力或者戴一个阴茎环或者戴一对乳夹或者法式热吻一小时或者相互依偎搂抱一整晚——好吧，如果迪恩确实必须这么做的话，他会努力挺过去的。  
卡斯沉默了片刻。他终于犹豫地开口了，眼睛还看着地面，害羞得可爱，“其实……我还想要，是啊。迪恩……其实……”  
迪恩抬头凝视着卡斯，屏息等待着。  
卡斯终于看着迪恩说道：“其实吧，我还想要研究性爱刺激列表里面的一些内容。比你想象中要多得多。如果你不介意的话，我没准可以在你身上再实践几种。你有空闲时间吗？之后这几周呢？”  
“哦，去他妈的，”迪恩说道。“如果你一定要坚持的话，我就看看能不能腾出时间来。”


	7. 和卡斯迪奥一起吃早餐

迪恩以前也有过不少性爱周。即使是流浪时，他也有那么一两次在某个地方呆上一段时间，找个合适的人，在一段关系的最开始就来场无尽狂野一塌糊涂的性事。  
但现在，和卡斯做这种事，这就是另一回事了。竟然是卡斯迪奥！迪恩一直都知道卡斯无畏、不懂害羞、固执而又一根筋，他从不放弃任何一项任务。不知为何迪恩从未想过卡斯竟会把重心放在性上。他难道不该是个几千岁的小处子天使或之类的东西吗？但那……那些卡斯想出来的性爱刺激！以及他的好奇心！他一根筋地痴迷于用各种办法让迪恩射精……要不是亲身经历，他才不会信咧。  
卡斯下一周每天都过来，这简直就是轮回不断的性爱周。  
————————————  
第一晚，迪恩刚开始在房间踱步，想着卡斯今晚会不会出现，一堆亚洲大波美女的杂志就突然出现了，一垛一垛地堆满了迪恩的房间。卡斯站在它们的正中。  
“我今晚想测试些视觉刺激。”卡斯说。他打了个响指，那些大胸美人就活生生地跳出来围住迪恩，就像许多小小的３Ｄ全息图飘浮在杂志上空。  
迪恩那晚特尴尬地射得很快，那么多裸着的大胸美女绕着他跳来跳去，他只能这样平躺着直直射向空中（卡斯熟练地吸着他，又一次把手指放在他屁股上，也可能起了点作用）  
迪恩认为这一切已经结束了，他都射了，不是吗？但卡斯开始钻研那些３Ｄ全息图展现了什么，不停观察某些部位被放大后迪恩的反应。直到半小时后，卡斯才结束了“视觉性爱刺激”的实验。迪恩发现自己被数十个巨大的亚洲美女的乳房晃动着包围，就像挤满了房间的热气球，而这中国超离现实的画面让迪恩头晕目眩，痴笑着再次不受控制地硬了。  
看见没？看见没？我有兴趣的是女人！迪恩就这么想着，故意忽略了在被胸部吸引的同时也在被某些别的事物吸引的事实。然而实际上影响最大的“视觉刺激”是卡斯迪奥自己：他站在迪恩的床边，一只手搭在迪恩的阴茎上，另一只手做着手势召唤着一个个巨大的摇动着的胸部，它们就顺从地组着队绕着迪恩懒散地抖啊摇。哈，他是个代言胸部的巫师！卡斯绝对是代言胸部的巫师。迪恩想到这个，他大笑起来，因为这想法真是太荒谬了。卡斯再次俯身轻轻弹击迪恩的下体，那些胸部也像饿狼一样聚拢向他，而迪恩的笑声也在他粗暴地射在卡斯火热的口腔里化为了哽咽和咕哝。  
第二晚是乳头之夜。乳夹曾是迪恩从未想过的东西，但事实证明这玩意对影响他的高潮效果显著：在卡斯下令时，尤其是在卡斯做计时实验时，在迪恩射精的瞬间移开乳夹时。而这夜晚些时候，迪恩勉强从高潮中恢复过来，卡斯又有了一个更妙的主意：用他的舌头和牙齿来抚慰迪恩的乳粒。迪恩想到这是卡斯除了“触觉性爱刺激”（卡斯取的名字）以外，他在身体上离自己最近的一次了。现在卡斯的头正被按在迪恩的胸前，他灵活的舌头辛勤地舔着，牙齿轻轻啃咬乳头，而迪恩不停地想着：他好近，他离我好近。迪恩的双手紧紧抓住胸前卡斯的头，喘息着、呻吟着，最后尖叫着射在卡斯的手中。  
第三晚关于阴茎环，以及某些该死的被称为“边缘性爱”的计时方案。迪恩这晚非常恼怒。而当这一切结束时，“这些很有效果。”卡斯迪奥评判道。  
第四晚是肛珠夜，迪恩确信自己很讨厌这个，这让他高潮时陷入混乱的颤抖与抽搐状态。“你设下界限是明智的。”卡斯迪奥评论，“而且你知道吗？你的肺相当强健。”  
第五晚卡斯掏出了假阴茎。这又是一件迪恩未曾想过但现在正在尝试的事，他原本就不怎么积极的逃避尝试被卡斯温和的坚持驱走了。结束后卡斯站起身，平静地说：“看起来这对你影响也相当大，认同吗？”迪恩紧抓着床单，还沉浸在高潮后的极乐中，带着敬畏之情抬眼看向卡斯，想着：我怎么能如此幸运？而这一切又是如何发生的？  
第六晚，卡斯决定舔遍迪恩的全身，来寻找他的另一些兴奋点。进行到一半时，迪恩对有可能接吻充满了希望，这也是有可能的，对吧？（卡斯总是默默地避免亲吻，而迪恩也不好意思提出来）可惜的是卡斯整晚都没碰迪恩的嘴唇，但它确实发现了些让迪恩沉醉的点，在耳后，在脚趾间，在手肘内侧。迪恩不知道这种他没想过的事都能对他如此“有影响”。  
卡斯警告过迪恩，第七晚将有更多的“视觉刺激”。但那天早上，萨姆坚持要拉着迪恩去当地餐馆吃早饭。“你整周都很开心。”萨姆是这么说的，“我很高兴看到你心情那么好，所以我觉得这是出门吃顿好早餐的时候了。”所以他们就出门去了一家小小的黎巴嫩餐馆。当他们到达目的地，即将进门时，萨姆突然说：“哦对了，我邀请了卡斯，他已经在里面了。”  
“卡斯在这儿？”迪恩放慢了步伐。  
“我一小时前给他打了电话，让他在这和我们碰头。”萨姆说道。  
“为什么？”  
“呃，我觉得我们可以一起出去逛那么一会儿。”萨姆爽快地说，“他说自己现在有些空闲，而且你最近心情也挺好……”  
迪恩停下来盯着萨姆。  
萨姆举起双手：“好吧，好吧，听着，我觉得你可能会想和他聊聊。你们俩之间还有嫌隙，我知道的，而你俩需要谈谈。”  
“天哪，萨姆，”迪恩说，“我和卡斯之间没有问题。”  
或者说，不是你想的那种问题。  
“所以你不介意和他共进早餐，对吧？”萨姆咧开嘴笑了，他转身推开餐馆的门，帮迪恩也开着。迪恩叹了口气，走了进去。  
卡斯已经在那儿了，他正捧着一杯咖啡坐在角落的隔间里等他们。  
“嘿卡斯！你好啊。”萨姆说道，他迅速绕过迪恩，占领了隔间的另一边，迪恩被迫挤到卡斯那一边。  
“嘁，萨姆，”迪恩冷冷地说，“谢谢你让我自己选位置”  
“不用谢，迪恩。”萨姆说。他喊来服务员给自己点了吐司和炒蛋。迪恩再次叹了口气，点了薄煎饼，而卡斯，当然了，还执着于那杯咖啡。  
“所以，卡斯……”迪恩问，“你……怎么样啊？”  
“我很好，迪恩。”卡斯严肃地看着他。  
他们沉默了会儿，迪恩可以清楚地感觉到卡斯的大腿在自己身侧。  
鉴于之前和卡斯的性爱夜之旅，迪恩觉得坐在他旁边怎么都怪怪的，比如迪恩现在穿着衣服，看起来是那么正常，甚至还想要交谈。  
卡斯礼貌地开口：“那你怎么样，迪恩？”  
“哦那个……我很好啊。”迪恩在座位上挪来挪去。  
“天，你俩刚刚是在展示聊天的典范。”萨姆评价道。他的餐到了，就问：“对了卡斯，你尝过吐司吗？或者炒蛋。”  
卡斯摇了摇头说：“我不用吃东西，萨姆。”  
“我知道，但你真的不想试试？试些新鲜事物。”  
“对的，卡斯，”迪恩接口，“你应该试些新的……刺激。”  
卡斯眯眼看了看迪恩，过了会儿他对着萨姆点了点头：“我可能会想试试吐司。”  
“等等哦，蘸着果酱吃，”萨姆推荐，“蘸着更好吃。”卡斯看起来有些不解，但还是拿起餐刀接过了萨姆的吐司。他小心翼翼地把餐刀浸到萨姆递给他的葡萄酱塑料罐里，刮出些果酱抹匀在吐司上，卡斯皱着眉专注于此，就像在做一个精准的外科手术。  
卡斯把吐司举到鼻子下闻，迪恩和萨姆都看着他，他的鼻孔微张，轻轻地嗅着。  
迪恩眨眨眼。  
卡斯伸出了舌头，迪恩前几周的经历让他深知这是条如天鹅绒般柔软光滑的舌头。卡斯尝试性地舔了舔果酱，在其边缘轻快的碰了一下，然后又舔了一下，接着才咬了小的不能再小的一口。  
迪恩屏住呼吸看着他。  
真该死！不要在萨姆还在的情况下硬！千万别！别在早餐时勃起！  
“喜欢吗？”萨姆问。  
卡斯看上去还有点困惑，他再次轻嗅果酱，看向了迪恩。  
别在早餐时勃起，别在早餐时勃起，迪恩对自己重复着，清了清喉咙看向了别处。他听到卡斯说：“嗯，是的，我喜欢。吐司非常美味，萨姆。这果酱分子……形态也很好看。”  
萨姆轻哼了一下，说：“我们可能也就帮你到这个地步了，嗯，”他突然装作看向手机。“对了，”他说，“我得借这个电话，几分钟后就回来。”  
迪恩揭穿：“萨姆，你的手机可没响。”  
“确实没有，我把铃声关了。”  
“我可不信你。”  
“我反正要去接电话，你和卡斯为什么不聊会儿呢？就随便说说话。我很快就回来！”萨姆给了迪恩一个闪亮动人的笑容，跳出座位走向了门。  
迪恩叹气，喝了一大口咖啡。太好了……现在萨姆帮他俩牵线搭桥，试图修补他们的友谊，如果不是因为某种尴尬倒也挺有趣的。好吧，至少他糟心的早餐勃起已经消退了些，因为他不用再看卡斯舔食那讨厌的葡萄酱了。  
“萨姆表现得很奇怪。”卡斯在看着他出了餐馆后评价道。  
“他想让我们单独相处一会儿。”迪恩说，然后他微笑着加了句：“他担心我们之间有问题，觉得我们需要谈谈。”  
“嗯，”卡斯说，“可能我告诉他前些天我把你刺激到高潮好多次会让他感到安心。”  
“这不会让他安心的，卡斯，”迪恩立刻反对，“这真的不会的。”  
“那如果我描述你射精的量和力度呢？”  
“这不会让他安心，卡斯，”迪恩激动地嘶声说道，他环顾餐馆，“你能说话声音轻点吗？”  
“但这表明了你至少从我的陪伴里获得了些快乐，难道不是吗？”卡斯问。迪恩说：“他觉得我……他……你只要相信我就可以了，萨姆不会想听我的高潮经历的。一般的经验法则就是，不要告诉任何人有关他兄弟的性经历的事。而且他不会乐意知道我们正在……你懂。”  
“他不想知道你和我有关系，”卡斯说，“我……懂了，我想我知道了。”  
卡斯看起来不怎么开心。  
迪恩抬手磨蹭自己的前额：“卡斯，只是……只是不能让萨姆发现，好吗？这只是……这很难解释。这是……这是人类的问题，懂了吗？”卡斯思索了下，缓缓点了点头。  
迪恩重重叹了口气说：“伙计，我现在想来点喝的。”  
“要咖啡吗？”  
“卡斯，我是说酒精饮料。”  
卡斯招手喊来一名服务员：“请来杯酒，”卡斯对她说，“给我的朋友。”  
她滑稽地看了他一眼说：“先生，我们这不提供酒类，如果你要的话，可以去街对面的弗拉纳甘餐厅。”  
她离开后迪恩说：“给你个建议：要啤酒而不仅仅是要杯酒，而且要在酒吧里问，而不是餐厅，”他叹口气，“我确实该喝杯啤酒。”  
卡斯点了点头。  
然后卡斯消失了，迪恩被他的突然不见吓到了。  
该死，卡斯就这么离开了。迪恩可是好不容易才有机会和他冷静地坐在一起寻求突破。（不是说那个热衷于高潮的天使的来访不好，只是迪恩发现自己和卡斯呆在一起时总是没有这种机会）而现在他又赶走了它。  
他刚刚还有和卡斯放松地坐在一起的机会，但他不知怎么的放跑了它。  
这该死的可不是一场约会，他提醒自己。只有免费的超赞口活，没有感情，记得吗？更没有依恋。卡死甚至没有参与到性爱里，他甚至不要亲吻，他只是把你当做这个月的兴趣而已。他最终会感到无趣，再投身于其他事物。就像他之前对待蜜蜂一样。  
不要在幻想更多。  
只要知足并感恩就可以了，迪恩让自己记住这些。  
但一分钟后，在迪恩悲哀地切着薄煎饼时，卡斯伴随着一阵熟悉而恼人的风再次出现了。窗帘被吹乱，几张桌子上的的餐巾纸被吹飞，而卡斯重重地跌坐在座位上，不受控制地滑向了迪恩。  
“噢，哇！伙计，这回降落地可不平稳啊！”迪恩抵住他的背，“怎么了，你还好吗？”  
“我很好，是的……都很好。”卡斯囫囵着说，“拿着，我给你带了酒。”他伸出手。迪恩看到卡斯正捧着一大杯啤酒。卡斯小心翼翼地开口，那玻璃杯微微晃动：“我去了弗，弗拉纳甘餐厅，九在节对面，给你的。”酒溅了些在迪恩面前。  
“嘘！小声点！”迪恩嘘他，“你不该在这儿拿出来。”  
“那你最好快点喝了它，”卡斯说，他抬起头，在空中挥舞着手指，就像是一个在讲堂前做盛大演讲的醉酒教授，他又补上几句，“我发，发现了件事，光要杯啤酒是不狗……不勾……不够的，因为有很多不同种类，他们会问你要哪种。迪恩啤酒种类太多了！我发现有，有几十种类型！”  
“所以，我猜，你试了些？”迪恩强忍住笑问。  
“我都试了，”卡斯打了个嗝继续说，“他们的这种特别产品有22个种类，我每个都尝过了。”他又打了个嗝，“我进行了好多轮的比脚……比叫……比较！缩小范围到八强，再是四强，以及最后的决赛！”  
迪恩盯住他：“你哪来的时间？”  
“噢，”卡斯回答，“我穿越去了今天晚上。我花了好几个小时来调查这些选项。而褶个，迪恩，”他对着啤酒挥了挥手，“褶是我的最爱，所以给你带回来，试试看吧！”他依靠在隔间墙上，看起来相当高兴。  
迪恩非常努力地控制自己不大笑，但最后还是发出了轻笑声，他晃了晃头说：“谢了，卡斯。”这真的很让人开心，卡斯解决了所有的麻烦就为了给迪恩带杯好酒。  
他呷了一口。这真是梦幻般的自酿啤酒，像琥珀，像贮藏多年的陈酒，或者像其他美好的东西。  
他又呷了一口，卡斯迪奥专注地看着他。  
这真的是太好了，迪恩想。  
“褶……好喝吗？”卡斯迪奥盯着他。  
“是的，卡斯，”迪恩点头，“当然好喝，谢谢。”  
“我本来想给你带些蜂蜜酒，”卡斯迪奥叹息，“以前它哪哪都有，我常和亚里士多德一起喝……”迪恩眨眨眼，亚里士多德？那个亚里士多德吗？卡斯继续惆怅地说着：“那曾是他的最爱……但是……弗拉纳甘餐厅没有蜂蜜酒，他们都不知道我在说什么。”  
卡斯深呼吸了一口，就像处在巨大的情感变化中，最终他爆发了出来：“迪恩，他，他们告诉我……人类已经不再做蜂蜜酒了！”  
这是萨姆回来了，他惊恐地看着好像在哭的卡斯，用力拉过迪恩的袖子，但迪恩示意他离近些。萨姆不确定地靠近，卡斯转向他，抓起他的手腕说：“萨姆这真是太悲伤了，他们再也不做蜂蜜酒了！”  
萨姆惊恐地看着迪恩，卡斯稍稍好转了些，摇着他俩的手说：“萨姆，迪恩，我要告诉你俩一件重要的事，相当重要的事。”  
他们都看着他，萨姆坐回到自己的座位。  
卡斯仍紧抓着两人的衣袖，眉毛下的蓝眼睛盯着他们，他放低了声音：“你们俩完成了那么，那么不克楞的事。你们是……那么非凡的人，你俩都是。我相信，我确信，你们能……学会制作蜂蜜酒。只要你们能用心学。”他放开他俩的袖子，叹息着靠在墙上。  
迪恩疲倦地对萨姆说：“他给我买了杯酒。”  
“所以他得先尝些？”萨姆快速地微笑了一下猜测道。  
“显然他全部尝了，好几回。”  
卡斯说：“我只是有一点点喝醉，不要管这个。我只，只想给迪恩带杯好酒。迪恩，那杯酒让你舒服吗？”  
迪恩听到“让你舒服”这句话时，他呛了一口，喷出来了满口的酒。  
“呃，是的，卡斯，是的！它很好，这是很好……很棒的酒。”迪恩说到。萨姆轻哼着发出低沉笑声。但卡斯非常严肃地关心着那酒：“质量好吗？喝它的体验好吗？这让你开心吗？”  
“是的，卡斯，”迪恩回答，“我喝这个酒很开心。”  
“噢，好的，”卡斯突然放松下来，“很好，这很好。”  
“所以卡斯，你和迪恩相处得很好，对吧？”萨姆仍在努力藏起笑容，“你们聊了些什么？”  
“我们没有聊太多，”卡斯迪奥认真回复，“但我认为他在我的陪伴下挺满意挺开心。这肯定有赤激那……”  
“嘿萨姆，那通电话怎么样？”迪恩打断了他。  
“哦，挺好的，”萨姆扔紧盯着卡斯，“你真的还好吗？和迪恩聊得好吗？”  
“是的，萨姆，一切都进行得很顺利。”卡斯靠在桌子上，用沙哑而显得秘密的声音对萨姆耳语，自以为没人听见：“萨姆，你哥哥会发出很大的声音，而且那个量和力度……”  
“停下，卡斯！”迪恩激动地喊，“萨姆，那个，你能再给我和卡斯点时间单独谈谈吗？”  
萨姆忽略迪恩，他问卡斯：“什么叫声音响和力度大？”他气愤地看了迪恩一眼，“迪恩朝你吼了吗，卡斯？”  
卡斯缓缓点头：“他一直吼。”  
萨姆怒视迪恩：“迪恩，他说的是什么？”  
“天哪拜托，萨姆，他喝醉了。”迪恩越来越绝望。难道没办法让卡斯闭嘴了吗？  
“卡斯，迪恩是不是对你生气了？”  
迪恩又试着插话：“萨姆，你知道他醉了……”但萨姆对他说：“我们最好在外面把这事解决了。卡斯，”他又转向卡斯迪奥，重复道：“迪恩有对你生气吗？”  
“没有，没有，没有啊啊啊！”卡斯前后挥着手欢快地说，“他只是会，会激动。萨姆，你知道你哥哥有……”他停了下来。  
这就像看着过山车在轨道上飞驰，根本没有任何办法阻止它，而迪恩只能畏缩着坐在那。  
卡斯迪奥又靠在桌子上，轻声对萨姆说：“你哥哥有……秘密耳朵。”  
萨姆看起来完全没明白。  
卡斯继续着自己的话头：“但我不改……不盖……不该告诉你这个，所以我不会说出来。”他一本正经地闭上嘴靠回隔间的墙上。他看向迪恩，又来那种“这是秘密”“但谁都可以听到的”悄悄话：“别担心，迪恩，我不会和萨姆讲那些耳朵的。”  
“是啊，”迪恩回答，“真是谢了，卡斯。”  
“我也不会说出避孕套的事，”卡斯又低声说，“你可以信赖我，迪恩。”  
萨姆大笑起来。  
“谢你哦，卡斯。”迪恩还是回复了他。他不耐烦地对萨姆说：“我在沃尔玛买了点儿，行吗？去控告我啊。卡斯在车后座看到了。”  
卡斯迪奥点了点头：“纯粹快感超滑自润安全套*。”他认真地背了出来。  
迪恩捂住脸：“是啊，卡斯，谢……”  
“十只装。”卡斯迪奥又说。  
“谢谢你告诉萨姆，卡斯。”迪恩把脸埋进手掌。萨姆已经懒得憋笑了，直接变成咯咯傻笑。  
“我不会告诉萨姆的，迪恩，”卡斯迪奥说，“我可是谨，谨慎之人。”  
“你确实是这样的人，就这样吧。”迪恩说。  
萨姆终于停下了大笑，问道：“你怎么觉得会用到避孕套呢，迪恩？我们前六个月，和一个真正的女孩说上过哪怕一句话吗？你不可能碰过谁的。”  
该死，迪恩脸红了。  
“要死，”萨姆紧盯迪恩，“你真的遇上了某个人！对吧！”  
“不，我……我没有，”迪恩心虚地回答，非常非常努力地不去看卡斯，“你总该备些避孕套在身边，以防万一嘛。”  
“别给我扯这套，你就是遇上了谁！在何地？何时？是在爱荷华吗？”  
别看卡斯，千万别看卡斯。“呃，是的，应该是在爱荷华，行了吗？”  
“她长什么样？名字呢？”  
迪恩受不了了，他看向卡斯，而卡斯也正看上去很迷惑地望向他。  
卡斯小小声地问：“你有女朋友了，迪恩？”  
迪恩确定那辆过山车脱了轨，正冲向几千英尺高的悬崖。  
“告诉我嘛，迪恩，她叫什么？”萨姆问。  
迪恩尝试虚构个女孩名，但他一开始想到的就是“卡茜*”“卡珊德拉*”，还有最糟的“卡斯蒂利亚*”。（*卡茜Cassie *卡珊德拉Cassandra *卡斯蒂利亚Castiella）  
“艾拉。”迪恩终于能好好喘气了。  
萨姆又问：“她长什么样？”  
如果我在座位上缩得够小的话，说不定就能滑到桌子底下去躲着了。他想编个可信的注重细节的瞎话，编个合适的虚构女友，但当他构思幻想配偶时，只能想到卡斯迪奥。  
“呃，她，她有深色头发，还有……嗯，蓝眼睛。”迪恩结巴着。  
“拜托了，再给点细节吧！她火辣吗？有对好奶子吗？健壮吗？友好吗？吻技好吗？”  
“嗯……事实上她是平胸……要说健壮，其实挺瘦的……呃非常火辣……而且友好……对了还有点呆呆的……但说起来，她是个漂亮的小混蛋……很会打架，很会用匕首……有个大家族，她的家人可没那么友善……”迪恩发现自己在长篇大论着卡斯迪奥的一切，他惊慌地想：制止自己！别在那胡说八道了！立刻他妈的换掉话题！“听着，我不是真的想……  
卡斯插口问：“她口交技术好吗？”  
萨姆和迪恩都转头看向他。卡斯迪奥看上去清醒多了，他认真地说：“有人告诉我那是个重要技能，而显然这需要些练习。”  
太好了，过山车就要撞上悬崖底部了，不是吗？  
迪恩的一半脑子用在了疯狂寻找分散注意力的方法上（他能假装刚看到一个狼人跑过街了吗？或者大喊“着火了”？还是假装犯心脏病？）而他的另一半脑子注意到了卡斯眼底不加掩饰的忧虑和心碎。  
“好吧，既然你问了，卡斯，”迪恩说，“她的口交技术不怎么样。”  
萨姆又哼了一声，但卡斯问：“真的吗？”他的表情明显放松了不少。  
“是的，我觉得她没进行研究。”  
“研究是很重要的。”卡斯用力点头。  
“所以！”萨姆突然掏出钱包，“我觉得和一个醉酒天使聊口交聊够了，迪恩，你呢？”  
“当然，”迪恩回答，“萨姆，给我和卡斯点时间来，嗯，说清些事，我很快就和你一起上车，行吗？”  
“说吧说吧，”萨姆翻了个白眼，“祝你们好运咯。再见，卡斯。哦对了，你还真是个可爱的小醉汉。”他越过桌子亲热地拍了拍卡斯的肩。朝迪恩同情地笑了笑，扔下饭钱走出了门。  
“卡斯，”迪恩开始教育了，“听着，我知道你今天有些醉，但我还是得让你知道，不能告诉萨姆这种事，懂了吗？因为啊！”  
卡斯抓住了他的老二。好吧，是隔着裤子，但还是抓着啊。  
天啊，卡斯在拉下他的裤子拉链，他舔湿了自己的手，探了下去。是的，他慢慢把迪恩的老二掏出到冰冷的空气中开始按摩。  
“那个女孩艾拉，”卡斯问，“她有用手刺激你的阴茎吗？或是睾丸？或肛门？你亲她了吗？她有用不寻常的刺激方式吗？”  
“卡斯！啊哇！”迪恩嘶吼，他尽可能谨慎地扭动着试图脱离或是拉开卡斯的魔爪。他环视了下餐厅，所幸没人注意到这儿的事。谢天谢地他们是在角落里的隔间，远离了人流来往密集的地方。他没法拉开卡斯的手，而且如果那个该死的早餐勃起不回来的话，卡斯是不会放过他的。  
天哪，卡斯的手好热，这不是第一次迪恩怀疑卡斯的体温真的比常人高了。他一直都那么的……火热。  
各种意义上的火热。  
卡斯没管迪恩推开他手的尝试，还在用“艾拉”的问题给他火上浇油，他问：“她试过震动棒吗？她按摩过你吗？她用过羽毛吗？迪恩，她肯定没用过羽毛，对吧？”  
“我的天哪，卡斯，”迪恩低声说，“别人在看呢”  
“不，他们没有，”卡斯快速瞥了眼餐厅，“她没用过羽毛，对吗？”他为什么要问三次羽毛？迪恩想到这件事，但卡斯正抓着他的老二，他没机会问出来。他的手可真他妈热。迪恩拿开自己推卡斯的手，任由他去了。该死，他需要安静的高潮，他现在就要。迪恩已经完全放弃了，就由着卡斯了，快感堆积，累加，结合，他妈的这感觉真好。这次没什么花样，没有创意十足的“性爱刺激”，只是简简单单的卡斯帮他手淫，快速而又近乎疼痛，天哪这感觉真好！卡斯保持上身基本不动地干这件事，不知他如何做到的，他只是微微朝向迪恩，看着他。  
看着他。  
“她用过羽毛吗？”卡斯又问了一遍。  
“她没……用过，卡斯。”迪恩呢喃，“没用过羽……羽毛，嗯，哈啊！”迪恩立刻闭上嘴，他僵坐在座位上，内心交杂着恐惧与兴奋，血液撞击着他的耳膜，但他仍能听到金属刀叉的撞击声和周围的交谈声；听到服务员点了咖啡；听到顾客来往……整间餐馆都沉浸在自己的事务中……所有人，当然除了他和卡斯，都不知道这张桌下正发生着什么。  
快感堆积，叠加。迪恩屏住了呼吸。  
卡斯低声说：“我要你为我射出来，就现在。”  
迪恩爆发出来，他感觉整个人都炸裂了，一股股温暖的精液射进了卡斯的手掌里。迪恩僵硬着憋住气，刚射时他全身猛地抽搐了下，但后来他控制住了幅度。  
他直挺挺地坐着，感受快感的浪潮席卷了他，冲出身体，奔向卡斯的手。  
迪恩终于能长长地吸入一口气，他保持着谨慎，接着又大大的呼吸了好几口。卡斯用魔法清理了他，仔细地塞回迪恩的老二，拉上拉链。  
“谢谢你，迪恩。”卡斯说。  
“他妈的不用谢。”迪恩轻柔地回答。  
“那个艾拉……她的技术……是不是挺好的，迪恩？”卡斯问。迪恩终于喘回了魂，转头看向他，发现卡斯迪奥看上去是那么失望而悲伤（还有些微醉）迪恩只想抬起双臂搂紧他。  
“根本没什么艾拉，卡斯，”迪恩说，“那是我编的。”  
“什么？”  
“才没有别的女孩，我只想摆脱萨姆的追问，我有的只是你。”  
卡斯眨眨眼：“我不太……懂。”他低头盯着桌子。  
“很抱歉你因为一个烂借口而帮我撸了。”迪恩有些歉疚。　　   
“我应该主动问你要不要的。这是我的荣幸。”卡斯心不在焉地回答，他扔盯着桌面。  
过了会儿他又说：“迪恩……我希望你能有个让你幸福的生活伴侣。但是……我得承认听说你没和别人试过用羽毛，我挺开心的。”卡斯看向迪恩的酒杯，“迪恩，你还要喝剩下的酒吗？”他没等迪恩回答，就举起杯子，一口喝光了剩下的弗拉纳甘“天使之选”啤酒。他把玻璃杯敲在桌上说，“过会儿见。”接着就消失了。  
他很快又飞回来说：“对了，你今晚应该不会想去弗拉纳甘餐馆了，我在账单上写了你的名字。”然后又消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：他要用羽毛干什么？或者只是因为他喝醉了，亦或者晚些时候就能知道。  
>  如果你喜欢此文，请来评价吧


	8. 室内装修

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：只是提个醒，感情戏要来了。一些严肃的事情即将到来。  
> 还有，目前有些人可能已经察觉我是一个鸟类学家（是的，真的哦）——对羽翼生物的构造和它们天生的行为表现有点小看法。我对天使的看法可能与标准有点出入，所以，先提醒下这点，之后会更明显的。

萨姆当然不会放下艾拉这件事。他在整个回地堡的路上向迪恩提出不少关于“艾拉”的问题。  
终于迪恩说道：“你能不能别烦我了？”  
“但是，迪恩，只是，关于她的事你说的含糊不清！”萨姆说。“只有当你真的喜欢上谁时你才会这样做。我只见过你这样对待过一个或者两个姑娘的事。其中一次是在你九年级的时候！我该死的怎么会从来没见过她？你什么时候会有机会约她出去的？”  
“哦，这个，你要知道，”迪恩说，“她……住得挺远的，所以，我们，嗯……我们经常视频聊天——在我的房间里。”  
“哈！”萨姆说，听起来很满意，“这样的话，倒是能解释了。”  
“解释什么？”  
“你这几周每天晚饭后就消失去了你的房间。不看电影，不去酒吧，只是直接去了你的房间。你还一直心情不错，特别是最近一周。我好奇到底发生了什么。因为，你知道的，你心情好这事实在不寻常。”  
迪恩朝他做了个手势，萨姆笑了。萨姆继续说道，声音忽然变得真心实意，“说真地，迪恩。我为你感到高兴，尽管该死的，我希望你能告诉我。况且，你知道，我总是有点希望……”他停住了。  
“什么？”  
“哦，没什么，”萨姆说。“没什么。说起来，现在的网速对于视频聊天还好么？WiFi信号还可以吗？或许我可以试着增强它或者其他什么？”  
“哦，有点断断续续的，还不算太坏。”迪恩说——其实，就色情录像来说，WiFi的信号强度有时候确实不好，弄得视频断断续续的。事实上，让WiFi信号通过这些厚水泥墙也确实不那么容易。  
“我会试着把它增强一些，”萨姆说，“因为如果与艾拉视频聊天时画面僵在了错误的时刻，那实在是太丢脸了，是吧？你知道，我只是惊讶我最近从你房间里没有听到任何声音。之前我会听到各种可怕的噪音。突然间什么都没有了！你一定是，呃，控制住了？”  
“你能闭嘴吗。”迪恩说。  
萨姆露齿而笑，补充说道：“特别是在那次洗澡之后。噢！那是在爱荷华！不是么！你一定是刚见过她！”他按耐不住笑了起来，“你当时在想她，是不是？”  
“你能不能该死地闭嘴。”迪恩说，萨姆直接放声大笑了起来。  
如果萨姆只是因为他和一个姑娘视频聊天就他妈的啰嗦了这么多，是的，当萨姆发现这到底是怎么回事时，这绝对会变成噩梦的。结论三开始变得越来越重要了。  
当然，结论三是：永远、永远不要让萨姆发现。

————————————————

那天的大多数时间中迪恩是在车库中修整英帕拉度过的（换油，调试，当然还有修理一周前不知为何有点弯曲的雨刷杆）。下午的时候萨姆选了其他车中的一辆出了门，跑了好几个远差事。  
当晚饭时迪恩终于回到地堡，萨姆说，“嘿，我为WiFi的事去了五金商店，而且我想给你看看我做了什么，为了你房间里的Wifi。”他领着迪恩来到走廊里。  
在萨姆打开门之前，迪恩就听到了播放着的“周末夜狂热”。  
萨姆猛地敞开了迪恩的卧室房门，迪恩惊恐地说道：“你他妈干了什么？！”  
在房间的角落，一个二十世纪八十年代的手提收录机里，传来了比吉斯高声唱着的“周六夜狂热”。整个房间充斥着旋转的银闪闪的灯光，这些光来自悬挂在天花板中央的一个小型的、依靠电池供电的迪斯科闪光球（还附带着来自房间两个角落里打过来的光枪）；一个红色的熔岩灯在角落里咕嘟着泡泡；迪恩甚至从门口就可以看到某种像是该死的性爱秋千一样的东西，悬挂在房间的另一角——黑色的橡胶制品，两侧有着落脚的马镫，在座位底部有着一个方便的洞口。  
兔耳朵和尾巴就这样安静地躺在性爱秋千上。另外，还有一个超级巨型尺寸的橡胶振动棒——那看起来超过一英尺长。  
那个振动棒抖动着，发出恼人的嗡嗡声。  
萨姆在一旁笑得丧心病狂。  
“你他妈对我的房间做了些什么？！”迪恩说道。他走进去来回转悠着，发现了更多细节。墙上该死的贴满了“彩虹小马”的海报，床上整洁的铺着虎纹的羊毛床罩和斑马纹的靠枕，迪恩确信他看到了印度豹花纹的床单藏在这底下。另一个摆着熔岩灯的床头柜上放着一大瓶“超级爽滑按摩油”，还有一个用圣诞树灯装饰着的该死的巨型亮红色肛塞。迪恩继续转着，震惊地合不上嘴，萨姆在门口笑地前仰后合。另一对巨大的兔耳朵——超过两英尺长——被永久固定在了床头的墙上，除此之外，还有一只闪闪发光的飞翔的独角飞马，巨大的彩虹从它屁股里喷出来。一大群全新的裸女杂志被散落在所有能想到的表面上（好吧，这可能用得到），而且到处还藏着一种陶制的小独角兽。在第三个角落里放着一个真正的豆沙椅。一个小山羊皮的豆沙椅。一个亮粉色的小山羊皮豆沙椅。当迪恩终于转到了房间最后一角时，他忍不住吼了起来。他在角落里发现了一个约翰·特拉沃尔塔的等身真人立板，在门后摆着周六夜狂热里的舞姿。  
“我只想让……艾拉……”萨姆呛笑着，“……让她了解真正的你。”他再一次的笑抽了。“哦我的天，你真应该看看当你看到那个肛塞时的表情！”  
“我真他妈不敢相信，”迪恩说道，环顾四周。“难道人就不能在他妈的属于自己的房间里，得到点儿他妈的隐私吗？”  
“活该，当你终于遇到一个真正喜欢的人时，你都没告诉我。”萨姆说，试图在他再一次笑过去之前说出那句完整的话，他呛笑着，“我不能……相信……你居然……为她……买了兔耳朵！”他捧腹大笑了一会，喘息着说，“当卡斯说起关于耳朵那件事，我就知道有什么事发生了，我发现了它们——别这么看我，我不是想要刺探什么隐私，但是，当我为了网线钻那个见鬼的洞时，我在床底发现了它们——我发现了那些耳朵，那是在中午之前，然后我有了整个计划，花了整个下午去了旧货市场。哦，老天，你看到特拉沃尔塔时的表情！光是为了这个也绝对值了！”他又咯咯笑了起来。  
“把这些见鬼的东西弄走，”迪恩吼道，尽管，实际上，他得承认这他妈挺搞笑的，最后他也忍不住轻笑了起来，“你他妈到底在哪找到了一只绒面的豆子沙发，萨姆？”  
“如果没赶上他们的家居装修，你在堪萨斯乡下旧货市场里什么也找不到。”萨姆说，喘了口气，“为了不让你担心，我就是说一句，那个肛塞和振动棒都是全新的。所以你可以毫无顾忌的使用它们。对了，那个自慰棒可以震动！它有十四英寸长！我知道你会喜欢它的！”萨姆又无可救药地笑了起来，迪恩拿起一个斑马纹的枕头扔过去，被他轻巧地拍开了。萨姆终于淡定下来说道：“其实我在这儿给你弄了一个你自己的路由器，加快了网速。现在你在视频聊天里会有惊人发挥了。她估计能看到你房间里的每一个细节呢。”  
他又一抽一抽地笑了起来，而迪恩终于把他踢出去了。

——————————————  
一个半钟头后卡斯出现了，他从容地接受了所有这一切。迪恩甚至没有费心拆下任何物品——他只是手足无措地躺在虎皮纹的床罩上，挫败地瞪着那个闪烁的迪斯科球。“周六夜狂热”的电影配乐还在角落里响着。  
卡斯出现在房间中间，平静地环视着周围说道：“你增添了一些装饰，迪恩。”  
“你有时还真是轻描淡写的使者，你知道吗？”迪恩说。【注：the Angel of Understatement，调侃the Angel of the Lord】  
卡斯没有回应。他稍稍转悠着，审视着房间。他终于说道：“迪恩，我不知道你喜欢彩色的小马。”  
“那是萨姆开玩笑的鬼点子。”迪恩试着解释道：“我一点也不喜欢这些家伙。”  
“哦。那这些都不是你自己喜欢的东西了？”卡斯说道，依旧环顾四周。“有条纹的食肉动物？旋转的微型镜子？这个大个的、身穿白衣服的跳舞男人？”  
迪恩笑了，说道：“不，不是我喜欢的类型。”  
“哼嗯，”卡斯在屋子里走来走去，近距离观察每一个细节。“真是有趣的刺激。但如果你说他们对你没什么影响，我会相信你。”他看向迪恩，“迪恩，我突然想到，我从没问过你，在你心里是不是有自己的刺激点——那些你愿意尝试的刺激。”  
卡斯恰巧站在性爱秋千旁边，兔耳朵和兔尾巴仍躺在那。（之前迪恩已经关掉了振动的自慰棒。）  
“这个嘛，”迪恩说，“呃，只是为了好玩的话……比如……”  
他走过去，拿起那对耳朵，慢慢地戴在卡斯头上。  
“我的皮囊已经有耳朵了，迪恩。”卡斯认真地说，迪恩调整着这个小头饰，把它们摆好。“这些耳朵不会有用的。”  
“这些不需要有用，卡斯。”迪恩说。“嘿，让我……让我把这一个也给你戴上，只是为了完善一下戏服……只为了试一下万圣节戏服……”兔尾巴上有个小夹子——忙活了一阵之后，迪恩终于把尾巴夹在了卡斯的风衣后面。  
“我也不需要尾巴，迪恩。”卡斯说，“我的真身有尾巴了。”  
迪恩惊愕地看着他。“你有尾巴？”  
卡斯看上去有点困惑。“当然。所有能飞的生物都有尾巴。要不我们怎么转向呢？”  
好吧，他的话听起来理所当然。  
但是……天呐，尾巴？  
把卡斯想像成人类了，这似乎是再自然不过的事了。一个脾气古怪的人，当然，有点不同；但基本上是人类。但迪恩会在某些时刻——经常地——突然意识到卡斯迪奥其实是另一种完全不同的生物。  
迪恩发觉自己在问：“所以它……”他刚想认真的问道：“它多长？”但这好像是个见鬼的双关语。迪恩莫名其妙地害羞了，他闭嘴不再问，退后了几步。  
卡斯就这样戴着小兔耳朵站在那看着他！一只耳朵直立着，另一只有点弯，哦上帝，这实在太滑稽了，还那么可爱，卡斯无比迷惑的看着迪恩的反应。迪恩忍不住大笑起来。卡斯的眼睛终于都眯成了一条缝，他这样要是还能看见什么，那简直是个奇迹。迪恩打量着卡斯，绕到他身后，那个毛茸茸的白尾巴恰好在正确的位置上。这实在太他妈有趣了；这简直完美。  
“你为什么在笑，迪恩？”卡斯说。  
“哦，我就是高兴，”迪恩说，把笑憋了回去，“你能，呃……你能……就……在我的床上躺一下吗？”性爱秋千虽然挺诱人的，但迪恩仍然想着那个该死的画面——卡斯四肢伸展着仰躺在英帕拉上，或者床上也行。虽然那样迪恩看不到尾巴了，但是……  
卡斯顺从地坐在床边，躺下来，抬头看着迪恩——头戴着那些该死的耳朵，仰躺在虎纹床罩上，倚着斑马纹的靠枕，角落里有个见鬼的熔岩灯，闪闪的巨型肛塞和到处旋转着迪斯科球的光线，还有旧版的《花花公子》撒在他周围。  
迪恩本来觉得这能挺搞笑的，但实际上他立刻觉得自己脸红了，不得不看向别处。  
该死的萨姆……他还真碰巧发现了点像样的刺激呢。  
迪恩听到卡斯轻轻地嗅了嗅，意识到卡斯知道自己在想什么了。过了一会，卡斯重新站起来，挪向迪恩，拉着他的一只胳膊倒向床上。他温柔地扯掉迪恩的衣服——运动裤，短裤，短袖上衣。这之后，该死的他居然拿起了超级爽滑按摩油，“我今晚本来打算尝试一下视觉刺激，但我觉得视觉刺激已经够了。”卡斯往手中倒了一点按摩油，放好瓶子，摩擦着他的双手，抬起头——我的老天，那些烦人的兔耳朵——他说道：“来一次按摩怎么样？”

————————————  
迪恩以为卡斯会直接摸上老二——但没有，卡斯开始了一次全面且正经的按摩。卡斯先让迪恩面朝下躺着，揉着他的整个肩膀。结果他发现，卡斯不知从哪儿学会了一些超赞的按摩技巧（某天，迪恩想道，我真得问问他“调查”这回事了。）  
卡斯给迪恩来了次全身按摩，揉开了他后背和肩膀上所有打结的肌肉，一直揉到他的下肢，也揉到了迪恩的手指和脚趾。这一切实在是太舒爽了，使得迪恩几乎忘记了那些性爱玩意的事。（几乎。）卡斯的手感觉起来实在是太他妈好了。  
怎么说，这有点美好。就像是卡斯真的想要照顾迪恩一样……不只是冷静地观察迪恩——把他当做是卡斯的人类生物学小实验中的样本A。这几乎像是他真的试着让迪恩觉得舒服，尽他所能。  
今早小餐馆那段也挺有趣的，迪恩冥想着。当卡斯强有力的手揉着他背上一块僵硬的肌肉时，他躺在那里，几乎迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
小餐馆那事挺有意思的。好吧，在餐馆里被人撸了确实挺有趣，但卡斯对“艾拉”的反应也挺有意思的。  
他有点像是嫉妒或是其他什么的。  
尽管如此，迪恩还是挺确信他对于卡斯来说只是一个样本A。只是这个月的业余爱好。估计卡斯只是担心他的“技巧”是不是在正常水平上，对于普通大众来讲，而不是特别关心迪恩本身。  
因为，你知道，事情是这样的——卡斯从来不会有性趣。  
他仍旧不让迪恩亲吻他，或进行任何一种拥抱。这条界限明确而坚定，而迪恩发现自己从来不愿意问起这件事，担心把卡斯彻底吓跑了。但是规矩已经很清楚了：卡斯从来不会让迪恩碰到他。亲吻，任何形式的拥抱，当然，还有那些真正的性交——上帝禁止的事——都不会发生。  
当然，口活和所有这些事都超棒的，迪恩想道，我才不是在抱怨……我绝对没在抱怨呢。  
我不是在抱怨。  
我不是在抱怨。  
好吧，我是在抱怨呢。  
如果迪恩能完全正视自己（通常讲他会试着逃避），这事开始有点令人烦恼了。甚至有点失望。  
“你在紧张，”卡斯说，“放松。”他的手在迪恩肩上用力压着，迪恩试着忘掉那些糟心事，安心享受这个按摩。  
一整个钟头后，迪恩躺在那陷入了极度愉悦的沉思中，在他背后，卡斯仍慢慢地按摩着他大腿上的肌肉，接着，他发现卡斯的手正飘向他的胯部。目前，卡斯还只是仔细的进行一场大腿肌肉按摩，但这片肌肉恰巧靠近身体上的某些部位，卡斯不时把一只手随意地搭在迪恩的老二上，挤压轻扯着，按摩着迪恩的睾丸，接着又回到了他的肌肉上。迪恩实在是太放松了，这使他有点惊讶的发现他开始勃起了。当他开始勃起时，肌肉按摩恰巧就这么结束了，卡斯将他的注意力（和双手）自然地转向迪恩的阴茎和睾丸。他的手因按摩油变得光滑、温暖，撸动着迪恩的阴茎。当迪恩开始扭动呻吟的时候，他的阴茎变得更加坚硬了。  
迪恩睁开眼，看见卡斯迪奥就这么站在他身旁。  
卡斯就这么站着，在右边倾身靠向他，站在床边向下望着，依旧是那么平静而沉默，他的注意力一直在迪恩的胯部上。迪恩抬起头看着卡斯熟悉的侧影，看着他专心的表情，看着那双严肃的眼睛，和那柔软的头发（戴着兔耳朵呢！这兔耳朵简直太棒了！哦上帝！还有迪斯科灯光！）；那身熟悉的棕色风衣和白衬衣的打扮；深色的西装外套在风衣下若隐若现；蓝色的领带随着卡斯的前倾垂落下来。滑稽的迪斯科球的灯光在一切事物上跳跃着，这迪斯科灯光增添了一种不真实感，让迪恩产生一种荒诞离奇的念头：也许过去一个月的所有事情都是我在做梦？因为这实在是太不可思议了。这一切都是不可能的。迪恩呼吸开始变得破碎，卡斯停下来，重新让自己的双手抹上按摩油，光滑的手掌紧紧地握住迪恩的龟头，从头到底慢慢地撸动着，一遍又一遍，另一只手挤压着迪恩的睾丸。迪恩喘息着：“老天，老天啊，这实在太好了，对，在那样做一遍。”卡斯的眼睛滑向迪恩的脸，盯着他看了一会。  
那平静的目光……（还有兔耳朵！）  
卡斯打断了眼神交流，重新低头看向迪恩的老二。还是那么平静。平静而又冷静。  
他那领带的末端扫过迪恩的龟头。  
突然间，有什么东西涌上了迪恩的心头，让他强烈地想要触碰卡斯。他想要接触，他想要卡斯感觉到什么，想让卡斯做出反应……他想……更多的东西，想要更亲密一些。卡斯湿热的手再一次的撸着迪恩的老二，这让迪恩突然控制不住了。他伸出双手，粗暴地抓住卡斯的外衣，说道：“过来，”把卡斯拉向自己，令他失去平衡。与此同时，迪恩向前倾身靠向卡斯，他的阴茎前端压上卡斯的衬衣。卡斯慌乱地摇晃着，不得不松开迪恩的阴茎，两手撑在虎纹床罩上，环在迪恩的两侧试图平衡自己，但却没有制止迪恩。卡斯的衬衣带来的轻柔模糊的触感根本无法抵抗，迪恩把他的阴茎顶向卡斯，差不多把他扯到了床上，几乎把阴茎戳到了卡斯的身体上，感受着衬衣下温暖而坚实的肉体（卡斯的肉体！）。他知道卡斯一定能感觉到他的老二了，能感觉它正戳着他呢。虽然卡斯仍旧沉默着；他看上去还是那么平静、专注而贴心。“肏你的！给我点回应！”迪恩咕哝地说，而卡斯只是困惑地看着他。  
迪恩又感觉到卡斯的领带扫过他，他呻吟着抓住领带，用末端裹住自己的龟头。领带！卡斯的领带！它冰冷而丝滑，这是卡斯的一部分，这估计是他唯一能握住的卡斯的一部分了——尽管领带不是他真的想要握住的那部分，但迪恩可以凑合下。“靠近点，你这个混蛋。”迪恩说，用另一只手把卡斯扯过来，想要让领带更多的裹住他的老二。整件事开始朝着莫名其妙的混乱方向发展了，迪恩的动作乱作一团——现在确实没什么计划，只是迪恩气恼地摸索着卡斯迪奥，迷恋地用领带缠绕着自己的老二，呼吸紊乱，阴茎抽搐，在高潮的边缘挣扎着。  
“你喜欢这样，”卡斯说，他的声音比平时更为低沉。“是啊。”迪恩呻吟道，再一次地把自己推向卡斯。卡斯让自己的手覆在迪恩的手上。卡斯的手因按摩油而平滑，覆盖着迪恩的手，覆盖在蓝色的领带上，包裹着迪恩的阴茎。  
卡斯挤压着他的手。  
迪恩喊道：“对，是的，啊，啊，啊！”他让自己戳向卡斯，撞进他的领带，撞进他的手里。让自己靠近他，像一个无神的野兽揉搓着他的胸口。  
……突然间，迪恩感觉卡斯的手滑下了迪恩的老二，感觉他滑到了自己的腿上。迪恩以为卡斯是在变换另一个姿势，他抬头凝视着卡斯，等着他那句干巴巴的“这是一个新的刺激，迪恩。”  
但是卡斯的目光呆滞而空洞，他的脸色惊人的苍白，嘴唇发紫。  
有什么不对劲。  
“卡斯？”迪恩说，一阵恐惧的寒意刺过他的脊梁。卡斯从床上滑下来，整个人都瘫软了。他落到了一边，脸磕碰到了床头柜的边缘。他的兔耳朵掉了下来，滚到了几英尺之外的地方。  
“卡斯？卡斯？！”迪恩唤道，趴在床边看着他。  
卡斯迪奥神志不清地躺在地板上，脸色煞白，双眼半睁。  
这是迪恩经历过的软得最快的一次了。在两次心跳的空荡里，迪恩的勃起一下就软了，他的老二软绵绵地弯着，当迪恩跳到地板上，刚才隐约显现的高潮一下子就蒸发殆尽了。他跪在卡斯身旁，叫着：“卡斯？卡斯，你能听到吗？卡斯，发生了什么？卡斯？卡斯？！”迪恩轻轻摇着他，拍着他的脸颊，但卡斯好像失去了知觉。该死的到底发生了什么？  
“萨姆！”迪恩吼道，“萨米！卡斯好像是出事了！赶紧过来！”  
其实萨姆才是那个更了解天使的人；萨姆读完了那本见鬼的古书《天使生理学》，而且萨姆也是那个懂得更多人类现场急救的家伙。面对流血的伤口，迪恩完全知道该如何处理；可是面对这种神秘的晕厥，萨姆才是那个应该被叫来的人。  
“萨姆！”迪恩又吼了一遍。之后他意识到，萨姆会冲进来发现迪恩赤身裸体的和卡斯迪奥在一起，床上散落着一些非常暧昧的“刺激”。  
迪恩突然什么都不在乎了。突然之间，他该死的就根本不在乎萨姆会不会发现。  
迪恩甚至没费心找一些衣服穿上。那太浪费时间了。  
萨姆他妈的在哪？哦，肏他的，那个该死的“结界”。迪恩跑向门口（仍然全裸着），伸出头吼道：“萨姆！快过来！卡斯出事了！”萨姆立刻越过大厅跑向他。  
萨姆跑过来停住了，看到了全裸的迪恩蜷缩在昏迷的卡斯迪奥身边。萨姆喊道：“迪恩，哇哦，伙计，快他妈把短裤穿上！卡斯怎么了？”  
“我不知道，他就、他就这么昏过去了，他就、他就这样晕倒了！我都不知道怎么回事！”  
“好了，好了，冷静一下。赶紧把内裤穿上，老天。卡斯？”萨姆接管过卡斯，当迪恩穿上他的短裤时，他检查了卡斯的脉搏和呼吸。  
“他还有呼吸，”过了一会萨姆总结道，“他还有心跳。除了脸上的擦伤，我找不到任何真正的伤口。刚刚发生了什么？他就这么出现的吗？他有说什么吗？”  
“他——他，对，他刚刚正说话呢，但突然就这么晕过去了。”迪恩说，和萨姆一起蹲在卡斯身旁，“我不知道他哪出了什么问题，萨米，我不知道发生了什么，我不知道该怎么办——”  
“冷静，嘿，冷静下来，迪恩。”萨姆抬头看向迪恩，一手按着迪恩的胳膊，“冷静一下。他会没事的。你吓坏了，迪恩，冷静一下。”  
迪恩深吸一口气。  
萨姆继续说道，“你吓坏了，因为他正好遇到你在——好吧，做些什么——和艾拉，对吗？冷静，这没什么，这——呃——有点滑稽，但是，你看，他还喘气呢，他大概没事。他估计知道自己要晕过去了，就飞到了他觉得安全的地方。他估计都没注意到你在干什么呢。来，把你的运动裤穿上。”萨姆把迪恩的运动裤从地板上捡起来扔给他。萨姆低头盯着卡斯，补充道：“干，他醒了。见鬼的，迪恩，振作一点，你在这儿坐着陪着他，我去把这些玩意藏起来。”  
迪恩瞪着他。“什么玩意？”  
“关于色情物品的第一条规矩，迪恩，”萨姆说着冲向房间，捡起那些裸女杂志、振动棒、按摩油和那对兔耳朵，扔了一个毯子罩住性爱秋千。“第一条规矩，如果一个该死的上帝的天使出现在你房间里，赶紧把你的色情物品藏起来。”  
“好吧……我……把这个忘了，”迪恩说，他终于反应过来，萨姆以为刚才他全裸着，正跟那个虚构的艾拉性爱视频呢。  
并且，萨姆正试着帮忙把这些证据藏起来，不让卡斯迪奥看到。  
当萨姆到处捞着那些成堆的裸女杂志和性爱玩具——简直满屋子都是，迪恩小心翼翼地把卡斯手上的按摩油擦在自己的裤子边上。萨姆最好没注意到这个。  
“艾拉看见什么了？”萨姆说，把大约五十本古老的《花花公子》塞到床底下。“她看见卡斯出现了吗？”  
“呃，”迪恩说，“呃，我……一下子把笔电合上了。”  
萨姆翻了个白眼。“你之后得补偿她。”  
“对啊……”迪恩说。  
萨姆猜对了——卡斯醒了过来；不久后卡斯的手颤动着，睁开了眼睛，随即环视着整个房间。迪恩之前注意到卡斯会这样；如果他在意想不到的地方醒来，他那战士的本能会让他快速扫视整个房间。卡斯立即看了一圈，在他们脸上停了一会，说道：“萨姆？迪恩？”然后他看向别处，试着坐起来，看看他身后。  
“卡斯，你还好吗？”迪恩说，扶着他坐起来。  
“迪恩……我很抱歉。”卡斯说道，声音有点虚弱。  
“到底他妈的发生了什么？你真的没事吗？”  
“只是一个……暂时的问题。我很好。”卡斯瞟向萨姆，“你好，萨姆。”  
萨姆僵住了。他碰巧正抱着最后一堆色情物品：一大捧裸女杂志，闪烁着圣诞树彩灯的亮红色肛塞，还有那对兔耳朵。他低头看了看肛塞，清了清嗓子说道：“嘿，卡斯。”卡斯一直盯着他，迪恩愉悦地看着萨姆的脸几乎变得和肛塞一样红了。萨姆挪了挪步子，慢吞吞地把闪烁的巨型肛塞放到床上，随手把斑马纹的靠枕盖在上面——这根本藏不住那玩意。萨姆轻咳一下，说道：“那么，卡斯……你还好吗？”  
“是的，萨姆，谢谢。”卡斯好奇地看着枕头下跳跃出的亮光。  
萨姆闭了会儿眼，往那个肛塞上堆了更多的枕头。  
卡斯坐直了，说道，“我没事，真的。我感到抱歉。我不是故意要吓到你们的。”卡斯把他的注意力转向迪恩说，“迪恩，你当时……你刚才……”他踉踉跄跄地站起来，摸了摸他的脑袋。他看向萨姆说：“萨姆，为什么你藏起了那些……东西？”  
萨姆快速地说：“哦，没什么，只是觉得我得……整理一下。迪恩刚才，呃，正尝试……和……那个，卡斯，你为什么不跟我过来，呃，迪恩，你再，呃，收拾一下，你为什么不，再穿……穿点……衣服或者……看下你的笔电，迪恩，我带卡斯去大厅里坐坐。”  
说完，萨姆扯着卡斯的手肘，把他拉向门口。当萨姆正引导着卡斯离开这个房间时，迪恩突然看见了那个该死的兔尾巴——仍夹在卡斯的大衣上。  
这兔尾巴会毁了所有事情的。  
不过萨姆还没看见它。  
迪恩跟着他们冲了出去，试图抓住那个尾巴。卡斯和萨姆一起转过来看着他，他们像是有点面冲着对方站在走廊中间，所以萨姆还没看见那尾巴。  
“看看你的笔电，迪恩。”萨姆低声吼道，“你得看下你的笔电。我会照顾卡斯的。”  
卡斯说：“事实上，我现在感觉好多了，萨姆。”  
“是，但你为什么不过来陪我一会呢。迪恩还有些事要做。是吧，迪恩。”  
“但我已经恢复了。”卡斯说，试图重回到迪恩的门边，但迪恩突然意识到，如果卡斯就这样离开萨姆走过来，用不了半秒萨姆就能看到尾巴了。  
“去找萨姆，卡斯。”迪恩厉声说，卡斯停下了，一脸困惑的看着他。萨姆抓着他的手肘，又把他推向了厨房那边。谢天谢地，卡斯也同时转身，所以萨姆仍然没发现那条尾巴。  
“但是……”卡斯说，带着明显不解的神情看向迪恩。  
“在那待会儿，卡斯。”迪恩绝望的说道。  
当他们穿过走廊，迪恩听见萨姆犹豫不决地说道：“那个，卡斯，我那刚才抱着的那些东西，迪恩房间里的那些玩意，你知道你可能看见迪恩在做……某些事，你知道的，我只是确保你知道这没什么……因为……我不知道你懂不懂，那个……你知道，男人有时会需要一些……释放……并且……”哦，上帝。这简直是一场灾难——就为了那些掩盖事实，不是吗？现在可倒好了，迪恩不得不待在他房间里，直到可以假装他已经给那个幻想的爱荷华女友回了电话：为了照顾一个生病的天使，打断了他们的性爱视频而道歉。  
这最多让萨姆晚了一分钟发现那个兔尾巴而已！  
迪恩突然灵光一闪。  
他闭上眼，向卡斯迪奥祈祷着：  
“卡斯迪奥？卡斯，你能听到吗？卡斯迪奥？如果你能听到我——听着，那个该死的兔尾巴还在你大衣上呢，你能把它弄走吗？放到屋子里萨姆看不到的地方。不能让萨姆看见那玩意在你身上，明白吗？把它放到萨姆看不见的地方。”随后，迪恩马上补充想到：“别把它扔到土星外环上或者其他什么鬼地方。你可以把它放到你旁边，但要确保是萨姆看不见的地方，行吗？”  
他又等了一分钟，打开门冲到大厅里。卡斯看起来已经完全恢复了，背对迪恩站在那里，与萨姆交谈着（萨姆现在面朝迪恩啦）。兔尾巴已经不在卡斯的大衣上啦！卡斯听到他说话了！哈利路亚！  
卡斯看起来挺好，兔尾巴也消失了，一切都好了起来。迪恩慰藉地长叹一声，感觉自己都要站不稳了。他走向他们，想要加入他们的谈话。  
等他走着足够近了才发现，萨姆的脸憋成了酱紫色。他听到卡斯说：“可是我不明白，迪恩需要从哪里逃脱？他中了圈套吗？”【注：release，有释放或逃脱的意思，卡斯误解之前萨姆的意思】  
萨姆说：“算是吧，卡斯，所以，呃，人是有……需求的……”  
“哦，这是委婉的表达对高潮的需求。我听过这种说法。”卡斯点头说道。他的声音听起来有点担心，补充道：“萨姆，你是在说迪恩需要更多高潮吗？”  
萨姆惊恐的瞥了一眼迪恩，说道：“嘿，我要去煮点茶喝！给所有人！你那里还好吗，迪恩？”  
“当然！”迪恩说，萨姆转过身，迅速向厨房逃去。  
那个兔尾巴正夹在萨姆裤子后面的皮带环上。  
迪恩几乎喊了出来。他不得不两手捂紧嘴巴，一时间忘记了呼吸。他瞪着萨姆，看着萨姆仓皇地走向厨房，他盯着那个毛绒绒的白色小尾巴，就在萨姆的屁股上，随着他的脚步轻巧地跳跃着。  
萨姆消失去了厨房，迪恩转向卡斯。他先深吸了一口气，问出了最重要的一件事：“你真的没事吗，卡斯？”  
“我很好，迪恩。我非常抱歉刚才吓到你了，打断了我们的活动。”  
“卡斯？”  
“什么事？”  
“为什么萨姆戴着那个兔尾巴？”  
卡斯迪奥说：“哦，是的。这个，我确实立刻把它送到了火星的小行星带上，但是之后你又说把它放到屋子里萨姆看不到的地方。但是，迪恩，我实在找不到一个他绝对看不到的位置，但是我突然想到，无论他怎么转身，他一定不会看到自己正后方的位置。”  
“卡斯？”迪恩说，一手捏了捏鼻梁。  
“怎么了，迪恩？”  
“把它送到我房间里去。”迪恩低声嘶吼道。  
“我做不到，”卡斯说，有点抱歉的看着他，“对不起，迪恩，我没能量这么做了，尤其当我把它送到火星的小行星带又回来之后。我勉强了自己才把它放在萨姆身上。我感到抱歉——像刚才那种皮囊失控的状况会暂时降低我的能力。”  
迪恩做了一次深呼吸。“好吧，卡斯。没关系。”  
“迪恩……我刚才……做错了吗？”卡斯说，忽然间变得忧心忡忡，这让迪恩不得不挤出一个笑容，拍拍他的肩膀。  
迪恩说：“没关系。我知道你尽力了。我只是高兴你一切都好。”就在这时，迪恩瞧见了萨姆在厨房忙碌的身影。萨姆恰巧背对着迪恩，从这里看去，那个毛绒绒的白色小尾巴盘踞在萨姆的屁股上，迪恩强忍着不要因这一幕放声大笑。当萨姆伸手去拿马克杯时，那个白色的小兔尾巴微微地摇摆着；当他转身去查看热水的情况时，可以看到小尾巴的完美侧影。  
萨姆正戴着一个花花公子的兔尾巴呢。他见鬼的一点也不知道。  
迪恩憋得上气不接下气，不得不转身背对着厨房，把脸埋在手肘里，免得爆发出大笑来。卡斯关切地看着他。  
“你还好吗，迪恩？”  
“当——然，”迪恩嘶声说道，小心翼翼地吸着气。“卡斯……我不得不承认一件事。你搞得这些乱子，比任何人搞出来的乱子都有想象力。”迪恩越过肩膀，又偷看了一眼萨姆的兔尾巴，倚靠着椅子深呼吸，差点又失控笑了出来，“哦，真是见鬼，该死的上帝，”他喘息着，回过身面对卡斯，倚靠着椅子深呼吸，直到他又能正常呼吸了，“为什么老是我遇到这种事？”  
“对不起，迪恩。是我给你造成了这些混乱，是吗？”卡斯说。他看上去仍然很担心，“我破坏了你的高潮，”他难过地补充说，“现在萨姆说你需要更多高潮了。”  
迪恩意识到卡斯正用着他杀伤力极强的悲伤的狗狗眼盯着他。  
迪恩轻笑着，靠过去拥了拥他的肩膀。“卡斯，你别担心萨姆说了什么。如果你因为某些操蛋的原因该死的晕过去了，扫了某个人的兴，这没什么大不了的。”  
这时，萨姆带着三只马克杯回到大厅里，里面装满了茶，他坚持让所有人都尝尝，甚至是卡斯——他显然不需要喝茶，但出于礼貌卡斯喝了一些。每次萨姆转过身，迪恩几乎又要控制不住笑出来了，萨姆开始朝他投来怀疑的神情，但终于还是无视迪恩，对卡斯说道：“那么，卡斯，刚才发生了什么？”  
卡斯望向地板，勉强地耸了耸肩说：“哦，没什么……”  
萨姆吸了吸鼻子。“那才不是没什么呢。得了吧，卡斯，到底发生了什么？”  
卡斯说，“哦……我………帮助了……一个朋友……某个地方……用……用了……”长久的停顿。“一个东西……然后……”  
“我们不需要知道细节，卡斯。”迪恩打断他，感觉卡斯快要举着一个霓虹灯广告牌说“我在说和迪恩上床的事呢。”迪恩迅速的补了句，“只是，你怎么晕过去的？你还好吗？”  
卡斯点着头说：“我不得不降低了我的皮囊的血压。”  
迪恩和萨姆一起瞪着他。萨姆说：“降低你的血压？”  
卡斯像是又开启了他的“笨拙的谎言家卡斯迪奥”模式，一只手漫无目的地挥舞着说道：“我的皮囊开始……有点……它开始……那个……如果它没有……它变得……对……某种……刺激……有反应，而且……”  
迪恩的嘴不知不觉地张开了，而卡斯非常坚定地不看向迪恩这边。  
终于，迪恩受不了了，打断了卡斯断断续续的“给萨姆·温彻斯特的露骨提示”，说道：“所以你搞乱了你的血压，是这个意思吗？”  
卡斯清了清嗓子，更加平稳的说：“是的。控制一个皮囊有很多种方法；这并不复杂，但重点是，有时候它们对……”他轻咳，“刺激做出反应。外界的温度、食物或者……”一个挺明显的停顿。“其他的刺激。那个，刚才发生的事情很简单，我的皮囊产生了反应……”另一个显而易见的停顿。“……因为某件事。所以，这使我降低自己的血压，让它平稳到原来的位置上——这要降很多，只是，我现在发现我当时降得太多了。我忘记了人类的血压有一个底线，我降得太低了。很简单，真的，只是我忘记了血压是有底线的。”  
萨姆探究地蹙眉看着卡斯，“你知道，我最近在看一本旧书，关于天使的，你知道的，《天使生理学》，还有——”  
“那是一本错误的书，萨姆，”卡斯立刻说道，“那里面没有什么是正确的。”  
“你从来没想过让你的皮囊任意发挥吗？”迪恩抱臂站在那，若无其事说，“比如，不去调整血压？让皮囊感受到饥饿或者其他什么？让自己变得……火热，类似这样的？”  
“这是不明智的。”卡斯迪奥不安地说。  
萨姆打岔说：“所以在《天使生理学》里，我忍不住注意到上面说——”  
卡斯说：“那真的是一本很糟糕的书，萨姆。”  
迪恩像斗牛一样紧抓着血压的问题不放，说道：“卡斯，晕过去还让自己的头撞到了地板这事并没有，你知道的，比任凭皮囊自由发挥要更明智。而且，说不能你会……享受呢，你从来没想过这点吗？说不定你喜欢这种……饥饿感，还有，你知道……变得火热什么的。”  
“问题不在这儿，”卡斯有点恼火，他的声音隐藏着坚决。“这是不正确的。”  
这他妈在搞什么？这是不正确的？  
迪恩说：“哦，那其他你做的事就他妈该死的正确了？”  
哇哦。这说出来完全不是那个意思。卡斯默不作声地缩在那儿，他的目光落在地板上，肩膀垮了下来。  
“迪恩！天呐！”萨姆插嘴说，“让他该死的喘口气！他是来找你寻求帮助的！”  
迪恩立刻觉得糟糕透了：“卡斯，嘿，对不起，我不是在说之前发生的那些事情，我的意思是……我只是……”  
卡斯的脸上泛起了一个苦涩的微笑，他抬头看向迪恩说：“没关系的，迪恩。那是个不错的想法。这是我的错；我让你们都为我担心了。我道歉。我现在感觉好多了，感谢你们的照顾，还有，萨姆，谢谢你的茶。我现在要离开了。”  
“哦，那你，你确定你现在可以飞了吗？”迪恩说。  
卡斯点点头。  
兔尾巴！告诉卡斯把那个兔尾巴处理了！  
迪恩说：“你有什么想要……带走的吗？你放到某处……的某件东西？”  
“并没有，迪恩。如果有什么东西在不对的地方，我相信你会处理的。”卡斯说。真见鬼，才不信他消失的时候脸上没带着假笑呢。  
迪恩在接下来十分钟内一直跟在萨姆身后，一边仍在担心着卡斯，一边担心着那条该死的尾巴，试着想出一个可以偷偷摸摸把尾巴揪掉的办法。最终，迪恩想到一个精妙绝伦的好主意，他可以假装自己把兔尾巴放到了萨姆身上，当做回击他那些卧室装饰的玩笑。最棒的是，当他若无其事地撞到萨姆，假装使劲拍了一下他的屁股，装作把尾巴戴上了，萨姆仍旧没有察觉。这意味着迪恩终于可以歇斯底里地咯咯笑了，在越发困惑的萨姆发现到底发生了什么之前，他结结实实地笑足了五分钟，萨姆抓挠着背后，找到了那个尾巴，并瞪了迪恩一记死亡射线。  
“你啊。迪恩。迪恩·温彻斯特，”萨姆说，冲他晃着兔尾巴，“就为了这个，我不打算告诉你了。”  
“什么？你不打算告诉我什么？”  
“哦……没什么，”萨姆无辜地说，“什么也没有。”他把兔尾巴扔向迪恩，得意地笑着走开了。  
刚才到底他妈的是什么情况？迪恩一点头绪也没有。但他现在知道了一件事。  
他知道接下来他还想要什么样的刺激。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：这章里藏着好多事情的好多暗示呢。：7


	9. 周六夜狂热

想也知道，在那之后，卡斯迪奥连着几个晚上都没有再出现。  
在那几个晚上，迪恩呆在自己卧室里消磨时间，暗地里有些盼望卡斯会出现。当然了，结果他还是就那么坐在虎纹床单上，心不在焉地翻着萨姆留在自己床上的一大堆性感女郎杂志。这些杂志实在让他提不起什么兴趣，没一会儿，迪恩又像往常晚上那样，仅仅坐在那里，居然认真地阅读起了老旧《花花公子》杂志上的一些操蛋的文章，而完全没有给自己打个手炮的想法。就那么坐在那里，喝着啤酒，看着老旧的《花花公子》（嘿，结果这些文章还真不错）。还有，时不时地，眼神跟着在墙上回旋四射的红色熔岩灯和迪斯科球的光亮，从房间这一头瞄到那一头。  
要是再放起那可笑的《周六夜狂热》来听的话，那就太扯谈了。迪斯科？开玩笑吧！迪恩的IPOD里有很多经典摇滚乐，他还是听这个好了。  
四个晚上就这么过去了。  
但是卡斯仍然没有出现。  
迪恩不是那种痴缠不清的人。到了第五个晚上，当他又漫不经心地翻起另一本《花花公子》时，他脑子里一直对自己重复着：免费超爽口活、没有感情。  
重点是没有感情。  
只是，“没有感情”这个部分已经不知不觉在他的意识里变得模糊起来。实际上，那些过程中，是有一些若隐若现的感情的。例如，他对于卡斯是否真的安好，那种徘徊不去的担忧。还有，对于卡斯其实一直在试图向迪恩掩饰自己皮囊的“反应”这件事，那种越来越强烈的不爽——回头想想，迪恩才发现有好几次，都能看出来卡斯脸色已经发白了。再回想起在英帕拉上来的那一次，迪恩很确定他感觉到了卡斯胯下的隆起，在他的风衣里面。毫无疑问，这些发现让迪恩的内心泛起了希望的波澜。他一直想把这些波澜压下去，然后它们一直再次冒出来，就像只不肯停止吠叫的兴奋的小狗那样。卡斯的皮囊有“反应”！那一定是好的反应，对吗？对吗？  
结果……到了最后……那种总是时不时浮出水面来的不确定感，实在让迪恩心里有点厌恶。也许那一切都只不过是皮囊的反应而已，根本不是卡斯自己的反应？也许卡斯其实并不愿意他的皮囊有任何反应？  
也许卡斯一直以来那样“刻意降低血压”，就只是因为他不想要迪恩？

当这个念头在他脑海里冒出来的时候，迪恩呆坐在虎纹床单上，他立马做出一个决定，那就是现在很应该再开上一瓶新的杰克丹尼。  
半个小时之后，迪恩躺在斑马纹枕头上，合着《周六夜狂热》的歌声，放声歌唱了起来。他一只手里握着杯威士忌，另一只手则挥动着十四英寸长的假阳具，给比吉斯和他们的伴奏指挥着节拍。到最后，迪恩还发现几句周末夜狂欢的歌词不知怎地涵盖了他的人生，而假阳具也被证明可以作为很管用的隐形迪斯科乐队指挥棒。迪恩还挺自得其乐的，直到他意识到自己不知怎么跟着唱起了“当我堕落的时候，是你拯救了我”。他一时哑然，耳边是比吉斯的歌声：  
当我堕落的时候，是你拯救了我……  
也许你认为我并不在乎你……  
而当你知道的时候，  
其实，我是真的在乎。  
迪恩猛灌了一口威士忌，把假阳具放到一边，摇摇晃晃地从床上爬起来，走到音响那边，比吉斯还在唱着：  
……我需要你告诉我！  
……你的爱有多深！  
你的爱有多深，你……的……爱……有……多……深？  
“你他妈的给我闭嘴，你个叽叽喳喳的迪斯科傻鸟。”迪恩一边说一边伸出手指戳向快进键。  
当然了，磁带播放机可不是按一下就能跳到下一首的。你得随便先按着快进键一会儿，然后看看放到哪里了。迪恩的手指摁在按钮上停了一分钟，然后松开，随便跳到一首歌曲那里了。他砰的一声把自己往后摔到床上躺着，摸到那个还在震动的假阳具，又开始指挥了起来。那首歌听起来激情洋溢，迪恩一开始没认出来，直到喇叭里突然响起了合唱的部分，主唱大声唱着：  
如果不能拥有你，  
我谁都不想要，宝贝！  
如果不能拥有你！  
啊-哈-哈！噢！  
迪恩哪里想得到，这首操蛋的歌，在最后把合唱部分翻来覆去地唱了他妈的三次？  
如果不能拥有你，  
我谁都不想要，宝贝！  
如果不能拥有你！  
啊-哈-哈！噢！  
迪恩把瓶里剩下的酒都灌下了肚，摇摇晃晃地从床上站了起来，踉踉跄跄地走到了播放机那里，按下了停止键。“操蛋的傻鸟”，他说。  
得了，这已经够了。是时候拿出点男子气概了。迪恩又把酒杯倒满了，想再给自己壮下胆。然后他站在房间中央，身体还有点摇晃。  
喝醉了再来祈祷还真是不容易，不过迪恩很快就找到了个体面的办法，他闭上眼睛，试图在脑子里“想着”卡斯迪奥。  
他刚进行到：“嘿，卡斯迪奥，那么你到底是个天使，还是只是个大毛毛鸡？”这时，一阵哇呼-哇扑，卡斯就来了，刚好站在特拉沃尔塔纸板海报旁边。他还真回应了！立马就回应了！  
卡斯迪奥站在那里，沐浴在迪斯科球发出的不停闪烁的光芒中。他刚好就站在特拉沃尔塔纸板的左边，完全就是那些脑子抽风的穿着红裙子的七十年代小妞会站的地方，如果是在一张周六夜狂热的电影海报上的话。除了，他没有像那些七十年代小妞那样，用倾慕的眼神看着特拉沃尔塔。卡斯看着的，是迪恩。  
他说：“这是你今晚的刺激之选吗？迪恩？”  
迪恩往下一看，自己手里还拿着那根十四英寸长的，一直震动的假阳具。  
“从生理上来说，这也许不怎么明智。” 卡斯建议道。“不过要是你想的话，我可以试一下的。”  
“不！不，不。绝对不是，不是。我只是在……听音乐。”  
“你一边听音乐，一边拿着一个巨大的橡胶阳具？”  
“没错，卡斯。我一边听音乐，一边拿着一个巨大的橡胶阳具。”迪恩把假阳具像一把剑那样挥动了起来。“有很多关于我们人类的事，你都还不知道，卡斯。我们可以一边听音乐，一边拿着一个巨大的橡胶阳具。你有很多事情都不知道！比如，”迪恩走近了一点。“你知道吗，对很多人来说，有一种相当有效的刺激方式，非常他妈的有效，那就是我们的伴侣也能从中得到享受。你知道这一点吗？”  
卡斯的眼神别开了，他说：“我……我知道，没错。”  
“卡斯”，迪恩的手臂大大张开了——一只手里摇晃着嗡嗡作响的假阳具，另一只手里握着的酒杯中已经溅出了一些威士忌——“难道你从来没想过，也许你让你的皮囊有反应的话，我会高兴呢？这也许会是个非常有效的刺激方式？也许我会很高兴看到你有反应呢？”  
一种奇怪的表情爬上了卡斯迪奥的脸。“迪恩……你是……一个男性。你会更愿意要一个女性伴侣。你以前都是和女性一起的。一个男性的皮囊对你不会有什么效果的。我们都知道这一点。”  
“我们真的确定自己知道吗？迪恩又开始摇晃起了手里的假阳具和威士忌。更多的威士忌被洒了出来，假阳具被摆动的幅度也越来越大，迪恩继续说：“我们在尝试着宇宙中每一种刺激方式，而你的裤子里就有一些他妈的很明显的刺激方式，而你就没想着测试一下？说到底，你算哪门子的研究者？”他又走近了一步，手里晃着假阳具，把它像个指挥棒一样的挥舞在卡斯面前。“研究是很重要的，卡斯，你自己说的，一个称职的研究者，会去测试每一种可能性。还有！”迪恩用假阳具在卡斯的胸膛上戳了好几次，加强着自己话里的重点。“还有一种刺激方式你没测试过：接吻！还有，还有一个，拥抱！还有，你知道，就一般的身体接触。还有，听着，我是说，那个，如果你不想做些真正的性事，我懂，如果那是个天使的特点或者什么的，我可以接受，但是，我也会考虑些其他的刺激……那个……我可不是喜欢相拥而眠或者什么的，但是，你知道，我们可以测试一下，那个，在一起躺着或者什么的。你知道，就是靠得近点。”  
“这不是……相拥而眠吗？”  
“不不，我才不喜欢相拥而眠。我不是个喜欢相拥而眠的人。就是……躺得近一点。还有……也许……有……一些，那个，接触什么的。就是，水平线上的抱在一起。”  
卡斯看起来很困惑。“靠近对方躺着，水平线上的抱在一起，这怎么就不是相拥而眠呢，迪恩？”  
“还有，还有一件事我们真的应该测试一下，”迪恩说。“就像、如果你，那个，会兴奋或者什么的，那个，只是，打个比方……如果你……发现有一种你喜欢的刺激方式……你的皮囊……甚至……也许……假设一下我是说，会射精或者什么的，我看到这个的话，可以当成一种很有意思的视觉刺激，你不觉得吗？你不觉得我们应该测试一下这个吗？”  
卡斯的脸色突然看起来有些发白了。  
“你他妈的再敢给我降低血压试试！还是我正在跟你说话的时候！卡斯。”迪恩又用嗡嗡叫的假阳具戳了一下他。“这没礼貌。”  
卡斯说：“迪恩，天使不是……就是说，我们……不能……我们……我不会……我不……”他结结巴巴地停住了。  
这绝对算不上是同意了，不过也算不上是拒绝。实际上，卡斯连那句话都还没说完。迪恩现在有些困惑了，最后他又用假阳具戳了卡斯胸膛一下说：“我只是说，卡斯，有很——大一部分的刺激种类被你忽略了。如果这些其实都很有效果呢？”  
“它们……不会的，迪恩……”  
“你说不准，我也说不准。我们需要测试一下，卡斯，不然这整个研究课题就是，就是……不科学的，就是不科学！”迪恩转身把假阳具扔到了皮沙包上面，他觉得自己说得真是有道理。他喝完了剩下的威士忌，转身把杯子放在床边的桌子上。然后他看了看播放机，转身回到卡斯面前说：“卡斯，还有啊，比吉斯，他们唱的一些东西可重要了，也许你该考虑考虑。我刚才就在听，那就像……来自过去的声音，卡斯。那声音……是七十年代的。他们就像专门唱给我听的一样。”  
卡斯对他皱起了眉毛。“是有人穿越时空，从过去来到这里对你唱歌吗，迪恩？你说的是这个意思吗？”  
“嗯，有些吧。”迪恩低声道。  
“他们说什么？”  
“他们说……他们说……”迪恩想要记起来。“不管你是个当哥哥的，还是个当妈的，你要活下去，活下去。还有……另一首是这样的……你应该跳舞，没错。你应该跳舞，嗯。”卡斯皱着眉头，专心听着迪恩继续说下去。“还有……给我夜狂热，夜狂热。”迪恩吸了口气。“但那些都不是重要的。最重要的是……”他凝视卡斯片刻，脑子里冒出了个好主意。迪恩双手抓着卡斯的衣领，急切地说：“你真的应该自己听一下，卡斯，这歌……很不错，卡斯……我以前从来没认真听过，但是它就像，很深刻，有着什么意义，来，你要听一听——”  
迪恩步伐不稳地退到了播放机旁边，一只手还拉扯着卡斯，让他跟着自己。他打算给卡斯放那首“如果我不能拥有你”，他确信只要卡斯听了这首歌，他一定就能明白自己想对他说什么了。不过看起来地板有些摇晃，迪恩撞到了墙上，好不容易才避开了一张“彩虹小马”海报。他不得不放开卡斯，撞到放着播放机的桌子那里。桌子上立满了小小的陶制独角兽，其中几只已经倒在了桌面上，有一只还摔向了地板，小小的角都被撞掉了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊我弄坏了一只独角兽！”迪恩跌坐在地板上。“操蛋啊！我弄坏了一只独角兽！”  
“迪恩，我相信你肯定是喝醉了。”卡斯皱着眉头，俯视着地上的迪恩。  
“啊，卡斯，我弄坏了一只独角兽，我简直不敢相信！妈的这下一切都糟透了！”迪恩捡起那只独角兽，但是找不到它的角了。他突然有些想哭了。“卡斯，我找不到那只角了！”  
卡斯指了指——那只角就在迪恩脚边——迪恩伸出手，动作缓慢而小心翼翼，在连续三次的无功而返之后，终于成功地把它捻了起来。他抬头看向卡斯说：“我真的需要你的帮助，卡斯，拜托了。”  
“我相信你是醉得不轻了，迪恩。不过，把碎片给我吧——我有办法。”卡斯从迪恩手里把角和独角兽捻过来，拼在一起，放回到桌子上。独角兽恢复了原样，那只角看起来完好无缺。  
“噢噢噢噢你把它修好了。”迪恩松了口气。“啊，天哪，谢谢你，卡斯！你把它修好了，我就知道你可以的，你太棒了，卡斯！”他身体摇晃着地站了起来，笨手笨脚地拥抱住了卡斯。

突然之间……噢噢，拥抱他的感觉真不错，就这么抱着他，抓着那件风衣，把他越拉越贴近自己。  
迪恩一直不放手，部分原因是他有点担心放开的话，自己也许会跌倒。还有一部分原因是，尽管他已经醉醺醺的，迪恩很清楚地感受到了，卡斯在自己的怀里竟然放松下来了，而且还开始回抱住自己了。迪恩感觉到卡斯的双手试探性地放在了自己的背上，于是他伸出一只手，扶在卡斯的后脑勺上，想让他的头靠得自己再近一点，只是想感觉下他的头发……  
但就在他的手碰到卡斯的后脑勺那一刻，卡斯猛地跳了起来，就像被电击了一样。卡斯毫无预兆地就那么把他推开，自己往后退了两步。迪恩严重失去了平衡，差点又摔倒了地上。  
他妈的，卡斯居然推开了自己。迪恩简直想哭出来了。  
卡斯一只手挠了挠自己的后颈，盯着地板发了一会儿呆，然后他柔声说：“有些……刺激……我提供……不了，迪恩。有些你刚才说的，总之它们对你不会有多少效果的，还有……我……就是……办不到。但是，”卡斯深吸了一口气，抬起头看着迪恩，很明显是又燃起了什么希望。“我的确同意，你说我们应该多尝试些个性化的刺激方式，这很有道理。我在想，有一些方式，也许会对你特别有效的。然后，也许，与此同时，你也可以选择一些你想要尝试的刺激方式。如果我办得到的话，我会做的。这算不算是一个你可以接受的方案呢？”  
不算是完全达到目的。不过眼下来说还可以凑合。  
“还能接受。”迪恩和气地说道，一边动作缓慢地点着头，免得自己又站不住了。  
“等一下我们可以试着来解析时空穿越者的信息。”卡斯补充道，伸手碰了下迪恩的脸颊。迪恩顿时清醒了过来。  
——————————————————————  
“哇噢。”迪恩环顾着四周。“哇噢，卡斯。抱歉，我喝多了。”他看见假阳具还在沙包上嗡嗡响着。“我真的喝多了。”迪恩把它关掉了。然后他走到墙边，终于把那该死的迪斯科灯球也熄灭了。“抱歉。”他感觉非常尴尬。“我刚才只是想让你听一下迪斯科。”  
“你喝醉的时候，经常都交流起来更投入。”卡斯迪奥说道。“所以，也许这反而挺好的。其实，我清除了你血液中的酒精，只是因为那会影响到勃起。迪恩……你刚才提到了一些……很不错的想法，我会尽自己所能去帮助你，去测试一下那些你想尝试的刺激方式。实际上，我也考虑了几种刺激方式，我觉得应该会符合你的特别需要。”卡斯停住了，小心翼翼地看着迪恩。“你想让我现在就试一下吗？”  
卡斯居然就这样转移了话题，实在让迪恩大吃一惊，都来不及反应。但是，去他妈的，他才不会让人看出来呢。  
免费超爽口活，他妈的还完全没有感情牵绊噢，你个小种马。妈蛋，先表现得冷静点啊。  
迪恩点了点头。“个性化的刺激方式。好吧。”他的手臂交叉在胸前，脑子开始运转起来。拿出公事公办的态度就行。样本A，准备进入工作状态。没有感情牵绊。  
卡斯说：“我先去拿点东西，马上回来。”一阵翅膀鼓动的声音，他就消失了。  
然后马上就回来了，背对着迪恩。卡斯慢慢转过身来，怀里搂着一只毛皮光滑的白兔。  
中等个头，一身看起来很柔软的白毛，深色的大眼睛，兔子的鼻子正一皱一皱的。它往卡斯的怀里靠过去，耳朵紧紧贴在背上，好像想把自己隐藏起来一样。  
“这是一个……兔子，卡斯。”迪恩迟疑地开了口。  
“对啊，迪恩。”卡斯语调有些慢，他注视着迪恩。“迪恩，你想要……摸摸这只兔子吗？”  
“什么？”  
“也许你会想要摸摸它的……耳朵？”卡斯建议道。  
卡斯一只手放到兔子的头上，顺着它的耳朵抚摸着。兔子的嘴有些搞笑地小口咀嚼起来，扭动着往卡斯的怀里贴过去。卡斯又抚摸了一下它，兔子又做了一次上面的动作。  
“这只兔子喜欢它的……耳朵被人抚弄，迪恩。”卡斯意味深长地说。“它的耳朵。你想不想抚弄一下它的耳朵？”  
“呃，卡斯。没错，关于那个兔子耳朵……其实……我不是对兔子有什么特别爱好，卡斯。”  
“没关系的，迪恩。承认自己会对一些不寻常的事物有勃起反应，这没什么大不了的。还是坦然接受你的恋物癖比较好。”  
“我的恋物癖？”迪恩一时有些没反应过来。“噢，噢，等等，卡斯，你以为我有恋兔癖吗？”  
卡斯说：“在发现你的秘密耳朵之后，我做了一些深入的研究，而且还和一些恋物癖专家交谈过。这非常有帮助。非常有教育意义，真的。我发现那些有恋物癖的人，在早期阶段，有时会持续很长时间，去尝试着隐藏自己对某种东西的迷恋。  
“卡斯，我真的对兔子没有特别迷恋。或者对它们的耳朵，我保证。”  
卡斯眉毛又皱了起来。“嗯。”他说。“你也许还处在否定的阶段。我想如果再结合其他的刺激方式一起，也许会更有效。”他从迪恩身边走过去，把兔子放在床上。兔子开始在斑马纹枕头上好奇地闻来闻去，大耳朵竖了起来，往两边转动着方向。  
卡斯说：“仔细看噢，迪恩。”他翅膀拍打了几下，瞬间消失然后又立马回来了，接着，他一边认真地注视着迪恩的表情，一边拿出了一片……带着果酱的吐司，小心翼翼地放在了兔子的前面。  
“看看那片吐司，迪恩。”卡斯慢慢地说。“吐司看起来……很不错，对吗？它还带着……葡萄酱呢，迪恩。”  
迪恩完全摸不着头脑了。  
“吐司？”他最终挤出了这两个字。  
“你不能逃避自己被某些东西吸引的自然反应，迪恩。”卡斯说：“你最好还是坦然地接受它们。那天晚上，你绝对因为兔子耳朵而勃起了。还有，更早一点，当早饭时你看着吐司的时候，我清楚无疑地探测到你的勃起了。就是带着葡萄酱的吐司。我真心地建议你，还是接受你对兔子耳朵、带葡萄酱的吐司有性反应这件事吧。如果你能坦然地接受自己真实的一面，你会更快乐的。”  
迪恩瞪着兔子和它旁边的吐司，然后他实在不得不转过身几秒钟，免得自己忍不住大笑出来。他勉强稳住了自己，慢慢地转了回来，竭尽全力用一副冷静的表情来面对卡斯。然而，那副兔子旁边摆着吐司的景象，最要命的是卡斯看着他的那副样子，一连串闷笑声已经冲到了迪恩的喉咙口。迪恩简直是没有办法说话了，实际上他是一边憋着笑，一边挤出些断断续续的词句：“卡斯，我没有恋吐、吐、吐司癖、癖。或者恋兔、兔癖。我发誓。”  
“你再看看，迪恩。噢，快看！兔子就在吐司的旁边，迪恩。”  
迪恩看了——兔子慢慢地向前小跳了一步，嗅着葡萄酱的味道，迪恩实在忍不住了，捧腹大笑。  
卡斯眉毛皱了起来。“嗯。”他说。“也许这还不太够？”他仔细观察着迪恩的表情，一边伸手拿起了吐司，小心地放在了兔子的脑袋上。“看，迪恩，快看——耳朵上有吐司的兔子噢。”卡斯用一种满怀成就感的语气宣布道。  
迪恩已经完全无法压抑住又一波涌上来的狂笑声了。  
卡斯一时看起来有些困惑，但是他很快低声嘟囔道：“嗯，我相信你是对自己的恋物癖还处在强烈否认的阶段。”他思考了一下，说：“也许再来点别的？”他又消失了，然后又出现了……手里拿着一把蓝色的领带，大概有四五根，然后他把领带放在兔子周围，摆成了一个小圈。  
卡斯说：“我本来是想把这个保留到以后的，不过，如果你同时面对你所有迷恋的东西的话，也许能帮助你克服对于自己恋物癖的羞涩。那天晚上，你对我的领带表现出了非常强烈的反应，迪恩。我相信你还有一种恋蓝领带癖。  
卡斯仔细地调整着领带的位置，让它们围绕着兔子和吐司，然后看向迪恩（迪恩现在完全说不出话了，已经笑得上气不接下气）。卡斯又皱眉了，他把其中一条领带放得离兔子近了点。看看迪恩，又皱了眉头。卡斯挥了挥手，突然之间，兔子戴上了一条领带，头上还摇摇晃晃地顶着那片吐司。  
“卡斯，你得停下来了。”迪恩喘着气说，一阵笑声突然又袭了上来。就现在，卡斯看着他的那个样子，目光在迪恩和兔子之间来来回回，就像他指望着迪恩真的就能这样达到高潮，就靠看着这副让人难以置信的激发性欲的景象……  
……一只毛茸茸的兔子，戴着条蓝色领带，耳朵中间平衡地放着片涂了葡萄酱的吐司。  
“为什么你不走近一点看呢。”卡斯建议道，他的声音低沉却满怀期望，热切地看着迪恩。  
“卡斯，你简直要我命了，你得停下来。”迪恩喘着气说。“我向你保证，我没有恋兔癖。或者恋吐司癖。或者恋领带癖。”  
“可是……”卡斯现在看起来十分不解。“可是我很确定，我感觉到了你对每样东西都勃起过。我很确定。”  
迪恩想，还有一个部分被你给忽略了，卡斯……这些东西都有个共同之处……但是在刚才的醉酒失言之后，尽管，特别是在卡斯就那么转移了话题之后（妈蛋！），迪恩有点害羞了。他想，也许我还是先不要解释清楚比较好。  
卡斯眯着眼睛看了看迪恩，然后叹了口气，挥了挥手。吐司和领带都消失了。卡斯抱起了那只兔子，说道：“我不明白。早些时候，你对这三样东西都表现出了强烈的反应。”  
“没关系的，卡斯。不是每种刺激方式都有效果。”  
“我估计也是。”卡斯看起来有点难过，他又抚摸了一下兔子。兔子有往他的怀里蹭了过去，耳朵被捋到时，下颚小幅度地做着咀嚼的动作。  
“它还挺喜欢被摸耳朵的，嗯？”迪恩想要让卡斯高兴一点。  
“对，她喜欢的。”卡斯眼神往下，又捋了一次兔子的耳朵，兔子又做了一次同样的动作，微微地往卡斯怀里蹭过去，有些奇怪的咀嚼着。卡斯说道：“几乎所有的兔子都喜欢被捋耳朵。要知道，每个物种都有点特别之处，比如像哪些动作能让它们放松，哪些动作能让它们高兴。兔子们会互相舔耳朵，舔额头，来表达它们对对方的喜爱，或者安慰对方……每个物种都有点特别之处。”他停了一会儿，好像打算说什么，但是却沉默了，又低下头捋了几次兔子的耳朵。最后他开口道：“好了，我要把它送回养兔场去了，还得给她弄些香蕉。”  
“香蕉？”  
“她同意和我来这儿，作为报偿，我要给整个养兔场都弄些香蕉。兔子们为了一根香蕉，什么事都愿意做。”  
“你确定不是胡萝卜吗？”  
卡斯看了看他，说道：“我看出来了，你没有和兔子谈判过。我很快就回来。”  
他消失了，没一会儿又出现了，兔子被送走了。  
“好了，至少兔子是高兴了。”卡斯说道。他用一种又伤心又担忧的眼神看着迪恩。“对不起，迪恩。几天前的晚上我让你失望了，恐怕今天晚上我也没帮上你什么忙。还有什么刺激方式，你想尝试一下吗？”  
“实际上，”迪恩说道。“我有个很棒的想法。你觉得羽毛怎么样？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：关于兔子的事都是真的，包括它们为了香蕉什么都愿意干的部分（我曾经在一个给兔子看病的兽医那里工作过）。它们真的很喜欢被人捋耳朵，就像卡斯说的那样，每个物种都有点特别之处。不然他为什么要这么说呢。


	10. 羽毛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：严肃警告，情感基调在这里发生了重大改变；搞笑的风格将在几章后消失，文章将会变得充满感情。（我希望是好的感情）我情不自禁地写出来了，在这个故事里，我们的天使和他的男孩之间真的发生了什么，接下来的几章内容里会写到它，故事在这里开始变得严肃了。所以——如果你只想看搞笑情节的话，现在回去吧。  
> 还有——这里包含了wing kink 而且它和大多数的wing kink有所不同。

“我有个好主意，”迪恩说，“羽毛怎么样？”  
卡斯眨眨眼。他张了张嘴，又闭上了。  
他清了清喉咙说，“事实上，我怀疑羽毛是否有效，你知道的。迪恩，我有个想法，振动器——”  
“你之前提到了羽毛，”迪恩打断他。“几天前。好几次。晚餐的时候。”  
卡斯犹豫了片刻说，“是的，但……”他用一只手揉着自己的后颈。“我那时候思绪不清，我太陶醉了。我后来重新思考了一下，我觉得羽毛不会有效的。我觉得振动——”  
“其实，我觉得你那个主意很棒。”迪恩说。  
“那不是一个好主意。现在——”  
“我觉得羽毛可能会是一个有效的刺激，”迪恩说。  
卡斯眯起眼睛。“我怀疑羽毛是否有效，迪恩。”  
“我真的觉得羽毛会很有效的。”  
“我非常怀疑羽毛是否有效。”  
哇哦。完全行不通，迪恩想。没想到会这样。  
有趣。  
迪恩两臂交叉，然后说：“卡斯，我还从没试过羽毛呢，我想试试。你要帮我还是怎样？”  
“我只是真的觉得……它们……不会……”卡斯说着，避开了迪恩的视线，“……有效的。如果振动器听起来没吸引力的话，我还想到了别的——”  
迪恩忽然有了一个主意。他转身走向门口，漫不经心地说：“噢，没关系。如果你做不了的话，没事的。完全没问题。我等会自己去试试羽毛。我想图书馆里会有一些羽毛。回见，嗯？”  
他听见卡斯在他身后快速的吸了口气，但还是继续慢慢走向门口。  
“等等，”卡斯说，实际上是跳过去抓着迪恩的手臂。迪恩停下了，转过身，露出一个无辜而惊讶的表情。卡斯放开迪恩的手臂，后退了几步。  
卡斯清了清喉咙说。“好吧。我们可以试试羽毛。如果你不介意的话，等下，我去拿点东西。”  
“去哪？”  
“去……拿点……羽——羽——羽毛，”卡斯说，又一次避开迪恩的视线。  
他都结巴了。越来越有趣了。  
“我想你的羽毛就行了,”迪恩说。”你不用去拿了。”  
卡斯脸都红了。  
“好吧，”卡斯说，又用一只手揉着他的后颈。“事实上，”他又开始说，“呃……”  
迪恩开始有点担心了。这件事也许这比他想的要重要。他整个晚上都有点针对卡斯。这可怜的家伙上次竟然晕过去了。  
也许他应该让这件事过去。  
迪恩不情愿地说，“嘿，卡斯，没什么大不了的。我是说，我知道你有翅膀，而且我想翅膀上会有羽毛。这是萨姆说的。但是如果你不想——”  
卡斯清了清喉咙。“好吧，其实，呃……”他说，他又在揉自己的后颈了。  
太有趣了，迪恩想，卡斯真的很焦虑不安的时候就会揉自己的脖子。卡斯继续说:“萨姆是对的。我确实有翅膀，是的。”  
“上面有羽毛？”  
“有……羽……羽毛……对，”卡斯说，他看起来已经不能抑制自己的坐立不安了。他拖着脚，不知道揉了几百次自己的后颈，环视了一会墙壁，又向上看看天花板。他用大大的眼睛盯着迪恩，说“我确实有羽毛”的样子好像做了一个重大的招供。他又垂下眼睛说:“但是我通常在以太界使用我的翅膀。”  
“什么？”  
“以太界。它是一个与这里毗连的次元。”卡斯马上解释，似乎因为有了一个转换话题的好机会而高兴。他说:“你可以认为以太界和地球空间是一本书上挨着的两页纸。如果你站在其中一张纸里，你能看见另外一张。天使飞翔的时候，翅膀能带着容器进入以太界，而且——”  
“太有意思了，卡斯。”迪恩打断了他。“但是，你也能把翅膀带到这个空间里来，对吧?如果你想的话。”   
卡斯说，“好吧……对……但是……”他停顿了一会说：“我很少那么做。”  
“为什么？”迪恩好奇地追问了一句，“那算是走光还是什么？”  
“不是的，迪恩，”卡斯竟然翻了个白眼。“它们只是翅膀。是肢体。就像你的手臂。很像你的手臂。只是它们有羽毛而已。”  
现在迪恩完全搞糊涂了。“那有什么大不了的？”  
“就是……”卡斯有点无助地挥了一下手。“那感觉很……怪。翅膀是我真身的一部分，这个容器不是。我可以把翅膀带到容器里来，它们会很合适，但是翅膀总是令人感觉……更像……你看，容器通常感觉……这很难解释。就是……感觉……”他有停顿了一下，最后重复了一遍，“那感觉很……怪。”  
古怪，迪恩想。那我必须得看一看了。  
卡斯说，“迪恩，为什么不让我直接去拿点天鹅的羽毛呢，而且……”  
“把你该死的翅膀露出来，卡斯，”迪恩说。  
卡斯叹了口气，点点头。  
“后退，”卡斯听起来一副逆来顺受的样子。迪恩缓缓走到房间的边缘，卡斯走了几步到房间的中央。他用一种完全无法解读的表情瞥了一眼迪恩，然后低下头。  
空中传来静电的噼啪声。迪恩都能感到自己的头发竖起来了——然后，哇哦，现在他的头顶上真的是电闪雷鸣吗？灯光闪烁，热浪袭来，一声雷鸣隆隆作响——卡斯站在那，两片大得吓人的翅膀从他背后伸出来。不知道怎么地，穿过他的衣服；他肯定在外套背后戳了两个洞之类的。  
他的翅膀原来真是白色的。那是一种耀眼而夺目的白色，在迪恩床头灯昏暗的光的映衬下显得闪闪发光。在有灯光映照的地方，翅膀泛着浅浅的银辉。  
它们很大。卡斯已经把它们折叠了一部分起来收在背后，即使是这样，折叠起来的部分仍然高出卡斯的肩膀几英寸，他翼尖最长的飞羽几乎要垂到地面。  
卡斯就站在那，盯着着地板。随着雷鸣声逐渐褪去，卡斯慢慢抬起眼睛，从眉毛下凝视着迪恩。  
他似乎在等待迪恩说些什么。  
但是迪恩哑口无言。  
卡斯站在那，就站在迪恩的房间里。主的仆人卡斯，迪恩的天使老伙计；穿着那件熟悉的旧风衣，松松垮垮的挂在他的肩上；那条熟悉的歪领带；还有那张如此熟悉的面孔——略微凌乱黑色的头发；略带胡渣的宽下巴；总是带点悲伤的蓝色眼睛。上帝的卡斯迪奥。现在背后有一双半舒展的绝妙的翅膀……  
——这让迪恩想起从前。  
这让他忽然想起，很多很多年前的一天，他惊恐地站在谷仓中，看着门被风吹开，一个迪恩从未知道的生物缓缓走向他，就穿着这件外套……几分钟后，他展开了那双难以置信的翅膀的阴影。  
其实迪恩只真正地见过一次，但是那以后的日子里，他从未、从未忘记那双翅膀的阴影是多么令人震撼。那一刻迪恩第一次意识到，天使是真正存在的。  
那一刻迪恩才真正遇见了这个生物，把他从地狱拯救出来的生物。他把他从地狱里拉出来，拯救了他的灵魂，赐予他重生。卡斯迪奥。现在迪恩站在那凝视着卡斯迪奥，完全缄默不语。  
漫长的，令人凝固的沉默蔓延开来，而迪恩仍然凝视着他。  
卡斯迪奥最终把视线从迪恩身上挪开，他若无其事地环视着迪恩的卧室，用一种平淡的，甚至是单调的声音说，“迪恩，我的翅膀对你来说不会是一个有效的刺激的。我去拿些天鹅的羽毛给你。这附近有一个它们栖息的湖；我去拿些天鹅的羽毛然后你就能自己研究它们了，因为，事实上，我真的该走了。我刚想起来，我有点事情要做——”  
“过来，”迪恩用沙哑的低语打断他，伸出一只手。  
卡斯沉默了。他下巴微抬，用庄严而冷淡的眼神瞥了迪恩一眼。  
“该死的过来，”迪恩加重了语气，手伸得更远。  
“来吧，过来，来我这。”  
卡斯犹豫了很久，然后缓缓走进了一步。慢慢的一步，然后慢慢的第二步；第三步；第四步；迪恩仍然伸着他的手，卡斯终于过来了，而且抓住了他的手。  
卡斯帝王般漠不关心的表情在四步中完全蒸发了，他忽然睁大眼睛，看起来很不确定。  
迪恩发现他们正握着手。他原先伸出手是表示邀请，但是现在卡斯紧抓着他不放。卡斯似乎不知道接下来该怎么做。迪恩也不知道接下来该死的该做什么，所以他们就只是站在那握着手。其实他们之前从未握过手。  
这似乎是他们做过最亲密的事情了。  
“我该做什么？”卡斯说，还是握着迪恩的手，眼睛睁得大大的，就这样看着他：“你想要我做什么？”  
卡斯平时那种冷淡的“厚颜无耻”去哪了？他平时那副“这是另一种刺激，迪恩”的样子去哪里了？那个冷静的，超棒的高潮天使去哪了？  
迪恩忽然想到，他认为我不会喜欢他的翅膀。  
然后，迪恩领会到——他认为我不会喜欢他。那个真正的他。翅膀是真正的他（的一部分），而人类的肉体不是。  
“卡斯……你的翅膀……卡斯，你的翅膀……”迪恩说，绞尽脑汁找一个合适的词语。他最后说，“令人惊讶，”这个词不够好，但是这是他能想到的词里最好的了。卡斯抬起头，来拉了一下他的手，脸上的不确定稍微减轻了一点，迪恩感到胸前传来一阵暖意，。  
迪恩说：“我能……看看它们吗？你能展开它们或者打开它们吗？”  
卡斯缓缓的点头。他放开迪恩的手，退后一步。他一边小心地观察迪恩，一边缓慢地展开一只翅膀，接着展开另一只。  
翅膀略微展开之后，迪恩可以看见它们白色的羽毛被小巧可爱的扇形银色花纹装点，看上去好像大多数羽毛都镀着银边，以至于羽毛层层相叠的地方形成了一个个泛着银光的小月牙。每根长羽上也泛着金光。而且它们看起来是如此的……柔软。  
迪恩问：“我能摸摸它们吗？”  
“迪恩，”卡斯开始说。“我的翅膀不会是一个有效的——”  
“我能摸它们吗？”  
“好吧，可以，但是——”  
当迪恩轻柔地把手放在他一只翅膀的关节顶部的时候，卡斯迪奥忽然陷入了沉默。他的羽毛柔软而冰冷。迪恩的手触摸它的时候，整只翅膀都会轻轻颤抖，但是卡斯什么也没有说。  
虽然比迪恩预料的要坚硬，但翅膀的顶端光滑而柔软，。迪恩可以感觉到它羽翼之下厚重、强壮、温暖的骨骼。它的骨骼非常接近表面，抚摸着它几乎像握着一个人的手腕。迪恩把伸手继续在翅膀的顶部边沿摸索，在这翅膀开始向地板倾斜的地方，他摸到在那里骨骼忽然消失了。那里长着不可思议的纤长的飞羽，它们比翅膀上的其他羽毛长几英尺。  
迪恩继续用他的手，沿着长长的飞羽抚摸着，飞羽一直垂到地上，噢上帝，这些羽毛简直……该死的棒极了。它们摸上去很清凉，就像丝绸一样，但是强壮。就像钢铁上裹着丝绸，迪恩想。他描摹着一整根飞羽的长度，四英尺长，几英寸宽。羽毛强壮灵活的羽轴泛着金光，雪白而宽大的羽片顺着一侧排列。整片羽翼和羽毛的顶端都闪着银边。  
迪恩握住整只翅膀，使它舒展开来。卡斯任凭他拨弄，迪恩温柔地把翅膀打开。  
耶稣啊，只是展开了一只翅膀，卡斯就几乎填满了整个房间。迪恩甚至还没看见他背后翅膀上的另一个关节。他的一只翅膀完全舒展开来的话，肯定至少有八英尺长。迪恩再次把翅膀叠起来，惊叹于顶端的每根长长的飞羽有序地排列在一起，像一把完美的日式折扇那样整齐地叠在一起。他又把翅膀打开，观察着飞羽是如何柔顺地顺着一侧摆动，呈现出一道优美的弧度，像泛着银光的墙。  
他的翅膀简直……不可思议。  
除此之外，不知怎么地，它让人感觉很好。迪恩把手放在卡斯的翅膀上的短短一瞬，他的手感到温暖而激动。  
迪恩把视线投回卡斯。他原本以为一摸到卡斯的翅膀，卡斯可能就会愉悦地呻吟起来。但是卡斯只是凝视着他，看着他把翅膀叠起来又打开，让他操控一切。  
但是卡斯的眼神……  
迪恩已经大到知道除了性之外还有别的亲密方式。  
它们会让人感到脆弱，让人感到被暴露；还会使人给予信赖。  
“你想做什么？”卡斯问，他说的很小声。  
迪恩忽然不太确定了。他开始为逼迫卡斯而感到一丝窘迫和歉意。他原本把这个羽毛的主意当成一场游戏，比如说 “看看你能不能让一个天使尴尬”。来想个办法让卡斯有点“反应”。但是这个游戏完全改变了，变成了“看看你能不能把某件你完全不懂但是该死的重要的事情弄得一团糟”或者，也许是，“看看你能不能把这一切都搞砸”。  
迪恩开始感觉……渺小。一部分是因为卡斯的翅膀非常巨大，但是他在别的方面也感到渺小。渺小得像一个小孩子。  
渺小得像一个自私的，爱发牢骚的熊孩子……因为只有一个熊孩子才会愚蠢到认为他有权利把这对美妙的翅膀当作自己取乐的玩具。  
或者……逼迫一个朋友做他不愿意做的事情。  
迪恩轻柔地放开卡斯的翅膀。卡斯没有马上把它折起来，它就垂挂在他面前，像一道闪亮的白墙，泛着点点银光和金光。“卡斯，”迪恩说，“我们不必做非得做什么。我很抱歉，我真的不是想——”  
当翅膀忽然向他拍来的时候，他退缩了一下。它忽然停留在迪恩的右侧脸，并且它竟然在触摸他，贴在他的脸和胸膛上。那一瞬间，迪恩看到的全是羽毛，他感受到的全是羽毛，他闻到的全是羽毛。它们闻起来像……  
像温暖夏日中的细雨……像石楠花，像忍冬……像夏日小径上的迷雾……像穿过草地的风……  
卡斯扬起翅膀，羽毛轻轻滑过迪恩的脸，滑过他的肌肤，这些长长长长的飞羽也滑了过去。迪恩喘息起来，当他感觉光滑的羽毛拂过他的胸膛，拂过他的下巴和脸颊，还有他的嘴唇，他紧闭的眼睑。感觉像丝带……像水流……像清风……  
……接着拂过他的前额，然后它们消失了。  
他睁开眼。整只翅膀在他的头顶上。  
翅膀再次朝他垂下，做了同样的动作，轻轻刷着他，划过他。  
像天鹅绒……像绸缎……像海浪……  
“卡斯，”迪恩动摇着说，“你不必……”  
“没事的，迪恩。”卡斯温柔地说。他小声地补了一句：“站着别动，”于是迪恩站着一动不动。翅膀再次压在他身上，这次长长的飞羽缓慢地划过他赤裸的手臂。感觉像……  
像是跌进柔软的雪堆……像是被一朵云舔舐……像是沿着河流漂浮……  
这些长长的冰凉的羽毛在他赤裸的肌肤上游走时，他的手臂窜起了鸡皮疙瘩，他再次喘息了起来。忽然他的另一只手臂被碰触了，他跳起来。那是另一只翅膀。卡斯已经走到他背后了，用翅膀环绕着他。右边的翅膀划过迪恩的右臂，左边的翅膀拂过他的左臂，迪恩近乎愉悦地颤抖起来，酥麻感顺着脊椎蔓延开。  
迪恩又一次试着说：“卡斯，你不必——”  
“把你的衣服脱了。”卡斯迪奥用同样低沉温和的声音说。  
“什——什么？”  
“把你的衣服脱了，”卡斯迪奥重复。“全部，”他补充了一句。他轻轻把翅膀向外开，给迪恩留出更多空间。  
迪恩忽然有种难以置信的焦躁感。但是他解开衬衫，把它脱掉扔到一边去。然后是裤子，上帝啊，他的手都在颤抖。他的一只脚被牛仔裤勾住了，他不得不弯腰去脱，他感觉自己笨拙得像个愚蠢的白痴。但他最终摆脱了它。  
迪恩犹豫了，他身上还剩下一条内裤。  
“全部，”卡斯重复。他凝视着迪恩，该死的，他只是……凝视着……带着一种迪恩从未在他那见过的热切而饥渴的神情。巨大的翅膀环绕着他，朝着他抖动。华丽闪亮的巨型翅膀。  
迪恩吞了口口水，脱掉了他的短裤。  
迪恩把短裤踢到一边，站在那面对卡斯。他竟然会这么焦躁，这简直是荒谬；耶稣啊，以前卡斯吸他的屌的时候他都没有害羞。所以，为什么现在卡斯仅仅是看着他，他就害羞了？迪恩迫使自己站直，挺起胸膛。  
他本来想给卡斯一个神气的微笑，结果变成了一个别扭的笑容。  
卡斯回给他一个柔软的微笑，凝视着迪恩的眼睛。他什么都没说，只是凝视着迪恩的眼睛，那种熟悉的持续的凝视。  
卡斯微微扬起眉毛，这是一个无言的疑问。迪恩点头默许了。  
这些巨大的翅膀开始靠的更近了，更近——温柔、近乎迟疑地——现在非常近了。卡斯开始像之前那样用他的飞羽轻轻拂过迪恩，只是轻柔地用他的羽毛蹭过迪恩的肌肤。轻柔地戳弄。迪恩又战栗起来。两只翅膀，现在，两只翅膀在迪恩身边蹭来蹭去，蹭着他的手臂和大腿，上上下下，蹭过他的脸，他的胸膛，而且，当然也蹭过他的阴茎。现在卡斯似乎没有特别关照迪恩的老二，他只是到处蹭着迪恩。往上蹭着迪恩的腿，身躯，手臂，脖子，脸庞，耳朵和头顶；往下蹭过迪恩的肋骨，腹部，臀部，大腿，膝盖，腓部，脚，还有该死的每一根脚趾。缓缓地，丝绸一样的羽毛们轻轻拂过所有地方，柔软而温柔。羽毛轻触过的地方，温暖的感觉包裹了迪恩的肌肤。  
一次羽毛按摩！迪恩迷迷糊糊地想。他在给我做羽毛按摩，对，就是羽毛按摩。这些羽毛甚至没有用力压下来，这和卡斯上次的按摩一点也不一样；但是这些感觉，上帝啊，令人感觉如此放松。他发现自己陷在这不可思议的丝绸般的触摸中，他闭上眼睛，向前颔首，想着，我从一位天使那里得到了羽毛按摩。啊。几分钟后，迪恩打算跟卡斯说让他躺下来，或许卡斯能够继续再用翅膀轻轻触碰他帮他按摩个几天几夜。但是迪恩睁开眼睛才发现，卡斯也闭着眼睛。卡斯迪奥根本就没有看向迪恩。他站在那里一动不动，头部低垂，双手垂在身体两侧，眼睛紧闭。他完全在用自己的翅膀感受迪恩。  
卡斯迪奥叹了口气。一声长长的，缓缓的叹息。  
翅膀滑过迪恩，低垂的时候贴到他的脚趾，上升的时候拂过他的头顶。上上下下地煽动翅膀，触碰一切。  
卡斯又发出一声叹息。一声更深更长更慢的轻叹。  
哇哦，迪恩观察着卡斯的表情想，发生了什么？  
事实上，这无关情欲。卡斯看起来都不像是硬了（迪恩快速瞥了一眼，只是确定一下。没有勃起。该死的。）但肯定有事发生，是一些该死的天使的事情，迪恩猜。卡斯看起来是迷失在感官过载里了。他的注意力完全集中在翅膀上。完全没有在意他的人类容器。  
迪恩忽然理解了卡斯说的“那会很怪。”  
这对翅膀是真正的他，迪恩想。这对翅膀属于真正的他。我肯定，我知道就是这样。因为卡斯现在就像一个第一次得以触摸朋友的脸的盲人。  
迪恩站在那，仍然因为羽毛的刺激而战栗，但是他观察着卡斯的脸。卡斯的眼睛还没有睁开。他的脸庞微侧向另一边，一只耳朵朝着迪恩，就像卡斯试着聆听什么，听他的翅膀声。当卡斯的翅膀蹭过他曾在迪恩手臂上留下的手印时，他的脸上掠过一个模糊的微笑。另一只翅膀描摹着迪恩最近留下的一处伤疤的时候，卡斯皱起眉头。他的嘴半张着，嘴角轻轻抽动了一下。他的呼吸变得又深又缓。他不时地深深缓缓地呼气吸气。  
他……他沉醉了，迪恩想。是什么东西让他如此沉醉。  
是用翅膀触摸我让他如此沉醉。  
忽然两只翅膀不知为何轻轻地握住了他的肩膀，一只挤着一只，推搡着迪恩，使他转过身来。他现在是背对卡斯了，卡斯开始用飞羽缓缓地戳弄迪恩的后背。哇哦，真是激动人心。迪恩想。从他的头皮到脚趾，一波又一波近乎愉悦的颤栗传遍他的身体。  
上帝啊，这简直不可思议。迪恩竟然颤抖了起来，他被这种刺激弄得头晕目眩。卡斯在他身后伸手握住了他的前臂。一只手抓着一边，支撑着他。翅膀现在又环绕着迪恩了，巨大的翅膀停在迪恩的肩头，这些长长的飞羽在他面前垂落下来。  
这对翅膀现在又让迪恩颤栗不已，他呻吟道：“啊……啊啊……”卡斯用手把他拉进怀里，迪恩让自己微微后倾，被羽毛包裹起来；这对强壮的翅膀在另一侧支撑着他；两条相似而纤长的飞羽悬挂在他面前，卡斯修长的身体紧贴着他。让他感觉……安全。  
这是个奇怪的姿势；虽然卡斯能够如此贴近他，这感觉真的很美妙，感受卡斯的整个身体这样紧贴着他。但迪恩恼怒的是，这个姿势让他看不见卡斯，让他们连接吻的可能性都没有了。但是，不知怎么的，迪恩看开了：忽然他要为卡斯愿意做这一切而感激涕零了。  
他现在肯定他能做的一件事就是，他要对卡斯用他的翅膀这样蹭我而该死地感恩戴德。迪恩想。他把那些再逼卡斯做什么奇怪的事情的想法抛之脑后。去他的。卡斯早就已经为我做了他能做到的一切，这不是该死的显而易见吗。片刻之后，迪恩发现了这个奇怪的姿势有个好处，卡斯站在他身后的时候，卡斯的翅膀能做些特定的动作：他用两只翅膀紧紧地抱住迪恩，与此同时，纤长的飞羽正好蹭着迪恩的胸膛。这些羽毛一直垂落到迪恩的膝盖……这时飞羽开始划过他的阴茎。磨蹭他的阴茎。  
迪恩低头看到这些华丽的闪光的羽毛，来回磨蹭着他半硬的阴茎。这该死的让人兴奋，但是相反的，迪恩忽然变得非常担忧。因为这些不是什么旧羽毛，这是卡斯的翅膀。迪恩恐怕自己可能已经逼迫卡斯做了他不愿意做的事情。  
“卡斯，你真的不是非得做些什么”迪恩说，惊讶于自己竟然伸手推开了他阴茎上的飞羽，尽管他完全不愿意这么做，但是他逼自己推开卡斯的羽毛。“没关系的，真的。这已经超棒了。”卡斯未置一词，但是他伸手抓住迪恩的两只手腕，坚定地把迪恩使手从他的翅膀上拉开。他温柔地抓着着迪恩的手臂，把它们折叠着固定在迪恩的胸前。  
飞羽用较之前更重的力道按压迪恩的阴茎，磨蹭着，轻柔地摩擦。冰冷而火辣，坚硬而柔软，灵活而僵直。它们棒极了，迪恩喘息道：“好吧，好的——但是你真的不用——啊！——不——不用做，啊啊啊！好吧如果你坚持……噢，啊啊！”卡斯更用力地把羽毛压向迪恩的阴茎，轻轻地煽动翅膀把迪恩的阴茎完全包裹在羽毛里。这感觉像凉爽的丝绸；他又开始颤抖了，这感觉，非常，该死的棒：飞羽较钝的边缘按压在迪恩的阴茎上，这也很棒。但是这是因为这是卡斯，这是卡斯的翅膀，这是卡斯不知道为什么超级爱惜的翅膀。想到这个忽然让现在的情况变得比迪恩预料的要火辣一百倍。令人荒谬的火辣。这对闪闪发亮的美丽的翅膀棒极了，迪恩一动不动地盯着这对闪亮的美丽的翅膀，看着一只该死的天使的翅膀，他朋友的翅膀，戳弄他的龟头。  
他简直不敢相信这件事真的发生了。迪恩感到温暖的颤栗又传遍他的身体，他呻吟起来。卡斯在迪恩的背后小声地哼哼，他的声音简直该死的让人欲火焚身。接着……一个复杂的快速的动作后，卡斯的翅膀挪开了。迪恩没看清他是怎么做到的。卡斯把他纤长的飞羽紧紧地收了起来。它们现在紧贴在他翅膀的后端，与地板平行。卡斯缓缓地垂下翅膀，他背后的那部分叠着的翅膀现在舒展开来了。然后他翅膀上巨大的关节忽然贴近他的阴茎。一只在左，一只在右。卡斯的头贴近了迪恩的后颈。片刻之后，迪恩的阴茎头感到了一种完美的丝绸一样柔软的按压，就像一只柔软的手指紧贴着他的阴茎。  
他向下看去，完全弄不明白卡斯每只翅膀的关节上都有的那两只小小的、窄窄的、额外的小翼是什么。右边的翅膀上有两只，左边的翅膀上也有两只。它们看起来像是长长的毛绒绒的手指，在翅膀的主关节那里生长出来，而且——哦——卡斯似乎对它们有独立的控制。这真是该死的古怪，迪恩想，迷惑地看着这些独立出来的毛茸茸的小翼开始磨蹭他的阴茎。  
迪恩喘息着说：“这是……这是什么……”这些小翼开始挤压、磨蹭他的阴茎，绕着他的阴茎打转。迪恩马上决定他可以把翅膀的解剖学讨论推迟一会。这些迷你的小翼羽现在开始挤压迪恩的龟头了，滑上滑下。它们真的就像是长了羽毛的手指噢操操操，迪恩完全没料到这个。这种方法实在是太怪异了。而且为什么他该死地觉得卡斯是个人类，他明明知道卡斯见鬼的完全是另一个物种，而且……这有点把迪恩吓坏了，他意识到，哦操这简直不可思议。  
这些奇怪的毛茸茸的东西一直挤压着晃动着他的阴茎，把他的阴茎牢牢地包裹在天鹅绒般的羽毛中，挤压，推拉。被两只像丝绸一样柔顺地毛茸茸的手撸射出来很奇怪，于是迪恩呻吟出来：“卡斯，你已经……你已经……要把我弄射了，你——你这古怪的小畜生！……噢噢噢，该死的，这感觉真棒……”  
卡斯的翅膀（还有他那古怪的小翼）忽然停了下来，迪恩脱口而出了：“不不不！别停别停，卡斯！”但是卡斯完全僵住了。   
“你喜欢这个？”卡斯非常惊讶地问。  
“对，卡斯，我喜欢。”迪恩喘息说。  
“这……可以接受吗？”  
“这完全可以接受，现在，请你动动你那该死的翅膀！”迪恩喘息说。于是卡斯又开始煽动翅膀，用那些古怪的小翼划过迪恩的龟头。  
“这是……嗯嗯嗯！这些是——什么——啊啊啊啊——这些小东西？”迪恩喘息着问。  
“小翼羽，”卡斯靠在迪恩肩膀上嘟哝了一下。  
“什么？啊啊！”迪恩喊道。因为卡斯刚刚开始用纤长飞羽的柔软的边缘在迪恩的阴茎柱上磨蹭，另一只翅膀上的‘小翼羽’或者随便卡斯怎么称呼它，那玩意一直挤压着龟头。哦操该死的操，它们一起动起来的时候感觉好极了，迪恩呻吟出来：“噢对对……对，嗯嗯……“  
“感觉……怎么样？”卡斯问迪恩，他听起来有了点自信。“这——”  
“这非常该死的有效，卡斯。”迪恩嘟哝着。“而且这完全是他妈的可接受的，现在你该死的不要停下来！我的意思是，是，除非你想停下，但是请你不要，嗯嗯……嗯……啊啊啊啊……”  
卡斯再次安静下来，用他的翅膀磨蹭迪恩的阴茎，迪恩渐渐地从局促不安的呻吟的混乱中摆脱出来，他就站在那，靠着卡斯。他的手腕还被卡斯交叉着按在胸前。卡斯把一只腿插进迪恩两腿之间，这个动作该死地的有效，迪恩完全要屈服了。他叹息着呻吟，开始温和地前后摆动胯部，温柔地抽插。这些都是慢动作，没完没了的情欲一点点积攒起来。迪恩甚至没有刻意试着去勃起，它自然而然地发生了。  
后颈传来的潮湿而温暖的感觉让他吓了一跳。上帝啊，卡斯刚才舔他了吗？卡斯又做了一次，轻轻地舔舐迪恩的后颈，然后迪恩感到了他的牙齿——天哪该死的，卡斯在啄咬他，啄咬他的后颈，轻啄，轻咬，逐渐地往上一点触碰到迪恩后脑柔软的黑发。他呼出的热气喷在迪恩后颈，迪恩可以感受到他火热而潮湿的嘴唇。卡斯这一连串小小的温柔的啄咬，接二连三地落在迪恩后颈上。  
操，发生了什么？这越来越奇怪了。  
卡斯有节奏地轮流用纤长的飞羽磨蹭迪恩，柔软的小翼也逗弄地摇晃挤压着迪恩的阴茎。他的小翼时不时像柔软的丝绸的拳头一样握住迪恩的阴茎，迪恩情不自禁地抽插起来，戳进那些丝绸一样，火热的毛绒绒的小翼羽。卡斯一直啄咬着迪恩的脖子。迪恩喘息着，“呃……呃呃耶稣啊，这太火辣了，卡斯，我要射了，”语音刚落他就射了出来，他的阴茎在迪恩丝绸一样柔软的羽毛下抽搐着。漫无止境的进展让他一直硬着，想一波波潮水。让他继续，想 现在迪恩感觉前液喷了出来。他向下看着自己的阴茎把液体滴在卡斯的羽毛上，哦不，这就不太对了。迪恩喘息着说，“卡斯，我不想弄乱你的翅膀，它们太美了……”他甚至再次伸手推开那对翅膀，他忽然非常担心他会弄脏那对翅膀，但是卡斯紧紧握住他的手，于是迪恩感到另外一股温暖的前液缓慢地流出来。  
他的前液一直滴出来，而迪恩完全无法停下，。他呻吟着，仍然很担心，“啊啊，卡斯，我会把你的羽——羽毛全部弄——弄湿的，对不起。啊啊啊……噢噢……”卡斯似乎一点也不在意，他更用力地用自己的羽毛挤压着迪恩的阴茎，磨蹭得更快。另一股前液滴下来，迪恩叫出来，“啊啊该死的！”他的腿完全弯曲下来；他要摔倒了，但是卡斯抱着他，用手臂搂住他的肋部。迪恩萎靡地靠着卡斯，扭动着，他双腿颤抖，，他的阴茎弄出的液体洒满了卡斯美丽的羽毛。另一波前液把卡斯的飞羽弄湿了。卡斯用被打湿的羽毛长长地戳弄了一下，迪恩尖叫起来，“啊啊啊！操，操。操，卡斯，太棒了，啊啊啊！”用力地抽插着那些羽毛。迪恩开始反复地呻吟：“别停别停别停，卡斯别停，噢，对，嗯嗯……啊啊啊。”翅膀扫过他的阴茎地时候，他忽然意识到他要射了，“哦耶稣啊操！我要射在一只天使的翅膀上了，”卡斯用力地咬了一口迪恩的后颈，操！卡斯在咬他的脖子，迪恩嘟哝着：“呃啊啊啊啊！”一股长长的精液喷射出来，溅满卡斯的羽毛。迪恩喊出来：“啊啊啊啊啊！对！”  
但是卡斯奇怪地用那些该死的古怪的小翼羽抓着迪恩阴茎的底部，高潮到一半就被截止了，就像一个巨大的浪涌被禁锢在他体内，他要崩溃了。迪恩绝望地大嚷着，“卡——卡斯，求你了！”羽毛们最终再次动了起来，划过迪恩阴茎的一侧，迪恩尖叫起来，“啊，啊，嗯啊啊啊啊！”他的双腿僵硬，整个身体僵硬，浓浓的火热的精液从他抽搐的阴茎上射出来，射了好几英寸，滴落在地板上，吧嗒吧嗒吧嗒。  
如果卡斯没有搂着他的话，他已经摔倒了。最后一阵抽搐结束了，迪恩长长地吸了口气，觉得自己的腿终于是自己的了。卡斯还是一动不动，翅膀还在他身上，只是轻轻地温和的按着他的阴茎。  
那对翅膀又动了起来。  
“卡斯，我好了，”迪恩喘息着说，但是，操他的，这些近乎愉悦地战栗又来了。迪恩知道他不能再射一次了，但是这该死的感觉真是太好了。所以他放松下来，让这些战栗传遍他的身体。  
他背靠着卡斯。  
然后，他意识到卡斯硬了。  
操，卡斯硬了。终于。终于。“哦，上帝啊，最终，你这个该死的小天使，射出来，这是我的。”迪恩渴望地说，向后猛推着臀部，用力地压着卡斯。他把卡斯推的失去了平衡，卡斯用力地拍打翅膀，摇摇晃晃地退后了两步，但他还是拉着迪恩，在他撞到床沿的时候停下了。迪恩试着再次猛推回去，研磨卡斯的阴茎，这感觉简直令人疯狂。迪恩扭动着试图挣脱卡斯的束缚，让自己的手能自由的动，试着转身，看着卡斯的阴茎在他手里硬起来。但是卡斯不让他动。所以迪恩只能背对着卡斯，感受他裤子里勃起的阴茎，迪恩扭动着去更好地感受它，嘟哝着，“给我，我的。给我！”这完全说不通。但是这是他所有能说的了。卡斯还穿着那该死的裤子，迪恩没法转过去，这真是令人发狂的绝望和难以置信的火辣。迪恩最终说，“如果你真的想让我等会隔着你的裤子操你的话，我会的，卡斯，”因为卡斯没有推开他——实际上卡斯更紧地抓着他。迪恩很肯定卡斯的阴茎的位置，直挺挺地戳在迪恩的臀缝间，迪恩开始研磨它，抬起他的臀部上上下下地磨蹭，推过去又推回来。  
卡斯的翅膀本能地紧搂着迪恩。卡斯在迪恩的颈后喘息着。  
哦上帝啊……那种声音。  
卡斯又咬了迪恩的脖子，他的翅膀裹紧迪恩，他们一起跌到床上。这样一来，迪恩就在他正上方，卡斯的手臂和翅膀搂着迪恩。这跟原来预料的完全不一样，这是一个混乱的跌落，迪恩感到他的头重重地撞上了卡斯的前额，但是卡斯没有退缩，迪恩也不在乎。  
迪恩躺在卡斯身上，听着他喘息，感受他再次咬着迪恩的脖子，迪恩脱口而出：“啊操他的，卡斯，该死的，卡斯！给我！”迪恩发现自己的阴茎又硬了，因为卡斯的翅膀痉挛性地抓住迪恩的阴茎。他的翅膀按压着迪恩的阴茎，迪恩研磨着卡斯的阴茎，卡斯对着他抽插起来，上帝啊操，卡斯在他身下扭动。迪恩试着帮卡斯，他迎合着卡斯的抽插。他令人困惑的荒谬的硬了，但是他还是决心帮忙。卡斯在他身下僵住了，在这个荒谬的尴尬的令人绝望的位置上迪恩都能感到卡斯的阴茎抽搐着，感到温暖的液体渗透了卡斯的裤子。迪恩本来以为他不会射得这么快的，但是他错了；因为卡斯对着他的屁股猛地射了出来，真的，除了马上高潮，你还有别的选择吗？？迪恩感到卡斯在他身下颤抖，抖动着。迪恩叫了出来：“啊啊啊啊！嗯呃嗯嗯！”迪恩的阴茎又射了出来。比第一次要快得多，猛烈而迅速地射出去，飞到空气中，喷溅在卡斯美丽的奇妙的羽毛上，迪恩几乎要哭出来了。  
迪恩把气喘匀之后，卡斯滚到了一边，贴着他的背抱住他，用翅膀紧紧裹住他。翅膀的顶端再次拉扯着迪恩的阴茎，哦操他的，他的阴茎还是那么硬，它还在勃起，它竟然又硬了，又一次硬了。迪恩呻吟着，“我真他妈不敢相信，”卡斯的翅膀紧绷，磨蹭他拉扯他，羽毛膨起，迪恩好奇自己怎么还能这么硬，但是他就是这么硬。迪恩喘息着“又射了，卧槽我的上帝啊，啊，啊啊啊啊……”他的阴茎跳动着颤抖着，对，现在现在现在，又喷射出来，迪恩呻吟着，他的脚僵硬地纠缠着卡斯的腿，在卡斯怀里猛地弓起背，那对该死的翅膀还在挤压他的阴茎。  
他的阴茎一软下来，他该死的一共射了三次，操，怎么回事，这算什么。翅膀魔法还是什么？  
过了好久，卡斯还是一言不发。  
卡斯现在也没有说话。他没有问迪恩这是否是“可以接受的”，或者“令人愉悦的”或者“有效的。”他没有站起来开始谈论别的刺激；他也没有消失。他只是躺在迪恩身下，而且他又开始令人激动地啄咬迪恩的后颈。没完没了的令人激动的啄咬；卡斯双臂还是紧紧地搂着迪恩的肋部，两只翅膀也折叠起来裹着他，就像把迪恩赤裸的身体拥进一个温暖的毛绒绒的毯子；他们的腿甚至还纠缠在一起。卡斯抓着他，完完全全裹着他，这种安全而温暖舒服又平和的感觉简直难以言喻。这太超过了。  
卡斯终于放开了迪恩的手。迪恩马上想转回去亲吻他，但是他极其谨慎地想——不要逼他！不要逼他！不要试着让他吻你！如果卡斯等会要为了什么缘故做些什么很奇怪的事情那也没关系，该死的。迪恩会适应的。  
所以迪恩亲吻了他能触摸到的地方，他吻了卡斯的双手，吻遍了卡斯的双手，包括每根手指。他吻了那对翅膀。接着他发现了那对小小的古怪的小翼羽。他们现在整洁地贴着翅膀叠在一起，它们很难被发现，但是迪恩找到了它们并且吻了它们——四只小翼羽。他亲了亲第一只小翼羽之后，另外三只都立了一点起来，像高兴的小狗狗一样等着轮到它们。他戳弄它们，也亲吻了巨大的翅膀关节，看见翅膀上所有的小羽毛都微微蓬起，感觉自己得到了嘉奖。蓬起羽毛是好事吗？蓬起羽毛是坏事吗？谁知道呢？迪恩觉得这是好事。  
最后迪恩问。“卡斯？卡斯，你还好吗？”  
卡斯啄咬迪恩的后颈，翅膀紧紧地裹着他。小小的小翼羽抓住迪恩的手指。  
“卡斯？你在吗？你还好吗？”  
卡斯又一次啄咬迪恩的后颈，他的小翼羽紧绷起来。迪恩想卡斯可能陷入了某种“天使模式”而且可能不记得任何英语了。  
但是迪恩开始思考是否一切都好。他只是敏锐地意识到不掺杂情感的规则已经变得粉碎了。他也很确定有件古怪的事情发生了，持续着。某件表面之下的事情。可能是跟天使有关的事情，某件卡斯没告诉他的事情。但是，不知怎么的，一切都好。  
实际上，一切都棒极了。  
翅膀轻轻挪动，把他抱得更紧了。我们亲密地躺在一个怀抱里，迪恩想。嘲笑了一下自己。不是不是相拥而眠什么的，对。是的。你没有相拥而眠，迪恩·温切斯特。翅膀带来的暖暖的酥麻感一波又一波地袭来迪恩等待着卡斯能弹回正常状态，疏远而又冷淡地说些什么，然后消失；但是卡斯一直呆在那，呆在那一动不动，直到迪恩坠入梦乡。  
这一次他没有做噩梦，没有那些关于地狱或者猎鬼的梦。迪恩什么都没梦到，除了风，柔软的夏日的雨，还有石楠花的清香。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话，  
> 这次是长长的一段话。  
> 所以在写过好多不同的种族之后，我已经在脑海里想象一只天使受了刺激不能自已的时候是什么样的，他可能会情不自禁地马上用上自己种族的身体语言，可能也有点忘了怎么表现得像一个人类。而且这会是，好吧，古怪的，古怪的，还有一点笨拙，一点意料之外。（而且也很火辣！）大量的图片表现了天使基本上像是有超能力的人类，但是我认为他们并不是人类，而是一个完全的不同的种族。  
>  顺便一提，小翼羽是真实存在的，所有的鸟类都拥有小翼羽。它们是能被独立控制的长在翅膀关节处的毛绒绒的小手指。大多数现代鸟类每只翅膀有一只小翼羽。你只能在他们张开翅膀的时候，如果小鸟们遭遇了强烈的气流，小翼羽被独立地打开的时候才能看见。古代鸟类的每只翅膀不止有一只小翼羽——有一到三只——现在还有一些那些需要用它们的翅膀爬行或者抓东西的鸟类每只翅膀有两只小翼羽。鉴于天使们是一个古老的种族，而且也需要抓东西，我决定让他们每只翅膀上有两只小翼羽。而且！炽天使就该有六只翅膀！（注：SPN中卡斯是一位炽天使。在别的资料中，炽天使通常拥有六只翅膀。）  
> 哦，再顺便一提；卡斯轻咬迪恩的后颈是有理由的，而且卡斯试图避免亲吻也是有理由的。总而言之，有一个原因让卡斯不让迪恩转过来，；但你在后面的章节里会知道的。  
> 希望你不要介意这章里搞笑成分的缺失，故事又写到了这里。  
> 迪恩和卡斯都需要一些严肃的情节来让他们在一起。（事实上，他们需要好几章）我不想只是把他们当成漫画角色一般的平面化符号，而是想让他们像真实人物一般地发展下去，该怎么发展就这么发展.  
> 请让我知道你的想法！


	11. 《天使生理学》

第二天迪恩醒来时，感到精力充沛、舒适惬意，还暖洋洋的……  
他的脑袋花了一些时间才清醒过来。而卡斯已经走了。  
他一定是对被单里的迪恩施了魔法，或者是精心地重新摆过床上用品，因为迪恩现在正在被子里裹得好好的。他仍然全裸着（而且完全清理干净了），盖着豹纹被单，他的毛毯和虎纹床单都舒服地包围着他，它们甚至被人用他所喜欢的方式铺在了他的脚下。  
但是，卡斯却不在。  
好吧，迪恩冷静地想，他不用睡觉。他也许不能花上一整晚就那么躺在那儿从背后抱着我。也许他不得不离开。  
当然，这完全没关系，他自言自语着，既然……你知道的……我不是那种喜欢事后晨间温存的那种类型。清醒之后，所有的事情都会变得尴尬。我不是那种喜欢温存的类型。我不是那种会在枕头上到处找留言便条的人……  
迪恩发现自己翻了个身查看了一遍枕头，这只是以防万一。他两个枕头都没放过，而且还检查了枕头下面，这的确只是以防万一。  
然后他又查看了整个房间，这真的只是以防万一。  
但没有便条。  
也没有任何一根意味深长的羽毛搁在在床头柜或者别处。没有，什么也没有。卡斯就这么简单地离开了。  
他很忙。忙着天使之战和其他那些事。他没法整夜在外闲逛、等着次日清晨享用早餐。真见鬼，这家伙甚至不用进食。  
迪恩从床上爬起来，这时，他看到了一些残留在瓷砖地板上的小小的精液污点，它们已经干了。卡斯显然已经清理了迪恩的身体（希望他也清洗了自己的翅膀），但他一定忘了清理地板。  
迪恩盯着那些干了的小污点，想，上帝啊，那真的发生了。那些真的都发生了。我看到了卡斯的翅膀……他让我摸了他的翅膀，他用他的翅膀帮我撸管……那真的发生了。  
这段记忆突然在他脑海中变得特别鲜明。那对不可思议的翅膀。即使只是亲眼看看它们，都算得上是格外开恩了，更不用说去触摸它们、更不用说拿它们打了一炮！  
那个过程令人惊讶、持续而缓慢……老天啊，那感觉真是太棒了。  
但是整个记忆里最鲜明的是那个令人困惑、震撼而又压倒性的时刻——他们向后倒在了床上。那时，迪恩突然意识到卡斯是多么失控。他甚至无法自己站起来，也无法阻止这一切、无法停下……瞧瞧他如何在迪恩身下扭动！还有堕落前发出的呻吟……他咬着迪恩脖子的方式……他高潮时发出的低吼！还有他如何抽搐着射出来，猛地弓起背，以及随之而来的、渗透他裤子的濡湿感。  
所有这一切都只是因为他抱着迪恩，都只是因为他正在用他的翅膀感受迪恩的老二，他彻底匍匐晕那强烈的高潮之下，而这完全来源于迪恩……  
当然，现在迪恩已经把手放到他自己的老二上。不管怎样，他的小兄弟已经来了一次像样的晨勃，他不能站在那儿回忆昨夜良宵，绝对不行，除非结论一再次控制了他的意志。结论一：必须立马再打一次撸一发，马上！  
他站在那儿，快速撸动着，他闭着眼，想着卡斯如何扭动、呻吟，如何低吼。不到一分钟，迪恩喘息着，瘫倒在垫子上，射了出来，他想着：卡斯在扭动！卡斯在低吼！卡斯把我抓得那么紧，用他的手，用他的翅膀，用他的每一个部位，卡斯高潮了！  
迪恩躺在粉色羊皮垫子上颤抖着，他的手在他的老二上一通乱揉，它又硬了起来。他又一次记起了他们向后仰倒的时刻……卡斯紧贴着他，他的翅膀抓着迪恩的老二不放……现在迪恩的臀部向前顶着，无意识地猛冲着，力道大得连垫子都被带着挪动了。他高潮了，他哼哼着、喘息着，把精液射了出来喷溅在地板上，这些崭新的湿点子和那些已经干掉的污痕混在一块。  
“幸好我还没有清理它们。” 他这样喃喃自语道，呼吸终于平稳了下来，   
他发现自己一直吹着口哨，不论是在他打扫地板还是后来去洗澡时。的确，卡斯不得不因为一些原因匆忙离去，但他会回来的。他总是会回来。而且这段撸管小插曲突然给迪恩提供了一些关于下次试验的性爱刺激的好点子。  
举个例子。就那样看着卡斯的老二怎么样？可能只是感受它，只是触碰它，卡斯当然不会反对这个。或者……如果卡斯乐意让迪恩再次触摸那些难以置信的翅膀又会怎么样？如果迪恩能爱抚那些软软的小翼……可能就在卡斯高潮的时候，老天，卡斯会怎么做？或者，看着卡斯射精！……或者，也许……也许卡斯会射在迪恩身上？把这个当作性爱刺激怎么样？让卡斯用他坚硬的老二和迪恩的老二磨蹭如何？又或者卡斯的老二被迪恩的手握着？又或者……  
现在能试验的刺激实在是太多了！可能性真的好多！  
另一件事情也一直浮现在迪恩的脑海：事后那种和他躺在一块儿的感觉。多么温暖可靠又舒适啊！他亲吻着翅膀，看着那些羽毛微微蓬松起来。  
感受着卡斯提奥还在啄咬迪恩的脖颈。  
迪恩朦胧地意识到他有向自己隐瞒一些特定事项的习惯，但这一次他似乎完全瞒不了了：不管那缀咬到底见鬼地意味着什么，迪恩已经爱上它了。他已经爱上它了。  
________________________________________  
当迪恩穿上衣服，他忍不住更加频繁地回想那些啄咬，他进入厨房时，一直保持着令人惊奇的好心情。今天突然看起来是个开着“英帕拉”四处转转的好日子，可他寻找萨姆的时候却碰到了些困难。萨姆不在他的房间，不在厨房，也不在图书馆……  
最后，在地下层的一间最远的文件室里，迪恩终于找到了萨姆，他正躺在一大堆记录文件里打着呼噜。他的iPod放在一边，一只耳朵带着耳塞，另一只耳塞已经滑落了下来，当迪恩该死地确认里面放着Lady Gaga的《扑克脸》时，他轻蔑地哼了哼。  
迪恩在萨姆的耳朵边打了个响指。  
“啊！”萨姆大叫道，猛地惊醒过来，他起身的冲劲让那些文件中的一半都掉在了地上。  
“Lady Gaga？你不是吧？”迪恩说。这时萨姆正手忙脚乱地站起来，他喘着气，接着又用手捂着脸，坐回椅子里。  
“天啊，迪恩。你差点把我吓个半死！”萨姆说。  
迪恩偷偷笑着他。“你又把自己埋在研究里了吧，哈，萨姆？你知道，有时候你真的得多出去透透气。”  
萨姆用手揉了揉脸，晃了晃身子让自己更清醒些，他弯下腰去捡那些文件。“是的，我熬得晚了点，我猜我大概忘了去睡觉。”他说。“我只是在探究一些古老的文件。我发现了一条线索，和一个发生在新罕布什尔州的疑似鬼魂作祟的案子有关，然后我找回了这一整摞文件。”  
“你真是个书呆子。”迪恩说。“得了吧，我们去餐馆吧，这是个享受早午餐的好日子，不是吗？”他咧开嘴笑着，补充道：“也许我们还可以叫上卡斯！”  
迪恩确实给卡斯打了个电话，可是卡斯没有回答。迪恩留下了一条语音信息，但卡斯没有出现。不仅这天白天，这天晚上他还是没有出现。  
________________________________________  
第二天早上，迪恩醒来之后想到，我要冷静下来。所以那家伙射了，又一次。我应该比任何人都更清楚的，那并不该死地意味着什么。那些啄咬可能没有任何意义。可能只是一些天使们自然而然的古怪行为。可能没有任何意义。  
他打了个哈欠，起床去冲了澡，不管怎样他仍然感觉很好，他想，嘿，一切都很酷，那只是一个有趣的夜晚。也许我有些忘乎所以？但那很有趣。  
我今天不会去召唤他，毕竟我确实没什么事需要召唤他。话说回来，我到底在想些什么？想着这会变成某种亲密稳定的关系还是什么吗？嘿。  
总之，今天绝对不去召唤他。  
结果，就在上午十点，迪恩还是打了电话。  
没有回音。迪恩留下了一条语音信息：“嘿，卡斯，只是，呃……确认……呃……你还好，拜。”  
卡斯没有回电。  
________________________________________  
次日早上，迪恩想出了一个详尽的计划，关于那天他如何才能不去召唤卡斯，因为如果他每天都去召唤的话看起来就太可悲了，不是吗？他会再多等两天，然后也许会在第三天召唤他。  
整个早餐时间，迪恩都坚决执行着这个计划，他大约每隔三秒就提醒自己他如何做到今天不去召唤卡斯。可是，早餐之后，他想要去散个步，碰巧看见一只麻雀飞过，他注意到了它的翅膀，他突然发现自己已经把手机握在手中，给卡斯打着电话。  
“嘿，呃，卡斯，是我，嗯，迪恩。我只是……想知道……你……嗯……你有没有……你有没有听说什么案子的消息？好的，好吧，有的话就告诉我拜拜。”  
没有回电。  
该死的麻雀，迪恩想。该死的麻雀还有它那该死的翅膀，他们真烦人。就这样搅乱了我的计划。  
这天接下来的时光里，迪恩都在检修他所有的武器。他清洗、擦亮了“英帕拉”的每一个角落。打磨了它的轮胎、清洗了车窗内侧、给驾驶座吸了尘，还重新整理了后备箱。还不停地用“我们是否有案子需要去看看”来骚扰萨姆；萨姆确实有一些关于新罕布什尔州疑似鬼魂案件的信息，但萨姆并不觉得它值得开车去看看。  
然而，迪恩马上就意识到他必须为了这个鬼魂召唤卡斯提奥。因为，卡斯可能知道些什么……因为卡斯……好吧，的确，卡斯从未了解过鬼魂，但他可能知道。  
这次还是祷告吧：“嘿，卡斯提奥？卡斯提奥？我是迪恩，嗯，现在向你祈祷，嗯，你能听见吗？……你在听吗？……所以，呃……只是想知道……你……是否在听我说话？是这样……萨姆发现了一个新罕布什尔州的案子，一个鬼魂，所以……我只是……嘿你在听吗？是这样……我在想……我想我今晚可能去看个电影，比方说，我在考虑，额，一些，电影或者别的什么……可能还可以吃一些爆米花，如果你想顺道来一趟或者……闲逛一下或者别的什么……什么都行……你可以……只是闲逛。随便什么都行，你喜欢爆米花，对吗？或者……好吧……呃，就是，你知道的，怎样都行。所以，是的，告诉我们一些关于新罕布什尔州的事。”  
就是这样，这样说就很好了。他很明显只是召唤卡斯查查新罕布什尔的案子。完全合理。  
但是卡斯没有回复，他也没有现身。  
迪恩最后也没能看成电影。  
________________________________________  
第二天，卡斯也没有出现。  
________________________________________  
那之后的一天也是如此。  
________________________________________  
次日，萨姆向迪恩唠叨着要再去一趟黑斯廷斯买东西。迪恩发现他很奇怪地不愿意离开地堡——如果卡斯飞来了但迪恩却不在怎么办？——但是萨姆看上去非常确信迪恩“需要出门”，所以最后他们还是离开了。  
“所以，”当他们一上路，秋日单调的棕色农田在“英帕拉”外飞驰而过，萨姆就开口说，“你最近有点……安静。”他清了清嗓子。“艾拉怎么样了？”  
迪恩试图编造一套说辞糊弄他。话说回来，他问的是艾拉怎么样？迪恩懒懒地慢慢回答道：“哦……她很好……”  
“她最近在做什么？”  
“噢……她在忙着……嗯……”迪恩努力回想他之前是怎么说艾拉的。“她正忙着她的匕首格斗。练习使用匕首什么的。她好像，加入了什么联盟还是啥的。”  
“一个匕首格斗联盟？”  
“是的，她加入了这个，好像是，爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟。”迪恩扯道。  
“‘爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟’？”萨姆怀疑地重复道。  
“是的，它就像，就像，一堆俱乐部和那些玩意。显然这完全是为了爱荷华的女人们。你知道，爱荷华是怎样的。但……”迪恩发现他现在正如履薄冰，他想要换个话题，装模作样地深深叹口气，然后胡扯了几句：“其实，我已经好几天没有她的消息了。”  
“为什么？发生了什么？”  
迪恩耸耸肩，“不知道，就是没什么消息。”  
“多久了？”  
“差不多一个星期。大概，六天。”哎哟。迪恩一不小心就开始谈论卡斯提奥了。这是怎么回事？  
“六天，这很严重吗？”  
迪恩皱着眉头瞪了他一眼。“好吧，只是……我们，好像，我们好像……有点……那啥。就像……发生了一些事……我不知道，我想或许……好吧。只是有些小情况。不用在意。”  
一阵异常紧张的停顿笼罩了他们。萨姆盯着他。  
“哇哦。”萨姆说。  
“怎么了？”  
“你有‘大情况’了，这见鬼地说明了很多事，她慌乱起来，还跑了，而你完完全全抓狂了，这一点都不好笑。”  
“你该死的到底在胡说什么？这不是什么大事，而且我也没有抓狂。”  
“你对我提起这件事，本身就已经完全让它有资格称得上‘大事’，而且你抓狂了。别装蒜。也别冲我吼。不过，你联系她了吗？”  
“我留了语音信息，和一切能留的的东西。”迪恩闷闷不乐地回答道。  
“你在信息里说过……就是……明确地说明你的意思吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你在语音信息里说过‘我真的需要和你谈一谈为什么你惶恐地跑了’之类的话吗？而不是‘哦嘿我是迪恩，很好就这样拜拜。’这种话？”  
“天哪，萨姆，消停点吧。”迪恩仍然努力想办法转移话题，他终于想到了，“好吧，话说回来，你说的稍后要告诉我的东西是什么？”  
“噢，”萨姆说。他清了清嗓子，换了下坐姿。“有本书提到了些事情，叫《天使生理学》。”迪恩瞥了他一眼。萨姆正看着窗外，他继续说道：“卡斯说他不得不降低血压来控制他的皮囊，对吧？所以，是这样的，《天使生理学》里有整整一章在讲皮囊，我记得里面说，实际上皮囊出现这种问题本来是特别罕见的。这种问题应该只会在天使……嗯……‘处于一种激烈的情感状态’的时候出现，我记得那本书是这样说的。”  
“哈。”迪恩应声道。  
他们又无言地开了一小会车。  
“所以，”萨姆说，“我试着去问卡斯，因为我担心他可能碰到了麻烦或者什么的。比如，可能他被吓到了或者受了打击之类的。但是……他好像不想谈这个。”  
“是啊，”迪恩说，“如果他不想谈那就算了吧，这样也挺好的。嘿，萨姆，就是……那本书有提到……嗯……”  
“有提到什么？”  
迪恩快速思索着，他怎样才能滴水不漏地向萨姆问这个问题？“我只是……在想……每个物种是多么不同。怎么……就好像……兔子们会喜欢被摸耳朵。我在想……是不是……天使也有这样的癖好。”  
“你在好奇天使是否喜欢被摸耳朵？”  
“好吧，我是说，对天使来说有没有什么……特别的事？比如，天使们特别喜欢的，或者不喜欢的？”  
萨姆盯着迪恩。  
“艾拉问的。”迪恩说，他慌里慌张地补充道。“就在我告诉她卡斯怎么昏迷之后。”  
“艾拉对天使什么样很好奇吗？”萨姆问道，他扬起了眉毛。  
“是的，我猜联盟里一些女孩问了这个。”  
“爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟的人想知道天使们是否喜欢被摸耳朵？”  
“对，我猜是联盟的主席问的，因为在一次联赛后他们全都加入了这场争论，而且——”迪恩突然意识到他把这个荒谬的谎言挖得太深了，但是只能硬着头皮继续。“——而且他们正因为天使而吵架，你懂的，因为有一些天使会附身于兔子的流言，他们想知道天使像兔子还是人还是别的什么、喜欢或讨厌什么，他们想让我问问卡斯，但他走了。”  
他们又经历了一次相当长的沉默。迪恩局促不已，他连脚趾都蜷了起来。  
“也就是说，”萨姆接话道，“基本上……你的意思就是‘爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟的主席卷入了一场关于天使是否附身于兔子的酒吧斗殴之中’？”  
“对，”迪恩说。“基本上是这样。所以……他们是不是喜欢被摸耳朵……或者……别的什么。”  
“我不知道。”萨姆答道。  
“哦，”迪恩说，“好吧。”  
他们又这样开车开了一分钟。  
“哦，我想有些和头羽有关的事值得一提。”萨姆说。  
“什么？”  
“我刚刚想起来。我猜想自行梳理头羽是很困难的。我是说如果你是个天使的话。所以天使们会在互相帮助，整理头部后侧的羽毛什么的。那本书是这样说的。就像鹦鹉。你知道鹦鹉是怎么用鼻子互相磨蹭的吗？就在头部后侧？”  
迪恩差点忘了呼吸。最后他终于开口说：“那……是不是……有什么意义？”  
萨姆又看向了他。  
“艾拉也加入了这场赌博，”迪恩说，“和主席一起。”  
“你的Skype*女友和爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟的主席一起加入了一场关于天使互相理毛到底是什么意思的赌局？”萨姆问道。【注释：Skype是一款即时通讯软件，类似网络视频电话。】  
“好吧，你知道那些爱荷华的女孩们是什么样，”迪恩绝望地补充道，“她们只是……有点超级沉迷于这种事情。她们，你知道的，她们挺可爱。”  
“我的老天啊，迪恩。”萨姆摇着头，感慨着。“你确实挺会挑的。总而言之，我记不清了，但是如果你想看的话，那本书就在地堡里。”  
“噢……我猜……我可能回去看看。”迪恩说。  
________________________________________  
他们到了黑斯廷斯之后，萨姆得去一家药店。迪恩一时间想不起来他该做些什么，于是他索性回到了英帕拉外面，他向卡斯提奥祈祷道：“卡斯提奥，嘿，只是看看……我只是……有些担心，你起码得告诉我你是否还好吧？”  
没有回答。  
最后萨姆终于购物完回来时，迪恩只能郁闷地坐在汽车里，接着他们返回黎巴嫩*。【注释：这里的黎巴嫩是美国某城市，不是指中东国家黎巴嫩。其实美国有很多城市都叫“黎巴嫩”。】  
这时，“呼啦呼啦”，卡斯来了，他突然出现在后座上，平静地开口说：“你好，萨姆。你好，迪恩。”  
太他妈难以置信了！  
“哎哟！你好，卡斯提奥！”迪恩冷嘲道。“真高兴你能加入我们！老天，卡斯，你能和我还有萨姆坐在英帕拉里真是太好了。这样你就能和我还有萨姆谈谈了。”因为这根本不可能是个巧合。非要等到迪恩和萨姆一起呆在车里的时候卡斯才现身？太好了。  
卡斯向镜子里的他飞快地投来一记冷眼，然后又挪开了视线。但是迪恩现在觉得自己非常宽宏大量。爱咋看咋看，你这毛茸茸的大笨蛋，他得意洋洋地想，你骗不了我，我知道你咬了我的后颈，而且我也知道它不是毫无意义。哈！  
……虽然我不能确定到底是什么意义。  
“怎么了，卡斯？”萨姆问。  
“哦，”卡斯提奥用一种非常“不像卡斯提奥”的随意又轻快地语气说：“我只是想我应该……来看看。看看你们俩还好不好。”  
“我很好，卡斯。”迪恩回答。  
萨姆也说：“是的，卡斯，我们俩都挺好。”  
“天哪，卡斯。”迪恩说：“我们好久……都没有你的消息了。”  
“我道歉。”卡斯平淡自然地说道。“我有点忙。”  
“所以你还好吗，卡斯？”迪恩追问道。“度过了愉快的一周？发生了什么趣事吗？有没有什么你……喜欢的事？你是不是度过了愉快的一周，卡斯？”  
卡斯没有从后视镜里看着他的眼睛，相反，他只是说：“我在考虑那些时间旅行者的讯息，迪恩。我想，我可能已经译解了它们。”  
“时间旅行者？”萨姆问道。“这什么鬼？”  
卡斯解释道：“几天前的晚上，来自二十世纪七十年代的时间旅行者们拜访了迪恩。他们给了他一些非常神秘的讯息。我已经仔细考量了它们可能的含义，也参考了很多文献资料。我得到了一些结论，但我并不是特别肯定。”  
“迪恩，时间旅行者？”萨姆死死盯着迪恩，问道。  
卡斯说：“我想，关于生存的那句已经相当不言自明了。从表面上来说，它就是一个简单地事实陈述：不论某人是兄弟还是母亲，生活中的主要目标的确都是——活着。”  
迪恩的眼睛用余光看见萨姆在座位里稍稍动了动，还听见他发出短促的嗤笑。  
“虽然他们把这句话重复两遍确实很有趣，”卡斯提奥若有所思地说。“‘活着，活着’，这通常表示这是特别重要的。”  
“卡斯，让我猜猜，”萨姆说，他古怪地吸了口气说：“迪恩是在他的房间里听见这些‘时间旅行者’的？就在最近几天？”  
“是的，就在几天之前。”卡斯继续道。“迪恩——我想这里面有一些隐藏的信息。兄弟代表着男人们，母亲代表着女人们，所以，这是在指两性有相同的深层潜在问题、希望和梦想。换句话说，它可能是一条告诉你不要太纠结于某人的性别的讯息；归根结底，两种性别的确很相似。”  
“你知道的，卡斯。”萨姆说道，他的声音僵硬而古怪，“那些时间旅行者也和我说过话。事实上，那就在同一个夜晚。我想我听到了和迪恩一样的讯息。”  
“真的吗？你还记得是什么？”  
萨姆停顿了片刻，然后结结巴巴地说：“他们说：我可以边走边听你说……我是个有妇之夫，没空闲聊。”  
迪恩这时大喘一口气，使他自己专注于好好驾驶英帕拉。虽然他特别想给萨姆来一巴掌——鉴于他让卡斯误入歧途，但他真的没法抗拒想知道接下来会发生什么的好奇心。  
“他们还说到，”萨姆踌躇了一下。“五彩斑斓的灯光……和……穿着白衣的男人。”  
卡斯思考了一小会。“就像那个在迪恩房间里的男人？”  
“没——错……”萨姆小声说道。“我们叫他……‘天使特拉沃尔塔’。”  
“萨姆。”迪恩嘘声威胁道。  
“我没想到那是一个关于宗教的展示。”在一阵沉默之后，卡斯说道：“天使特拉沃尔塔……我对这个名字没有印象。我自己并没有见过这个天使。但是这个讯息很有启发，萨姆。他们会告诉你这个，这很有趣。而且它与迪恩的完全不同。迪恩的讯息指出一个人的性别无关紧要，而你的似乎是在说明你生来从属于女人，而且你对于女人的不确定性甚至能从你的步态和肢体语言里看出来。然而，你自己太忙，无暇和他们交流。”  
迪恩爆发出一阵大笑。“这就是那些时间旅行者看到的，萨姆。其他的讯息还说了什么，卡斯？”  
“关于‘夜狂热’的那一句，我做了些调查，事实上，我认为那可能是在指一种性行为。”卡斯说，萨姆用手捂着脸。卡斯继续认真地说：“萨姆，我突然想到那可能和你之前告诉我的事情有关，那些关于迪恩有多么需要更多的性高潮。如果你把性高潮当作某种会产生热量的行为、而这通常又发生在晚上的话，那——”  
“好了，卡斯，我们知道了，”萨姆立刻说道。“你不用去解释这个。”  
迪恩说：“萨姆，我真的觉得卡斯提奥可能在这里头发现了什么关键。我真的挺喜欢这个想法——天使特拉沃尔塔从天堂飞下来告诉全世界：迪恩·温彻斯特需要更多性高潮。我完全赞成这个解释。”  
卡斯提奥说：“我在想，也许时间旅行者可能出于某种原因，尝试过给迪恩传送性高潮。”  
“嗯，”萨姆说，听上去他快要崩溃了，他的声音又变得怪异而短促。“迪恩，这的确很有可能，你不觉吗？比吉斯乐队……可能试图……给你……传送性高潮。”  
卡斯继续道：“但是，迪恩，最让我困惑的那句讯息是为什么……你应该跳舞？”  
“是啊！”萨姆和迪恩凭着直觉、异口同声的打断了卡斯引用的歌词，两人都嗤笑起来。  
卡斯的声音从后座传来，听上去有些愠怒。“我不知道你们为什么要笑。通常来说，穿越时空的讯息往往是举足轻重的。迪恩，你自己说的，你觉得他们说的一些讯息非常重要。就算你酩酊大醉，而且还因为小独角兽而非常抑郁，但你确实说过这些讯息很‘深刻’、而且‘意味深长’。”  
“哦，你这么说了，迪恩。”萨姆饶有兴致地说，“你这么说了吗？在你酩酊大醉的时候？你觉得它是深刻且意味深长的？”  
“我……可能说过吧。”迪恩不情愿地承认道。  
“还有，你因为一只独角兽而非常抑郁？”萨姆问。“我正在努力想象那个景象。”  
迪恩叹气道：“我弄坏了它那该死的角，好吗？”  
“之后他找不到那只独角兽的角了。”卡斯提奥说道。  
“那角在哪里？”萨姆听起来对整件事兴味盎然。  
“在离他的脚三英寸远的地方。”  
“听起来你确实相当醉，迪恩。”萨姆说。  
“听着，萨姆，”迪恩说，“你当时不在场。它……它……它摔掉了它那只小小的角，萨姆。”他的音调突然升高了，两手紧紧握着英帕拉的方向盘，因为他突然又开始为那只小独角兽感到抱歉了。  
“这似乎是一个创伤性事件。”卡斯提奥说道。“我想尽己所能地帮助迪恩。但是，迪恩，关于那些时空旅行者提到的你应该跳的舞蹈，我有些在意。它可能是说……你应该更关注那些你享受或喜欢的事物。”  
“或者，卡斯，也许你也应该关注那些你享受或喜欢的事物，哈？”迪恩忍不住说道。“也许那些讯息是留给你的。也许天使特拉沃尔塔想告诉你——天使卡斯提奥——你应该去多多享受生活。打个比方来说，去跳舞。”  
卡斯沉默了一会。迪恩从后视镜里看了看卡斯的脸，诧异地发现卡斯提奥一脸动摇。他呆呆地发着愣，看上去忧心忡忡。  
“我怀疑这是不正确的。”他终于用平静的声音说道。“我不应该跳舞。我不应该。我……永远都不应该去跳舞。”  
这又是什么情况？  
车里的气氛突然变得忧郁而阴沉。于是萨姆说：“卡斯，我们只是在瞎扯。那只是音乐。只是一些70年代老歌里的歌词。”听上去，他现在对于刚刚那样带偏卡斯提奥感到既尴尬又内疚，他承认道：“为了开玩笑，我为迪恩找了些70年代的老歌放在他房间里，而后迪恩喝醉的时候听了这些歌。就是这样。没有什么时空旅行者。至于那个穿白衣服的家伙，他只是那些歌配的电影里的一位演员。就在同一天，我在另一家跳蚤市场找到了那电影的海报，只是个巧合，然后我就想这应该是个有趣的玩笑。”现在萨姆听起来真的很惭愧。“这就是一切，卡斯，我很抱歉。”  
可是卡斯提奥丝毫没有被这个揭秘所动摇。他平静地说：“如果迪恩能从歌词里听出一些有意义的事情，萨姆，也许你能找到这些音乐也是有原因的。而且，你还找到了穿白衣服的男人，就在同一天，看上去这特别凑巧，不是吗？生活中很少有真正的巧合，萨姆。”  
迪恩和萨姆面面相觑，都露出了惊讶的表情。  
“好好想想吧。”卡斯提奥说，接着他就消失了。  
萨姆看向了迪恩。“我不敢相信我会这么说，”他说，“但是，我得承认我找到特拉沃尔塔的海报时确实挺惊讶的。要知道我找到它的时候甚至不是在卖那盘磁带的跳蚤市场上。”  
“所以……”迪恩说：“你是说……天使特拉沃尔塔真的确实认为我需要更多性高潮？”  
两人又同时爆发出了大笑，接着萨姆说：“我不知道，我是说，见鬼的，迪恩，我们的整个生活一团乱，如果真的有什么力量操纵了比吉斯乐队去唱某些特定的歌词来让三十年之后的我们听到，我不会觉得特别奇怪。话说回来，是什么歌让你变成那样了？”  
迪恩十分惊讶地听见自己承认道：“《如果我不能拥有你》。”  
萨姆又盯着他看了。  
迪恩伸出手，打开了广播。广播里突然传出比吉斯乐队的歌声：  
你应该跳——舞，耶！  
你应该跳——舞！

兄弟俩坐在那儿，完全愣住了，这时合唱又重复了几次：

你应该跳——舞，耶！  
你应该跳——舞！

歌声结束了，萨姆慢慢伸出手关掉了广播。  
他们坐在那儿沉默了片刻。  
“我再也没法嘲笑迪斯科了，是不是？”迪恩问。  
“你想知道我的想法吗？”萨姆问。“你知道我觉得我们应该做什么吗？”  
“呃……我们应该跳舞？”  
“我想的是，我们真他妈应该跳舞。”萨姆答道。  
________________________________________  
当他们回到地堡，在迪恩等了他认为非常巧妙的四十五分钟之后，他才随口说道：“所以，萨姆，那本书在哪儿？那本讲天使的书？”  
萨姆给了他一个令他不安且难以解读的表情，他用手势示意迪恩跟着他，然后带他一路回到了那间文件室、那个笔记堆成的小山里，就是迪恩之前多次发现他睡觉的地方。萨姆什么也没说，就塞给迪恩一本皮面精装的大部头。迪恩看了看它的封面：

天使生理学  
行为学解读  
与  
相关观察  
克努特·施密特-尼尔森 著

这本书的书页里被几十条五颜六色的便利贴插满了。  
“你介不介意我，呃……借来看一会？”迪恩非常漫不经心地问道。  
“你随意。”萨姆说。他在他那堆笔记里坐了下来。“我找到了一个要调查的案子，迪恩。那本书你想借多久就借多久，只要不把威士忌或者别的什么泼上去就行。”  
迪恩本来可以和萨姆一起看这本书。但是萨姆似乎没有交流的心情；他塞上了耳机调大了音量，去听Lady Gaga或者其他什么鬼歌去了。迪恩也不知怎么的渴望一点私人空间。所以他回到了自己的房间。  
这本书密密麻麻，迪恩一个晚上是没法看完所有内容的，但是迪恩还是开始翻阅其中一些章节，希望至少能找到那些卡斯不想让他们知道的事，不管那是什么。其实，这本书还挺有趣的。当中有整整一个部分讲了“神圣能量”，就是那种迪恩总想弄明白的天使魔法。迪恩甚至尝试去阅读那一章节，试图去研究一幅令人头晕目眩的插图，这图清晰地展示了天使翅膀的五维特质，给他留下了一个关于翅膀的模糊印象——它们有时能发挥像某种奇特的太阳能电池板一般的作用。  
他最终放弃了这个部分，转而看翅膀解剖的章节，里面有一张十分醒目的天使翅膀黑白手绘插图，它立刻吸引了迪恩的注意，尤其是那些神奇小翼的特写。  
这些小翼准确来说名为“小翼羽”，用这位伟大的克努特·施密特-尼尔森的话来说，它们是一种“功能齐全的翼型”，也是“对触摸极其敏感的器官”。萨姆用亮黄色的便利贴标注了这一段。  
结果，迪恩发现，书里最有趣的内容——例如那些关于荣光、天使能量、皮囊、战斗能力的部分——每一条信息都已经被萨姆用亮黄色的便利贴标记了起来。当迪恩察觉到这个时，他立马开始直接顺着那些黄色便签翻阅起来。  
下一个黄色便签夹在名叫“关于翅膀与飞行”的章节里。它贴在迪恩读到的一段话上：

对于所有的飞行生物而言，保持羽毛状况良好至关重要。大多数天使会为自己整理羽毛，但是头部的羽毛是一块特别难打理的区域，尤其是头部后侧。那些关系非常亲密的天使会互相梳理这块区域的羽毛。然而，笔者研究得知，接触天使的这一块区域并不是小事一桩。对于天使而言，用这种方式给另一只天使梳理羽毛意义重大，这代表了深厚的情意、尊重、和信赖。如果天使有理由相信这种触摸并不真诚、或者这种触摸的重大意义没有被理解，他会迅速退缩。

哦……那个拥抱。那个时候迪恩正拥抱卡斯。他只是想着去摸卡斯的头发……然后卡斯像被电流击中一般跳了起来。他推开了迪恩，后退了几步，还一直盯着地板。  
如果天使有理由相信这种触摸并不真诚、或者这种触摸的重大意义没有被理解……  
迪恩思考了好一会，他就这样盯着红色熔岩灯*的方向发着呆。【注释：熔岩灯，亦称为水母灯，玻璃灯体内好像有熔岩流动一样，利用热能原理造就永恒的光影移动变幻效果，是曾经风靡全球的室内摆设。】  
终于他翻到了下一个便利贴，它标记了题为“换羽期”的一段话。迪恩读到：

所有的天使都会进行一年一度的换羽——长出新的羽翼。这个过程既痛苦又充满危险，因为在长达两周的换羽期里，天使们无法飞行，且易受伤害。笔者就这个问题咨询了天堂的一位炽天使，这位炽天使表示，处于换羽期的天使通常会去拜访亲近的同伴——一般是最亲密、最信任的伙伴——以寻求援助与保护。这位炽天使进一步表示，任何与其天堂伙伴中断联络的天使都将在换羽期面临不容忽视的危险；显然，对于被孤立的天使而言，在换羽期死亡并不罕见。

卡斯从来没有提起这个。  
卡斯中断和天堂的联系、中断和他的“天堂伙伴”的联络已经好几年了。他该死地从来没有向迪恩提到任何关于“换羽期”的事。他们曾经一起在炼狱呆了一年……卡斯从来没有“换羽”，也没有消失过。  
不，等等……  
卡斯确实消失过几周，就在炼狱里，就在刚刚开始的时候。当迪恩后来终于找到他时，他看上去破败不堪、衣衫褴褛。当时，卡斯为突然丢下迪恩这件事给出了一个诡异的解释——“迪恩会更加安全”……这根本说不通。曾经让迪恩恼火了一阵。  
迪恩再次看了看最后那句话：  
对于被孤立的天使而言，在换羽期死亡并不罕见  
……他不得不合上书，花了好长时间去咀嚼这句话。  
终于，他觉得自己能继续看了，他又翻开书。倒数第二张便签夹在“行为观察”这一章。迪恩读到：

有些人认为天使们没有情感；它们仅仅只是上帝的武器。笔者对此无法赞同。前文提到的炽天使向笔者表示，显然，天使确实拥有情感，而且通常是非常强烈的情感。人类对此会有截然相反的印象，仅仅是因为天使表达情感的方式与人类不同。但是依然有线索可循。比如，天使产生异常强烈的情感时会失去对容器的控制。同理，如果能目睹它们的翅膀，也能从中找到证据；例如，那些人类用微笑表示的情感，天使会用抖松羽毛来表示。那些人类用哭泣来表示的情感，天使会用本能地放低翅膀来表示。事实上，抑郁的天使通常会对他的飞行能力感到不自信，也往往本能地保持独处、停止回应祷告和接触他人。我们人类误解了这些行为，错误地得出了结论：天使没有情感。

最后一个便利贴夹在书的末尾处。那是“鸣谢”的部分。迪恩差点就跳了过去，因为现在他脑袋里各种各样的思绪吵成一团，几乎让他无暇顾及其他。但是萨姆因为什么原因标注了他，所以迪恩硬着头皮看了下去。起初是无聊的一段话，提到了施密特-尼尔森的妻子、孩子、出版商、编辑、校对诸如此类的种种，接着就在末尾，出现了这么一段：

笔者向灵媒师希拉·奥康纳致以无尽的谢意，她联系了几位其他领域的幽灵来解答我的一些疑问。我们也特别感谢炽天使卡斯提奥，在所有能联络到的炽天使中，他是唯一友好地在人类面前现身且乐于对话的一位，而且他对人类的好奇心几乎不亚于我们对炽天使的好奇心。在几次具有启发性的对话中，如果不是这位炽天使卡斯提奥解释了炽天使行为的种种方面，这些细节将仍不为人所知。

________________________________________  
这真是够了。迪恩砰地合上了书，闭着眼，站了起来。由于不能维持足够冷静的情绪，他完全无法祈祷。但最终，他设法保持了相对平静，这时他终于能说出：“卡斯，卡斯提奥。我不管你现在翅膀拉得有多低，也不管你该死地对飞行能力有多么不自信，收拾你可怜的小屁股赶紧滚下来，告诉我到底他妈的发生了什么！”  
什么也没有发生。  
迪恩吸了一口气，说：“卡斯，你欠着我。你知道这个。”  
“呼啦呼啦”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 为所有的超棒生日祝福送上一千万条感谢！抱歉我没法一个一个感谢你们——这是忙着赶申请书的绝望的一周。虽然现在已经凌晨3点，但我决定给你们带来这一章！希望你们喜欢。下一章会在下一周更新，最快可能是周日。  
> 如果有人想来个迟到的生日祝福，请尽情留言评论！:D


	12. 你应该跳舞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：警告，有沉重的情感部分出现。

唔噗——唔呋。  
卡斯又降落在了特拉沃尔塔的剪报旁边。他和迪恩对视了大概一毫秒，然后就看向了约翰·特拉沃尔塔，那种专注的神情让迪恩不可遏制地想起了七十年代穿红裙的小妞。  
“嘿，卡斯，”迪恩说道。不知怎的，一分钟以前他心里沸腾狂躁的冲动立刻云飞雾散，只留给他一种七年级学生特别的尴尬。  
“你好，迪恩，”卡斯迪奥冷酷地说，依旧观察着特拉沃尔塔。  
屋内寂静了片刻。卡斯迪奥的眼睛上下打量着特拉沃尔塔的白色休闲西装，从他张开的手臂一直看到他白色的鞋，然后又看回去。  
“那么，”迪恩说道，清了清嗓子。他拿起床上的《天使生理学》，“那……我恰好正在读这本书。《天使生理学》。”  
卡斯猛地看向那本书，然后和迪恩对视。  
卡斯迪奥说道：“正如我和萨姆所说，这本书根本不值得一读。”  
“这我不清楚，”迪恩说道，“老克努特好像说得有道理啊。特别是最后一章。”他翻到“鸣谢”那里。“看，最后这儿他说：‘我们特别要感谢炽天使卡斯迪奥。’老天，卡斯。他说的这个‘炽天使卡斯迪奥’可能是谁呢？”  
卡斯睁大了眼睛。过了一会，他慢慢走向迪恩，看着那本书。迪恩把“鸣谢”递到他面前，看见卡斯的眼睛浏览着书页。  
卡斯缓慢地说道：“我不知道他把这个写进了‘鸣谢’。”  
“所以这本书值得一读咯，对不？”迪恩说道。“怎么了，他们的知识来源的确很可靠啊，他们可是咨询了炽天使卡斯迪奥呢？”  
卡斯短短地叹了口气，看向了地面。“我……我的确是冤枉了克努特。其实……”他又叹气了。“其实这本书相当不错。其实这是有史以来总结最好的一本书。他是个好人。”卡斯迪奥沉默了一会，又说道：“他之前对于袋鼠类和骆驼鼻子的研究相当机智独特。我那时就想，能对骆驼鼻子的问题这么上心的人，一定能做好天使生理学的研究。”  
“骆驼的鼻子？”迪恩说道。  
卡斯明显切换到了天使教授模式，扬起眉毛，站直了身子。他开始讲解：“你知道，骆驼生活在非常干旱的地区，而且——”  
“你可以待会再告诉我，”迪恩打断他说道。“卡斯，重点是施密特尼耳森他在这说了——”迪恩翻到了行为章节，“——看，他在这儿说，一个悲伤痛苦的天使不会应答他的移动电话。”  
“好吧，其实那个时候还没有移动电话，而且——”  
“他还说了，他在这儿说了皮囊休克仅仅会在极端情绪中产生。还有离群天使这部分，这个——”  
“那有一点复杂，其实——”  
“卡斯，”迪恩打断了他。卡斯迪奥沉默下来，紧紧抿着嘴唇。他避开迪恩的视线，又盯着特拉沃尔塔去了。迪恩说道：“卡斯，这是怎么了？”  
卡斯迪奥转过身，走远了几步，这一次他停在了“彩虹小马”海报前面，入迷一般仰头凝视着它。  
迪恩逼问道：“还有你在车里说你不应该跳舞是他妈怎么回事？那是什么意思？”  
卡斯迪奥继续仰头看着“彩虹小马”海报。那是一张蠢不拉几“友谊即魔法”的海报，还有一帮胸前贴着名字标签的荒谬小马。  
卡斯评价道：“‘暮光闪闪’真是个奇怪的名字啊，是不是？”他又研究了一下那张海报，说道：“看啊，有一只还是独角兽，但其他的就只是奇形怪状的蜡笔画小马而已。这大概是一种跨种族的友谊，你觉得是不是？”  
迪恩叹气。“卡斯迪奥。别再躲我了。你上次在这儿的时候可是乐在其中。当你用翅膀爱抚我的时候。你的确很享受，你无法否认，我知道，我知道你喜欢。所以这他妈到底是怎么了？”  
卡斯迪奥终于转过身来，看向他。  
他说道：“我很抱歉，迪恩，”他眼中的疏离和遥远的神情让迪恩突然意识到卡斯迪奥下一秒就要消失了。  
迪恩一把将《天使生理学》抛在床上，用双手抓住卡斯，将他按在了“暮光闪闪”上面，握住他两边的肩膀。  
“不。许。走。”迪恩厉声吼道。  
卡斯瞪着他的表情冷酷又阴暗。他正好站在海报正中，他头顶正上方的亮粉色气球写着“友谊即魔法！”，彩色的小马在他左右蹦跳。  
卡斯说道：“迪恩。让我走。”  
“告诉我这他妈到底怎么回事，卡斯，”迪恩厉声说道。“跟我谈谈。不要避而不见。不要飞走。该死的跟我谈谈。”  
他感觉到卡斯在他手中微微瑟缩起来；他靠在墙上更紧了，塌下了肩膀。卡斯点点头，目光垂了下去。  
这沉默实在有点久，迪恩都开始担心卡斯是不是要对他彻底封闭心门。迪恩没有放开他的肩膀，就这样握着他，把他钉在墙上。卡斯终于开口了。  
卡斯迪奥的语气轻柔又平缓，他依然盯着地面。“你还记得吗。迪恩。当我告诉你说。我发现了……一个……方法？”  
迪恩完全不知道这是说什么呢。他缓慢地放开了卡斯的肩膀。  
卡斯没有动，仍旧紧贴着墙，缓慢地继续说道：“……就是我会找到……方法……”  
长久的停顿。迪恩等待着。  
卡斯的嘴唇扭曲起来。他终于继续说道：“……来向你赎罪。”  
迪恩觉得下巴真的掉下来了。  
哦干。  
那已经是好几年前了。  
那是在卡斯试图搞上帝那一套失败之后。在卡斯净化大部分炼狱灵魂的几分钟之前。在他被利维坦侵占杀死之前。然后……几个月的失忆，路西法，几个月的紧张性精神症的昏迷；然后是几个月的精神失常；然后是几个月的炼狱；然后是几个月的洗脑……  
卡斯用异常平乏、冷静的声音说道：“我向你发誓，我会找到向你赎罪的方法。但是。然而。几秒钟以后……一切都……急转直下。然后更是一落千丈。好几年。情况越来越恶劣。我没能赎罪。正相反。我让一切都雪上加霜。越来越糟越来越糟越来越糟。”  
很长的停顿。迪恩甚至都无法开口。  
卡斯继续用那种毛骨悚然的平淡语调说道：“在炼狱里，我想，如果我留下，大概就能在那里洗刷我的罪恶……或者……我大概可以就那样死在那里……”  
迪恩想到：离群的天使在换羽期死去是正常的。  
“……但在那之后我被拉了回来。”一声缓慢的长叹。“迪恩，我现在知道了我永远都无法洗清罪恶。永远。我曾经的存在，那一切，我的整个生命，所有那些无穷无尽的千年，我认为自己曾经是……一个好天使……好的……想要做正确的事……迪恩，我一直想要做正确的事，一直，我是这么认为的，而这就那么……就那么失去了，迪恩，曾经的我；毁灭了，结束了，我无法形容，一切都毁于一旦，我的一切，我认为我是……好的……都毁了。而我无法抹掉做过的事，我无法挽回，我永远也无法挽回。”卡斯迪奥一动不动地站了好一会儿，低头盯着地面，“但是……当我从炼狱里回来的时候我还是无法释怀。我仍旧在想，可能至少有什么方法，我能向迪恩赎罪。可能有一天，我能再次成为迪恩的好朋友。大概我至少可以挽回这一件事。可我之后又做了什么呢？”  
卡斯终于抬起眼睛与迪恩对视，稳稳当当地望着迪恩。  
“我当时想杀了你，”卡斯说道。  
迪恩脑中闪过一个念头，他站在那儿茫然地盯着卡斯迪奥，瞠目结舌。他想到：萨姆是对的。萨姆是对的。萨姆说过，卡斯还对那件事耿耿于怀，你需要和他谈谈。萨姆看出来了，而我没有。  
卡斯迪奥依然稳稳地望着迪恩。他继续用平淡到诡异的语气说道：“我打了你。我碾碎了你的胳膊。我觉出来它碎裂了。我听到了你的尖叫。”他闭上双眼。“我听到你求我不要打了。”漫长的停顿，他依然闭着眼睛。“我停不下来。我停不下来，迪恩。”现在他的声音颤抖起来。他睁开双眼看着迪恩，那副平静的表情终于有了裂缝，卡斯开始磕巴地说：“……我……我停不下来……我停不——不下来……”  
“卡斯，”迪恩轻声说道，“你停下来了。”  
“不——不够快，”卡斯轻声回答，那双无比阴沉的眸子凝视着他。“我，我，那是在伤害你，迪恩，你当时很害怕，我知道，我知道，我听见了。我什么都看见了，什么都听见了，你说什么我都听见了，而我当时……特别想停下来，我……感觉无比恐惧，我知道我会杀死你，而我停不下来，我停不下来！”  
“卡斯，卡斯，看着我，我就在这儿呢，我还活着，”迪恩说道，他无助地张开双手，向前走了几步，“我就在这儿呢，我没事的。你的确停下来了，你记得吗？还有，卡斯，那不是你的错，你一定要明白——”  
“但是我早就应该停下的！”卡斯说道，他的声音现在成了沙哑的低语。“我本应该……能想办法挣脱出来！我应该早点停手。我试着穿越时间，迪恩，回到那一天。试着阻止这件事，试试看我能不能逼自己早点收手。我回去过几百次……却依然无法阻止，迪恩。”  
几百次？  
卡斯继续缓慢地说道：“从那以后……那以后的几个月……我……试过……要看看……我能不能帮你……怎么帮你……都行……”他说得越来越慢，就像发条玩具快要停摆。  
“……任何方法……我能……给你……至少……一些……”  
迪恩等待着最后一个词。他知道是什么。  
“……愉悦，”卡斯迪奥说道。  
迪恩闭上眼睛。  
卡斯继续说：“至少试着弥补一些痛苦。”  
很长的停顿。  
卡斯吞咽着，吸了口气。“第一次打断你的时候真的是个意外。第二次，第三次，我当时……我现在明白了，我在抓住机会，要给你一些愉悦。我当时……就是……太……抱有希望，发现了自己能为你付出的地方。我当时……真的满怀希望，迪恩。所以我去了阿姆斯特丹，然后……”  
“阿姆斯特丹？”迪恩困惑地说。  
“我当时相当……我很……我很担心，因为，我以前从来做过这种事。我认为我可能没法胜任，所以我试着……学习。我当时……很担心……”  
卡斯在说“担心”的时候脸上闪过一丝表情，而迪恩就像腹部被暴击了一样，他知道卡斯迪奥不仅仅是担心。  
他在害怕。  
“那个研究，”迪恩说道，他闭上眼睛，摩挲着前额。“阿姆斯特丹是你做研究的地方。”  
“是的。我找到了片子里面的女人，那个在按摩台上的女人，你喜欢的那个片子。她住在阿姆斯特丹，我找到了她，向她寻求意见，她对我很有帮助，我在那里做了很多研究，她还让我和她工作了一会儿……”  
迪恩不得不将两只手捂在脸上。  
他害怕了。他害怕了，迪恩止不住地想。卡斯一直在害怕，而他只能直面恐惧。  
“研究。”就算回到了迪恩这里，他大概也在害怕，至少前几次是这样。一个优秀的战士，隐藏恐惧；因为他实在是太想要弥补迪恩了。  
迪恩突然爆发了流泪的强烈欲望，只能一直用双手捂住脸，努力呼吸。  
“我已开始以为愉悦可以弥补痛苦。”卡斯说道。他缓缓地补充道：“但是我意识到事情并不是这么回事。”他停顿了一下。“这和正极负极相抵消不同。我无法将一切抹零。无法抹去发生过的事情。痛苦会一直存在。伤害永远存在。受损的信——信任……”他在“信任”这个词上磕巴了，表情抽动了一下，然而最终设法说了下去，“……无法修复。我知道。但是我还是觉得我只是想……为你做些什么。尽我所能。我知道你其实一点也不……在乎，真的，而我，我知道你因为我在身边而感到羞耻，我能理解，我知道这就是你不想让萨姆知道的原因——”迪恩觉得自己脸色发白，觉得恶心头昏，想要立刻让他停下，但是卡斯继续向前破土——“我也知道我的技术肯定……是……特别……差劲……我知道对你来说这都不算什么。但是，我只是想要尽我所能。”  
迪恩几乎要失语了，他只能说出：“哦，卡斯，”两只手捂住自己的太阳穴。他脑中沸腾着成千上万的念头，全都在同一时间爆炸，全都需要他理清楚。有一个念头跳出水面，迪恩说道：“卡斯……这些都仅仅是……惩罚吗？对你来说？”迪恩深吸一口气，逼自己放下手。“这些……你是在惩罚自己吗？”  
“一开始我是这么认为的，”卡斯说道，正在静静地望着他。“但是……迪恩……那……那是很糟糕的惩罚。真的是很糟糕，就是，完全无效。”  
“什么——什么？为什么？”迪恩现在完全迷糊了。  
卡斯好像瑟缩得更小了，绝望地看着旁边，然后猛地快速蹦出一句话：“因为我很享受！”他吸了一大口气，继续说：“阿姆斯特丹是，嗯，是挑战，但是当我回到你身边……迪恩，我立刻享受起来了。眨眼之间！彻彻底底！那是在是太，太……”卡斯又吸了一大口气，大睁着眼睛，仿佛是在坦诚什么要紧的大事，坦诚压抑了一辈子的话，“那是，这是，看到你的反应实在是圆满的回报。看到我能提供给你的，那一直是……冲昏头脑。重点就在于，我本应该专注于给予你愉悦，但是我，我，我必须承坦白，迪恩，我当时，我当时，我变得太自私了！每个晚上我告诉自己，一切都是为了你，但事实上每个晚上我也很享受。我曾经每一次都会失去对于皮囊的控制，因为那真是……深深的愉悦。这作为惩罚来说绝对是无效的。”  
卡斯停顿了一下，然后继续开口时，语气突然变得有些迷惑，“其实，要处理好这些事在是无比困难。这太让人分心了。”  
迪恩不得不大笑出来。他开始觉得好一点了。他吞咽了一下，擦了擦眼睛，说道：“卡斯，你可以享受一点快乐的，你知道吗？”  
但是卡斯听了这话以后，突然全身变得冰冷坚硬。他瞪着迪恩厉声说道：“不。我不能。刚才我说的你都没听到吗？我一文不名，我不配享受。所有种类都不行。永远也不。”  
迪恩凝视着他。  
“生理享受不行。情感享受不行。永远。”卡斯迪奥直截了当地说道。  
迪恩脱口而出：“卡斯，你不能这么生活。”  
“我必须这样。”  
“不，你不能。卡斯，我的天，你个笨蛋，我有时候真是不敢相信，”迪恩看到卡斯抬起下巴，眼中闪现疏离的神色，又是那种准备飞走的表情。迪恩大喊：“你他妈敢飞走一个试试！你他妈不许走，你欠我的！”卡斯睁大了眼睛，在迪恩再次将两只手拍在他肩膀上的时候，贴在墙上更紧了。迪恩不顾一切地想要阻止他离开，被一股从未体会过的感情控制住了。狂怒和困惑还有强烈的担忧和……  
和“深深的关心”，就像施密特-尼尔森说过的那样。  
我他妈应该说什么？迪恩想到，和卡斯对视着，看见他眼中固执的神情。迪恩知道，他知道，如果他只是说“我早就原谅你了，”或者“我们都做过错事，”或者“你必须原谅自己，”或者他脑子里飘过的其他什么傻乎乎的鼓舞士气的话，卡斯肯定不会相信。他就是太他妈固执了，太坚信自己是正确的。然后他又会飞走，远远离开，毫无意义地无穷无尽地折磨自己。  
而迪恩就会失去他。迪恩想到，我必须向他解释。我必须让他理解。  
突然他知道自己应该怎么做了。  
他摆出冷硬的表情，他那种“可怕迪恩”的表情，对卡斯说：“看着我。”卡斯正在冷漠地望着特拉沃尔塔。  
卡斯继续盯着特拉沃尔塔。  
“看着我，日他妈的！看着我！”  
卡斯转过眼睛，和迪恩对视。固执，无情，紧紧抿着嘴唇，肩膀在迪恩的手中紧绷。  
迪恩说道，“谁有权利审判罪人，卡斯？告诉我是谁。是罪人自己审判吗？”  
卡斯没有回答。但是迪恩看见他眨眼了，看到他脸上闪过一丝怀疑。  
“回答我，狗日的，”迪恩厉声说道。“谁审判，卡斯？是罪人自己吗？”  
卡斯冷漠的表情有了松动。“不——不，”他犹豫地说。  
“谁审判，嗯？谁判下罪名？”  
“上帝，”卡斯沙哑轻柔地低声说道。他吞咽了一下，动了动嘴唇，终于说道：“但是他走了。所以我必须自己审判。”  
“我肏不对你不能自己审判！你真的认为罪人能自己审判自己吗？”迪恩能看到卡斯在努力思考和这个问题，他真想摇晃他，想拥抱他，想扇他耳光，想亲吻他；但是迪恩逼迫自己继续说道，几乎是大吼：“想想吧，卡斯！如果上帝走了，谁有权利判下罪名？”  
漫长的停顿。迪恩攥紧了卡斯肩膀。实在是太、太、太忍不住要搂他过来，告诉他一切都没事了。但是迪恩知道，他心里深深明白，卡斯迪奥必须自己想通。他就是如此。  
迪恩注视着卡斯的脸，看见他构思的时候眼睛左右闪烁，知道他在思考。迪恩晃了晃他，嘶嘶地说：“谁有权利审判呢，卡斯？告诉我。”  
“罪人辜负的那些人，”卡斯迪奥小声说。  
“对。那是谁呢？”迪恩说道。  
房间里无比安静。  
“你，”卡斯轻声说。  
迪恩点点头。“我。”这根本不是真的；迪恩实在是没有立场去审判别人。但是迪恩就是莫名地知道，这个理由卡斯能够接受。他让这个念头慢慢消化，注视着卡斯眼睛，希望他能理解。过了一会，迪恩又攥紧了抓握，靠上前说道：“我是你背叛的人。你向我撒了谎，卡斯。我是你殴打的人，我是你碾碎胳膊的人。还有别人也受了伤害，当然了，但是我了解你。我和你在炼狱那个狗屁地方生活了一年。我了解你。你折断了我的胳膊，你想要直接杀死我，我知道发生了什么，我知道你是谁，我是做出审判的人。对不对？”  
哦，妈的，别啊，他妈的别啊，卡斯在迪恩手中颤抖起来，哦日啊，卡斯真的在颤抖。他好像就要分崩离析。迪恩好想哭。  
但是卡斯点点头，轻声说：“好。”断断续续地吸气。仍在颤栗。“我同意。我会……接受……你的审判，迪恩。”  
卡斯迪奥抬起头。凝视着迪恩。脸上带着冷酷坚忍的表情。等待着他的罪名。  
迪恩完全无法忍受这幅冷酷绝望的样子。“那么，这就是我的审判，”他说道，放开卡斯的肩膀，然后温柔地捧住卡斯两边的脸颊。他就这样捧了卡斯的脸好一会，然后，迪恩非常温柔地靠上前，吻了他。  
吻一个男人感觉有点奇怪；感觉到下巴周围和嘴唇上面痒痒的胡茬。这……很不同。  
迪恩闻到了一丝石楠花的香气。  
卡斯在他手中和唇下完全僵住了；像石头一样静止，甚至没有了呼吸。他没有回吻。  
迪恩仅仅缓慢、轻柔、悠长、温和地吻着嘴唇。别无其他。  
卡斯贴着迪恩的嘴唇磕巴地说：“什——什——什么？”迪恩不再吻他，直起身子；卡斯艰难地吸了口气，说道：“你——你刚干了什么？”  
“我吻了你，”迪恩说道。他露出一丝得意的笑容继续说道：“我觉得还挺明显的。”  
“为——为什么？”  
“因为，”迪恩说道，“你已经受了太多苦了。”他轻抚着卡斯的前额，一只手依然捧着卡斯的脸颊，另一只手将他的头发捋到后面去，他说道：“听我说，卡斯。仔细听我说：无休止的折磨是邪恶的。”  
卡斯盯着他。“什么？”他又说了这个词。  
“我去过地狱，”迪恩说道。“相信我。我知道。无休止的折磨是邪恶的，卡斯。你不能一直惩罚自己，因为那是错误的。”  
迪恩又吻了卡斯。又一次，还是非常温柔地吻着嘴唇。卡斯又一次僵硬地站在原地。  
迪恩又退回来，又轻抚他的头发，说道：“我的审判就是，你已经吃够苦头了，卡斯。胳膊那件事，根本就不是你的错，你知道，你就是不愿意让自己相信。而其他的那些事——你当时——你现在还是完全不擅长自己做决定，你只是要用那种方式拯救世界，而你好像也忘了自己的确成功拯救了世界。卡斯，你那是还在学习，你现在依然在学习。而且卡斯，要点就在于，你搞砸了一次，你要做的就是保证再也不会发生。你找到问题的原因，你改变自己，这样你就不会再犯同样的错误。你下次当心这种情况，你和朋友们聊聊，在不确定的时候向他们寻求帮助。你学习。你进步。”迪恩继续说，“但是你不能永远折磨自己。你懂了吗？”  
在他心底，迪恩模模糊糊地意识到他也在和另一个人谈话；卡斯不是这间屋子里唯一一个无休止折磨自己的人。  
卡斯依然一片茫然地注视着他。“你懂了吗？”迪恩重复着。  
卡斯颤抖着点头。  
“还有卡斯……你是一个好人。”又一个吻。“我了解你。我了解你。你是个好人。实际上现在更好了，因为你试图独自承担，这比单纯听从指令要难上千万倍。你很善良。真的。”又一个吻。“而且你的确配得上一些快乐。”又一个吻，这个吻现在更加悠长，一个比一个深入；迪恩开始玩弄卡斯的嘴唇，拉扯，品味，在嘴唇之间来回舔舐。尽管卡斯还是没有回吻；他好像完全震惊到不知所措，还是仅仅贴着墙壁，每次亲吻都浑身僵直，分开以后深吸一大口气，就好像他一次又一次沉入水下一样。  
又一个吻。卡斯喃喃地说：“迪恩，你不用……你不用这么做的……”  
迪恩说道：“哦，你这个小笨蛋，我已经想亲你想了几个礼拜了。”在迪恩说这话的同时，他好像突然看见自己脑中矗立了许久的一堵高墙，而这堵冷酷的墙就这样烟消云散了。他说道：“好吧，其实。好几年了，其实。如果你一定要问实话的话。”  
卡斯太震惊了，以至于微微张开了嘴。迪恩利用这个机会，赶在卡斯想明白闭嘴之前，靠过去又吻了他。这次是舌头。你那魔法舌头，迪恩想到，让我舔舔，让我亲自尝尝。这个吻火花四溅：卡斯突然回吻了他，他的嘴火热又饥渴，他的手突然抓住了迪恩的肩膀。  
感觉如同潮水一般向迪恩涌来。卡斯带胡茬的脸颊蹭在他的手上带来奇怪的感觉，卡斯吻着迪恩的嘴突然活色生香带来电击一般的酥麻；卡斯的手，紧紧拉着他的肩膀，他的舌头探索着迪恩；迪恩尝到了金银花的味道，嗅到石楠花和高山空气的味道。突然间，一种狂野的感觉包围了他，一种陌生的感觉。迪恩突然意识到他抱着一个充满野性的动物；一只原始的动物，带着棱角和不可思议，像一只雄鹰，一只狮子，一头野牛；像一条真实存在的龙，就在他手中；那么惊心动魄，那么难以置信！卡斯迪奥似乎围拢着他，无所不在，覆盖了迪恩的脸，充满了他的感官，无所不在，明亮又鲜活又振奋。迪恩唇下燃起火焰和光亮，他就是要不够，攥着他，品尝他，把他拉近。  
突然有什么动住了。迪恩可以确实感受到卡斯又试着控制自己，他又开始过度担忧一切，能感受到愧疚和痛苦压向他。卡斯像被泼了冰水一样浑身僵硬，然后他抽回身子，吸口气说道：“但是迪恩——”  
“谁有权利决定呢？”迪恩打断他，在卡斯把他自己抛回一直生活的秘密痛苦深渊之前。  
“谁，卡斯？”  
“你……”但是卡斯的眼睛里现在又闪现了那种令人发狂的怀疑。  
“卡斯，相信我，”迪恩请求道。他听到自己嘴里吐出的话，相信我，然后突然想了起来——相信。尊重。深厚的情意。  
迪恩一只手探向卡斯的脑后。他只是想要轻轻蹭蹭卡斯的后颈，而卡斯颤抖着长吸一口气，听起来好像下一秒就要迸发出眼泪来。“迪恩——”他哽咽着说，一边拨拉着迪恩的胳膊，一边想要挣脱出来，试图沿着墙壁滑走。“那个——那个——那个——那个——你应该知道，那种触碰——对天使来说——有特殊意义。”  
“我知道那意味着什么，卡斯，”迪恩说道。“我他妈读了那本书。求你了，求你了，相信我吧，卡斯。”他妈的，史密斯-尼尔森，别不给力啊，迪恩祈祷着，温柔地推开卡斯的手，温柔地抚摸上卡斯的后颈，用手指梳理卡斯脑后柔软的黑色卷发，轻轻抓挠。而卡斯立刻喋喋不休地说道：“我相信你，真的，我真的相信你，迪恩，我相信你，”他眼含泪水又吻了迪恩，迷乱又困惑，在亲吻的时候还在努力说：“我相信你，我真的相信你，真的——”这些话几乎无法听清。  
你真是好样的，奈特！迪恩心中闪耀着胜利火花想到。他把卡斯从墙上拉过来，说道：“有一个新的刺激，卡斯，”他贴到他的身后，试验性地嗫咬卡斯的后颈。卡斯感到难以置信，他颤抖着抽了一大口气，抓住迪恩的胳膊，拼命吞咽着空气。迪恩继续嗫咬着，缓慢温柔地嗫咬，想要模仿卡斯之前对他所做的事，那个翅膀之夜。轻舔、轻咬卡斯的发际。  
相信。  
尊重。  
“深厚的情意。”还有一个词能表达这个意思……  
像施了魔法一般，他感觉到卡斯平静下来，感觉到他的呼吸变得平稳。感觉他终于摆脱了所有恐惧。  
“但是人类需要用嘴亲吻呢，”过了片刻，卡斯转过头面对迪恩，喃喃地说道。嗫咬后颈好像立刻给他注入了自信和勇气，那个冒失的、不自知的卡斯迪奥突然回来了。卡斯用一波潮水的力量将迪恩转了个圈，然后重新投入亲吻之中，力量如此之大，以至于迪恩差点摔倒，不得不沿着墙踉跄了好几步，最后靠在了豆子沙发上。“这很奇怪，皮囊不知怎的想要亲吻嘴，”一分钟后卡斯说道，他的声音突然正常多了。他又吻了过来，但是一秒以后，眼中带着非常诡异的神情抽身退回，开始沿着迪恩的耳朵亲吻，一直吻到他的后颈。吻到一半的时候卡斯暂停说道：“实在是太困惑了。两套我都想要。”  
“我们交替作业怎么样，”迪恩抽气说道。他感觉到卡斯点了点头，然后卡斯花了奇怪的好几分钟来回亲吻迪恩的后颈和嘴，好像他实在是无法决定更偏爱那一种。终于，卡斯用手牢牢搂着迪恩的后脑，一边抓挠迪恩的头发，一边悠长地吻着嘴。迪恩觉得这种组合非常非常好。迪恩陷进豆子沙发里，卡斯就随着他趴下去，最后平压在他身上，四肢大开缠着他，吻了又吻，两只手还攥着迪恩的脖子。  
迪恩已经想过不要着急干那些性爱的事，他想到：他太惊慌了，今天晚上我应该就挠挠头什么的，没有性，不应该去抓他的老二或者其他……我应该慢慢来，保证他真的没有大碍。但是现在卡斯趴在他身上，要揉进他身体里去了，而迪恩感觉卡斯裤子里他妈的鼓起了一个很明显的凸起，他突然想到：真的，你知道什么和挠挠头组合起来最棒吗？把他的老二抓进手里！那和挠挠头一起来绝对完美！卡斯好像脑子不够用，没法搞那套戏剧化的“衣服嗖嗖消失不见”，所以迪恩只能独自和裤腰带、拉链作斗争；与此同时，卡斯沉迷在亲吻里，在迪恩脸上到处亲，沿着他的脸颊一直亲到额头，又亲到另一边脸颊，而迪恩在和卡斯该死的皮带、拉链作斗争。终于终于，迪恩巴卡斯的裤子和裤衩子扒下来一点，终于终于卡斯的鸡吧露出来了，太棒了它硬着，终于终于迪恩握住了卡斯的鸡吧，终于，终于，终于！迪恩触到的时候卡斯猛吸一口气，迪恩立刻就忍不住要射了，光是握着卡斯的鸡吧，他就不得不停一下、吸口气、抬眼盯一会儿“彩虹小马”海报，努力平复自己。  
迪恩抬头盯了一会“暮光闪闪”，手里握着卡斯勃起的老二，他想：哇哦……我真的得小心点儿，我可不想最后迷恋上了“彩虹小马”。迪恩闭上双眼，只是为了稳妥起见，他一边扭动身子试图扯下一点自己的运动裤，然后，哦天哪，哦天哪，他们贴在一起了，卡斯的鸡吧和迪恩的鸡吧贴在一起，肌肤相亲，在亮粉色绒面豆子沙发上面四肢相缠。这是有史以来最好的豆子沙发，迪恩兴奋得晕乎乎地想，这个豆子沙发实在是酷毙了。他们两个还穿着上衣，裤子只拉到胯下一点点，卡斯还他妈穿着风衣，那风衣甚至还盖在他们身上。迪恩实在是伸不出手，卡斯紧紧贴在他身上研磨着，所以他只能在风衣下面挪动手（在风衣下面！他妈了个蛋啊！），用两只手抓住卡斯屁股（妈个蛋！）把他扯得更紧。  
卡斯停下来急促地抽气，“这真是极致愉悦。”  
迪恩露齿而笑，说道：“你应该跳舞的，卡斯。”  
卡斯用沙哑的嗓音简单地说道：“好吧。”他立刻又专注于迪恩的嘴，研磨晃动他的胯部。  
迪恩感觉到那条硬棒抵着他，感觉到它抵着自己的老二，我肏啊这真是无与伦比。他感觉自己肚皮上湿了一块，他知道这是前液，但实在是分不清是谁的。卡斯现在急促地抽气，动作变得更快，迪恩知道他坚持不了多久了。而且迪恩也坚持不了多久了。迪恩一只手将卡斯的屁股压得更紧，依旧亲吻着他；感觉到卡斯的手环绕着他的头；感觉到风衣粗糙的布料滑过卡斯的光屁股（日了天啊！）；然后终于设法将另一只手挤进两人之间，抓住两根滑腻、潮湿的老二，把它们紧压在一起。  
“呃呃啊，啊啊！”卡斯从无尽的长吻中停下来，猛吸空气呻吟着，挺动更快、更火热、更粗暴，全凭借本能顶进迪恩的手，紧紧贴着迪恩的鸡吧。去他的三舅老爷，这简直难以置信。迪恩听见一连串傻了吧唧的话从他嘴里冒出来：“哦对，就这样，对，快点，小天使，他妈的天使，卡斯，快来，卡斯，顺了我吧——对对对，就这样，你喜欢吗，卡斯，你喜欢吗，天使？”  
“喜欢，”卡斯贴着迪恩耳朵抽气。“很喜欢。”  
迪恩把他的屁股抓得更紧了，挤压揉捏他的阴茎，听他的呻吟。迪恩就是停不下来，愚蠢疯狂的天使性爱呓语从他嘴里鱼贯而出：“哦，对，卡斯，你喜欢吧，你喜欢吧，天使，我的天使，你是我的天使，卡斯，呃啊，天哪，对，就这样，就这样，呃，对，对，对，快给我吧，卡斯，呃，你这天使真他妈火辣，卡斯，你太火辣了，你喜欢这样吗，卡斯？”  
“我特别喜欢，”卡斯迪奥轻哼，“我特别喜欢啊，啊，哦，呃啊，啊，迪恩，”迪恩感到他的渴望在升级，觉出他在加速，听见他在呜咽，“啊，迪恩，啊，啊，帮我，帮我——”  
迪恩把卡斯的阴茎和自己的阴茎更紧地攥在一起，更拼命地压着他的屁股；卡斯倒吸一大口气；迪恩感觉到卡斯的鸡吧突然间又肿又硬，硬到不可思议。卡斯最后用力地冲刺了一下，颤抖着呻吟：“呃啊啊啊，嗯啊啊！”然后卡斯的阴茎就在迪恩手里收缩抽搐起来，越来越多滚烫粘稠的液体洒满了迪恩的肚子，卡斯在他身上痉挛、颤抖、弓起身子，越来越多的滚烫粘液洒在他们之间。“哦我肏啊，”迪恩脱口而出，他因为卡斯老二紧贴着他的鸡吧高潮抽搐的感觉，完全陷入了迷乱之中。迪恩大喊：“啊——对——啊，啊，啊，啊，呃嗯啊，啊！”他自己的鸡吧也突然坚硬无比，然后对对对，他也射了，二人的精液混在一起，他们贴在一起无助地抽搐了好一会儿，在粉色绒面豆子沙发上滚来滚去，风衣还盖在他们身上。   
卡斯在迪恩身上慢慢放松下来。迪恩放开了自己的鸡吧，但还是握着卡斯的老二，温柔地按摩，同时等着他们抽动慢慢缓过去。卡斯最后的几次抽动持续的时间出奇得长；过了整整一分钟，迪恩还能感觉卡斯的老二、卡斯整个身子其实每隔几秒还在轻柔地抽动。  
迪恩一只手还放在卡斯老二上，另一只手设法掀开风衣，伸向了卡斯的头。他开始抓挠卡斯后颈上的毛发。卡斯颤抖着长出一口气，然后把脸埋在迪恩颈窝里叹息。迪恩就这样轻搔他的后颈，听他叹息，过了很久很久。妙不可言的、悠长的、缓慢的叹息。  
迪恩闪过一个念头：我以后应该多和他谈谈。多安慰安慰他。但是他接下来意识到挠挠头这个动作，已经以某种方式直接向卡斯的心传达了他的心意。  
信任。尊重。深厚的情意。  
我们可以待会儿再谈，迪恩决定。现在，挠挠头好像挺他妈有用的。所以迪恩就这样继续轻搔他的头。而卡斯就这样蜷缩在他身上，依然在叹息。他也环抱起迪恩的头，抓挠他的后颈，和他一起躺着。  
过了好几分钟甜蜜时光，迪恩就这样抚弄卡斯的头，听他叹息。“这么说，”然后他说道，“这么说，卡斯，那还享受吗？”  
有好一会儿毫无回应。  
“享受，”卡斯贴着迪恩的脖子轻声说道。  
“那高潮的质量呢？”  
卡斯迪奥抬起头，向后退了一点，凝视着迪恩的眼睛。  
哦，哇哦，迪恩想，看看吧，这可是卡斯迪奥。看见他的脸如此之近，不知怎的让人有些惊讶，再一次意识到真的是他。看看吧，这可是卡斯迪奥。迪恩想。就在我身上。他的风衣盖着我。他的老二在我手里。他看着我。我在搔弄他的头发啊。这是卡斯迪奥。是我的天使。就在我身边。就在我身上。  
“我有一个问题，”卡斯说道，他在六英寸意外盯着迪恩。  
“什么？”  
“迪恩。每次我问你质量如何的时候，每一次，你都说‘还不赖。’所以我每次都觉得是勉勉强强而已。迪恩……”卡斯皱起眉。“你每次都说‘还不赖’到底是什么意思？”  
“哦，这个嘛，”迪恩说道，“是啊，如果我说还不赖的话，我的意思是，嗯，那差不多是我这辈子经历过最劲爆的享受了。嗯……抱歉啊。”  
“迪恩·温彻斯特，”卡斯迪奥眯起眼睛说道。他吸了口气准备说些什么，刚开头说了一个字“你……”，然后就摇摇头，又把头放回了迪恩颈窝。  
“那这质量还行吗？”过了一秒，迪恩问道。  
“还不赖，”卡斯迪奥说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：所以现在你们知道卡斯脑袋里一直都在想什么了。可怜的小天使……但是最后所有事都变好了。:D请让我知道你们的想法！


	13. 月下天使

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 本章延伸出了整整三个部分！因为很显然的，迪恩急需某种、呃，让他期待了很久的刺激，我必须把这个写进去（希望你们不要介意），于是有了特别长的一幕剧情。这就开始吧。接下来几乎都是火辣辣的性爱。

   
迪恩躺在亮粉色绒面豆袋椅中思考着，一只手安放在卡斯的发中，慵懒地轻轻抓挠。  
他做出一个决定。  
“卡斯，” 迪恩说道，“我们得起来。你介不介意、呃、把咱俩清理干净？”  
卡斯再次抬起头来充满疑惑地看向迪恩，但随之点了下头，闭目凝神起来。不一会儿他们身上黏腻的体液便消失了。迪恩笨手笨脚地套回自己的背心和底裤，然后帮卡斯穿裤子。卡斯仍然一脸茫然，但他很配合地抬起屁股方便迪恩给他穿上底裤和外裤，并带着十分好奇的神情看着迪恩轻柔地把他的老二塞回裤裆。  
迪恩拉上了卡斯的拉链，收紧了裤腰并仔细地系好了腰带。  
“来吧，伙计。”迪恩说着，蹦跶起身的同时向卡斯伸出手。  
卡斯皱着眉，递手过去任由迪恩把他拉起来站直。迪恩接着开始整理他的上衣。  
“迪恩，我会穿衣服，也会整理它们。”卡斯终于忍不住说到。  
“我知道，但我喜欢这么做。”迪恩回答道。这话真没错，他正从中享受着无比的成就感。就这样帮卡斯一件件穿回衣衫，直到他恢复以往那种正经八百的风衣形象。这种感觉愉悦得就像明知道接下来会再次拆开享用、却非要体面地先包裹起来的神秘礼物一样。  
迪恩扶正卡斯的西装上衣，系好他的领带，再抹平他风衣上的褶皱。一切就绪，他退后几步开始审视自己的成果。  
过了一会儿，卡斯开口问道：“迪恩，出什么问题了么？”  
“没！没有，我只是看看。”迪恩说到，这才发觉自己的注意力完全没放在衣服上，而是在直直地盯着卡斯想着这是我的天使。他清了下嗓子，说道“就是……检查下你的衣服。你看起来错不了呢，卡斯。”  
卡斯皱起眉头，“‘看起来错不了'的意思是……‘看起来不错'？”  
迪恩冲着他咧嘴一笑，“十分正确。”  
卡斯踌躇着回了他一个微笑，然后用眼神快速打量了迪恩的全身，补充道：“那么，你自己看起来也错不了，迪恩。”  
哇喔。迪恩感觉心脏刚刚漏了一拍。  
他咽了咽口水，心想：得先把正经事儿办完，不然一分心就收不回来了。“过来，卡斯。”他说着，抓起卡斯的手向门口走去。他匆匆地沿着走廊前进，一路几乎是拽着卡斯，向着走廊尽头最靠近厨房的房间走去。  
向着萨姆的房间走去。  
迪恩在萨姆的门前停了下来。这时候已经有些晚了，说实在的，都过了午夜了，然而迪恩不想拖到第二天早上。  
“我们为什么要来萨姆门前？”卡斯站在他身后问道。  
迪恩回答：“因为‘结论三’马上就要瓦解了，卡斯。”  
“结论三？”  
迪恩更加用力地握住了卡斯的手，心中默念道：拜托了，萨姆，拜托你一定不要介意这事。  
迪恩敲了敲门。  
然后等待着。焦虑瞬间贯穿了他的身躯，迪恩这才发现自己的手在颤抖，这真丢脸，他感觉到卡斯轻轻地回握了他一下。  
“迪恩，你并不需要告诉萨姆什——”卡斯说到。  
迪恩只是更用力地再次敲着门，并大声呼叫“萨姆？抱歉这个点儿来找你——我有事跟你说。”说不定萨姆是睡得太熟了。  
没人回应。  
 迪恩又喊了几次萨姆的名字，依旧没有回应。他最终小心翼翼地推开了门，“萨米？”他唤到。  
他按开了房间的灯。  
房间空着。尽管现在已是深夜，床被却十分整齐，全然没有睡过的痕迹。  
“呵，”迪恩说道，“他不会又在查找资料的时候睡过去了吧？他一直在调查某个该死的案子。”不过萨姆这时没在床上实在有些蹊跷。迪恩犹豫了一下，说道：“我们去找他。”他牵着卡斯来到厨房，本想向着书房走去，卡斯却突然止步不前，拉都拉不动。迪恩转身看着他。  
“迪恩，”卡斯开口说到。他看起来一脸严肃。“今晚的你如此慷慨待我，我无法形容这对我多么重要。只是……告诉萨姆大概不是个好主意。迪恩，你是个男性，我这副容器不对。你仍被其他事物所吸引，迪恩；虽然你对我很温柔，但你必须明白这不会长期持续下去，所以说你并不需要让萨姆为此担——”  
“首先，萨姆不会为此‘担忧’什么，”迪恩说道，满怀侥幸希望真是如此。“其次，什么是‘我被其他事物吸引’？你的意思是‘兔子’或‘吐司’之类的？”  
“没错。”卡斯脸上掠过一丝疑惑，点头说道。“尽管这些听起来有些……反常。但是、迪恩，我希望你获得满足感。你值得拥有一位能真正激起你热情的伴侣，一位让你由衷地感受到快乐的人。我希望你不会为我们之间的事感到羞愧，并——”  
“我没感到羞愧，”迪恩厉声说道。“只不过一直像个傻瓜一样。”他一边叹息一边嘟囔道。“还以为肛交仙子要找上门来了。”  
“什么？”  
 迪恩叹了口气，明知卡斯没法理解也还是要说出来：“我曾经愚蠢地以为一旦跟男人发生过关系，我就会瞬间变成个……呃……七彩炫丽的基佬酒吧舞者。再过不了多久我就会身穿亮粉紧身衣开着涂满耀眼亮片的迷你跑车之类的。我还以为我会被改变，但其实只是在犯蠢。卡斯，这完全不是你的问题。”  
“七彩绚丽的……基佬酒吧……舞者？”卡斯缓缓地逐字重复着，“紧身衣？”一个停顿。“可是，迪恩，我并不认为有任何仙子负责掌管肛门性行为。你遇到过某个从事这方面专长的仙子么？”  
迪恩再次叹息到。“算了……听好了，卡斯，”迪恩露出一个窃笑，说：“听着，如果你到现在都还没搞清楚是什么让我性奋，我真不知道我还能怎样展示给你看……”他突然停下，紧盯着卡斯。  
计划变动！萨姆可以再等等。  
“在这儿等着，”迪恩说道，松开卡斯的手飞奔回自己的房间。他抓起所需的一切，穿上了外套和鞋，再迅速赶回厨房，生怕卡斯就这么离去。不过还好，卡斯看起来虽然有些迟疑但哪儿也没去。  
迪恩花了几秒给萨姆发了个短信（“出去一会儿”），接着再次抓起卡斯的手带他往车库的方向走去。“去兜兜风吧，卡斯，怎么样？”  
卡斯看起来更加不知所云了，但他足够配合地坐进了副驾驶。英帕拉载着他俩驶入了堪萨斯凉爽的夜间。  
迪恩没有把车开得很远，大概只有几英里的距离。这是个他熟悉的地点，一条溪边，有足够的旷地让他把车停在那里。附近有杨树林，头顶有美丽的星空，月色正浓。  
迪恩下车时检查着口袋里的物品。兔耳朵：在。  
英帕拉：在。  
卡斯迪奥：在。  
迪恩深深地吸了口气。  
卡斯正绕过车子的前方向他走来，问着“迪恩，你一路表现得很神秘。我们为什么要在这儿停下？”  
羞涩感迎面扑向迪恩：卡斯会不会笑他？会不会拒绝他？迪恩不安地踌躇、咽着口水，几乎过于羞耻而没法把兜里的兔耳朵亮出来。  
他最终迟疑地问道：“卡斯，你不介意我再尝试一种刺激吧？”  
卡斯眯紧了眼睛，打量着迪恩。  
然后他轻嗅了一口夜晚冷峻的空气，轻柔无比。  
“我当然不会介意，迪恩。”他说道，微微低首，坚定地望向迪恩的眼神霎时间炽热至致。“你打算怎么做？”  
迪恩掏出那对兔耳朵，对卡斯腼腆地一笑。“嗯……你能不能再戴一次这个？”他说道。卡斯点了点头，于是迪恩向他走近了几步，再次将兔耳朵戴到了卡斯的头上。他稍微调整了一下它们，确保没有歪掉，接着退后几步将这一切收进眼底。  
喔……这对美妙的兔耳朵……现在就沐浴在月光中，在星空下泛着微微的白光……这简直太完美了。  
“哦，我明白了，”卡斯迪奥点着头说，“我们没能顺利完成那次佩戴兔耳朵的尝试。当然我得再次提醒你，迪恩，这恰好证明了我之前所说的。你受到其他事物的吸引，而不是对这具容器有意思。迪恩，我一直希望当初能选对容器，选个能让你感兴趣的，但——”  
迪恩俯身吻上了他。反正这是让他安静的最好方法，迪恩想到。  
那一阵陌生的喜悦再次袭来：感受他扎人的胡渣，感受他宽实的肩膀，感受他风衣下微瘦、紧实的胸膛，感受他有力的双臂。就连亲吻上这个几乎与迪恩一样高的对象都是一种非比寻常的感受。  
 又飘来那阵微薄的石楠花香气，传来那股噼啪作响的静电。  
这一刻迪恩的心中充满狂野的欣喜。  
这感觉很不可思议。  
这感觉很妙不可言。  
迪恩再次亲吻了他，以此来确认自己的感官并没有出错。  
迪恩终于结束这个吻，稍微退出足够的距离喘息，“卡斯，我对兔耳朵感兴趣的原因不是因为我有‘恋兔癖’。我会感兴趣是因为杂志中那些戴着兔耳朵的性感模特们。于是，我有了让你戴这对耳朵的念头，因为我想把你当成性感的模特。明白了吗？”  
卡斯疑惑地歪起脑袋，兔耳朵随之以十分可爱的方式抖动了几下。  
“还有吐司，”迪恩说着，轻轻地推着卡斯的身体，直到他缓慢地背抵在英帕拉的引擎盖前。“你当时拿着它，卡斯，你在用你那该死的舌头舔那片吐司，你忘了么？我盯着的不是吐司，是你的舌头。”  
卡斯惊讶地睁大了眼。  
“那条蓝领带，”迪恩继续说着，用指尖拨弄着卡斯胸前的领带，“我都不知道你还记不记得，那是你该死的领带，是我唯一能弄到的属于你的玩意。那是你的一部分，至少当时看起来像。然后还有英帕拉，”迪恩说着，欺身向前将卡斯推向引擎盖。“好吧，说实在的，”他承认道，“我可能的确有那么一点‘恋英帕拉癖’，可是我脑海里真正浮现的是车上的你。卡斯，是你。”  
迪恩将双手放在卡斯肩上，说：“所有的一切都是关于你，卡斯。让我性奋的是你。”  
卡斯把手放在迪恩的胸前，微微拉开了俩人的距离。“迪恩，”他困惑地皱着眉头，说道，“你的意思是你有‘恋天使癖’？”  
 迪恩被逗得笑出声，“我的意思是我有‘恋卡斯迪奥癖’。” 他倾身去亲卡斯，而卡斯则吃惊得没法回应。迪恩继续说道：“以及，你休想换成其他样子的容器。”又是一吻……这次卡斯主动回吻了他。迪恩将卡斯紧紧地靠在英帕拉的栅格前，这才发现自己已经硬了。他再次听见卡斯轻声地吸气、吐气，接着卡斯的手猛地抚上他的胯部——天啊这家伙胆子还能再大点儿——按压着，卡斯拉过迪恩的身子往引擎盖上引导，明显想再次把他放上去。然而迪恩这回另有打算，“其实，卡斯，那个，我有个主意，如，如果你不介意的话，应该不错……就是，呃，有这么个刺激，嗯，关于，呃，你能不能，能不能再躺在车上？就是，呃，就是说……”  
迪恩已经磕磕巴巴地说不好话了，他惊觉自己表现得就像个完全痴迷于愚蠢想法的怪胎，这个想法就是让卡斯展躺在英帕拉上。  
然而卡斯只是望着他，说道：“你希望我躺在什么位置，迪恩？”  
迪恩吸了一口气，建议道：“或许可以，就是……仰躺在引擎盖上？”  
卡斯盯着他看了一会儿（那对兔子耳朵哟！），轻轻吸了口气。  
二话不说，卡斯起身坐上了英帕拉的引擎盖，挪动身子向里，然后将头部靠在挡风玻璃上向后依躺身躯，看向迪恩，“这样？”他问到。  
“对……没错。顺便……或许……你能……”迪恩开始有点喘不过气来，“……解开上衣的扣子？就是……敞开你的衬衫？“  
卡斯靠着挡风玻璃稍微坐直了身子以便更好地看向迪恩。缓慢地，他开始动手解开衣扣。非常缓慢地，扣子被一颗颗解开。过程中他紧盯着迪恩。  
慢得揪心。  
“我的天啊，”看着这一切的迪恩悄声说到。  
“我在阿姆斯特丹学到的这招，”卡斯迪奥说着，突然看起来有些害羞，“要缓慢地脱衣。”  
 “这招……十分有效，”迪恩说道——是的，他现在已经妥妥的喘不过气来，妥妥的。迪恩也更加该死地意识到自己那勃起已经蓄势待发了。“或许……或许……你也能……解下裤子的拉链？”  
卡斯把手伸到了下边，开始非常缓慢地拉开拉链。  
迪恩感到口干舌燥。“或许你还能……”刚要开口，卡斯就已经在从底裤中缓缓地掏出了老二。十分缓慢地。  
非常缓慢地。  
是的，迪恩已经接近瘫痪状态了，他只会瞪着眼睛看着卡斯特——别——慢地让自己的老二暴露在夜晚的冷空气中。  
已经硬了的老二。  
“或许……”迪恩喘息着说，然而该死的卡斯就像是能读心一样；没等迪恩把句子说完，卡斯的一只手已经开始在胸膛上游走……喔，他正在揉捏自己的乳头……一边看着迪恩……而且……另一只手伸向下身，伸向自己的老二……并……缓慢地握住了它……然后……卡斯开始缓慢地单手撸动着阴茎。特别缓慢地。  
迪恩这才明白，卡斯是乐在其中。卡斯喜欢这样。他并不是因为迪恩的命令才这么做，而是因为他压根就很享受这火热的行为。迪恩看着他闭上双眼……卡斯正在感受着自己，一只手继续扯扭着自己的乳头……另一只不断在他的胸膛和充血的老二间来回游走，他勃起得更明显了。  
卡斯的阴茎此刻几乎笔直地矗立着。他稍微张开了双腿。  
迪恩喃喃道“我操蛋的上帝啊。”他不得不让自己退后几步好好审视眼前的一切。漆黑的英帕拉，在银色的月光中泛着微微的光芒；满天繁星；卡斯迪奥，躺在引擎盖上，正他妈的张开着双腿，戴着那对要命的兔耳朵；他的风衣展开放在他的身下，他的白衬衫敞开着扣子，他的蓝领带七扭八歪；他的双手游走在胸前每一处；他硬挺的鸡巴正伸出底裤边。  
 这一幕发生了。迪恩曾在浴室里、在房间里、在脑海里不断上演的，这个月来用于自慰的性幻想在此刻成真了。这一幕真的发生了。  
他的身体开始躁动。  
“喔见鬼拜托让我碰你，”迪恩脱口而出，一边喘着粗气移到卡斯的膝盖前。卡斯立刻将腿张得更开，让迪恩挤得更近，他们的下体紧贴着。迪恩握住卡斯那又烫又硬的老二时，卡斯呻吟着用双腿环住了他的腰，迪恩一下子就射了。  
迪恩射在了自己该死的裤子里。射在了裤子里。他妈的像个小屁孩儿一样，一个第一次见识到色情杂志的十四岁小鬼那样。这一切发生得太快，就在迪恩握住卡斯的老二那一刻，就在他感受到卡斯的腿缠上他的那一刻；迪恩的小兄弟直接就哆嗦着一股脑全泄了，精液一下子喷了出来，把他的内裤和运动裤打湿成粘腻一片，迪恩一边叫着“我、我操，呃，啊！”一边用力挺进胯部，将抽搐着的老二紧紧贴在卡斯的下体；迪恩的一只手仍握着卡斯的老二，另一只抓在他的胸部。卡斯收紧了拢住迪恩腰部的双腿，并用双臂环抱住他的头，保持着这样的姿势直到迪恩完全结束。  
迪恩好一阵子才回过神来并恢复正常呼吸。天呐，这几乎……好多年没发生过了。迪恩能够感觉到裤裆内的湿热粘腻。“喔老天，真是抱歉！”他窘迫急了，说道，“喔天呐，我本来打算好好让你享受一番的。简直不可思议，我太对不起你了，卡斯。我竟然……就这么去了，真的很抱歉。”  
卡斯低语道：“我完全……不明白……为什么你要……道歉，迪恩。”他声音小得几乎听不见。“刚才真的是……非常美妙……非常……而且……你确实让我……享受了……一番。你绝对……让我……好好……享受到了……”  
迪恩这才抬起头看向卡斯，发现他已经……哇……  
沉醉在快感中。他的衣物乱成一片，衬衫和外套半推半就地挂在身上。他在喘息，月色中的双眸深邃又大张着，额头淌着汗水。他还在缓慢地上下摆动着腰，缓慢地在迪恩的掌中和身前摩擦着自己的阴茎。  
“哦。那么改变一下计划，”迪恩呢喃道。他仅退出了足够的距离来脱掉卡斯的鞋袜，然后回到之前的位置开始解他那条该死的腰带，那条他半个小时前才亲手系上的玩意。卡斯立刻明白了他的意思于是试着帮忙，匆忙又笨拙地拉扯着那条腰带。他俩手忙脚乱地解开了腰带，松开了裤腰，随着迪恩用力一扯，卡斯终于脱掉了裤子，紧接着是他的底裤。  
迪恩必须再次暂停动作，欣赏一番眼前美景。这叹为观止的一幕。月色中躺在英帕拉上的卡斯迪奥，下身一丝不着，正在迫切地撸着自己充血勃起的阴茎。  
“我的上帝你看起来太他妈性感了，”迪恩喘息着说，再次贴上去。  
“把你的裤子也脱了，”卡斯嘶哑着说道。他坐直了一些，身上的衬衫、外套和风衣全都没了——只用了一瞬间和一个动作，现在的卡斯浑身上下只穿戴着那条该死的领带，还有兔耳朵。他伸出手轻轻拉扯迪恩的裤腰，说：“迪恩，脱掉这个。脱掉它。”从他这个角度有些难以拉下迪恩的运动裤，于是他最终不耐烦地说道“迪恩，快把你的裤子脱掉！马上！”  
只戴着兔耳朵和蓝领带的光腚卡斯，一想到这个迪恩就忍不住边笑边脱自己的鞋和袜子，接着是运动裤。还有，上衣什么的，全都统统见鬼去吧。迪恩抬起头，发现卡斯正用白热到能冒出烟来的深邃视线盯着他看，他差点因此窒息。  
“到这儿来。到我身上来，”卡斯命令道。“立刻。”迪恩迈步走近英帕拉而卡斯不知以何种方式抓牢了他，直接将他转个身拉上了引擎盖，并半跪在卡斯身旁。卡斯抓住迪恩的一只腿拉过自身的一侧，哦好的，迪恩瞬间明白卡斯打算做什么了；哦好啊，现在迪恩跨坐在卡斯的下身，卡斯的老二正紧贴在迪恩的。卡斯发出一声低沉的、颤抖的、类似呻吟般的喘息，接着闭着眼，直直向后再次躺靠在挡风玻璃上。  
就在迪恩准备像之前那样同时撸俩人的老二时，他突然想到了什么。  
“该死的，”他抱怨道，“带润滑来就好了。”  
卡斯猛地张开眼睛。他仰视着迪恩，“什么？”  
“就是个在某些情况中……很有用的玩意。我们说不定应……算了。下次我会记得带上润滑。”  
卡斯盯着他看了一秒。“坐好了，”卡斯说道。“用自己的膝盖支撑住。对。就这样。别乱动，”接着卡斯突然就……消失了。迪恩惊喘着。卡斯消失了，而自己还四肢着面地跪在英帕拉上，身下乱糟糟地散落着卡斯的衣物。  
下一秒卡斯蓦地出现了，回到了迪恩的身下，伴随着一阵强风卷起四周的落叶。  
“是这个吗？”卡斯说道，一脸期待与兴奋，手中举着一罐……WD-40*。  
（注释：一种机械用润滑油。）  
“不，”迪恩强忍着笑回答，“呃，不行，这个可没法用。”  
“人用润滑是不一样的。”  
“你确定？”卡斯听起来有些惶恐。  
“我很肯定，不好意思，卡斯”迪恩说道，“我在卧室里放了润滑液……就在床头柜的抽屉里，外表是紫——”  
卡斯又消失了。然后出现。这回伴随着更加强劲的风，卷起落叶狂飞，连英帕拉都在晃动。  
“是这个吗？”卡斯一身拼命劲儿地说道，手中拿着一小盒紫色包装的“宇宙之爱”。崭新的、还在盒子里的那管。  
“没错，就是这——”迪恩刚开口，卡斯就已经在用牙撕咬着包装盒。一转眼，面带怒容的卡斯改用一团火焰将盒子化为灰烬，里面装润滑液的管子终于拿到了手中。谁知道该死的盖子上还有那种小小的安全密封装置。卡斯花了好一会儿试图打开它，结果只能面露泰山崩顶之色看向迪恩，说道：“迪恩！我打不开它！”  
“我来吧，我来吧，”迪恩说道。他打开盖子，往手上挤了一大堆，想要加热一点点，然后滑向卡斯的阴茎。然后，老天，卡斯在迪恩身下扭动起来。  
迪恩抓住卡斯的阴茎，开始重新调整自己的位置。他犹豫了一毫秒，思考：我真的要这么做吗？这可是正式的肛交，对不对？这是不是跨越了什么界限呢？肛交仙子会不会来找我？一毫秒的停顿。  
“好吧，过来找我吧，”迪恩喃喃地说，向后面伸出手，滑入自己的屁眼。  
卡斯说道，“等一下，迪恩，”然后轻轻触碰了一下迪恩，一根手指在他的屁眼周围摸了一圈。这感觉很棒，迪恩叹息。他知道卡斯在干什么：瞬间清肠。这在以前的肛塞和肛珠之夜也有过。身边有个天使实在是太他妈方便了，迪恩想到。  
然后他稍稍调整姿势，蠕动着旋转，一只手撑住自己，一只手扶住卡斯的阴茎。卡斯在身下凝视着他，呼吸粗重，眼睛放光。他一只手死死攥着迪恩的胯骨，另一只扶着迪恩的肩膀。  
“我必须慢慢来，”迪恩给他预警，“我以前真的没这么做过。”  
卡斯迪奥的眼睛睁大了。迪恩……你确定——“  
“是，我他妈可确定了，卡斯，”迪恩说道，稍稍下沉了一点，一直到他能感觉到火热、圆润、粗钝的阴茎头，柔软、温热又滑腻，顶着他的屁股。“是啊，我很确定，”迪恩重复道。他只是要坐一会，就这样屁股顶着卡斯的鸡吧悬空一会儿。没有突然“进入”的时刻，更像是……挤压又挤压又挤压又“挤压”，迪恩开始感觉充盈又充盈又充盈又“更加充盈”，就在这样一毫米一毫米地没入。在此过程中，卡斯呜咽着在他身下抽动，左右摇晃着头，手指紧紧扣着迪恩，然后迪恩意识到卡斯的整个龟头不知怎的已经插进来了。迪恩大口的拼命呼吸，他的腿要支撑自己同时又要努力放松，这种诡异的紧绷让腿而微微颤抖。但是卡斯的鸡吧越陷越深了。  
他不得不在卡斯鸡吧插入一英寸的时候，停顿好长一段时间。好像实在是无法插得更深了。所有的一切都绷得太紧、扩张太开，还有种濒临边界的痛苦。但是放松下来，疼痛慢慢地消散，迪恩沉下身子一入到底。缓缓地、慢慢地，一入到底，卡斯的鸡吧戳得太他妈深了，直直刺入他的身体，最后迪恩正好坐在卡斯的胯骨上。  
靠。老子体内进来根老二，迪恩震惊无比地想着。老子正被一根鸡巴肏着屁眼。  
整个世界都消失了。世界其他的部分全都不存在。任何地方的任何事都不重要。只有此时此刻：迪恩和卡斯迪奥在闪亮的黑色英帕拉上面沐浴月光；他们两个都赤身裸体（好吧，卡斯还戴着领带和兔耳朵），风衣在他们身下像毯子一样铺开；迪恩骑着卡斯迪奥，坐着卡斯迪奥，卡斯的鸡吧戳进迪恩屁股里，完全充满。实在是……信息量太大，感官太忙乱，太过了：卡斯柔软温热的蛋蛋顶着迪恩的屁股蛋，卡斯坚实、瘦削的胯骨压在他身下，支撑着迪恩整个身体的重量；卡斯手指粗暴地抓着迪恩的肩膀，惹起尖锐的疼痛。  
而最不容忽视的就是插着他的那根卓尔不凡的阴茎。  
迪恩只能坐在这儿，骑着卡斯拼命抽气，两只手撑着卡斯的肩膀。  
卡斯抬头看着他，睁大的眼睛阴暗深邃。  
“你还……好吗？”他气若游丝地说。他看上去很难说得出话来。  
迪恩根本说不出话。他努力点了点头。  
迪恩感觉到卡斯的胯部开始轻微摇动。细微、轻轻的小小冲撞，卡斯的阴茎稍稍滑进又滑出一点点。迪恩无法思考；他感觉自己悬在了半空中，挂在卡斯身上，努力适应着一切。这种身体被填满、深深充实的感觉，古怪、异样、不可思议。这不是他能瞬间想到的销魂感受，但是有一种……有一种，一种，奇怪轻微的酥麻开始蔓延。  
卡斯现在伸过一只手，握住了迪恩的鸡吧，堪堪握住阴茎头部下端，在柱身上下滑动手掌。迪恩呻吟着握住卡斯的手。“啊，老天这太棒了，”迪恩喃喃地说。  
卡斯嘶嘶抽气，“我必须抚摸你。”他现在已经摸到了迪恩，这么说有点奇怪，“真正抚摸你。坐稳，”然后他直起身子，贴向迪恩。用两只胳膊夹住迪恩的上身，把迪恩的胳膊按在自己身侧。迪恩感觉他在颤抖。  
头顶炸开一声巨雷。云层突然在头顶翻腾起来。翅膀再次环绕他们身边，叶子在四周盘旋。卡斯依然保持着前后冲刺的动作，将迪恩的两只胳膊压在身旁；迪恩只能细声呻吟。一波热潮涌来。迪恩崇拜地注视着卡斯身边左右闪烁光芒的空气，越来越耀眼，突然间，两侧闪出宏伟炫目的白银混色旗旌，翅膀！就在翅膀现形的一刹那，迪恩感觉到一股澎湃汹涌的翅膀静电酥麻感觉流窜到四肢百骸，遍布每一寸肌肤，蔓延到卡斯所抚摸的所有地方。  
卡斯的翅膀回来了。卡斯吸着气，躺回了车前盖上，风依然在四周呼啸，叶依然飞舞，干枯的枝叶挂擦着扫过迪恩的后背。卡斯的翅膀依偎在迪恩身边。上下抚遍全身，从左至右，从右向左；拂过迪恩的脸颊，一直扫到腹部。哦，老天，翅膀如此柔软，如此妙不可言，那一波一波的酥麻又开始在迪恩身体里流窜。迪恩此时此刻只能感觉到卡斯的老二满满地填进他的身体里，戳得他无比充实，如此温柔地抽插。这……深深影响着他，如火如荼的酥麻切实对裹住他的全身。迪恩开始分不清这些触觉到底从何而来，从屁股还是蛋蛋还是鸡吧，还是来自覆盖全身肌肤的翅膀，还是其他的什么地方；只有火热，炙热，灼热的浪潮席卷着他，让他全身肌肤滚烫不已。这对翅膀正裹着他的鸡吧，情况开始失去控制，一切都在肿胀、成熟、温暖又热辣，  
一切都随着热潮爆发。“啊，卡斯，啊，天哪，太棒了，啊啊啊……”迪恩呻吟着。他听到卡斯加快了呼吸，于是低下头看着他，看到卡斯失去自控实在是惊人美妙。卡斯的脸因为极乐而扭曲，双眼紧紧挤在一起，拼命摇晃着头，而且那对兔耳朵也他妈的跟着摇晃起来，贴着引擎盖左右甩动，和迪恩浮夸的幻想一模一样。“啊啊啊啊对，”迪恩咕哝着说，蹲伏的身体用力紧贴卡斯的肩膀，而卡斯开始挺身冲撞进入他，盲目地戳刺，轻哼着抽气。卡斯的翅膀现在紧紧钳住迪恩，压在他的肩膀上，将他按向卡斯的鸡吧，而卡斯正用一只手饥渴地攥着迪恩的鸡吧。迪恩除了蹲伏在这里什么也做不了，只能注视着卡斯在他身下发狂。  
突然间迪恩感觉体内居然更加满胀，霎时间扩充到不可思议的地步。他快要高潮了，他要射了，迪恩想到，因为这感觉如此清晰而惊奇，可能是因为他切实感受到卡斯的鸡巴最后膨胀的尾声。啊啊啊，卡斯在他身下挣扎扭动，那对兔子耳朵他妈的四处拍打。卡斯挣扎着呼气，“迪恩——如果我——就这样——行吗——”  
迪恩不假思索地说道：“太他妈行了，你这个笨天使，你现在就他妈的射进我身体里，卡斯，我想要，我想要，快来——”卡斯的翅膀开始颤抖，紧紧包裹住迪恩的身体，而迪恩就一直劝说着鼓励他：“来吧宝贝，快来，射进来，卡斯，射进我里面，啊啊啊，对对，快来，卡斯，我要感觉你射我，宝贝，快来——”  
卡斯拼命吞进一大口空气，僵了一下子，然后整个躯干抽搐起来，差不多开始痉挛。卡斯哼着：“嗯哼，嗯啊——啊啊啊！啊啊啊！”迪恩感觉到卡斯的鸡吧在脉动，哦天哪，他能感觉到热流泵入他的身体——卡斯射了，卡斯直接射进了迪恩的屁股里，哦我的天它挤到了什么——什么——什么。突然间迪恩成了那个挣扎的人，抓紧翅膀里面，紧紧攥着光滑洁白的翅膀。随着一阵势不可挡的浪潮扑向迪恩，他听到自己沙哑地大喊出声。他感觉自己的蛋蛋紧紧向上缩起，感觉卡斯的鸡吧依然在抽动，他自己的鸡巴在卡斯手里猛烈痉挛，一打股浓稠的白浊直接冲向了卡斯的胸口，而他除了大喊“啊啊啊啊啊！”以外无能为力。卡斯另一之手突然握住了迪恩的蛋蛋；他感觉有什么非常奇幻的事情发生了，他的蛋蛋突然间又变得火热紧绷起来；又一大股精液射了出来。又一股。又一股。又一股。又一股，又浓又长的白浊喷射出来。就这样一次又一次，不可思议，令人疯狂，无休无止的精液绵延不绝，迪恩抽搐着、痉挛着、尖叫着，他的鸡吧喷射又喷射又喷射，他的蛋蛋和鸡吧还有整个胯部的肌肉都在每一股射精时剧烈紧缩，他的屁眼用力吸着卡斯的老二，现在卡斯也开始呻吟。  
实在是坚挺持久。喷射、喷射、喷射、喷射、喷射、喷射、喷射。高潮无穷无尽、迪恩呻吟着，濒临崩溃，“啊卡斯这是怎么，啊，啊，啊，好棒，啊，啊，这，这是什么，啊，啊，啊，啊太棒了，太棒了，啊，啊啊啊，卡斯……”  
过了整整一分钟的高潮，喷射终于渐渐减弱，迪恩向前瘫软在了卡斯身上，疲惫不堪地颤抖着，整个身子抽搐不止。卡斯的阴茎在迪恩向前扑倒的时候滑了出来，滑腻的触觉惹得迪恩又一次抽搐。  
迪恩趴在卡斯身上整整好几分钟动弹不得，拼命抽气。过了一会儿，他想坐直一点点，开点枯燥无味的玩笑，但他还是连气都喘不过来。他就这样趴着，一只胳膊搂着卡斯的头，另一只手扶着一只翅膀，鼻子压在柔软蓬松的兔耳朵上面。  
翅膀温柔地环绕着他。  
“什么鬼啊，”迪恩终于说出句话，还是大口吸着空气。  
“我想要尝试这一项刺激好久了，”卡斯迪奥说道，“我增进了你睾丸里面的精液流量。好吧，还有前列腺。一射出来我就补充进去。”  
迪恩眨眨眼。“什么？”  
“我认为这可以让你拥有更持久的高潮。看起来很有效果，是吗？感觉怎么样？”  
迪恩咯咯笑起来。  
卡斯转过头看向他，“迪恩？还好吗？”  
“还不赖的，卡斯，”迪恩说道，又开始大笑。  
卡斯明显振作了起来。“真的吗？”他说道，“因为，这不是我在阿姆斯特丹学的。这是我自己想出来的！我一直想要试一试，但是这需要我和翅膀配合，还需要一些内部的接触，而我……不确定你会不会喜欢。”  
迪恩用后搂住卡斯的后脑，轻轻骚动，亲吻他的脸颊。然后吻住嘴唇。一个温柔悠长的吻。  
他稍稍退后，额头依然和卡斯相抵。  
“我喜欢，”迪恩说道。  
“我很高兴，”卡斯说道。  
“我特别喜欢，”迪恩说道。  
“我非常高兴，”卡斯说道。  
“我特别喜欢你，”迪恩说道，自己都感到惊讶，“你知道的，对吧？”  
卡斯沉默了。迪恩感觉到他心里涌起怀疑。  
迪恩扭过头，向卡斯后颈更远处伸过嘴，嗫咬他的后颈。  
翅膀紧缩起来。迪恩再一次嗫咬，又一次，等待着，一只手抚摸着翅膀的上端，感触翅膀，等待着；  
……就这里……所有的小羽毛都蓬松起来了。  
“希望你不会介意我拥有‘恋卡斯迪奥癖’，”迪恩说道，“因为……这种癖好感觉很强烈。就像‘卡斯迪奥上瘾’一样。真的希望你不要介意。”  
他手中的小小羽毛更蓬松了。  
人类会展露微笑的场合，天使会蓬起羽毛。  
迪恩露出微笑。继续嗫咬，继续爱抚翅膀。  
卡斯终于稍稍动了一下，一只胳膊搂过迪恩身体。迪恩感觉卡斯在准备着什么，感觉到他的身体变得僵硬紧张，感觉那对宏伟的翅膀从他的后背挪走并伸展开来。翅膀奋力挥舞了一下，然后，噗呋，他们就在车库里了——和英帕拉一起。又一次振翅，然后，唔呋噗呋，他们就躺在了迪恩的床上，卡斯还在迪恩身下，依然闭着眼睛。  
迪恩抬起头观察四周。他的房间被彻底洗劫了！立体声音响侧面朝天，陶瓷的独角兽都翻倒在地，有一些还摔碎了；柜门大开，他所有的衣服四处分散；床头柜也打开了，台灯也倒了，抽屉完全拉了出来，里面的东西洒了一地。  
“呃，卡斯？”迪恩说道。  
“哦，对了，”卡斯迪奥说道，“对不起。我找润滑液的时候有点匆忙。我待会儿会修好那些独角兽的，我保证。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 以上这幕就是这章拖延的原因。希望等待是值得的！我认为小卡在英帕拉上的画面是迪恩应得的奖励。如果你喜欢这篇作品的话请给我留个言！这是我唯一的反馈渠道，让我知道什么地方让你喜欢，对我来说十分重要。（才不是因为我可怜兮兮地沉迷于你们的回复什么的）


	14. 契约闪闪亮

迪恩渐渐睡意朦胧，依然躺在卡斯身上；翅膀再次围拢住他们。卡斯还没清理呢；因为迪恩的“延伸高潮”，他们胸口上有一大团多到荒唐的粘液，但是卡斯不知为何没有急着清理掉，而是一直轻抚着迪恩的头发，抚摸着迪恩的后脑，还有脑袋的其他部分。这感觉超乎寻常的放松。而且那对翅膀又如此柔软温暖。  
迪恩因为刚才摄魂取魄的“延伸高潮”而萎靡不振，但还是努力支撑着说：“你不必留下的，卡斯。我知道你不睡觉。”但是卡斯还是一直静静地抚摸他的头发。他的手顿住了；迪恩感觉到卡斯僵住了一下下、屏住了呼吸，然后所有黏腻突然就……没有了。他们全都干干净净，没有汗渍，他们两个清清爽爽，又散发着山间清新空气的味道。然后翅膀扩展开来：两只巨大的翅膀稍稍提起，轻微拍动几下，好像是在整理归位所有的羽毛，然后两只翅膀都向下拢向迪恩，一左一右地轮流拥抱他。与此同时，卡斯用鼻尖拱着迪恩的头侧。然后一双翅膀紧紧依偎着他，静止不动了。  
迪恩想，这和飞行生物夜晚休息的方式相当类似啊，那些鸟儿们如果要在某个地方安顿下来的话就是这样的。整理所有的羽毛，然后安稳下来。  
卡斯的手又开始移动，很慢很慢地、温柔地抚摸迪恩的头发。  
迪恩进入了梦乡。

————————————————————————

迪恩很快就做起梦来。  
现在正是一个尘土飞扬的夏夜，他正和萨姆一起走在无名小镇中的一条人行道上。萨姆说着英帕拉的什么事，说着他们正在办的案子，此时身边走过一个穿着低胸背心的漂亮女孩。她轻快地经过他们旁边，对迪恩眨了个飞眼儿。萨姆大笑起来。  
萨姆说：“好吧，那就是你今晚的战利品。看起来也是你的菜，哈？”  
“是啊，”迪恩说道。“我的菜。对。”  
然后走过来两个女孩。这两个只穿着抹胸上衣。萨姆又窃笑起来。“嘿，”他说，“这两个也是你的菜，对吧？”  
“是啊……”迪恩心不在焉地说。“我觉得应该……”  
四个女孩走过去。裸着上身。上身一丝不挂。“那现在这是你的菜了吧！”萨姆说。“你应该请她们一起回旅馆去！我不会碍你的事——我可以出去跑跑步什么的。”  
“其实……”迪恩说。这很诡异。没错，姑娘们看起来棒极了。没错，那些奶子看着还挺不错。但是当迪恩想带什么人回他的旅馆房间的时候，他真正想要的只有卡斯。  
他不想要这些女孩。倒不是说他以前不想要。  
但是现在他只想要卡斯。  
“喔哇！”萨姆说。八个女孩了。赤身裸体！然后十六个。三十二个。现在整条街都挤满了裸体的姑娘，在街上蹦跳、舞动。突然间这就成了游行，成千上百的裸女顺着街道前进，各种体型、各种身高，能想象到的所有样式的奶子、所有颜色的皮肤。  
“这还不是你的菜吗，迪恩？”萨姆大吼道。“你还在等什么！挑一个啊！快点找一个！我知道你喜欢这样的！”  
“其实，”迪恩犹豫着说，“嗯……还是不要吧。萨姆，呃，我应该，我应该告诉你件事……”  
但此时整个队伍开始低声说话。迪恩转过头去看看怎么了。他看到游行队伍的另一端出现一个皮肤闪闪发光的裸男，身上只穿了一件七彩的高弹化纤游泳裤和一条黑色腰带。他全身都洒满了七彩的闪粉，背后拖着一对巨大的蕾丝精灵翅膀。  
他脖子上套着一条黑色的皮项圈，项圈上挂着一个左右摆动的巨大震动假阴茎。他的两只手腕都套着肛珠。  
他的屁股里还钻出一条彩虹。闪闪发光的美丽彩色弧线，照耀着他身后的地面。  
“这他妈是什么？”萨姆说。  
“这是肛交仙子，”迪恩因为震惊而呆呆地说道。这就是了。肛交仙子用两只手做出一个高傲的动作，和摩西分开红海的动作一模一样，那些裸体姑娘就身不由己地跌向四面八方，游行群体中分开一条宽宽的路。肛交仙子大步流星地沿着这条路走向迪恩，两只手为了让裸女就位一直保持着“摩西姿势”。他径直走到迪恩面前，踏上人行道，放下双手，带着胸前滋滋震动的假阴茎，对迪恩说：“你已经越线了，迪恩。肛交性爱的线。你屁股里塞了一个鸡巴，已经没有回头路了。现在你必须告诉你弟弟你接受了‘闪亮契约’。你的行为让你必须接受闪亮的人生。”  
他举起双手。一直拳头里是一把七彩闪粉，另一只手里攥着麦克风。他把麦克风交给迪恩，迪恩愣呵呵地接了过来。  
萨姆站在一边，张着嘴看着迪恩，看上去迷惑不已。“迪恩，”萨姆害怕地说，“他说的是真的吗？你做过……肛门性交？和一个男的？”萨姆开始害怕地后退，同时说着：“你真是个意外，是不是？就是，像，试验那样？”迪恩想要走向他，因为他脸上的表情感到惊骇，但是肛交仙子现在正牢牢攥着迪恩的手腕。肛交仙子拍了拍麦克风，说道：“试音？试！音！音，音，音！”他的声音通过话筒传送到所有的扩音器里。哦他妈的，整个镇子都布满了该死的扩音器，迪恩气呼呼地想。而且突然间，成百上千的姑娘们都一起注视着他，还有摄像机挤在他面前。肛交仙子说道：“你说的宣言是现场直播，但是也只有差不多二十亿人在看而已，别慌，连地球上一半人都不到呢。这确保你签下‘闪亮人生’契约，你这辈子剩下的日子，还有下辈子——你现在可以上‘闪亮天堂’，不过可能是‘闪亮地狱’，但是，你接受屁股里的鸡吧的时候就作出了选择。好的，上吧，迪恩，你想对你弟弟说什么呢？”  
成千上万双眼睛盯着他。但是迪恩只能看到萨姆在望着他。带着隔阂。很迷惑。  
迪恩清了清嗓子，然后听到他清嗓子的回声在周围的小山里回荡。“萨姆，我觉得我可能……我觉得我可能……听着，嗯，卡斯和我，我们……呃……”  
他僵住了。  
肛交仙子旋转着巨大的控音台上的一个按钮，突然间他好像贴在迪恩身边说道：“我把声音调到了11。”他贴得更近了，把迪恩从萨姆面前拉远了一点，低声说道：“没有回头路。你做出了宣言，关于你有勇气爱男人的宣言，我就在你身上洒出七彩闪粉，契约就此成立。从此以后你这辈子就是有官方证明的同性恋了。这意味着你以后禁止看奶子，永远不可以。还有，你必须在英帕拉上面贴满彩虹贴纸，你必须认真地升级一下衣柜，我的孩子；你必须进入同性恋酒吧，穿着黑色皮质BDSM套装，还有我觉得，来一顶潇洒的黑皮帽子，怎么样？你必须咬舌说话；但是当然了，最严正的承诺就是闪粉。七彩闪粉总是最爱。你必须浑身无时无刻地洒满闪粉。”  
“但是我一个都不想要！”迪恩爆发出来。  
“这是标准合同而已，”肛交精灵耸耸肩说道，“你要记住，你做过肛门性交。这意味着，到处都是彩虹。还有闪粉。你这辈子都得这样。这是要求。”  
“我能不能做我想要的那种同性恋？或者双性恋什么的？”迪恩说道，他突然开始恐慌。“我就不能拥有卡斯同时……以我想要的方式生活？只做我自己？”  
“你做过肛门性交，”肛交天使说道，以一种相当惊人的威胁方式举起七彩闪粉。“你还是受！”  
“好吧，其实，我在上面——”  
“你是受！”  
“如果我在上面怎么会是受？”  
肛交仙子皱起脸。“你屁股里有鸡吧！你是受！”  
“万一我待会儿还想把我的鸡吧插进卡斯屁股里呢？万一我就想给他口交然后谁的屁股里都没有鸡吧呢？”  
“你不能这么做！你选择了在下面！你必须一直在屁股里含着鸡吧！”  
“这他妈是谁定的狗屁规矩？”迪恩有点生气地说道。  
肛交仙子的屁股彩虹开始盘旋，嘴里喷出点点滴滴的七彩口水；他嘶嘶地说道：“这无所谓。你屁股插过鸡吧，这就是证据。你必须抛弃过去的生活，你必须在英帕拉上面贴满彩虹贴纸。实际上，我真的建议你整个卖掉英帕拉，然后入手一辆亮粉色的迷你酷帕（Mini Cooper）。”  
但就在此时，一些裸女开始看向迪恩身后，指指点点。一阵激动的议论在游行队伍里传播，每个人都看向迪恩身后，指指点点。甚至肛交仙子的注意力都开始分散。迪恩慢慢地转过身。  
他身后有一个酒吧。一个巨大的酒吧，镶着巨大的电镀玻璃窗户。这个酒吧里聚集着一群女人（她们穿着衣服），她们正在打架。女人们蹦跳、踢腿、出拳，转来转去，整个酒吧拥挤着一大团打架的女人，长发四散纷飞。两个人突然间摔出了电镀玻璃窗户，摔在了地上。一道银光闪过，萨姆说道：“哦我的天哪！那是——那是——”  
两个女人夸张地跳上人行道，用繁复的军队套路出拳。她们其中一个穿着“得梅因”的背心，另一个戴着爱荷华大学的鹰眼棒球帽。她们两个都攥着致命的匕首。  
“是爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟！”萨姆和迪恩同时说道。  
两个女人突然间注意到了他们。她们慢慢地停止了打斗。  
戴鹰眼棒球帽的高个子女人点点头。“没错，”她说道，“刚参加过锦标赛。姑娘们参加过锦标赛以后有点兴奋。”她回头瞥了一眼酒吧里的暴乱——现在至少有五十种匕首格斗的方法，一百个女人两两对决，一片出刃、滚动、格挡、回旋。现在迪恩看见他妈的每个妹子手里都攥着一把利刃。  
“不好意思，”肛交仙子说道，他的翅膀恼火地弹动着，屁股彩虹颜色变深了，还开始左右甩动，像生气的猫咪尾巴。“我们正在宣言进行中呢。迪恩进行过肛交性爱，他必须开始七彩闪亮的人生。”他举起手里的闪粉。  
爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟的主席看着迪恩。“这是你想要的吗？”  
“并不是，”迪恩说道。“我只想和我朋友在一起。我不想要闪粉。还有，我真的不想要迷你酷帕。”  
“他必须接受闪粉还要签约合同！还得开迷你酷帕，或者至少得在那辆丑陋的黑车上面弄点色彩出来！”肛交仙子说道。  
主席就这样盯着他，含住两只手指，吹出一声猛烈地狼哨，突然间整个酒吧斗殴都结束了，整整一百个女人接连停住动作，手里握着利刃，转头看向主席。  
“姑娘们！”她大喊，“这个人被肛交仙子欺负了！”  
转眼间，所有女人都狂怒着尖叫，冲出酒吧的窗户，一百个女人形成的洪流，所有的利刃都准备就绪。爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟气势汹汹地从破窗户里鱼贯而出，就像爱林匹克跨栏一样，头发在风中飞舞，所有人以每小时六十英里的速度直奔肛交仙子。  
肛交仙子发出一声高分贝的尖叫，甩掉了手里的彩虹亮粉跑走了，他的彩虹在他慌乱逃跑的时候消失在屁股里。裸女游行队伍都松了一口气，慢慢地一边聊天一边走开了。  
很快就剩下了萨姆和迪恩，还有……整个爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟。大部分队员开始在街道上比刀。萨姆掏出一把天使之刃给他们看，还有那把恶魔之刃，好几打匕首格斗女队员叫道“哦哦哦”然后围拢到萨姆身边看个清楚。  
“我们以前遇到过肛交天使，”一个身材修长的女孩说道，向迪恩身边走了几步。她的头发墨黑，眼睛碧蓝。“我叫艾拉，”她随意地说，向伸出一只手。“你好。”  
迪恩看着她。黑头发，蓝眼睛。苗条但是很有力量。而且相当漂亮。  
擅长用刃。  
但她不是卡斯。  
她用另一只手玩弄着匕首，扬起眉毛，依然伸着一只手。  
“嘿，”迪恩说道。他握了握她的手，她冲他眨了个飞眼儿。  
艾拉说：“肛交仙子认为他控制世界上所有的肛门性爱。好像你用肛门做爱以后，或者你占了同性恋的任何一条，你就是签署了某种合同，而你这辈子都必须以特定方式生活。他真是混蛋。”  
主席点点头。“他总是告诉别人必须洒满闪粉还要在所有东西上都贴上彩虹，还要选攻受，所有那种事。”  
“我不用吗？”迪恩说道，心中闪起一丝希望。  
“宝贝，”主席说道，拍了拍他的肩膀，“如果你喜欢闪粉，那很棒。我养了一只洒满永久闪粉的猫咪。但是如果你是那种更喜欢法兰绒衬衫的类型，很明显你喜欢，那你就继续穿法兰绒衬衫吧。说实话，肛交仙子就是一个恶霸。我们追随不同的领导，她说关键就在于选择你自己的路，过你自己的生活。没准儿你哪天能遇到她呢。”  
迪恩长出一口气。他不用因为只是想要和卡斯在一起，就在英帕拉上面贴满彩虹，知道这件事真是让他无比放心。  
“你们为什么要格斗呢？”迪恩问道。  
艾拉叹气。“我和姑娘们有一点小分歧。我觉得你大概不知道天使翅膀的颜色吧？”  
“啊，其实……我知道，”迪恩说道。  
和萨姆聊天、在街上磨刀的一打又一打的匕首格斗女队员，全都愣住了。每个脑袋都转向迪恩。  
“其实我昨天晚上刚见过一个天使的翅膀，”迪恩说道，“我不知道是不是所有天使的翅膀都一样，但是我的，呃，我的天使的翅膀是白色的。带着金银的点点。比听起来要炫酷多了；它们真的非常美丽。还有点亮亮的。”  
所有的女人同时大叫：“噢噢噢噢噢噢！”一半人露出微笑，另一半愁眉苦脸的，突然间钞票在手中传递起来，输家不情愿地递过十几、二十几块钱，赢家打着趣拍拍彼此的肩膀，和每个人击掌庆祝。  
艾拉说道：“谢谢你帮我们完成赌局，先生。你知道吗……我一直在想……一个天使和一个人类有可能真的彼此相爱吗？”  
“我打赌不能，”旁边的一个金发女孩说道。“两个完全不同的种族。完全不同的结构。”  
“我打赌可以，”艾拉说道，“我打赌他们可以。”  
“他们永远也不能生宝宝，”金发说道。“永远无法安顿下来。他们的生命轮回完全不同。那就是行不通。”  
“我就是要和你打赌说可以，”艾拉怒瞪着眼睛说道，“我打赌他们会关爱彼此，我打赌如果他们真心这么做，那就能行得通。”  
“没那么简单。”  
“没什么事是简单的，你个笨蛋，”艾拉厉声说，又在手里转起了匕首。“我和你赌二十块钱，他们会坠入爱河，而且顺顺利利！”  
“来啊！”金发女孩说道。突然间，周围响起一阵喧闹，妹子们两个一组喊着“赌可以！”“赌不行！”“一个天使才不会爱人类！”“你他妈说什么呢？天使当然爱啊！”“赌二十！”“三十！”“一百！”“成交！”  
匕首又开始上下翻飞，眨眼间姑娘们又两两对决起来。过了一会儿，匕首相缠，女队员在街道上到处蹦跳、穿刺、格挡，热火朝天的格斗又开始了。  
萨姆慢慢地退到迪恩身边，看起来困惑不已地问道：“为什么她们要打架呢？”  
“没人知道艾拉问题的答案，”主席叹着气说道，“所以她们最后用匕首格斗解决。当两个女人出现分歧的时候，就依照爱荷华的这一项老传统。”  
萨姆说道：“肯定有办法找到他们问题的答案的。”主席又叹了一口气。萨姆说道：“别这样啊，有人会受伤的！就没有个能问问的人吗？”  
“好吧，”主席说道，眼中闪过沉思的神色。“有一个存在……知道。加冕者。我们的精神领袖。实际上，我们可以向她祈祷，看一看她能回答这个问题嘛。她很少现形……不过我们可以试试。”她向五十对飞舞匕首的战役转过头，又一次大吼道：“姑娘们！”  
听到她号角一般的呼声，五十个战役都停了下来。“姑娘们，”爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟的主席说道：“我们必须找到这个问题的答案。是时候向加冕者祈祷了。  
她们都低下了头。  
一束明亮的日光突然突破云层，天堂的圣歌开始吟唱。迪恩和萨姆抬起头，因为耀眼的光芒而闭起眼睛。有什么东西……什么人……在向他们下降，从高处飘荡下来，周身散发的光晕实在是太耀眼了，几乎无法直视。迪恩听到爱荷华匕首格斗的女队员们开始抽气，她们说道：“我能看到她！我真的能看到她！”“是她！”她们一个接一个地跪了下来。迪恩和萨姆被晾在原地，张着嘴站在一边，看着天堂的圣光缓缓飘落，吟唱的圣歌越来越嘹亮。  
迪恩听到一个女人叫出来：“我能看到她的耳朵！我能看到她的耳朵！”  
迪恩眯着眼睛，阻挡着光芒。现在他能看见了：在斑马条纹的枕头上，有一只小兔子的剪影，它们从天堂上缓缓飘落，周围环绕着一千个声部的唱诗班。成群结队的小胖娃娃天使抱着香蕉在她身边飞来飞去。这光芒实在夺目；迪恩只能勉强看到两只毛茸茸的白耳朵支棱起来。一个小小的皱起的鼻子。一个小小的领带挂在她脖子上。  
“我能看到她的王冠！”另一个女人抽泣道。迪恩又眯起眼睛，现在他能看清楚……一小片方吐司平顶在兔子的头上。  
“这是……那个……恋物癖兔神？”迪恩试探着问道。  
“她非常睿智，”艾拉庄重地说。“她会知道答案的。”  
唱诗班唱完了歌曲，随着最后一丝乐音消散，兔子开始说话。  
“迪恩，”恋物癖兔神说，她的声音悦耳、甜蜜又阴柔。她的银色光环快把人闪瞎了。“迪恩·温彻斯特。一名天使爱着你。你知道这是事实。而且你也爱他。你知道这也是事实。你们两个有机会从此幸福下去。”  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦，”所有匕首格斗的女队员都轻柔地说道。她们还跪着，但是迪恩听到五十对轻微的低语开始蔓延，标志性的递钱声音四处响起。  
恋物癖兔神独自继续说：“你接下来的行为全看你自己。但是记住了：以我‘葡萄果冻吐司王冠’的名义——”（提到吐司的时候人群爆发了更多的惊喜呼声）“我告诉你，你收到了馈赠。你收到了莫大的馈赠。你可以拒绝这份礼物，也可以接受。只有你知道正确的路。只有你知道如何塑造自己想要的人生。”  
“但是……萨姆……怎么办呢？”迪恩说道。他用余光感觉到萨姆在注视他。  
他几乎看不清恋物癖兔神的样子，只能在一圈光彩夺目的白光中勉强分辨出一个模糊的剪影，但是他能看见她的耳朵恼怒地抽动了一下。恋物癖独自说道：“迪恩·温彻斯特，别他妈傻逼了。你弟弟爱你。你照顾那个天使，就像他照顾你一样，你他妈必须告诉弟弟实话。你最好心存感激，你个笨蛋人类。”  
唱诗班开始吟诵，胖娃娃天使们抱着香蕉越飞越近，恋物癖兔神开始重新飞升。很快她就飘到了云端。光芒的照射消失了，合唱声也减弱静音，就留下迪恩在飞扬尘土之中眨眼，站在艾拉和爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟的主席身边。  
“我赌赢了！”艾拉得意地笑着说道。“早知道应该赌一百。我之前那么坚信不疑。”她伸出手锤了迪恩肩膀一拳，又说了一句：“我也不知道自己怎么就知道答案的。我知道那种爱肯定存在。”  
但是一阵风吹起，那么寒冷、凛冽；远处传来喇叭声。所有的女队员同时看向街道的另一头。远处有一场暴乱。街道另一端大概一英里以外的地方，迪恩能看到一团模糊的动作。他看到阳光下有什么又长又细的东西在反光。远处的暴乱又开始沸腾，所有的爱荷华姑娘们都看向她们的主席，蓄势待发地举起了刀刃。  
“出什么事了？”萨姆问道。  
主席一脸阴郁。她说道：“是密苏里女子长剑格斗联盟。我们必须走了。祝我们好运。”  
“谢谢你们帮忙对付肛交仙子，”迪恩说道，他坚实地握了握她的手。“真的，我很需要你的帮助。”  
“随时愿意帮忙，”主席说道，“只要吹个狼哨我们就会来的。姑娘们！”她声音极其嘹亮地咆哮道：“冲啊！”欢呼声此起彼伏，爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟向着街道另一端冲刺而去。  
只有艾拉没有走。她看了迪恩一会儿，然后伸出手来。  
“我觉得，”她说道，“我们大概认识彼此。在某个宇宙里。再见了，迪恩·温彻斯特。”  
迪恩发现他居然哽咽了。艾拉是如此的勇敢和杰出。而优秀的一点在于，她一点都不嫉妒！她确确实实地在他和卡斯身上下了能成一对的赌注。他紧紧握了握她的手，喉结滚动着，而艾拉用双手握住他的手。“你照顾好那位天使，”她说道。  
“我会的，”迪恩承诺道，“还有……祝好运。”  
她对着迪恩露齿而笑，对萨姆眨了个飞眼儿，在手里旋转着利刃，敏捷地转身而去，向前冲刺加入她的姐妹们。

————————————————————————

迪恩醒了。他正侧躺着，卡斯蜷缩在他后面，像勺子一样贴着他，一只翅膀包裹着他。  
迪恩稍稍转过身，在一盏熔岩灯的昏暗灯光中，看到卡斯的眼睛。卡斯正醒着（当然了），正在注视着他。  
“卡斯，我刚做了一个非常诡异的梦，”迪恩说道。  
卡斯点头。“你刚刚有来访者。”  
真的吗？  
迪恩盯了他一会儿，然后问道：“他们……是……真的？”  
卡斯皱起眉。“真实的定义很难划分。我没有进入你的梦境——我想尊重你的隐私——所以我不清楚具体是谁在梦里。我只能觉察到你并非独自一人。但他们的存在很友善，迪恩。并无恶意。”  
他因为迪恩的困惑而微笑，继续说道：“我对此不担心。现在还是午夜呢，迪恩。继续睡吧。”他开始轻抚迪恩的额头，抬起翅膀依偎着迪恩的下巴。迪恩躺在那好一会儿，无比困惑，但是卡斯抚摸他脑袋的手非常令人安心，最后迪恩又变得睡意朦胧。他好像有一瞬间听到了远处传来小号声，恋物癖兔神悦耳的声音响起：  
“你照顾好天使，像他照顾你一样，而且你还要跟你弟弟说实话。还有你他妈不用谢，你个笨蛋人类。”  
“好的，女士，”迪恩轻声说。卡斯的翅膀在他身上更紧了；迪恩再次慢慢进入梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：这一周已经很直观了，我来回坐地铁去上班的时候一直在想这一章，而爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟需要——想要——亲自出场。而且迪恩也需要好好想想这些事。但是他清醒的时候绝对不会坐下来仔细思考的，所以他只能做梦的时候弄清楚。  
> 如果你喜欢这一章的话，请留言，感激不尽！


	15. 僚机（助攻）

第二天早上迪恩醒了过来，发现自己非常尴尬地蜷缩在卡斯的怀里，头还枕在卡斯的肩上。卡斯仰躺着；迪恩躺在他的旁边。有那么非常迷惑的一刻，迪恩想着，等等！不！这是女方的姿势！但在片刻的惊慌后，迪恩慢慢意识到“女方的姿势”其实也……不错……实际上，相当不错。卡斯的胳膊环绕过迪恩的头落在肩上，迪恩以一种最为舒适的姿势靠在卡斯怀里，而且，迪恩真切地感受到了他的心跳，感受着他的气息。这些都是那么的……  
……那么的好。说实在的。  
我能处理好这个，迪恩想。只要别让我把彩虹贴纸贴满英帕拉，我就能处理好这个。  
只要萨姆没意见就好……  
他摇摇头把这烦人的想法抛到脑后。张望了一会儿，他意识到在晚上的某个时候，卡斯把他的翅膀收进了”以太层面”，因为卡斯就那样平躺着，没有翅膀的痕迹。卡斯也做了一些其他的处理；现在他们躺在豹纹的床单上，身上盖着老虎条纹的被子。卡斯的另一边的手肘甚至压着一个斑马纹的抱枕，他的手枕在脑后，呆呆地盯着天花板。  
卡斯感受到了迪恩的动静，看向他然后开口，“早上好，迪恩。”  
“你整晚就这样躺着不会无聊吗？”迪恩突然好奇地问了起来。  
卡斯露出一个小小的微笑。”我曾看过山脉的侵蚀，迪恩。一晚算不了什么。”  
迪恩看了他一会，感受到一阵奇怪的担心，他想，这家伙已经几十万岁了。而我只是个渺小的人类。  
我没有可能会成为他的全部。  
可过了一会迪恩又想，艾拉在我们身上赌了一把。如果她不确定就不会这么做。又过了一会他想起来艾拉不是真实存在的，但不知道为什么迪恩还是感到了安心。  
最终迪恩开口，“好了，该起床了。去和萨姆谈谈吧。”  
卡斯的表情瞬间严肃起来。”只要你确定，迪恩。”  
“赶紧起来穿好你的衣服，卡斯。”  
迪恩掀开被子，坐在床边，四下寻找他的衣服。看来卡斯在晚上某些时候做了些功夫，小独角兽们都被修复好重新放回了桌子上，床头柜也恢复如初，一切都变得很正常。可是……没有衣服。过了片刻迪恩想起来他们意外的把大部分衣服落在了田里。卡斯的衬衫、西装外套和风衣都瞬移到了迪恩的卧室，很明显没有其它的衣物了。  
卡斯迅速地飞回田里，回来时整个人已经穿戴整齐，长裤熨烫整齐，鞋子擦得锃光瓦亮，他手里拿着迪恩的鞋子、运动裤、衬衫和夹克，它们都被熨好折叠了起来，就像他刚从干洗店拿回来一样。  
卡斯坐在了性爱秋千上（嗯，在这上面还有一整套的玩法，迪恩想着）。他漫不经心地来回摇晃着，好奇的看着迪恩进行他的晨间日常——到浴室快速冲个澡，然后回来穿好衣服，把衣服和鞋穿上。  
卡斯就坐在那看着。有他在房里的感觉挺不错。就那样安静地、平静地存在于此；就那样坐在黑色皮质的性爱秋千上，看着迪恩穿好衣服，目光是那么的关注而柔和，以至于让迪恩陷入了最为奇怪的境地，羞涩和自信交替冲刷着他的身心。  
迪恩最终成功控制住了自己，穿好了衣服。刚系好鞋带他就看向卡斯，他咧着嘴给了对方一个安心的笑容，牵起他的手把他从秋千上拉下来，然后走向过道。  
可上演的和昨晚是一样的场景：萨姆仍然不在他的房间里！奇怪。迪恩心里一紧，开始担心起来，他意识到昨晚确实应该好好查看一下萨姆的。也许萨姆早就起床到厨房去了？或者他只是在图书馆睡着了？  
但萨姆不在厨房或者图书馆。迪恩转而向卡斯寻求帮助，“也许他在地下室。他有时会赖在那儿，配合他的调查，知道吗？”  
卡斯点点头，“调查很重要。”  
“不是那种调查，卡斯，”迪恩说。  
“一样的，那都很重要，”卡斯语气温和。  
他们顺着走廊，沿着楼梯一路向下，轻松到达了地下室。朝档案室前进。没错，其中一扇门下方透出了些许淡淡的灯光。迪恩慢慢靠近那扇门，轻轻敲开，萨姆就在那！（呼！）萨姆这次蜷缩着在地板上睡着了。他的头就那样枕在一堆书上，轻微地打着呼。小桌灯闪着微弱的光；成堆的笔记随处可见。  
迪恩低声对卡斯说，”我知道他是个书呆子，但这也太夸张了。”他跪在地上轻轻晃着萨姆的肩膀。”嘿，萨米！”  
“啊！”萨姆惊呼出声，猛地惊醒，就像有次迪恩在这间屋子里找到他时的情况一样。再一次，事实证明原来是因为他往耳朵里塞了耳机，一直放着那些可怕的音乐。  
“抱歉打扰你的美容觉了，”迪恩咧开嘴笑着说。”你懂的，萨姆，如果你不想被惊醒，也许你就别带着耳塞睡比较好。或者是戴着耳机还是什么别的东西。”  
萨姆把耳机拽了出来，睡意朦胧地朝迪恩眨着眼。”现在几点了？”他咕哝着。  
“是早上了，兄弟。可能是你该睡觉的时间了？”  
“哦，事实上，我现在还好，”萨姆说着打了个哈欠。”我还有些东西要查。”  
“萨姆，你该去睡觉了。”  
“不用，你看，我现在还好，我没骗你，”萨姆说。最终他环视了一下房间像是才注意到卡斯的存在。他看看迪恩，又看看卡斯，目光来回移动着。萨姆看上去立刻清醒了。  
“哦……嘿……卡斯，”萨姆开口。  
“你好，萨姆。你正在研究墙壁符文？”卡斯迪奥说。  
迪恩和萨姆一起看向他，卡斯迪奥指向被萨姆垫在脑下临时充当枕头的书。迪恩端详着封面：《墙壁符文与你——如何保护你的家、谷仓和城堡》。  
“哦！呃，我只是……在调查一件案子，”萨姆有些不自然地说道。然后他脸红了起来。他坐起来揉着双眼和面颊。可他刚才脸红了。他居然见鬼的脸红了。  
这可变得有意思了，但迪恩还是想先专注更重要的事。他不断想起勇敢的艾拉在独自一人奔赴战场前的那句话”照顾好那个天使。”；以及恋物兔子大仙说的“告诉你弟弟那该死的真相。”好吧，那只是个梦（也许不是？），可是……  
“呃，萨姆，”迪恩涨红着脸说了起来，“萨姆，我知道你才醒过来，但是，这里有……呃。有些事我得告诉你。”他看向一边表情突然变得十分忧虑的卡斯。  
迪恩再次想起卡斯之前的话，我知道你对我的事难以启齿……  
迪恩重新看向萨姆。他突然陷入了一种奇怪的慌乱之中，他听见卡斯靠近他的脚步声。他们并没有牵着手什么的，可仅仅知道卡斯在他身边，他就感到了极大的宽心，迪恩终于准备好开口，他有些局促不安地看着地板，想让自己在反悔之前就把那些话脱口说出来，“萨姆，我只是想告诉你，呃，卡斯和我，我们，呃……我们……我们从某种意义上，像是，在一起了。我就是……想告诉你这个。”  
迪恩最终抬起头看向萨姆的眼睛。  
该死的如果萨姆没露出赞同的微笑怎么办。对方发出一声轻笑，点点头。  
迪恩艰难地开口，“那么……你……早就知道了。”  
“没错，”萨姆点着头说道。  
“那么……你……不介意？”迪恩的语气有些犹豫。  
萨姆真切地朝他翻个白眼。他开口说道，“你根本不必问这个问题，迪恩……”  
他摇摇头。可随即他又像是清醒过来，“是的，我不介意。我完全不介意。我只是对你没能早点告诉我这件事有些不爽。你觉得你能把这件事藏着不让我知道，老天，迪恩，拜托。”  
卡斯随后不知打哪儿来了一句，“我愿意向你保证，萨姆，我会尽我所能给迪恩最棒的高潮。”  
迪恩用一只手捂住双眼，萨姆在一边大笑起来，“那真是……太棒了，卡斯。那可真让我……完全放心。我是认真的。”  
卡斯的语气听起来如释重负，“我就知道你听到这个会安心！迪恩说你不会，但我想你可能会。也许我也应该告诉你，我找到了数十种他反应很好的性爱刺激，还有——”  
“打住，卡斯，我相信你，”萨姆止不住笑地打断了他。”我知道你会照顾好他的。只是，我就一个要求，麻烦以后别告诉我和他高潮有关的任何事，好吗？”  
卡斯的表情变得有些疑惑。“这是意味着你……在某种意义上……感到羞耻？萨姆？为我在这里……感到羞耻？因为我和你哥哥在一起？”  
“哦，肏，”萨姆迅速瞪向迪恩。他猛地站起来走向卡斯，给了对方一个快速而有力的拥抱。卡斯越过萨姆的肩膀惊慌失措的看着迪恩。  
迪恩的脑海里只有一个念头，哦，萨姆，谢谢。谢谢你。  
萨姆放开对方，向后退了一步，“卡斯，你对他来说独一无二，一直如此。”  
“但是，萨姆，”卡斯看起来十分疑惑，“你过去几周里对这件事只字未提。你真的早就知道了？”  
“是啊，”萨姆低低地笑了起来。“实际上……只有瞎子才不知道。或者至少应该说，只有聋子才不知道。”然后萨姆的脸再次红得堪比甜菜，他清清嗓子。然后转身离开坐回了他那把小椅子里，低头看着他的笔记。  
迪恩突然有种不好的预感。一个非常不好的预感。  
“所以，总之……”萨姆说。他再次清了清嗓子。他的脸还是通红的。”我觉得这件事挺棒的——”  
迪恩开口，“你刚才说啥，萨姆？”  
“哦，没说什么啊……”萨姆开口。突然间他看起来像是十分迫切的需要鼓捣桌上那堆纸，把它们整齐地排成一条线。”那么，卡斯，总之——”  
“萨姆，”迪恩再次开口。  
萨姆蔫儿了。他抬起脑袋看着迪恩。“我想我该告诉你，”他慢吞吞地开口。  
“告诉我什么。”  
“那个……”萨姆又清清嗓子。他低下头用一只手扶住前额，深呼吸了一下。  
“喔……该死的。好吧。”一声长叹。“你记不记得在兔子尾巴那件事后，我跟你说有件事我不想告诉你？”  
迪恩迷惑了，“难道不是那本书？那本天使的书？”  
“啊……那个啊……可惜……不是，”萨姆回答道。他的脸越发红了起来，红的不能再红了。他又一次清清嗓子，用手挠着头发，在椅子上扭动了几下，再一次整了整他那一小堆笔记，吞吞吐吐的开口说道，“不是……是关于……你的房间……”  
迪恩的心里瞬间就有了答案。  
几周前，萨姆领着迪恩穿过走廊去看他的“二次装修”，在萨姆开门进迪恩的房间前，他就听到了周末夜狂热的音乐。  
迪恩在房门打开前就听到了音乐。  
之后，当卡斯晕过去的时候，迪恩呼喊着萨姆来帮忙。迪恩第一次喊的时候门是关着的，然后他把门打开又喊了一次，可那时萨姆早就朝他这跑来了。  
萨姆早就朝他这跑来了。  
萨姆早就听到他了。透过房间的墙壁听到了。  
一个据说有着隔音墙壁的房间。  
“所以——”萨姆说，迪恩开始迟缓地用两手捂住自己的脸，卡斯好奇地看着他们俩，“所以——你记得当时我，呃，升级了WiFi？为了你的，呃，Skype电话？当时我，呃……在你房间的墙上钻了个孔？”  
“哦该死。哦见鬼哦妈的哦靠，”迪恩转身朝向墙，脑袋一下下地砸在上面，好像如果他足够用力他就能砸穿似的。  
萨姆憋不住笑了。“没错，那啥，我往墙上钻孔的时候，发现整面墙布满了奇怪的蓝色火焰阵，我感觉我钻的孔穿过了某种符咒什么的，意外地把它给破坏了。它一开始是看不见的，但我钻墙的时候它发出了一点淡淡的光。我一开始还挺担心那是什么，所以在它还能被看见的时候拍了张照片。然后我就从这本书里查找这个符咒，发现它只是一个静音咒。我以为是为了艾拉画的符咒，明白吗？为了保证你的Skype通话不被人听见？我觉得蛮好玩的。我觉得如果我暂时不告诉你这件事会变得挺好玩的。”迪恩捂住脸，萨姆在一边又清了清嗓子。  
“啊，我懂了，”卡斯迪奥插了句话，他完全没露出苦恼的表情。“你无意中取消了我设置的静音结界。然后你听见了迪恩高潮时的叫声？”  
萨姆的脑袋砸在桌上，用那本《墙壁符咒与你》的书盖住了头。“没错，卡斯，”书底下传来他的咕哝声。  
“哦我的上帝，萨姆，”迪恩呻吟着缓慢地转了个身。“你听到了多少……不，别，别告诉我。”  
“他的声音很大，”卡斯迪奥告诉萨姆。“我不是告诉你他的声音很大了吗？”  
“你告诉我了，卡斯，”萨姆回答，他的头暂时从书下抬了起来，然后看了眼卡斯。“你的确告诉我了。很大声。很大很有力。你就是这么跟我说的。我真应该在餐馆里就做些笔记的。”  
卡斯说，“事实上，那时我说有力和音量，我指的是迪恩的——”  
“好了，就此打住，卡斯，”迪恩说，萨姆在一边默默用书埋住头笑得喘不上气。  
卡斯迪奥来回看了看他们，脸上带着我——可——是——这——里——最——古——老——的——物——种的表情。他叹口气，“我真的不明白人类谈及性时的羞涩。你们可是唯一一个会对此如此羞涩的物种。在整个星球上唯一的一个物种。所有人类几乎全年都不断地需要性交，比别的物种需求的要多得多，可你们居然对此这么害羞！你们两个，你们两个都经常性的获得高潮。每次来这里我都能从你们两个身上闻到那种气息。拿你，萨姆，举个例子，我发现你有种习惯——”  
“所以，卡斯，”萨姆露出了灿烂的笑容，瞬间直起身子，快速地说了起来，”卡斯也许你可以去修复一下那个符咒，那样的话就太棒了，如果你有时间能立刻就去吗？我会十分感激你的，同时我还需要和迪恩谈一会，过会我们在厨房见，怎么样？”  
“好的，萨姆，”卡斯露出一声小小的叹息，点点头。他转过身像是要离开，可然后他又转了回来，对着萨姆说，“萨姆……谢谢你。”  
萨姆朝他露出微笑，“欢迎加入这个家庭，卡斯。呃……虽然你早就是家庭的一员了。但现在更进一步了。”  
卡斯对此眨眨眼。迪恩，这个整个早上都在想着，别在萨姆面前甜蜜蜜地黏在一起，这会吓坏萨姆的人，突然发现自己情不自禁地伸出一只手轻轻摩挲着卡斯的后颈。卡斯眨着眼回以迪恩一个有些慌乱却非常惹人怜爱的小小的笑容，他回头看了眼萨姆，清了清喉咙像是要说些什么，红着脸，然后转身走出了房间。  
迪恩的胳膊垂了下来，突然间呆呆的害羞了起来，萨姆却开口说，“哦我的上帝，那真是见鬼的可爱。”萨姆看着卡斯离开房间，最终他露出一个捉摸不定的微笑看向迪恩，而迪恩还呆呆地站在那里。  
最后萨姆笑着摇摇头说，“你要明白，迪恩，我本该刨根问底的。很多次卡斯冷不防地提到口交和高潮的时候我就开始想了，嗯。”  
“哦……对……那个……口交什么的……是啊，”迪恩应着。他试着很随意地靠在文件柜上，可他动作慌乱，胳膊肘就是靠不上柜子结果几乎要摔倒。最后他扶住柜子背靠着直起身，“没错，他……呃……有点没控制好。”  
“我只能去想象，”萨姆咧着嘴笑了。“以及，我得说，迪恩，另一条重要的线索就是皮囊休克。皮囊休克啊，迪恩！你让他的皮囊休克了！你知道这意味着什么吗？这可太浪漫了！”  
“是啊，我看过那本书了，萨姆，”迪恩回答，瞬间再次用双手捂住了脸。  
“嘿，老兄，我可是那个告诉你皮囊休克的人，还有那个头羽，别跟我来‘哦我读过那本关于天使的书’那一套，迪恩。我敢打赌你甚至没看完整本书，只看了我给你标记的那部分，对吧？”  
迪恩眨眨眼。“我以为你早读过那本书了。那些便利贴不是早就在那上面了吗？”  
萨姆笑了。“我去年的时候大致读了一遍。那时我没仔细研究过。但之后我发现你和卡斯正演着肥皂剧，我又重新读了那本见鬼的书。然后你开始问这本书的事时，就是我们从黑斯廷斯回来的那天晚上，我把我认为你应该好好看看的段落都贴上了见鬼的黄色便利贴。这花了我，大概，四十分钟来找到所有有用的篇章，就在我们从黑斯廷斯回来之后。你来问我要这本书的时候我刚好完工。时间刚刚好，一切看起来很自然，就像那些便利贴早就在上面一样。”  
迪恩放下双手看着对方。”你是说真的？那些便利贴是为了我吗？”  
“真真儿的。它们有帮上忙吗？”  
迪恩盯着他。  
那些便利贴！  
那个抚摸脑袋、天使实际上是有情感的；关于换羽的信息、羽毛脱落的意义、皮囊休克的那档子事——所有、全部，都是从那些见鬼的便利贴上得来的。  
如果没有那个标记着有关“忧虑中的天使”事宜的便利贴的话，迪恩就不会把卡斯迪奥叫下来进行那场至关重要的谈话，那场最终卡斯迪奥解释清楚所有事情的谈话。  
那就意味着迪恩可能会失去卡斯迪奥。如果没有萨姆的那些便利贴。  
“你真是架出色的僚机，萨姆，”迪恩终于开口回答。”那些便利贴可帮了我大忙。”  
萨姆咧嘴一笑。  
迪恩的话语里满怀钦佩，“我甚至都不知道你已经知道这件事了。那真是……那可真是顺滑的僚机动作啊，萨姆。那真是……天鹅绒般的顺滑。”  
“尽心为你提供帮助，老兄，”萨姆的嘴咧得更大了。  
“还有，我很抱歉吵到你了。真心的抱歉。”  
“实际上我没听到很多，”萨姆的语气让人安心。“只有几个晚上……有……那啥。第一次，你懂的，第一个小时左右我就在那偷笑，想着，哇哦，艾拉听起来真让人惊叹。可过会你开始喊着卡斯的名字——”  
“哦亲爱的宝贝耶稣麻烦什么都别告诉我，”迪恩绝望的再次把脸埋进双手里。  
“可我正要告诉你事实上我差点就要冲进你的房间了！”萨姆大笑着。“因为起初我以为你们打起来了！你喊着卡斯的名字，所以我以为你们要么打得很凶，要么你们和恶魔什么的打起来了，然后我就拿着我的枪跑向你的房间，确确实实准备冲进去了，我就在门外，可过了几秒钟我意识到，哦哦哦哦哦哦他们不是在打架，这里也没恶魔，他们不需要我。而且我向你保证，迪恩，有那么一个瞬间，我发现自己在以最高时速全力冲刺向地堡离你最远的一个角落，我一路跑着，跑下楼梯，冲到了我能找到的最里面的一个房间。该死的全程我都捂着耳朵。”  
迪恩透过手指的缝隙偷偷看着萨姆。  
“为毛你不直接告诉我？”迪恩弱弱地说。  
萨姆脸上的笑容褪去了几分，“我当时……我当时希望你准备好了就来告诉我。告诉我是因为你想告诉我。不是因为我发现了才不得不告诉我。”  
嗷。那真是挺贴心的。  
“我该信任你的，萨姆，”迪恩顿了顿。“我只是不知道我见鬼的在干些什么。抱歉。”  
萨姆耸耸肩。“你那时还没准备好。但是，你得知道，说真的，当我捂着耳朵以最快的速度冲下楼梯时，我想到的第一件事，就是，感谢上帝他终于和卡斯在一起了，而不是和爱荷华州，一个我完全不了解的用匕首格斗的古怪疯女孩，发展某种奇特的异地恋，而且显而易见她口交技术不怎么样。首先，你值得某个拥有一流口交技术的人，迪恩，我只是想说这个。第二，我可是等你弄明白你和卡斯的关系等了有，大概四五年了。”萨姆停了下来，看向迪恩。“然后我试着戴上iPod的耳机，发现卡斯说过迪恩声音大还真不是开玩笑的。他可够惨的！你有没有给他耳塞什么的？虽然我觉得他有天使耳鼓膜可能应该没事。所以不管怎样我戴上了耳机，放着音乐，从那晚在这过夜后，我每晚都在这里睡了。耳朵里要么是耳塞要么是放着歌。顺便一提，那天我去黑斯廷斯药店的目的完全是为了买更多的耳塞。”  
“你一直睡在这儿？”迪恩有些震惊。萨姆点点头。迪恩说，“有好几周了？就睡在地板上？”  
萨姆再次点头。“没错。你最近观察能力不是很好。”  
“哦上帝。你他妈的肯定累坏了。哦，耶稣，萨姆，我太对不起你了。”迪恩又想起来一件事，他开口询问，“可是……你现在调查的案子呢？你在这里也调查着那个不是吗？”  
萨姆笑了出声，低下头看着他那些笔记，“没有什么案子。我只是在寻找如何修复那个墙壁符文的方法。我的计划是为了能够进行这场谈话。但是这个符文有些地方挺复杂，我没能弄明白。所以我一直在下面干这个——研究墙壁符文。嗯，还有，钻研天使生理学，以防你需要一些建议。”  
迪恩就那样盯着他。萨姆咧着嘴笑，然后说，“我们去和卡斯一起吃早饭吧，吃完早饭后说不定我就终于可以在我那张床上小睡一会了。来，带上这些书，这就算是对我的补偿了。”萨姆把几本书放进迪恩的怀里，又添了一句，“你来煎鸡蛋。不过我来冲咖啡，你冲的太烂了。”  
他们朝楼梯走去，迪恩顺从地抱着萨姆的书，他仍处于震惊的状态，试图吸收那些信息。  
楼梯走到一半时，迪恩停了下来。萨姆转过身看向他。迪恩开口，“我只是想起来，那天，你听的歌。那是Lady Gaga的……‘扑克脸’，萨姆？说真的？”  
萨姆窃笑道，“我觉得它能给我带来力量。听着它我就有灵感了，懂不？”他继续挪开步子爬着楼梯，然后又停了下来转身朝向迪恩。”哦，对了，迪恩？”  
“什么事？”  
“我忘记说了。爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟的主席打了个电话。她想知道卡斯是怎么冲的咖啡。”  
迪恩哈哈大笑。  
“事实上，”萨姆接着说，“显然整个爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟都快打起来了，就为了天使是不是会在咖啡里放糖这件事。她们要我有了答案就立刻回电话。”  
“好的，好的，”迪恩回答。“告诉她们，黑咖啡，一块糖，这样可以吗？嘿……萨姆？”  
“怎么？”  
“只是假设，”迪恩回答，“如果爱荷华女子匕首格斗联盟和密苏里女子击剑协会打起来了，你赌谁赢？”  
萨姆想了想。“剑明显更长，”他思考者回答道。“但是……爱荷华的女孩们。你了解爱荷华的女孩。她们更坚韧。”  
“就像指甲那样坚韧，”迪恩说。  
“特别是装饰过一番的，”萨姆偷笑着。“好了严肃点。我赌爱荷华赢。”  
这让迪恩感觉很不错。  
萨姆顿了顿回头看向迪恩。“我想有些事我的想法不对，可是，”他说，“我真心认为卡斯还是搞砸了那件事。所以我才会不停让你和他谈谈。但我想你们还好，不是吗？”  
迪恩只是摇着头。  
萨姆睁大了眼睛，迪恩随后开口，“这么告诉你：你真是架出色的僚机，萨姆。”  
“帮你得到小翅膀的僚机？”（Wingman for a wing-man）萨姆露出笑容。为了这句话迪恩捶了下萨姆的肩膀，甚至在楼梯上开始追着他跑，从后面用书打他。


	16. 来自阿姆斯特丹的建议

卡斯迪奥留下来吃了早餐，也喝了咖啡(黑咖啡，一块糖)，在他们吃饭的时候小口地啜饮着。  
迪恩注意到，在萨姆和卡斯所有的谈话中，这么亲切融洽的好像是第一次。萨姆非常温和的逗弄着卡斯——说真的，萨姆比迪恩要温和得多。卡斯也尊重着萨姆。  
然后萨姆像是对墙壁符文有成百上千个问题要问，接下来迪恩发现，萨姆和卡斯迪奥立马甩下他，两人一同步入了书呆子的世界，迪恩就那么呆滞地看着他们讨论符文和古代文字还有占星速记符号。  
一切都是那么的温馨。所以当迪恩进到厨房做另一杯咖啡(萨姆给予了他非常严格的关于咖啡和水的比例的指导)，当他回头瞥了一眼萨姆和卡斯，发觉自己有些不自在时，他有那么点惊讶。  
和迪恩相比，卡斯似乎更能和萨姆聊到一起去。  
迪恩可不是嫉妒什么的（显而易见，萨姆和卡斯之间可没有那种火花闪现）。他们只是，就是，有那么点，羁绊。他们有话题可聊。  
他们都是书呆子。而迪恩不是。  
在迪恩大部分的人生里，都在鄙视书呆子，开书呆子的玩笑，还嘲笑他们。因为，你懂的，书呆子一点也不酷，他们很无能，他们把时间花费在小聪明上，他们被取笑时都不反抗，他们……  
……很聪明。  
他们非常的聪明。卡斯年龄大到说不清，掌握的语言也多到数不清，对像量子物理学之类东西都了如指掌。而萨姆也被斯坦福法学院录取了。斯坦福。法学院。  
迪恩甚至都没读完高中。  
迪恩能够谈论的东西……好吧……总结起来，迪恩的的确确知道的也能够谈起的，也就：枪械，还有汽车；还有……毫无疑问还有经典摇滚和蠢蠢的电影；还有……  
还有……  
好吧……事实上，也就这些。  
经典摇滚，蠢蠢的电影（卡斯明显不感兴趣。有次迪恩邀请他他都没回应。）还有枪械，还有汽车。这大概就是迪恩能够谈论的全部了。当然，还有和性有关的。  
更别提卡斯了，他不仅仅是个书呆子，也是个该死的见鬼的天使。他不用休息，也不用进食……他的年龄几乎无法估算……他见证了人类的进化，他看过见鬼的山脉的侵蚀，老天啊，他可是有着迪恩从未见过的一千英尺高的身躯，而且他该死的能飞，他见鬼的用尾巴控制方向……  
迪恩再一次想到，我不可能配得上他。  
好吧，迪恩想，看着咖啡滴落，或许我该和卡斯说清楚，他不必强迫自己和我约会之类的。他不必像昨晚那样花费整晚的时间。而且我最好确保他明白，他不用强迫自己每晚都光顾这里来“取悦”我或者干些类似的事；他来这里应该是发自内心的。没有压力。不是义务。  
不管怎样我是超级独立的，迪恩想着，抱着手臂，盯着咖啡。那些事的确是我渴望着的。性爱棒极了，这显而易见……也许稍微依偎在一起会更好……但我可不想成为一对情侣的一员。我不想让它成为所谓的什么标准同性情侣那种东西。希望我没让萨姆误解这个。  
早餐也接近尾声，萨姆神奇地消失了，他突然冲下楼梯去“整理他的笔记”。他刚走迪恩就明白了，萨姆重新上演了他那偷偷摸摸的僚机行动，现在，桌子这儿突然就剩下卡斯和迪恩两个人了。  
“那个，”迪恩在椅子上扭动了一下手掌摩挲着他那装有咖啡的马克杯，“卡斯，我只是说明白，你该知道，我们不必，像是，一对情侣（A couple couple）那样的。”  
“一对情侣？”卡斯的话里充满疑惑。“那是什么意思？那是……情侣的平方吗？”  
迪恩笑出声。“我是说，我们之间的……东西……很明显……但是……它可以就那么保持下去。不用掺进去别的什么。”  
卡斯看起来更加疑惑了。“我们有东西吗？”他看看四周问道。“在哪儿？那是什么？它是什么东西变形的吗？”  
迪恩克制着不笑出声。好吧……这场关于关系的发言，模糊委婉的说法在这里大概行不通。迪恩试着再次开口：“我的意思是，你不用像执行命令那样每晚都过来，你不必不断做那些取悦我的事，明白吗？像是……那些性事，那真的是棒极了，但是，你不用为了我而强迫自己，你现在明白了，对吗？就是，顺着自己的心意来。”卡斯的表情仍有些疑惑，所以迪恩又补充到，“你可以时不时地来这里玩，但是，这应该是你发自内心的。不是强迫自己。而且你不用整晚都在这里；我知道这对你来说比地狱还要无聊。我们可以，就像是，两个独立自由的人。不是一对情侣，你可以这么想。”  
卡斯的表情豁然明白起来，他点点头。“我想我明白了。你希望我按自己的期望来，平方情侣是意味着对彼此没有要求。”  
“没错，”迪恩点点头。“没有要求。双方都是这样。如果你想，偶尔晚上就可以时不时地过来。只要你想这样做。”  
“那你想这样的时候也一样吗？”卡斯问。  
“没错。重点就是，我们按照自己的想法行动，”迪恩说。“没有压力。你做你的事，我干我的活。当我们想聚在一起时就聚在一起。没有压力，这就是我的想法。”  
“没有压力，”卡斯应和道。“好的，迪恩。啊，很凑巧，我的确有些事要去做。那么……我马上就走；或许稍后我会回来。”他顿了顿，又加上一句,带着些许试探，“如果我想的话。”  
“很好，”迪恩咧开嘴笑了。卡斯回以微笑，然后消失了。  
嗷，没有道别吻，迪恩立刻想到，过了片刻他又责备起自己。我们不是一对情侣。我们只是……有段关系，就是这样。  
半小时后，萨姆带着他那些笔记从地下室晃荡了上来。  
“卡斯飞走了？”他瞅瞅四周然后说。  
“是啊，”迪恩在水槽里清洗着杯子。“萨姆，听着，我该说清楚的，他并不是要搬进来什么的。今早我把他带到你面前，是因为我想确保他知道我并不以他为耻，但是，我们确切地来说并不是情侣。我们只是在进行一段关系，仅此而已。”他把那些马克杯放进了滤盆里。“我只是想说清楚这个。”  
“你们关系都发展成这样了却不是情侣？”萨姆说着挑起眉。  
“不是平方情侣，”迪恩说道，不知怎的他就用了卡斯迪奥的话。萨姆困惑地看着他，迪恩便解释着，“他有他的事情，我也有我的，我们就是，我们大概就是有时在一起消遣下时光。我只是不想让你认为……认为……认为他，喜欢，一直待在这里——”  
“迪恩，”萨姆发出一声轻笑。“你-在-搞-什-么。你不需要给这个下个定义，你也不需要和一个男的还是什么别的结个该死的婚。只要你幸福，我就没意见。还有，你不用给我那么详细的事件更新以及进度明细表。或者是见鬼的每天早上汇报关于前一天晚上的事。我是说，如果你想告诉我一些事，那么好啊，只是——”  
迪恩瞬间抬起了头。萨姆提到的“前一天晚上”让他想起了一些事。“萨姆，”他开口，突然开始对着昨晚发生在英帕拉上的事有些天马行空起来，“卡斯能做到一件事——事实上，他对，这事，就像是，看家本领一样——”  
“新规矩！不准汇报，”萨姆立刻打断他，轻轻笑出了声。“不准汇报！就此打住。大部分原因是我突然有种感觉，再说下去我会开始嫉妒的，能别提吗，好不？但是，上帝，迪恩，我真希望就那么一下下，你能看到自己的表情。我-没-在-恋-爱-我-们-只-是-有-段-关-系先生。你到底在搞啥，迪恩。”  
萨姆就那样摇着头大笑着走开了。  
迪恩并不真的期望在今天剩余的时间里，或者今天晚上卡斯会过来。突然一瞬间他觉得似乎没有什么有趣的事可以做。中午的时候他问萨姆现在有没有什么可能是案子的活可以接，萨姆说他在前几周的时候放弃了几个可能的案子，用萨姆的话说，就是为了让迪恩有时间“弄清楚和卡斯的关系”。迪恩叹口气，把萨姆抓了回来，在电脑上寻找可能的案件，但非常明显他们需要在堪萨斯这里多呆几天。于是迪恩发现自己整个中午都在来回踱步。他清洗了英帕拉……又一次。他拆检了武器……又一次。他开车去了趟杂货店。  
然后他想。  
我该学点东西，当他带了一大堆补给品从黎巴嫩的小超市开车返回时，他想。也许我该学学墙壁符文？还是学……多维波长。或者……有次卡斯说的偏微分方程组还是啥的。要不学学物理之类的？或许学习一门外语。  
那个中午他的确待在图书馆盯着物理书看了一点点。  
但物理书似乎太过了。迪恩绝望地想，我绝对没可能学会足够的物理知识！我没可能配得上卡斯！但过会儿他又记起恋物癖兔神的话，“像天使照顾你那样，照顾好他。”  
迪恩突然想到，他们在一起度过的每一个夜晚，都在做迪恩想做的事。的确，卡斯明显和他有一些相同的爱好，前几次他似乎确实享受其中。但好好想想，卡斯总是顺从迪恩的想法做事。他甚至试着实现迪恩那个关于兔子-耳沙-英帕拉的十分匪夷所思的幻想。  
迪恩却从没问过卡斯想要什么。  
他盯着物理书，思考着，我会去问他喜欢什么，这必须的。我会开始研究他就像他研究我那样，但是……如果我靠自己就能发掘出来的话会很酷。一些我知道他会喜欢的事。  
我想他也许在阿姆斯特丹看到了喜欢的东西？  
阿姆斯特丹事实上是迪恩一直试图忘记的一个痛处。想到卡斯畏惧着那里，他可能在那里被迫做了些事，还有可能在他身上发生过的事，这的确让他十分担心。迪恩在此之前只是单纯地忽略这份忧虑。但现在这些想法在他脑袋里挤成一团。在阿姆斯特丹到底发生了什么？（没来得及看前文，标记部分可能有错）  
然后一个相当可怕的想法浮上心头:  
他是不是还会去阿姆斯特丹？自己一个人去？就是去玩玩的？  
没有我？  
接下来迪恩就朝他的房间大步流星地走去，关上并锁上房门，然后把笔记本电脑打开。找到了按摩女郎的视频。那个来自阿姆斯特丹的视频。  
他跳过整个视频，直接跳到结尾处的小广告，之前他总是直接忽略的。那是一个叫做“天鹅绒夫人的愉悦小屋”的广告……附有直通线上直播视频服务的链接。  
迪恩戳了进去，输入了自己信用卡的信息，焦急地等待着视频聊天窗口的加载。  
萨姆真心在网速上做了不错的功夫。因为没过一会儿，一个高清的视频窗口就弹了出来。一个女人冒了出来看着迪恩。一个裸露着上身的女人。戴着一个黑色天鹅绒质地的面具眼罩，脖上系着黑色天鹅绒的项圈，头上戴着一对小巧的黑色天鹅绒质地的猫耳。她一只手里拿着短鞭。  
以及……在背景里还有那张该死的按摩床！正是那个视频里的！应该就是同一张按摩床——迪恩认出了房间的布局，还有后面的壁挂。有个哥们儿被绑那张床上。在远处的墙壁，更靠后的那里，另外两个哥们儿在那，一个直挺挺地被绑在墙边，一个四肢摊开躺在墙角的床上。所有伙计的脸上都戴了黑色皮质面具，那里还有另外一个女孩在周围晃来晃去，看看这个哥们儿瞧瞧那个伙计，穿着……哈……见鬼的天使套装。  
白色的紧身胸衣，白色的长筒袜和吊袜带，及肘的白色绸缎手套，白色毛绒绒的翅膀，甚至戴着个精神抖擞的光环。居然还有一条白色的鞭子。  
迪恩朝那个猫耳女说道，“你是天鹅绒夫人？”  
她只是，“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯……”地看了迪恩一会儿，抬起一只手附上她那条黑色小鞭子。这一定是我的幸运夜！”她最终开口，口音几乎完美无暇，只带有那么一丁点富有魅力的荷兰调调。“你这个甜美可口的小甜心。没错，我就是天鹅绒夫人，这是我的愉悦小屋。我得承认，通常我会问客户想要什么，但你的情况我看我可以直接跳入正题。”她把玩着鞭子，一只手揉捏着乳头，吐着气息，“我要你……脱掉你的衣服。我要你……抚摸自己的老二，你个小淘气。然后我会告诉你接下来该干什么。”  
“好……呃……不用。我是说，不，谢谢，”迪恩说，有些紧张地在椅子里扭了扭。“你是那个按摩女郎？就是在那个视频里的？你是那个会舌技的人？”  
那个女人停住了一会儿，然后再次用性感的声音说道，“那是我，甜心。戴着面具没认出我，是吗？好啦，宝贝，掏出你那可口的老二。记住，你必须服从我！对吗？男孩儿们？”  
背景里的所有男人都点了点头。  
“听我说，猫女，”迪恩竭尽全力地试着专心于任务。“我认为你可能惹了我的朋友，我想知道你做了些什么。如果你伤害了他一根毫毛，你会付出代价，我是认真的。”他顿了顿，又接着开口，他的声音突然有些不确定起来，“还有，呃，我想问下他是不是还在出现？”  
“我有很多朋友，我可爱的男孩，”她笑出声。她挑了挑过肩的又长又有光泽的乌黑长发。“这是愉悦小屋。很多男人都会来这里。比如在这里你看见的我那三个奴隶。他们在这里所做的可是机密。”  
“他总是穿着米黄色的外套？有着黑色头发，蓝色眼睛？系着蓝色的领带？他说他问过你一些建议。”  
女人僵住了。背景里的天使女孩也是一样的反应。那三个奴隶的目光也看向了屏幕。  
天鹅绒夫人伸手够住摄像头，把它猛的往旁边一转。映入镜头的是整齐摆满成堆文件的桌子和一把小椅子。她把自己摔进椅子里，然后挪到正对着镜头的位置，把手上鞭子放了下来。她凑近屏幕，她的黑色面具几乎占据整个显示屏，她开口说，“你是说克拉伦斯？”  
克拉伦斯。不出所料。  
“没错。克拉伦斯，”迪恩回答。“他是……一个朋友。听着，我只是想知道他和你做了些什么。他有没有……他是不是……听着，你能不能就告诉我，到底发生了什么？你和他干了些什么？”  
一阵长长的沉默。天鹅绒夫人近距离盯着摄像头。“哦天呐，”她的听起来绝对的兴奋。“哦天呐！”她的脸上露出一个大大的笑容，甚至就算有黑色天鹅绒眼罩挡着，迪恩也能看见她的眼睛闪着愉悦的光。“你就是那个朋友！对不对！”  
“那个朋友？”  
“那个他试图去取悦的朋友。对不对？事情进展的怎么样？”  
在她身后一群人用荷兰语嚷了起来，说话的声音都交叠在一起。天鹅绒夫人转过身用荷兰语嚷了回去。迪恩只听懂了“克拉伦斯”，看着她指指他，然后那三个奴隶一下振奋了起来，努力抬着他们的头，而那个天使女孩也挪着步伐凑近了。每个人都同时说了起来，又是一阵荷兰语。  
天鹅绒夫人重新转向屏幕。她俯向屏幕用英语开口，“大家都想知道他有没有肏到你。”  
迪恩眨眨眼。“你说啥？”  
“他肏过你了吗？”  
迪恩惊呆了，他呆滞地点点头。  
天鹅绒夫人转过身冲每个人说道“Ja!（是的）”。在那三个被绑着的奴隶中发出了小小的欢呼声，天使女孩轻微地发出了美妙的尖叫声一边跳了起来，她拍着手，她那小小的光环和翅膀也跟着抖动起来。  
天鹅绒夫人转向屏幕说，“他一直坚持说肏你不是计划的一部分，但我们压根儿不信。所以我们一直想知道后续如何！可他突然就不再出现了。杳无音讯！”  
“他没回来过？”迪恩突然觉得好受点了。  
“没有！我们一直都，就是，好奇得要命！”在她身后的每个人都点点头。天鹅绒夫人接着开口，说，“我们认为他不再来意味着事情要么发展得非常顺利，要么就是毫无进展。”  
迪恩觉得自己脸红了。  
“哦——”天鹅绒夫人睁大眼睛。“事情发展得非常顺利！对吧？我没说错，是不是？我就知道我是对的！”她甚至都没等他承认，直接再次转身，用更多的荷兰语交谈着。那个一直走来走去，在捆绑奴隶的身上做些有的没的的天使女孩，蓦地凑近屏幕，用脸挤着天鹅绒夫人的脸，头上的光环一抖一抖的。她说（用有着浓厚的口音，但语法无可挑剔的英语）：“他有试过口交吗？他的口活怎么样？他一直很担心自己的技术不太好，但我告诉他一切都挺好的。”  
迪恩眨眨眼。天鹅绒夫人补了一句，“他有用过肛珠吗？他说你不会喜欢那个，可我还是推荐他应该用用看。”  
一个绑着黑色头巾的脑袋也突然挤到屏幕的另一边——那是其中一个奴隶，不知怎的解开了束缚，只能看见他挤进来的侧脸，几乎要贴在摄像头上，眼罩下露出一对圆圆的眼睛，占据了整个屏幕，他带着浓厚的瑞典口音开口，“他有给你试过按摩吗？我给他展示过瑞典式按摩！”他用手势示意着，试着表明话里的意思，在镜头里他抬起手在空气中揉捏着,一双巨大又因贴得太近有些模糊的手几乎遮住了屏幕里的其他东西。  
“有有，呃……”迪恩说着，突然间希望自己应该有先见之明给自己戴个黑色皮质面具，好挡住他那见鬼的红透的脸。“没错，事情进展得……挺不错的，就是……”  
另一只手伸出来把黑色头巾脑袋推到一边，另外一个奴隶靠在天使女孩身上，参杂着德国口音的声音深沉而沙哑，“你喜欢乳夹吗？我特别推荐他这种类型的乳夹。看——”他拉起他的黑色网眼上衣，展现着令人惊叹的各种乳夹——他似乎每个乳头上都夹了三个——然后他接着说，“这种类型的乳夹，它们世界一流，我告诉他——”天鹅绒夫人抬起手，动作流畅地把那两个奴隶赶了回去。他们不甘心地站在她的身后，在贴近她的位置徘徊着，一个意味深长地指着他的乳夹，无声地用口型说着“世界一流！”另一个人的手仍空中揉捏着，朝摄像头会意地挤着眼。  
迪恩费劲地组织好语言，“听着，这些都很棒，但是，你能不能就告诉我，他在这是怎么样的？概括一下？”有对着天鹅绒夫人添了一句，“我有点担心。”  
天鹅绒夫人了然地点点头，俯身贴近然后开口，“你那个朋友，他是几周前出现的。我想应该是在一个月前。他说他需要帮助，学习如何给一个男性朋友最棒的高潮，但他没有任何经验，因此希望学习一些技巧。他……”她感叹着，目光飘向天花板。“他真的太可爱了。”  
那三个奴隶和天使女孩在他身后点着头，相继说了起来：“可爱。”“害羞。”“看起来有些紧张。”“非常惹人爱。”“甜美。”“很有决心。”“没错，但很单纯。”“惊人的强壮。”“闻起来很棒。”“令人印象深刻的屏息能力。”  
闻起来很棒？屏息？  
面对身后一群人此起彼伏的话语，天鹅绒夫人赞同地点着头。她开口说道，“他真的是太惹人爱了。发自内心地想要学习，那么的乐于帮助。事实上，他是免费提供助手服务的。他整理了我所有的文件。”她指了指桌上摆放整齐的一堆文件。“帮了我大忙。还有，当然，他想应征成为一名奴隶。”  
迪恩的脸色瞬间煞白，“你没有……他没有……”最后他脱口而出，“你录用他了吗？告诉我你没有，拜托。”  
短暂的沉默降临。迪恩畏缩了，他心中已经有了答案，就在这时，他听见一个奴隶的声音，“噢，”然后天鹅绒夫人笑了。她说，“他想，可我不让他做。他很渴望练习——他十分关注自己的技术能力——但我告诉他最后的一步应该用在你身上。”  
“那么……他没有……”迪恩甚至都不知道怎么开口询问。  
“她不让任何人肏他，”天使女孩开口回答，语气相当挫败。“连我都不行！”三个奴隶点点头，然后乳夹哥说，“他看起来那么可口。她不让任何人肏他，也不让他肏任何人。我们都是固定员工，经常能在这里看到他，可这位天鹅绒夫人不让任何人碰他。夫人，有时你真的很讨人厌。”  
天鹅绒夫人翻了个白眼，对迪恩说。“在我发现他毫无经验，而且心有所属后，我就制定了一些规矩。第一条规矩，他可以和人接触，但不是把他们弄到高潮的那种；第二条，没人可以动他分毫。一些琐碎的事，我会让他做。替人摘戴乳夹，稍微帮人撸下管。大部分时间我只是让他在一边看。解释一下我的技术。告诉他应该注意哪些。噢，”她像是想起了什么，“我的确让他用香蕉练习口交。还用了一根黄瓜。”  
“我们都很嫉妒那些香蕉，”按摩哥插嘴道，乳夹哥忧郁地补充着，“还有那根黄瓜。”三个束缚奴隶一齐叹口气，像个小型合唱团。  
天鹅绒夫人接着说，“但我没让任何人碰他，别担心。他实在是太明显……”  
“坠入了爱河！”天使女孩说着，把鞭子紧紧抱在怀里，那三个奴隶也再次发出小小的浪漫叹息。  
“没错，”天鹅绒夫人开口。“太明显了。”然后她把手伸向一边，拿起了一个键盘。一个奴隶说，“哦噢，秘密对话！”她的手打着些什么，迪恩看见一个聊天消息在屏幕上弹了出来。上面写着：  
你该知道：他很害怕。他想掩藏这个……  
“我知道，”迪恩对她说，突然间有些哽咽。“我发现了。事实上，这就是我联系你的原因。”  
另一条消息弹了出来：这就是我想关照他的原因，还让他把最好的那部分留给你。他很快就放松了，但我还是保护着他。但我的确让他学了一些东西，因为他那么渴望去学习。  
迪恩真希望他能够穿过屏幕抓住天鹅绒夫人，狠狠亲她一口。  
“谢谢，”他努力试着开口，他的声音有些哽咽。“谢谢你。”  
天鹅绒夫人点点头，把键盘推到一边。她补充道，“而且，他会说很多种语言——他在客户这方面可是帮了大忙。我们的顾客遍布全球，懂不，而你的朋友，他简直就是个语言学家！他可太有用了。”  
天使女孩向前倾身，一本正经地开口，“我把他叫做我们的天使。”三个奴隶还有天鹅绒夫人对此一同翻了个白眼，但天使女孩不以为意，“我坚信这一点。他治愈了我的……一个疾病。我很确定。我改变了我的穿着，为了感谢他。我把衣服换成了白色还加了一对翅膀。”她停下来，想了想，接着说，“我觉得他很高兴。”  
迪恩不由地咧开嘴笑了。  
然后这也，终于，让他想起了他另外一个问题。  
“那个，天鹅绒，”他开口询问，“还有在那儿的天使妹子和三个火枪手，你们全员。我需要你们的建议。我想为他做点特别的事，但我不知道他喜欢什么。他在这有没有喜欢的东西？我是说，他喜欢用在他身上的东西？”  
天鹅绒夫人抿紧嘴唇思考起来。“我不太清楚，”最后她张口说道。“他观察过太多的技术，他对每一个都全神贯注，我记不清他对哪一个情有独钟了。”她看向三个火枪手还有天使女孩。“你们有谁清楚吗？”  
一阵寂静。  
片刻后，在此之前一直都没开口的第三个奴隶，柔和轻声地说道，“他做的第一件事。”  
其他人一同看向他。迪恩疑惑了，“什么意思？”  
“这只是我的猜测，”第三个奴隶说，“他那么地想要取悦你，所以我觉得，他在你身上尝试的第一件事应该是他认为的最棒的。你之后会发现他可能还有别的喜好，但我认为这个会是一个好的开始。”  
迪恩陷入回忆。  
卡斯说：我有一整套需要舌头参与的分类。这里，请让我演示……  
迪恩因为那份回忆露出一个微笑，“我明白了。谢谢。”  
“还有，”天使女孩斟酌着说道。“天鹅绒，他很中意你你的那对猫耳。当你不看他的时候，他就在从你后面看着那对猫耳。”  
“嗯，”天鹅绒夫人回过头看着她。“他对你的那对翅膀也很着迷。你第一次戴着它们出现的时候，他的眼睛都黏上去了。”  
迪恩对此哈哈大笑。他说，“我真该自己就能发现这个的。”  
“还有，乳头，”乳夹哥说道。  
“你认为乳头是世界问题的终解。”天使女孩不屑地翻着眼。  
“因为它们就是如此，”乳夹哥反击道。“而且他对此感兴趣，我很确定！”  
迪恩插了一句，“谢谢，伙计们。还有——天鹅绒——谢谢你。真心的。”  
一分钟后他在背景里的一阵呼声中退出了登陆，“拜拜！好运哦！”“要肏他好多次哦！”“告诉他我们很想他！”“也让他多肏肏你！”“替我们给他个拥抱！”“别忘记舔他的老二！”“替我们向他问好！”迪恩最后看见的就是乳夹哥坚定地指着自己的乳头，伴着浓重的口音嚷道，“千万别小看乳头！很多人都小看乳头！”

迪恩合上电脑，把它放在便携式录放机旁边的角桌上。当然，他没有太期待卡斯今晚就会出现，但他还是很高兴可以为下次见面做些计划：口交！就是它！卡斯就是从口交开始的（用了舌头），所以迪恩决定对卡斯也以口交开始。太简单了。猫耳、翅膀还有些其它的东西绝对也是待选之一，但迪恩得先去弄些小道具（既然现在他想起小道具了，他也真心想在卡斯身上弄些羽毛。），可现在他立刻就可以从口交开始。这很有意义；口交对于人类的大雕来说，可是空前绝后立于顶峰的刺激享受了，而且卡斯现在当然有了人类的大雕，他一定会很好奇那会是什么样的感受。  
口交！迪恩已经迫不及待了。  
迪恩换上睡衣准备躺到床上时，扑啦扑啦，卡斯扇着翅膀来了！仍站在屈伏塔旁边。  
卡斯开口说，“迪恩，我忽然想到，也许今晚可以是一个偶尔的夜晚。”  
“一个偶尔的夜晚？”迪恩说着从床上坐了起来。  
卡斯解释着，“你说我偶尔的夜晚可以过来，只要我想的话。我认为我想来，而且我认为也许今晚可以是一个偶尔的夜晚。”卡斯看着他的目光里闪着犹豫。“那么，你想吗？”  
“哦，”迪恩说着就从被子里弹了起来跳下床，“没错，事实上，我很想。”他靠近卡斯迪奥，伸出双手，开始把卡斯的风衣解开。  
“我们是平方情侣，”卡斯说，任由迪恩把他的风衣由肩脱下，脱至双臂时，他抬起手肘好让风衣好脱一些。卡斯又说，“我们不该有所求。”  
“不该有所求……”迪恩应和着，有些魂不守舍，因为，我的上帝，卡斯穿着黑色西装看起来那么帅。迪恩几乎没有见过他只穿着黑色西装，没有风衣的样子。黑色的西装，黑色的头发……但我敢打赌他不穿西装会更好看，迪恩想。迪恩漫不经心地转身，把风衣扔在豆子椅上。他正准备转回身，卡斯的西装外套就擦着迪恩的鼻子划过来，也落在了豆子椅上，当他完全转回来时，卡斯已经解开了袖扣，衬衫半褪。  
“无所求，”迪恩发出赞同的声音，他按下卡斯的手，“让我来解开这些，卡斯……这里……没错……”哦棒极了。迪恩现在就要解开卡斯的衬衫了。衬衫前面的扣子。一次解开一颗。然后是卡斯的领带。领带，没错。领带脱了下来；衬衫也是。很好。哦，棒极了。  
卡斯的上身全裸。“不是平方情侣，”卡斯再次嘟哝着，看着迪恩。  
迪恩吸了一口气，就那样盯着他看了一会儿，然后开口，“没错。而且无所求。我们只是有段……关系……就是这样。只是有段关系。”  
“只是有段关系，”卡斯重复着，他的眼神飘忽不定，然后闭上了双眼，而迪恩的一只手则在卡斯的胸膛上缓慢游走。卡斯闭着眼，再次开口，“虽然……我不太确定我……完全明白。我们之间有的……关系……是什么……迪恩？”  
“我不知道，”迪恩说着，贴近他，然后俯身亲吻对方。  
哦，没错。  
没错。  
这阵电流。这束火花。那富有魔力的舌头。卡斯美妙的气息。而且卡斯这么近，见鬼得这么近，那刺得有些发痒的胡渣，我的上帝，迪恩开始真真切切地爱上了那种被胡渣刺得发痒的感觉。他的手抚上了卡斯的下颌，来回摩挲着，爱上了手中那有些粗糙如砂纸一般的感觉。还有卡斯的头发，那惹人喜爱的头发……迪恩另一只手抚摸着卡斯的黑发，仍轻拭着对方的双唇，品尝着对方的舌头，然后俯身向下，吻上了卡斯的脖颈……  
“这是……那段关系吗？”卡斯气息不稳地问。“这些行为……是那段关系的意思吗？”迪恩短暂地抬起埋在卡斯脖子上的头，“有一部分，是的。”  
“我喜欢这段关系。”卡斯低声回答。  
“这段关系上的事可不止这些，”迪恩咧开嘴笑着。现在他纯粹享受着慢慢解开卡斯皮带的过程，裤子的纽扣还有拉链，以及……没错……把卡斯的裤子缓缓从髋部褪下来。还有内裤。他的阴茎就在那儿，已经半勃了。没有半点的催促，卡斯就踢掉了自己的鞋子，迪恩跪了下来，跪在对方该死的脚前，该死的正对着卡斯见鬼的阴茎。迪恩不得不迫使自己低下头，只专注于脱掉卡斯的裤子和袜子。  
好了。裤子，袜子，内裤，脱得一干二净。迪恩把它们全部推到一边。  
他抬起头。  
卡斯迪奥站在那儿，低头看着他。  
完全赤裸着。  
赤裸，又光彩夺目。他的勃起更加的坚挺了，却一点也没感到羞涩，他的眼神满是直率大胆。  
迪恩几乎无法呼吸。他知道自己也硬了，他想着，冷静，兄弟。  
今夜只属于卡斯。只为了卡斯。  
“想把你的翅膀显现出来吗？”迪恩开口。“我是说……只要你想的话。但如果你想的话，没关系的如果——”  
“我想这么做，”卡斯打断了他。一阵雷鸣。静电布满了整个房间。  
迪恩之前看到过两次翅膀的实体化。但那两次卡斯迪奥从没像这样站在他面前，见鬼的全裸地站在这里，像个该死的阿多尼斯，完全夺走了迪恩的注意力。迪恩要陷入眼前的景象了。他的肌肉修长精实；他肩膀的线条，他的胸膛，他的腹肌，他的阴茎，双腿，两臂，全部的全部都是那么，那么完美；还有一直以来，卡斯看着他的那双满含深情的湛蓝双眼。现在从上空传来隆隆雷声，那对巨大的羽翼骤然现身……  
我的。上帝。他真见鬼地令人印象深刻。不仅仅是光彩夺目而且是那么地……令人印象深刻。惊人地令人印象深刻。光裸着，那对翅膀闪闪发光……还有，没错，他的阴茎勃起着。  
一个赤裸的天使。那对翅膀还有那一切。  
我的，迪恩想到，占有欲翻腾着，瞬间几乎要流出口水，他的视线来回扫视着卡斯的身体，低头看向对方坚硬的勃起，又抬头望向那对羽翼，接着视线又落在阴茎上。我的。那都是我的。那是我的天使。属于我的天使。  
没事了。好了。到时候了。迪恩从来没给人口交过，但他一想到——我的，那全部都是我的，他就挪动着膝盖一步步靠近着。  
事实上，这是迪恩第一次近距离地看到卡斯的阴茎。在英帕拉的那一晚他只是匆匆看了一眼，可现在有了灯光，卡斯就那样耐心地站在这里，迪恩就可以好好地……看看。.  
多美的阴茎，这是他内心的第一个想法。  
看起来是标准的尺寸。长度正好，宽度正好。坚硬的程度也正好。那看起来是那么的……漂亮。迪恩用手握住了卡斯的阴茎。  
哦，真柔滑！是他的第二个想法。再说一次，他现在有更多的时间集中在这上面，来真正地关心对方的感受。这就像他自己的阴茎，当然啦，虽然不太是。这是第一次他可以真正关注把对方阴茎握在手里是什么感觉。  
天鹅绒般的柔软。如丝绸一般。柔滑。表面是如此的柔软，可里面却有那样的坚硬。  
还那么见鬼的灼热。如同高烧一样。  
并且如同处子一般的洁净。底部短短的毛发整洁地修剪过。（可能还保持着卡斯附身时，皮囊保持着的样子，迪恩猜测着。）迪恩将身子靠得更近。那……那闻起来很好。那是迷人的，带着石楠花还有山风的卡斯迪奥的气息，还有……一些别的什么……  
迪恩伸出舌头尝试着舔了一下，然后听见了卡斯的喘息，还有……哦……  
他的第三个想法：这应该是世界上尝起来最棒的阴茎了。有些咸咸的肉桂味，散发着诱人的男性麝香，那石楠花和山风的气息环绕着全部。迪恩震惊于他如此喜欢这些的事实，他想要非常严肃地开口询问，“所有的天使老二尝起来都这么棒？”就在这时迪恩感到卡斯的双手扶住了他的头，把他推开了。他抬头看见卡斯闭着眼，轻喘着，把迪恩推到一边。什么情况？  
卡斯的话有些支离破碎，“迪恩，这，这，真的很让人愉悦，但是，我有些为你提供的刺激的点子，有些事情我想在你身上试试。在你身上。还有——啊！”  
迪恩挣开卡斯的手，向前靠近，嘴唇附上卡斯的龟头。卡斯像是被按下开关一样立刻闭上了嘴，他的脊背弓了起来，喘息着。呵，迪恩心想。这可真有意思。  
迪恩松开嘴，咧唇笑了，开口说道,“眼下的情况是，卡斯，我自己有一些想测试一番的刺激。针对你的。你为什么不躺到床上，这样我可以测试下一个。下一个会是第一步的延伸。”  
“但……你也需要刺激，”卡斯看起来有些忧虑。“你也——需要——感受到刺激，迪恩——”  
“我们之前已经，像是，有十来个夜晚都给了我。现在该换你了，”迪恩回答。他起身把卡斯推到床上。卡斯有些抗拒，看起来仍然很忧虑，迪恩最后只能说，“卡斯。让我做这些。这让我快乐。”  
“是吗……好吧……”卡斯底气不足地回答，最终还是让迪恩推着他到床上，迪恩坐在他的身边。在迪恩把他推回床上的时候，卡斯声音微弱地补充了一句，“只要你想的话。”  
“我真的很想，”迪恩回应着。因为卡斯正待在迪恩想让他待的地方。正是那很久之前的第一天的夜晚，卡斯为迪恩口交的地方。现在，卡斯在这里，他躺在床上，双腿搭在床沿，他的翅膀伸展开来；迪恩在这里，把卡斯的双膝分开，跪在对方的两腿之间，一只手握着卡斯的阴茎。卡斯还咕哝着些许的声明，“我们不是——平方情侣——不该——有所求——啊，迪恩，哦，啊啊……”迪恩低头再次含住了卡斯的龟头，卡斯呻吟着，“这——意想不到的棒，迪恩——这——啊！”  
“效果显著？”迪恩抬起头离开了一会儿。  
“是的，”卡斯喘息着，他的手指纠缠着迪恩头发。迪恩再次轻舔着卡斯的龟头，就像卡斯曾对他做过的一样，卡斯接着说道，“这太有效了，我不知道该怎么说——这——太——啊啊啊！”  
“舒服吗？”迪恩问，他深呼吸了一下，想着，记得小心牙齿！然后尽可能深地含住卡斯的阴茎。  
“哦没错，”卡斯呻吟着，他微微磨蹭着臀部。“没错很舒服，棒极了。”  
接着迪恩有些慌乱。卡斯的勃起在他嘴里陷得太深了，都要到喉咙了，有那么片刻他十分肯定自己要被噎住了。  
但他还是迫使自己停留一会儿，屏住呼吸，开始试着适应它。他感觉舒服了一点，调整着自己的坐着的位子，然后坐在那儿试着用鼻子呼吸。他恢复了呼吸，并且试着把舌头压向阴茎的柱体。卡斯发出了一声带着啜泣的呻吟，迪恩有些小小的自豪，想着，我是个天才！接着他发现他没能完全含住卡斯的阴茎。可能他需要用香蕉练习一番。或者，黄瓜可能会更合适；卡斯的阴茎似乎比一般的香蕉要宽得多。并且用嘴唇包住牙齿比他想的要难得多，迪恩觉得自己又要噎住了，而且绝对要缺氧了，卡斯的老二见鬼的太长了。黄瓜，必须的，迪恩想。我得练习；我真得在口交技术上好好练习。然后瞬间他已经完全缺氧，不能用鼻子吸入足够的氧气，只能抬起头呼吸着，有些气喘吁吁地说，“抱歉，卡斯，我对这还是个新手，真抱歉。”  
“你为什么……要道歉，”卡斯呻吟着，再次扭动起来。“这……棒极了……啊啊啊啊，哦，迪恩，那真是……哦……”因为迪恩感到了一丝安心，在平复气息之后，他开始从卡斯阴茎的一侧开工，一路舔舐轻咬至柱体。卡斯喘息着，“迪恩……这是……这是……这段关系里……更多的吗？我们所拥有的这段关系吗？”  
“只是一部分，”迪恩咧着嘴笑了。他再次深呼吸，埋下头试着含得更深一些，两手附上卡斯的髋部，又一次吞入卡斯的全部。这一次比之前要舒服一些，迪恩含得更深了。也找到了节奏，来回地吞吐着。没错，我掌握了，迪恩想，我要掌握它了！我是个天才！好几分钟都是如此反复的美味时光，迪恩越来越适应了，他上下移动着，舌头来回舔舐着卡斯的柱体和龟头。哦，上帝，感受着卡斯在他手里来回晃动着臀部，倾听着他的呻吟声，眼睛向上瞥见他摆动着头部，身体在床上扭动着……感觉他开始沉迷于欲望之中。  
迪恩想着，谢谢，阿姆斯特丹。  
然后迪恩想起那个束缚奴隶说的话，“别小看乳头！”迪恩于是腾出一只手伸向卡斯的乳头，抚上它，揉捏着，挤压着。  
卡斯叫出声，“啊，啊啊啊啊！迪恩，别那样！”  
哇哦。真是“效果显著。”  
迪恩又做了一次。  
卡斯尖叫着，他的呼吸变得急促起来，迪恩有节奏地揉捏着他的乳头时，他努力拼凑着话语，“啊，迪恩，我，我，我要，啊！啊！——我要，到了，我要到了——我可以……射——啊！啊！啊！我可以射……在你嘴里吗？如果你——愿意的话——啊！”  
这会是另一个第一次，但迪恩已经有决心了。他的嘴离开卡斯，喘口气，“我很确定我愿意。”他便重新低下头，把对方含了进去。现在卡斯的阴茎硬得如铁一般。迪恩再一次伸出手揉捏着乳头，卡斯因此发出了压抑着的哽咽声，“哼嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！”他的翅膀突然也跟着拍打起来。强有力的振翅，一下，两下，三下，房间里一阵风涌过。屈伏塔掉了下来，性爱秋千也剧烈地晃动了起来，第三次煽动翅膀时，卡斯僵住了，他的双腿变得僵直；他的翅膀颤动着，每根羽毛都在颤抖。迪恩心想，我让他高潮了，他因为我高潮了，是因为我高潮了，突然卡斯灼热胀起着的勃起开始在迪恩的嘴里抽搐着，像一把快速射击的机关枪。抽搐抽搐抽搐抽搐，然后瞬间一阵大量的咸味液体涌进了迪恩的嘴里，涌入喉咙深处。这就像它突然出现在这里一样，就像突然一阵又一阵的咸味液体充满他的口腔，卡斯猛地落到床上，手指纠缠着床单，身体一阵痉挛，发出一系列有些尖锐支离破碎的喘息“啊……啊……啊……”，他的翅膀每秒都在短促无助地扑棱着。  
And if I just choke to death right here, thought Dean fleetingly, my god, is this ever the way to go or what. For it was the best thing he'd ever tasted in his life.  
迪恩无法呼吸了。他觉得自己像是溺水一般，好像他被一阵巨浪卷入水中。他咳嗽着呛住了，但只是稍作调整，他的胳膊便重新环上卡斯的髋部，把对方紧紧含在嘴里。他刚刚见鬼的下定决心在卡斯高潮的时候把对方的阴茎一直含在嘴里的。如果我在这里就呛死的话，迪恩脑海里飞快地冒过这个想法，我的上帝，。（不明白这句的意思）因为这是他有史以来尝过的最棒的东西。有些咸而又甜美。如肉桂如细雨。含有泡沫又那么灼热。好过威士忌，比过枫糖浆，强过见鬼的香槟。超越一切事物：感受着卡斯心醉神迷的高潮，听着他的喊叫，体味着他一次次的射精，在迪恩的嘴里，在迪恩的手中。  
我爱这个，我爱这个，我爱死这个了，迪恩想。  
在某一时刻迪恩终于能够再次开始用鼻子吸入一丝丝的空气。他试着去吞咽（事实证明这比他想象中的简单的多。一些咸咸的液体，咽下去，小事一桩）。之后，他蹲在那儿，温柔地含着卡斯逐渐变软的性器，就这样保持了几分钟，这时卡斯放松了下来，在床上发出了餍足声，他的翅膀向外慵懒地拍打着，飞羽伸展开来，一只手无力地搭在迪恩的头上。  
迪恩松开嘴唇朝他笑着。  
“迪恩，”卡斯低下头看着他。“我们所拥有的这段关系。我很喜欢。”  
“是啊，我也是，”迪恩脸上的笑容更深了。  
“我非常喜欢这件事。这太棒了。”  
“我完全赞同，”迪恩说着，走向床头柜，那出几张婴儿湿巾（他总会在这备上一些，就在润滑油和面巾纸的旁边。以防万一。）他撕开一张湿巾的包装，回到卡斯身边，开始轻拭着卡斯的阴茎和睾丸。他擦了擦嘴角的口水，试着让自己冷静下来。  
“我可以把自己清理干净，迪恩，”卡斯说，伸着脑袋看着对方。  
“我知道。我喜欢这样，”迪恩回答。“这是这段关系的一部分，卡斯。”  
卡斯把脑袋缩了回去，由着迪恩清理他。迪恩仔细地用婴儿湿巾清理着全部，缓慢细致地把卡斯可爱的阴茎清理干净；然后温柔地擦拭着对方的两个小球，然后是胯部。在整个过程中，他意识到卡斯一直目光柔和地注视着他。  
“我真的对这段关系喜欢的无法自拔，”卡斯迪奥开口说到，迪恩笑了。  
“听我说，卡斯，”迪恩说，把屈伏塔扶好然后坐到了性爱秋千上。“我真的很想为你做这件事，今晚这件事。我只是想确保你明白你真的不需要在这待上一整晚。”  
“啊，”卡斯说着坐了起来。“我只能在偶尔的夜晚留下来。我想起来了。”  
“你可能有点忙什么的，是这样吗？”迪恩有些神色黯然。  
卡斯对此点点头。“事实上，我的确有些事要去处理。我要和一个天使商讨一些细节，关于新西兰火山的事……我可能该走了。我一开始来这里只是想稍作停留的。”他起身皱着眉活动了一下肩膀。  
一阵静电声，一束光闪过。  
……翅膀消失了。  
看见它们消失，迪恩的心里涌上一阵怪异的伤感。但是，卡斯不可能一直显现着翅膀啊。  
Cas looked at him. "Dean, this was exquisite. But... are you certain you don't need me to stay longer? You haven't had any sort of orgasm at all yet—are you certain you're okay?"  
卡斯凝视着他。“迪恩，这很。但是……你确定你不需要我多待一会儿？你还没享受到一次高潮——你确定你可以吗？”（不明白这句的意思，感觉要结合上文就没在组里问）  
“哦，我还好，”迪恩假装无所谓地耸耸肩。“我不是每次都要享受高潮的。再说，我挺独立的，你知道的。”  
“没错，你的确是，”卡斯点点头。他站在那，迪恩看着他，当卡斯开始穿衣服是迪恩有些伤感。  
“我也很独立，”卡斯迪奥说。他扣上裤子的纽扣，系好皮带。“我想，我们都很独立。”  
“对极了，”迪恩点着头应和道。“我们都该死的独立。你就像，游牧人一样，我说的没错吧？你大概哪里都有自己的房间，嗯？在所有你喜欢去的地方？这里大概无足轻重，哈。”（mr. Nomad 只查到nomad是牧民的意思，也许是梗之类的？）  
卡斯开始系衬衫的纽扣了。他环顾了一下迪恩的小屋。“事实上，”他说道，“我从没有过属于自己的房间，你的房间看起来……很棒。”他的目光又一次停留在暮光闪闪上，因为一些见鬼的原因。他清清嗓子，拿起西装外套和风衣，重新看向迪恩。“你有属于自己的房间是好事，迪恩。一个像你一样独立的人类需要一个属于自己的房间。”  
“是的……”迪恩漫不经心地回答。属于他的房间。这是迪恩梦寐以求的。  
没骗人。  
卡斯就这么看着他。“只是……也许我会留下来过夜，在一个偶然的夜晚，”他说道。  
“当然。只要你想的话，”迪恩开口说。  
卡斯朝他露出一个微笑，然后贴近对方，他的手抚摸着迪恩的头顶。然后落在迪恩的后颈。迪恩快要因此融化了。  
卡斯说，“那么，待会见。”他放下手。“迪恩。我很高兴我们有段关系。”  
扑啦啦。他走了。

 

迪恩在手淫之前呆愣了整整三十秒。现在他脑中更新了一堆新的图片用来辅助，全部堆叠了起来蓄势待发，所以他决定得先认真挑一挑。是卡斯在迪恩揉捏乳头时发出的呻吟的那张……还是他无力跌落在床上的那张！（不是很确定是这个意思）  
或者是卡斯的阴茎抽搐着射在迪恩嘴里的那张……  
结论#1很活跃但是，显然，迪恩自慰到高潮，喘息，手淫花了总共大概一分半的时间，甚至都没能接住射出的精液，就那么让它溅在了地板上。他闭上眼睛，想着卡斯在床上打起滚来。（不怎么懂这里alive的意思）  
又该清理地板了！迪恩擦着地板，然后洗了个澡，重新换上睡衣，把床铺好（因为某些缘故它有些凌乱）。他把那些帮卡斯口交的时候，全都散落一地斑马条纹抱枕踢到床的一边。 他关掉灯；爬上床。迪恩舒展双腿，沉浸在他所拥有的空间中。整整一张大床，都是他的。在他自己的房间里。这就是他一直梦寐以求的。  
床很大。  
却很空。整个房间都空荡荡的，说真的。  
床冰凉冰凉的。  
事实上，非常凉。几乎可以说是寒冷。迪恩侧身蜷缩着，试着把老虎条纹的被子裹紧。他以前怎么没注意到这床怎么那么冷？地堡的温控器坏了吗？这床像是要冻死人的冷，而且漫无边际，又空旷荒凉。迪恩之前怎么没注意到这些？昨晚还蛮温暖的……  
……哦对了……昨晚卡斯在这。  
他会回来的，迪恩想。也许他会偶尔在这过夜。而且反正我喜欢一个人。我挺喜欢一个人的。我拥有这么大的空间。还有自由。还有独立。我想做什么就做什么。什么时候都行。  
他意识清醒地在那躺了一会，脑袋里只有一个念头，这床真该死的空啊。  
然后传来一阵声音：扑啦啦。  
“卡斯？”迪恩伸手打开床头灯。  
“我忽然想到，”卡斯迪奥说着重新脱下他的风衣，“也许今晚可以成为两个偶尔的夜晚。为性而生的一个偶然夜晚；以及同时也是为在你床上过夜而存在的偶然夜晚。我知道两个偶然事件可以发生在一个晚上，但你怎么想？你喜欢吗？”  
“快进来，”迪恩开口回答，拍了拍被子。


	17. 拥抱课程

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话:我们终于到了最后一章。明天我会再贴上一些东西，但这仅仅是我的例行“作者批注和致谢”（未翻译）。这就是真正的最后一章。

“你不必觉得有义务再给我口交，当然，”卡斯说着，不知怎么仅用了十秒就完全脱光。他绕到空床的一边，突然间再一次神奇地变得赤裸，“没有期待。”他补充道。  
“噢……好吧，”迪恩喃喃道，试图不去盯着卡斯的老二猛看。”没问题。没有期待。”  
“即便这样，如果你想继续下去再一次给我口交，某种程度上，其实挺好的，”卡斯犹豫地加了一句，停在空床的一边。”我的意思是，你没有必要去做。”  
“对，对，”迪恩同意道，清了清喉咙。”你也没有必要做任何事。我们可以就只是拥抱或干点别的什么。”  
卡斯眯起眼睛看着他。”我以为你并不喜欢拥抱？”  
“噢，”迪恩说，”我们可以试一试，过来。”  
他往旁边挪了挪，拍拍枕头。  
卡斯爬了过去。  
“说实话，”卡斯说，在他那边安置下来，面朝向迪恩，”我听说过‘拥抱’的术语解释，但我并不完全确定细节是如何操作的。我猜是某种‘搂抱’？”  
“对，只是，大概是相互依偎在一起。实际上我们有时候会在某个晚上做这事儿，”迪恩说。”看，我只是稍稍靠近一点——”卡斯全神贯注地看着迪恩，迪恩半期待着他会拿出一个小本本记下所有注意事项和图解。  
迪恩又凑近了一些，想把一只胳膊放在卡斯的脑袋下面，一边说着:”让我把手放在你头下面——不，不，就像，胳膊代替枕头——对，等等，应该是胳膊在你脖子底下，大概，还有枕头——不对，枕头应该更高一点——”  
卡斯把自己的脖子扭成一种非常笨拙的姿势，显然完全不懂迪恩指的是什么。  
这有点可爱；卡斯一直对所有其他的事情都十分自信，口交甚至肛交和其他所有的，还有几次他很轻松就能用他的翅膀抚慰迪恩。  
但现在他似乎完全被普通的，无关翅膀的拥抱技术给打败了。  
我猜天鹅绒夫人并没有教给他这个部分，迪恩想，自顾自地微笑起来。  
迪恩最后终于把他的手臂搁在卡斯的脖子下面，枕头好好地垫着卡斯的脑袋，然后说:”就像那样。现在，就，靠近一点。把你的胳膊放在我身上。对。看吧？”  
就这样，他们现在完美地解决了问题。迪恩的手臂放在卡斯的脑袋下，他的手掌轻轻地拍抚卡斯的背部；卡斯的脑袋安逸地顶在迪恩的下巴底下；一只手蜷缩在迪恩的身体间。  
卡斯极度僵硬地躺着。  
“这样做是正确的吗？”卡斯迪奥说，他的声音因为埋进迪恩的肩膀而变得闷闷的。  
迪恩笑了。”卡斯，这儿并没有一个拥抱的正确方法。只要你喜欢，怎么接近怎么来，任何你觉得舒服的。”  
他感到卡斯点了点头。  
“你舒服么？”迪恩问道。  
“我觉得是，”卡斯嘟哝着埋进迪恩的肩膀。他仍然觉得全身僵硬。  
沉默。  
“现在该做什么？”卡斯对着迪恩的肩膀问。  
“现在你只要放松，”迪恩回答，忍住发笑的冲动。”这只是个很好的放松方式，卡斯。”他抬手抚弄起卡斯的后脑。  
卡斯轻微地叹息了一声。迪恩一遍遍地抚弄着他的头发，然后终于感觉到卡斯真正放松下来。  
过了一会儿，迪恩意识到他正用鼻子挨擦着卡斯的头发，沉浸在他迷人的气味里。接着，他开始不由自主地亲吻着卡斯的头顶。哇噢。那大概是真正的伴侣才做的事儿，对吧？  
好吧……”管他是见鬼的什么”，就像萨姆说的，迪恩这样想着。”管他是见鬼的什么”。  
他又吻了吻卡斯的头顶。  
迪恩感到卡斯环在自己腰间的手收紧并凑了过来，犹豫着用他的手缓慢抚上自己的头。  
又过了一会儿，卡斯轻轻挠了一下迪恩的后脑，迪恩回应似的也挠了一下。卡斯又挠了一下，这回稍稍用了点力，迪恩又一次挠了回去，并用他的手指往上梳过卡斯的头毛，然后往下顺，感到卡斯叹息了一声。他放任另外一只手在卡斯的背部游移，只是顺着卡斯的轮廓轻轻在他皮肤上描绘着。  
“迪恩，这感觉非常……好，”卡斯说，他的声音变得柔和起来。”我……”他停了很长一段时间，最终说:”谢谢你，迪恩。谢谢。”

“为了什么？”  
又是另一段沉默。

“所有的事，”卡斯迪奥回答。  
他们安安静静地躺了一会儿，迪恩把鼻子埋进卡斯的头发里挨蹭，并用手轻轻拍抚他的脑袋。  
“呃。迪恩，”卡斯迪奥说。

“嗯？”  
“我该怎么安置我底下的手臂？”  
“什么？”  
“底下的手臂。压在下面的手臂。这似乎没有地方放它，它……”卡斯尴尬地动了动。”它麻了。这是本该发生的么？”  
迪恩朝下看向他们之间，然后意识到卡斯压在下面的那只胳膊有点古怪地扭着；而且他也睡在卡斯的手臂上，把它压在床垫和自己的身体之间。  
“呃……”迪恩支吾着，他不得不绞尽脑汁思考一个解决方案。迪恩过去一直都是那个把胳膊垫在别的什么人的头底下的——小妞们往往比较矮，而且这样做似乎一直都没什么问题。所以那些小妞是怎么放底下那只胳膊的？迪恩一下子没了主意。小妞是把胳膊按在后背了么？该死的!难道她们是魔术般地把手藏到自己身体里了？或者这只是女孩的秘密？迪恩建议道:”我觉得你大概可以把手叠放在胸前？”  
卡斯屈起胳膊，非常笨拙地叠起手放在他们之间。嗯。也许他比典型的小妞多了些肱二头肌？这胳膊看起来相当碍事儿。  
“这看上去是个障碍，”卡斯迪奥仔细观察着说，困扰地朝迪恩皱眉，他的蓝眼睛对上迪恩的。“而且不舒适。还浪费了一只手臂。”  
“也许你能伸出来？”迪恩话音刚落，卡斯就开始用各种方式把胳膊伸直:转动着，把胳膊高高支在枕头上，正好擦过迪恩的鼻子，穿过迪恩的肩膀，然后直直指向空中，然后指向身后，就像他在为一次旗语比赛做练习似的；最终直挺挺地落下放在他们之间，正好压着迪恩的老二。  
噢。那就对了。那就是小妞们怎么放置她们底下的那只胳膊的。  
“你看，迪恩，我能把它放在你阴茎上，”卡斯迪奥高兴地说。”这看上去可行。你怎么看？”  
“对，那样……很好，”迪恩回答道。就在半小时前他才撸了一次，而且他仍然决定现在和卡斯只是拥抱，他不想让卡斯觉得他必须给迪恩口交或别的什么，但是，即使是那个微不足道的压感……这只是卡斯的手背，正压在迪恩的阴茎上而已……但仍然……嗯……  
卡斯稍微屈起手臂，把他的手肘抵在自己的肚子上然后说:”迪恩!看!我能把我的手直接放在你的阴茎上!那样感觉好多了!对吧？”没错，忽然间卡斯的手就正放在迪恩的老二上了。  
卡斯轻快地抬起头，嘴角绽开一个大大的微笑。他看上去对自己相当满意。他问:”这是一个不错的拥抱姿势吗？”  
“对，这是……这是一个很棒的拥抱姿势，卡斯……”迪恩回答，闭上眼睛试图集中精力。  
冷静，伙计，冷静。你已经享受过了。半个小时以前。冷静下来!  
过了一段时间，迪恩的确设法平静下来，只是享受着自己的阴茎被安全地、温柔地包在卡斯温暖的掌心里。就像卡斯正在保护他一样。  
迪恩又开始抚弄起卡斯的头发，卡斯放在迪恩老二上的手立刻收紧了。  
冷静，伙计!冷静!  
“嘿，你知道吗，卡斯，”迪恩循循善诱，”其实还有另外一种拥抱姿势，不会让你的胳膊这么麻烦。你以前对我做过的。‘贴勺式’，记得吗？”  
卡斯摇摇头。  
“好吧，这个姿势要求我们像两个小勺子一样贴在一起，这感觉很棒，你会喜欢的。这样，你先转过来——不对，我指的是，把你身体另一侧翻转过来，不是让你把脚搁在枕头上——嗷!——你得先放开我的老二，我早该先提这个的，好，现在翻身——  
等一下，不是翻到我身上，就只是面对着墙，这才是我的意思——另一面墙——另一面——和我平行的，不是对着右边角落的——我的意思是，面对着条纹枕头——对了！好，现在我要把胳膊放在你头底下——把你的头抬起来一点——不要动——这儿，对了，没错，简直完美。”  
卡斯又一次僵住了，他顺从地转过脸不去看迪恩，但全身依然僵硬得像个雕塑。他的头紧张地悬在枕头上。”现在你可以放松了，”迪恩说，感觉到卡斯实验性地安顿下来，让自己的头放松地枕着迪恩的胳膊。  
迪恩对自己露出一个满意的微笑，让两人依偎得近了些，挪高他的膝盖直到正好可以把卡斯圈住，让自己的胸口紧紧贴着卡斯的后背。  
哇哦。他们简直是完美的贴合彼此的身体。原来卡斯的身高是如此精妙地不高也不低，正好契合着迪恩的身高，像两个大小合适的小勺子完美地贴在一起。他俩真是天生的一对。迪恩的嘴巴正好压在卡斯的后颈上（神奇的头羽敏感点！耶！）……

还有他的老二正好顶着卡斯的屁股。完美地嵌进卡斯臀瓣间的细缝。就像那是被设计好了专门放它一样。  
好吧，至少不是卡斯那该死的手抓着迪恩的老二。迪恩想，他还有一个很合理的理由让卡斯享受这个拥抱。  
“这是一个很棒的姿势，迪恩，你是对的，”卡斯赞赏地道。  
迪恩把鼻子埋进卡斯的头发里缓缓吸了一口气，仔细品尝那种石楠和山风般的味道，然后收紧了揽在卡斯身体上的手，不由自主地让一只手轻柔地抚过卡斯的胸膛。  
“所以，只是想区分一下……这也是拥抱么？”过了一会儿，卡斯这样问道。

“嗯。”  
“这真的很棒，迪恩。”迪恩感到他更放松了，卡斯往后挪了一点靠着迪恩。  
迪恩回答:”就知道你会喜欢的。”  
“很抱歉我做错了这么多事，迪恩。”  
啊，见鬼的。  
“卡斯，”迪恩说，”你做得很好。”  
卡斯把头扭过来，回头看着迪恩，看起来有点焦虑地说”我意识到我并没有做任何关于‘拥抱’的研究。我很抱歉。”  
“卡斯，”迪恩说，”说实话，我也曾害怕把我的什么展现给你，这事发生了一次。还有……我刚刚想到一点，如果你把我扔进一个一千英尺长的，有着翅膀和尾巴的身体里，我会犯下很多让你笑掉大牙的错误的。我很有可能只会在原地转圈圈。”  
卡斯噗嗤一声笑了。迪恩说:”所以你做得很棒。还有，卡斯？”  
“嗯？”  
“我很高兴有你在身旁，”迪恩说，”就像你一直都在。”他总结道，轻轻地小口咬着卡斯的后颈。卡斯深吸一口气，往后靠了靠贴着迪恩。啄咬，啄咬。细小，温柔的咬啮。卡斯满足地叹着气，他现在紧紧地、完美地嵌在迪恩的怀里了，从头到脚。  
包括他的臀部。  
于是迪恩理所当然地硬了。  
该死的，迪恩真的很想让卡斯只是好好休息，让他单纯地享受这个拥抱，并且不让他觉得他一整天得分出三分之一的时间来给迪恩带来性高潮。于是迪恩试图不着痕迹地把他臀部往后挪了挪，这样卡斯就什么都感觉不到了。但卡斯立刻扭动着往后靠。迪恩又一次把臀部往后挪了挪，而卡斯又一次扭动着往后靠。  
“迪恩，不要动，”卡斯说，然后把他臀部移回原位。  
“迪恩，你的阴茎勃起了，”卡斯迪奥冷静地注意到了，调整一下姿势让迪恩的老二正好滑在自己的臀瓣间，阴茎头栖息在腿缝。  
“我很抱歉，”迪恩说，他的气息变得粗重起来。”我只是……这只是有时候会发生但是，我们没有必要做别的什么。你可以就只是休息，”迪恩补充道”我们只是在拥抱……”同时卡斯正将大腿挤拢，于是迪恩想，也许一两个小小的、缓慢的抽插，就一个也行，只是看看感觉怎么样。  
于是他缓缓地，缓缓地向前滑了一点儿，相当缓慢以至于根本不真正算是一次抽插，真的，更像是……温和地调整一下位置。只是让他的老二在卡斯的臀缝间放松一下，还有大腿间……然后退出来。  
好了，”温和地调整位置”感觉不错。证明无误。已经核实。  
“只是……拥抱，”迪恩又一次喃喃自语着。就再来一次，双保险。迪恩又一次将臀部非常非常缓慢地往前推，又非常非常缓慢地退回来。  
啊……赞。依然觉得好极了。  
“这个仍然是……拥抱？”卡斯问，突然间听起来有点气喘吁吁了。  
也许就再一次。  
“嗯……”迪恩喘息着，”更高一级的拥抱。”他闭上眼睛，又一次缓缓摇摆起臀部。插……抽……  
绝对他妈的棒极了。  
迪恩问:”嘿，你介不介意如果我——”  
“我不介意——”卡斯立刻回道。  
“如果你不介意我会只是——嗯——只是——动一动——你可以继续休息——”迪恩开始做一些更深，更长的抽插，在卡斯的胯间进出。  
突然间卡斯把迪恩轻轻推开了，在床头柜上摸索着什么。迪恩听到抽屉被拉开、润滑剂砰地一声被打开的声音。不过一会儿卡斯躺下来蜷着身体，伸手探向他自己的双腿间，然后迪恩就感到卡斯火热、光滑、潮湿的手抓住了迪恩的老二。  
噢，好吧，那样感觉才对了一点儿！迪恩在卡斯撸到阴茎底部的时候爽得叹息了一声，思考着，好吧好吧好吧这又要变成性爱活动了，好吧已经是了，我试过控制自己了，真的真的很努力！  
但见鬼的这感觉真好，现在迪恩的老二被撸上去了。迪恩开始在卡斯的臀瓣间滑动，又一次地，只是失去自己理智地在他的大腿间抽插着，不去思考除了把他又硬又滑的老二缓缓滑进卡斯的大腿间的感觉有多好以外其他的任何事。  
在他意识到他已经气喘吁吁地像个石头一样硬之前，他就开始退后，往前。退后，往前。卡斯正弓起屁股往后迎合他，氧气似乎没有那么足了。然后迪恩改变角度挪动了一下。  
啊，爽。迪恩现在有点往上戳着卡斯了，他的龟头正撞击着对方，就在他的臀瓣间……  
不知怎么迪恩并没有细想他在干什么，但卡斯的呻吟，和突然间意识到他的老二正戳着卡斯的穴口让他有了一个模糊的想法——他自己的老二就在这儿，正戳着卡斯。  
“哦，卡斯，”迪恩呻吟着，把他的头抵靠在卡斯的背上，双手紧紧地抓住他的肩膀。迪恩只是在那停了一会儿，不敢多做什么，只是紧紧压着卡斯。  
卡斯把手伸到自己裆部一把抓住了迪恩的老二，然后分分钟调整好了姿势，让它直直顶住了一个绝对火热火热火热的地方，那似乎些微地暗示了什么。迪恩的喘息粗重起来。  
“这儿，”卡斯迪奥嘶嘶地用气声命令，”进来，迪恩。”  
“但——”迪恩气喘吁吁地还想挣扎一番，”只有在你想——你不必——”  
“我知道我不必做，”卡斯打断他，”你能就直接进来么！”迪恩还是有点小犹豫，然而卡斯突然一手伸到后面扒住了迪恩的屁股，不知怎么弯着另一只手也抓住了他的大腿根。好吧现在他两只手都黏在迪恩屁股上了如果卡斯迪奥没有他妈的开始强制性地把迪恩往他身体里按那可真是见鬼了!  
慢点。慢点。一次只进一点点儿。挺进来。停下来。拖出来。迪恩气喘吁吁地躺在那，难以置信地，双手紧紧地黏在卡斯的肩膀上，而卡斯还在用他的怪力拖拉着迪恩往自己身体里挤，迪恩完全没有在帮忙。  
慢慢地，慢慢地。卡斯的手指深深陷入迪恩屁股里的感觉让他呜咽起来；让卡斯拥有他，掌控他的感觉是如此的美妙。从心底，从灵魂深处传来的美妙感觉。  
就算迪恩想尝试摆脱也完全无法移开，卡斯几乎就像在用一根巨型按摩棒一样在用他。还有操他妈的上帝啊，卡斯的小洞开始变得难以置信地潮热和难以置信地紧！迪恩的老二感觉像是正被包裹在高热，紧致，潮湿的天鹅绒里。  
迪恩的老二深深沉入卡斯身体之中，被他整个吞入，然后迪恩随着卡斯把他推进体内而开始嘟哝，低吼着”卡斯，卡斯，我操那感觉太好了！噢上帝啊太他妈的好了！”  
卡斯把控着他在大概三分之二的地方停下了。迪恩大口大口喘息着”你的……感觉……太操蛋的好了，卡斯，”他把脸埋进床单里，紧紧地抓着卡斯的屁股和肩膀。  
“你以前……做过这个吗？”卡斯轻声问。  
“没，”迪恩用低沉沙哑的声音否认，”绝对没有过。”  
“我也没有，”卡斯回道。  
无边无际的，无法阻挡的渴望在体内堆积着，迪恩想要扭动，去挤压，去冲刺；而他却只能与之对抗，尽力动也不动地躺在那，肿胀的阴茎埋进去一半。迪恩伸出一只手抓住卡斯的臀部，另一只则撑在卡斯的肩膀上。  
“你。。。怎么样？”迪恩喘息着问，他的臀部开始轻微地、不由自主地向前抽搐。卡斯在他插到三分之二的时候停下了，迪恩不想逼他太紧以免伤到他。  
“你伤不了我的，迪恩。。。”卡斯说，于是迪恩开始加大他的胯部的动作，往前进一点，往后退一点。”啊。。。迪恩。。。我喜欢这个。。。拥抱。。。我喜欢拥抱。。。”卡斯说道。  
迪恩要不是已经上气不接下气一定会大声笑出来。他最终气喘吁吁地挤出一句话”这真是。。。高深的拥抱，卡斯。”真正开始摇摆他的髋部，更加坚定有力地，进，出，进，出。  
“这。。。感觉真好。。。啊。。。迪恩，你能。。。抱得更紧，迪恩。。。”卡斯大口大口地喘息，一次又一次向后迎合着。  
迪恩喘息笑着然后遵从了，冲刺开始变得更加有力，一只手紧紧掐进卡斯的屁股，另一只绷直牢牢撑在卡斯肩膀上。迪恩尽力想温柔一些，但是每一次冲刺仍然变得越来越深，他的阴茎每一次都深深冲进卡斯那令人疯狂的，火热的肉穴。这一切见鬼的怎么能感觉这么好？卡斯开始呻吟起来，迪恩每一次冲击都把卡斯操得不停向床边移动。  
“抱得更深些!”卡斯叫着，迪恩呻吟着猛地推进去，从每个角度深入他的内部。他的睾丸几乎都塞了进去，把自己深深埋进卡斯体内，感受到他的双球紧紧贴着卡斯的屁股。  
卡斯一边颤动一边短促尖叫。接下来的一次冲击让卡斯缩紧了发出一声泣音。  
“你怎么样？”迪恩气喘吁吁的问，停止了动作。  
“不要停!”卡斯尖叫着，”继续拥抱!”迪恩咳出一声大笑，但是卡斯全身抽搐着，呻吟着”迪恩。。。你。。。撞到了什么东西——”迪恩稍稍改变了他的角度，卡斯立刻尖叫道”那个!这里!啊!没错！”  
他的前列腺，我在撞他的前列腺!迪恩昏头昏脑地意识到了这点。他喘着气，思考，我应该帮他撸出来或做点别的，我应该慢下来，我应该换个姿势，我应该安排一下，但卡斯随着他每一次的冲刺而颤动和呻吟让他完全停不下来，迪恩只是无法阻止自己狠狠的操他。  
操。操。操。迪恩的双球拍打在卡斯的屁股上的声音清晰可闻。操。操。操。卡斯呜咽着”我要掉下来了——迪恩——我要掉下来了。”迪恩还在想那天使是在说他要到了么？然而下一刻他们就从床上掉下来了。  
迪恩完全没有注意到自己每一次抽插都把卡斯往床边顶，直到他们最后从床上掉下去。  
这是一个奇怪的，慢镜头式的坠落，整个过程中迪恩紧紧抱着卡斯的髋部，就像他试图把卡斯从一场灾难拯救出来似的，卡斯把手朝下阻止了坠落，然后他们慢慢滑过被单，毛毯和床罩，正好落在一堆斑马条纹的抱枕里。  
然而疯狂的是，迪恩只是不管不顾地继续一路操进卡斯体内，就像个疯子一样，完全无法停下来，不知怎的一直成功地停留在卡斯身体中。他们把被单和枕头搞得到处都是，迪恩还在不停地、气喘吁吁地全力冲进他，完完全全没有一点儿办法停下，发情似的在地上像个野兽一样操他，仅仅听着卡斯呻吟着”是的，那儿”，因为每一次该死的冲撞而扭动尖叫，让他彻底发狂。  
这真是全然的一片混乱。被单和枕头们纠结着滑向每个地方，最后迪恩的脚也滑了下来，在一个错误的时间滑在斑马纹枕头上，他的阴茎滑了出来。  
“该死的!”迪恩喘息道，摇晃着半跪在床边。  
“回到我里面，迪恩!”卡斯说，亟不可待地重新攀上他的手和膝盖。”给我更多的拥抱!”要不是卡斯一把抓住迪恩的阴茎该死的塞了回去，迪恩一定会爆发出一阵大笑。我还以为在下面的那个应该更被动一些还是什么？这个想法在迪恩脑子里飞快略过，而卡斯把迪恩直直地推到床的栏杆，把自己又一次钉在了迪恩的阴茎上。  
“噢！卡斯!操！”迪恩低吼着抱住他。他往前靠了靠想要再次猛推进去，却又一次滑在了那些该死的枕头和床单上。  
雷声噼啪，一阵静电流过，那操蛋的翅膀就突然出现在那，迪恩近乎绝望地抓住了翅膀，正好在翅膀和后背相接的地方。这就像突然有了一个可供抓握的把手似的。迪恩用力把翅膀拉过来然后狠狠捅了进去，连双球都埋进里面。”这儿!没错！”卡斯哭喊着弓起背。  
“你就喜欢被'拥抱'，对吗卡斯？”迪恩说着，调整一下抓在翅膀上的手。”你想要被'拥抱'，对吧？”  
“是的，”卡斯喃喃着说。”更用力些，迪恩，拥抱我更用力!更深!”  
“我会把你操穿，”迪恩低吼着重重撞击。”对——对啊——你喜欢被'抱'，是不是，天使!”不知怎的”拥抱”这个玩笑从有趣变成了见鬼的火辣，迪恩开始嘟哝着”你喜欢被'拥抱'，不是吗，天使，你喜欢这个，我会拥抱你，天使，我会把你'拥抱'穿，你这个欠操的，性感火辣的天使，我会'抱'到你射出来，卡斯!”  
迪恩一边说着荒谬可笑的”拥抱情话”，卡斯突然抓住迪恩的手，他的臀部抽搐着压向自己的阴茎，紧紧攥着迪恩的手掌探向龟头。迪恩一开始并不确定他想要什么，但当他又做了一次猛冲，卡斯呻吟着——操他妈的——迪恩真真切切地感觉到前液从卡斯的阴茎里滴了出来渗进他的手掌里。  
噢，上帝啊。迪恩刚刚。。。仅仅是操他就逼出了卡斯的前液？迪恩又做了一次，另一个深插，另一声呻吟从卡斯嘴里漏出来，阴茎又一次的抽动，另一波温暖的潮湿渗进迪恩的手掌。操他妈的。迪恩喊了出来，”啊，卡斯!”，感觉到他的老二更硬了，知道他就在高潮的边缘。卡斯喘息着问:  
“你……就要……射……了吗？”  
正是他一个月前问过的问题，迪恩意识到。那时候，卡斯只是困惑地站在床边，而迪恩几乎羞愧欲死。现在嘛。。。  
现在。难以相信。不可思议。  
“对，没错！”迪恩把头埋在卡斯的羽毛里喃喃着，他全身都在振动，在颤抖，感觉整个人都要烧起来了。又一记深插；他感觉到卡斯在他手里跳了跳，更多的热液涌入他的掌心，迪恩止不住呻吟道:  
“对！是的！在你里面！要射在你里面，卡斯！啊！卡斯！是的，是的！”他咬住卡斯的后颈，卡斯立刻尖叫着”啊！啊啊！”与此同时火热粘稠的一发突然从他的老二里迸射而出射在迪恩的指间，卡斯每射一发都响亮地呻吟着，甚至连他的翅膀都开始跟着颤抖着一下下拍动起来。  
他的肉洞也开始随着他喷射的节奏痉挛起来:挤压，挤压，挤压，正挤压着迪恩的老二。卡斯在迪恩在他体内的情况下高潮了，而这变成全宇宙自诞生以来最令人疯狂的事儿。  
随着迪恩喘着气的一记无意识地狠狠地冲插，他操得太凶猛，让卡斯向前滑了好几英尺。迪恩僵在那，双球紧紧地压着卡斯的屁股，悬在正在拍打抽搐的翅膀上，恨不得让自己整个钻进卡斯体内。卡斯的肠壁又一次紧紧绞住迪恩的阴茎，然后迪恩高潮的液体就他妈的冲出了他的老二，射了卡斯满满一屁股。  
迪恩感到高潮像是失控了似的，一发接着一发接着一发。他全身都痉挛了，连脚趾都蜷了起来，而高潮就这样一直不停地从他颤动的老二里打出来，直直冲进卡斯的屁股里！（难以置信！绝无可能！）  
迪恩呻吟着，响亮又悠长的呻吟，一只手只是紧紧扣在翅膀上，他的另一只手依然握在卡斯抽搐的老二上，接着卡斯的每一滴精液；他的脸埋在羽毛里，感受着卡斯在自己身下战栗，颤抖。  
高潮的痉挛慢慢地消退了，而迪恩依然尽他所能地停在那，悬在对方的翅膀上，握着卡斯的老二，在卡斯的每一处皮肤逗留，直到最后一滴精液被榨干，直到最后一丝颤抖消去。  
最终，卡斯的臀部最后一次收缩了一下，结果把迪恩软掉的阴茎挤了出来，这古怪又剧烈的感觉令迪恩又呻吟起来。他松开扶在卡斯老二上的手，卡斯立刻软倒在地，正好落在一堆纠缠不清的床单和斑马枕头上。迪恩也垮下身体倒在卡斯身上，一只手仍在羽翼上，另一只手被卡斯困在身下压在他肚子底下，手里满满都是卡斯高潮时火热粘稠的白浊。  
他们躺在那，喘着气。  
一阵令人安心的沉默后，卡斯说：“我从不知道拥抱感觉会那样好，迪恩。”  
迪恩虚弱地笑了，“那是更高一级的‘拥抱’。”  
“拥抱比我设想的还要有激情一些，”卡斯又说。  
迪恩有点清楚他应该把这个名词术语的意思给卡斯扳正，但他的反应实在是太可爱了。如果那就是卡斯想的“拥抱”的意思，那迪恩就顺着他来，再说了看在上帝的份上迪恩会抓住每个机会来“拥抱”卡斯。  
“我真的很享受和你一起拥抱，迪恩，”卡斯说。  
“我也喜欢拥抱你，卡斯，”迪恩回道。他低头吻着卡斯的后颈，试着啄咬了一下。  
啄咬。啄咬。  
他感到卡斯从胸腔里发出了一声缓慢悠长的低叹。  
啄咬。啄咬。  
然后，卡斯缓缓地说道：“迪恩……我知道你说过你读过施密特尼尔森的书，但……我只是得问问，你……真的清楚这是什么意思么？”他停住了。迪恩感到卡斯的头转了转，低头看着他。卡斯已经把他的头转到一边好让自己从下直视迪恩。  
卡斯说：”迪恩……当天使在互相梳理头顶的毛发时……你觉得这意味着什么？”  
迪恩答道：”信任，尊敬，强烈的喜爱。就是那本书里写的，对吗？”  
“没错，”卡斯犹豫了一会儿说，”你……真的是那个意思？”  
“我就是这个意思，”迪恩肯定道，又转到卡斯的后颈，  
轻轻啄咬。  
“我和你的感觉是一样的，”卡斯轻柔地说。  
啄咬，啄咬。  
迪恩稍微抬起了头，正对着卡斯的耳朵，想要卡斯完完全全地听清他的话：”这也意味着爱，对么?”  
沉默。  
然后卡斯低声喃喃着，”对。”  
“啊，我就知道，”迪恩嘟哝着，轻轻咬了一下，又咬了一下。  
他把一只手环在卡斯头顶上，让另一只手抚过羽翼，摸索着感到所有翅翼顶端的小片羽毛全都毛茸茸地蓬了起来，蓬松得比迪恩想象的还要蓬松，  
甚至连翼稍小翼都竖得高高的。迪恩温柔地把他的手指插进那些小翼间，然后感到它们压下来夹住自己的手。  
“我有同样的感觉，”卡斯低声说。  
他们在那躺了一会儿。  
“卡斯……”迪恩说。他沉默了一会儿，然后脱口而出”我甚至都不懂什么物理学！”  
“什么？”卡斯转过头看向他。  
“我甚至不知道任何物理学，”迪恩说，握在小翼上的手紧了紧。他把脑袋搁在卡斯的背上，对着翅膀根部毛茸茸的羽毛说：  
“我不聪明，卡斯，不像你和萨姆脑子那么灵光，我的意思是，我真的懂的不多。我有的只有这个蠢兮兮的小房间，还有我的车我的蠢兮兮的老电影和枪还有蠢兮兮的摇滚乐。卡斯，今天我试着去翻了翻物理书，想学学什么波长和维度之类的东西，这样我就可以和你聊这个了，但我就连第一页都读不下去！”  
卡斯奇怪地耸了耸肩，迪恩于是感到心里那些刺不见了。紧接着，卡斯扑扇着一只翅膀搭在迪恩头上借力扭动着起来，坐直，这样他就能面对着迪恩。  
他最终跪坐在腿上面朝向着迪恩，他那大得惊人的羽翼铺在地板上，一只翅膀古怪地半叠着，另一只却直直抻出去，几乎触到了远处的墙。迪恩也坐得笔直笔直，回瞪着他。  
卡斯开口了，”迪恩，为什么我会想和你谈物理学?”  
“我不知道，我只是，我不想让你觉得无聊！”  
卡斯脸上浮现出一个古怪的表情。”但我才是那个让你无聊的人。”过了好一会儿，他说道。  
“啊？”  
“我从来就不理解你说的任何一个笑话！”卡斯大声喊道，”我不懂音乐，这个世界还有这么多的东西我不知道，迪恩，我还依然犯着这么多的错误——”  
迪恩开始摇头，”噢，卡斯，老天，那不重要，反正我的笑话很无聊，你不用硬对着它们笑出来。这只是，我所有的东西只是我的车和这个愚蠢的小房间——”  
“我想加入你的电影之夜，”卡斯打断道，一时间听起来完全心碎了。”但我害怕里面有的笑话我不会懂，某些我不知道的来自参考文献的引用，我认为如果你不得不给我解释的话，你会觉得扫兴——还有你得去看那些你早就看过的电影而我还没看过其中任何一部——你得把它们全都再看一遍——”  
“我喜欢多看几遍电影——再看一遍也没问题——但是卡斯，你飞遍过全世界，而我有的只是这个愚蠢的小房间——”  
“我爱这个房间，”卡斯说，”它有你在里面，我多希望这是我的房间——”  
迪恩直直看向他。  
卡斯立刻看向别处。他清了清喉咙把他翅膀抖了抖，然后挠了挠后颈，说：”但是，当然，我总会在什么地方找到一个属于我自己的房间的。这是你自己的房间，你需要隐私，并且你需要空间，你非常独立，更何况你需要一个自己的房间——”  
“这儿有很多空间，”迪恩说，”这是个很大的房间，实际上，这儿空间很大，还有这床也很大——我今晚才意识到，就在你来之前，事实上，才意识到这个床有多大，看——”  
他跳起来，抓住被单抖了抖把它再一次铺在床上。”看，这是个非常非常大的床，”迪恩说，”而且这有一大堆的空间！卡斯，你有多少行李?”  
“我的……刃，那就是全部了，”卡斯答道，”还有我的衣服，我猜。”  
迪恩笑了，”那就绝对够了，”他说，”看，你想想，你的刃正好可以放在音响边上。”  
迪恩端详着那一套胡乱搁在桌子上的陶瓷小独角兽。他拿出了一个——正好是卡斯给他修好了的——然后把它轻轻地放在音响顶部；而其它的，他把它们扫进了抽屉的另外一堆乱七八糟的独角兽里。（小心地，这样那些头顶上的小角就不会打破了。）  
紧接着他拿过卡斯的大衣，把他的天使之刃从袖子里捞出来，然后返回，把它郑重其事地放在音响边上。  
“看！”迪恩得意洋洋地说，”很多空间嘛！”卡斯凝视着他，瞳孔微微扩大了，依然坐在地上的那一堆胡乱搅在一起的被单里，他的翅膀铺满了整个地板。迪恩小心翼翼地跨过那些羽毛，一下子拉开角落里的衣橱。  
没有空衣架了。迪恩犹豫着把他几件衬衣扔到地板上（同时试图遮掩自己的动作不让卡斯看到），然后转过身咧嘴笑了，举着几个空衣架，说：  
“看，好几个空衣架嘛！”  
他抓过卡斯的风衣，西装和裤子，然后把它们挂起来，甚至还麻烦地把裤子熟练地叠得整整齐齐。  
接着，迪恩把卡斯的四角内裤折好，然后把袜子卷起来一起放在天使之刃边上，把鞋子拿到角落里有条不紊地摆好，紧挨着迪恩的鞋子，说着”看，所有东西都弄好了，这儿有大量的空间。”他转过身，正站在他身后，大约只有两步远的卡斯把他吓了一跳。  
卡斯的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
那个宏伟的翅膀看起来比平时要扬得高一点儿，伸展得更多了点儿。  
那些羽毛看起来毛茸茸的。  
迪恩说：”你能留在这儿，每个晚上，卡斯。我的意思是……只要你喜欢这样。”  
“很确定我喜欢这样，”卡斯迪奥回答。  
迪恩伸出手，把他推倒在床上，然后关上灯。一时间他们似乎又回到遮盖下了，然而，立刻，只是一瞬间，卡斯贴过来紧紧抱住了他，一只胳膊垂在迪恩背后，那个”底下的手”舒服地安置在迪恩的老二上。  
“看看你，卡斯，你现在是个见鬼的专家了，”迪恩说。他把他的手臂放在卡斯的头底下，搭在他已经收起来紧紧贴着背的翅膀上。而上面的那只羽翼正盖在迪恩身上。  
他们完美地契合着彼此。  
“你确定和我在一起不会无聊?”迪恩对着黑暗低声问。  
“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥说，”你意味着很多事儿，但你从来不会无聊。”  
于是他们就在那儿，只是一起躺在床上。没有性爱，没有兔耳朵，没有肛塞，没有乳头夹，没有英帕拉，没有”性爱刺激”，没有高潮之类的任何一项。只是躺在一个普通的床上，在普通的床单之间（好吧，虽然是豹纹印花），做一次最平常的拥抱。仅仅是躺在对方身边，迪恩想，世上没有比这更好的事儿了，没有比这更好的。  
这世上没有比蜷在这儿，蜷在他的天使身边更好的事儿了。  
在一个他俩自己的房间里。

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：于是，我的朋友们，这就是故事的通常的结局。  
> 但是也许会有些小番外。（总是这样，再说了，还有一些性爱刺激他们还没有体验呢！）我现在正在码我的另一篇同人，总的来说应该会有番外。  
> 明天我会贴上一些作者的话之类的东西，讲讲这篇文是怎么产出的，还有这些灵感是怎么来的，如果有人在意的话。  
> 如果你喜欢这篇文章还有你喜欢文中哪个片段都请让我知道！这是我的第二篇destiel文，我的第一篇也是我第一个污点，所以你们的回复和鼓励对我来说非常重要。  
> 谢谢！  
> 校订：我没有意识到有这么多的读者！：D：D：D 一开始我以为只有七个人读，我很高兴你们喜欢这篇文！如果你喜欢请考虑一下给我个回复！（如果我回复比较慢的话我很抱歉）如果任何人因为我的文兴起创作同人文的兴趣的话我将非常高兴！非常感谢你们！


End file.
